<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sisterhood h.s. by AuroraPandora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834708">Sisterhood h.s.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraPandora/pseuds/AuroraPandora'>AuroraPandora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adore You - Harry Styles (Song), Falling - Harry Styles (Song), Harry Styles - Fandom, Kiwi - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction, Woman - Harry Styles (Song)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dark Past, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Past Drug Use, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Build, Squirting, Sub Harry, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:46:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraPandora/pseuds/AuroraPandora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole sisterhood-rules, I-can´t-touch-you-coz-you´re-my-bff’s-brother thing had my thoughts going wild in my head. I´m fucking off-limits. Whoever invented this bullshit must be a fucking lunatic to think these fucking rules are going to stop me from shit. In fact, it only makes me want to do it even more now. If Serena was just a fleeting thought before, now she’s my main target.</p><p>or</p><p>a relationship that wasn't supposed to happen becoming way more than just a regular hook-up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>If you look for the name Serena, you will find “clear, tranquil, serene” as its meaning. That´s my name, though I am anything but those things. On the other hand, those words would probably define my best friend. We were an odd pairing, me and Gemma, and I still don´t know how we fit together so well.<br/>We met by chance one day at a house party of mutual friends a couple of months ago. And we hit it off quite instantly, to tell you the truth. From then on she was a constant in my life, seeing each other every single day and sharing every little dark secret we had. She had a positive impact in me, making me grounded, while I would be the person to take her from the complete dullness of her life.<br/>I walked through the door, marching towards our usual spot at the cafe with my knee high black combat boots. We had the habit of getting coffee everyday at the same place, same time. She liked routine and I liked to indulge her, so it was a deal. Gemma was already there, of course, as I was ordinarily late, of course. But one thing wasn’t customary in this scene: a guy was also sitting at our table.<br/>“Hey”, I simply said, sitting across from them at the other side of the booth. I took off my jacket, placing it on the cushioned bench and ran my hands through my windswept hair, taming it a bit. Or making it even messier, I wouldn't know.<br/>“You´re late...”, she said, raising her left eyebrow and giving me an accusatory glance.<br/>“Really? And you´re a genius, Gem!”, I sarcastically replied, making a mocking surprised face and eliciting a very clear roll from her eyes.<br/>“I mean, you´re exceptionally late today, as in 30 minutes late, Ree...”, she clarified, looking at her watch for emphasis. I´m sure she knew exactly how long she was waiting for me without having to check the hour.<br/>“Oh, chill, will ya?”, I said, putting both of my hands in the air and dismissing the subject altogether. I suddenly remembered the guy that was making us company that afternoon, eyeing him for a second. He was staring me with a frown on his face, his lips in a straight line. Fucking hot motherfucker..., I thought, redirecting my eyeballs to Gemma in a questioning look. “Who´s the intruder?”<br/>“I told you I was bringing my brother today...”, she said, glaring at me as I was supposed to recall that fact.<br/>“Oh, yeah.”, I replied, pretending I remembered her telling me that. “So, you´re the big shot lawyer brother. Nice to finally meet you, I´m Serena. “, I extended my right hand, politely. He complied, shaking my hand with his long ring clad fingers.<br/>“Likewise. I´m Harry.”, he said, with a harsh look on his face, making me realize I didn’t exactly made a good first impression. Not like I cared, anyway. I shrugged lightly, turning my gaze towards Gemma once again. Her eyes were piercing me, looking angry.<br/>“What?”, I asked, raising my eyebrows. She didn’t answer, keeping the scowling look. “What?”, I questioned again, leaning forward on the table.<br/>“You´re stoned.”, she stated, pursing her lips, disliking my attitude.<br/>“Ah, just barely... I stopped by Juggie´s and he offered me a joint. There´s no power in me to refuse weed, you know that.”, I said, shrugging and looking away for a second. I hated when she grilled me like that, like I was doing something terribly wrong.<br/>“It´s six on a Wednesday afternoon and you´re high, Ree...”, she pointed out, shaking her head. Before I could say anything, the lady from the coffee shop appeared with a smile on her face.<br/>“Same for you today, honey?”, she asked with expectant eyes.<br/>“Sure, just lace it with a bit of vodka, Susie. Think I need it...”, I finished, looking straight at Gemma´s grouchy face.<br/>“You got it, darling. Coming right up!”, She replied with a chuckle, walking away. Gemma leaned back on the stuffed chair, crossing her arms while holding her disapproving stare.<br/>“Better make it double, Susie!”, I shouted as she was almost too far to hear it. She gave me another chuckle, waving her notepad in the air to show she heard my request.<br/>“You´re impossible, Ree...”, Gemma said, closing her eyes briefly and shaking her head lightly.<br/>“Oh, lighten up, sour face. It´s not like I have to work or anything.”, I said, quickly glancing at her brother to observe his reaction to the whole ordeal. He looked serious while staring at his cup of tea, as if he wasn’t even paying attention to us arguing. Goddamn gorgeous fucker...I would totally ride that if I could..., I thought, lingering my eyes for a while longer than I should.<br/>“Still... It´s like you´re high 99 percent of the time after you met this Juggie person...” she said, leaning her crossed arms on the table. Before I could reply, Susie came to our table, bringing my usual request with the addition of vodka, winking at me before saying:<br/>“There you go, sweetie. Hope this makes your day better.”, placing the cup of spiked coffee in front of me and leaving right after.<br/>“Thanks, dear. Sure it will.”, I said to her back, which she replied by waving her notepad in the air.<br/>“I just don´t like that guy, he´s not good for you.”, Gemma stated, her angry faced turning into a frown.<br/>“I don´t like Nicolas either but I´m not giving you a hard time because of it...”, I answered, sipping my coffee. Gemma widened her eyes at my reply, as if I mentioned something I shouldn’t have.<br/>“Are you still seeing Nicolas?”, asked Harry, suddenly joining our conversation that, apparently, he was paying attention all along.<br/>“Thanks, Ree.”, Gemma sarcastically said to me, her eyes scrunched into slits. “Not that often but... yeah...”, she responded to her brother, turning her head towards him.<br/>“Oh, Gemma. How could you even think of seeing that douchebag after everything that happened last time?”, Harry had his whole body facing her now, a look expressing disbelief on his face . She didn’t have the courage to eye him, glancing away.<br/>“Just what I said to her. Glad someone thinks the same way.”, I interjected, making him look at my direction.<br/>“What, now you’ve decided to gang up on me? Awesome. Can we drop it?”, she nervously said, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. I sipped the coffee as I heard Harry sigh and return to his original position staring at the cup of tea.<br/>“Yes, please. Such a buzz kill this kind of conversation... Oh, guess what? I got a gig this Saturday.”, I changed the topic with a big smile plastered on my face.<br/>“You did? That´s great, Ree!”, she answered, appreciating the fact that I led the talk through a much lighter subject.<br/>“Yeah, in that place I told you about. We were trying to play there for such a long time...”, I gulped the not so hot liquid, almost to the end of it.<br/>“You´re in a band, then?”, asked Harry, still eyeing the cup of tea. Those incredibly kissable lips parted slightly, but his eyes never looked up. What´s so interesting about that cup, buddy? Getting curious here.<br/>“Yeah, I play the bass. You´ll be there, right?”, I redirected the conversation towards Gemma.”We are gonna have free drinks backstage...”, I tried to buy her into it with a little bit of alcohol. She was a supportive friend most of the time but I knew it wasn’t her scene so she would get hesitant about going.<br/>“Um, I don´t know. I am always alone during the show, it kinda sucks for me to go.”, Gemma pointed out, pursing her lips.<br/>“If you want to, I can go with you.”, said Harry in a low monotone voice. It was like he didn’t really want to offer but saw no other choice but to do so.<br/>“Oh, that would be amazing! Are you sure?”, questioned Gemma, placing her hand on his right arm for reassurance. He nodded, the tiniest smile curving his lips. A chuckle slipped through my mouth as I shook my head slightly. “What?”, she asked, glancing me with confusion.<br/>“I´m just trying to picture mister serious there in our show, listening to the very sexually explicit lyrics we have. A sight to behold!”, I laughed as he made a very annoyed face while Gemma attempted to hide her giggle with the palm of her hand.<br/>“Mister serious here is not a prude, for your information.”, he commented, giving me a very discreet roll of his eyes. I looked at Gemma and she returned the stare, as if we were talking through our eyes. We chuckled at the same time, as I leaned back and crossed my arms in a defiant pose.<br/>“Yeah, let´s see how many cocks and pussies you can handle before you blush.”, I replied, making Gemma widen her eyes and open her mouth in an O shape. Harry was impassive, not really giving away what he was thinking about my last remark.<br/>“I´m not one to blush.”, he simply stated, intensely staring at me with his clear green eyes. There was something very challenging in his gaze as he kept it for a few seconds before speaking again. “Why would you play in a band with such crass lyrics to begin with?”, he asked, mimicking my pose and crossing his arms on the table.<br/>“Why wouldn´t I?”, I retorted back the questioning, putting my crossed arms further on the table and shortening the distance between us for the first time. “After all, I write most of the crass lyrics myself.”<br/>He huffed, a smirk on his lips as he diverted his gaze. “Figured.”, he muttered under his breath. Did he think that comment would be offensive to me? , I thought to myself, observing that Harry clearly made up his mind about not liking me. I shrugged, sincerely not caring at all about what he thought or didn’t think about me.<br/>Throughout the rest of the evening, Gemma and I kept talking about a multitude of topics and I made sure to maintain it just between the two of us, purposefully ignoring Harry. Unfortunately, he didn’t seem to be fazed about it, as I intended him to be. He just kept looking at his cup, an unbothered look on his face.<br/>“We have to go now.”, said Harry, interrupting us talking. He didn’t even wait for Gemma´s response, standing up abruptly and placing some dollar bills on the table.<br/>“Alright. I´ll stay longer. I need to eat something.”, I replied, looking at Gemma instead of him.<br/>“Sure. See you tomorrow then.”, she leaned on the table, kissing my cheek.<br/>“Bye, Serena.”, Harry said in a clipped tone, as he was just being polite.<br/>“Yeah, yeah.”, I responded, shaking my hand and dismissing his fake farewell. It was when I saw his first genuine smile, only the right side of his lips turning up and revealing a single dimple on his left cheek. And he looked beautiful when he smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>Harry´s P.O.V</p><p>It was Saturday. Gemma was sitting in the car with me as we were going to the venue where her friend was playing tonight. I had mixed feelings about it. At the same time that I didn’t really like Serena, I did. I didn’t like that she was probably a bad influence upon my often easily persuaded sister but she was also very straight-forward and honest, a trait that I value in a person.  And she seemed to really care about Gemma, something that I couldn’t ignore was a good thing. It was always hard for Gemma to make true friends, her being extremely passive and quiet.<br/>So, it was safe to say that I was still on the fence regarding her friend. I wanted to like her but there were still things that bothered me about her.<br/>As I approached the place of our destination, I realized that it was almost time for the show to start. We wanted to get there as early as possible but there was a lot of traffic to get there. Entering the venue, we swam through the sea of people until we got a good spot, facing the stage. I preferred to stay further in the back but Gemma insisted we got as close as possible.<br/>Just as the clock hit 10 pm., the band came on stage, being greeted by most of the people in the audience. You could feel the excitement building up as some were shouting the name of the band as they placed themselves in their spots. Serena was the last one to enter, her bass guitar firmly strapped around her body. She seemed comfortable, in her element. She also looked incredibly beautiful. Her hair was blue on the roots becoming greenish towards the end of her long tresses and she had styled it a bit, making it wavy and bouncy. Her makeup was highlighting her big black eyes, making it the most visible feature of her face. Simply stunning, I thought, seeing her smile at the crowd. <br/>Then I noticed what she was wearing. Layers and layers of clothing, making her look even bulky with the excess of fabric. Weird, I thought, watching her stiff movements as she plugged in her instrument.<br/>“Could she be wearing any more clothes?”, I asked Gemma, suddenly realizing that it reminded me of that Friends episode where Joey wears all of Chandler´s clothes at once. Gemma laughed loudly, knowing exactly what I was talking about.<br/>“She always does that. It has a purpose, I swear.”, she replied, leaving me with a puzzled look.<br/>The band started playing soon after and Serena was standing right in front of us. When she spotted Gemma, she winked with a wide smile on her face. Of course she didn’t acknowledge me at all, it would be fabricated and completely out of character. They kept playing the song, which was extremely upbeat, a kind of funky alternative rock that had a really catchy beat to it. So far, no pussies or cocks in the lyrics. Serena was rocking the bass, even with a small solo in the middle of the song that I didn’t even know it could be done with a bass guitar. It was clear that she was the one leading the whole gang; it seemed the entire band revolved around her.<br/>Before the second song started, Serena lowered her bass on a pedestal kind of thing and proceeded to take away one of her jackets as the audience cheered on. She had another jacket underneath it, not making much of a difference. The second song started and it was faster and funkier than the first one, if it was possible. I was sure it was called Suck My Kiss, because the chorus said something like that. Without realizing, I was rocking to the beat, just like everyone else in the audience. Gemma was singing along beside me, totally into it. Not gonna say that it didn’t bother me a little hearing her sing some of the sexual innuendos in the lyrics, though. At the end of the song, Serena did the same thing she did when the first song ended, taking off another layer of clothing.<br/>“Is she going to get naked or something?”, I joked in Gemma´s ear, watching another jacket being placed on the floor of the stage. Gemma laughed, aiming her mouth towards my left ear to reply.<br/>“Not entirely, but close to it by the end of the show!”, she said matter-of-factually, catching me off guard. I was only joking, I didn’t really think that was her intention all along. I instinctively eyed the people around me, noticing there were way more males than females in the crowd. And Serena was stripping in front of all of them. Not sure how I felt about it yet.<br/>Third song started, and it was pretty much like the others. Not that they were too similar, but you could see an identity; fun and fast-paced songs, a touch of sex and drugs permeating all of them. This one was basically about a person wanting to fuck everyone around them. But that wouldn't make me blush in the slightest. At the end, another jacket came off, revealing a t-shirt underneath. How many more songs are there?, I thought, getting nervous in advance. <br/>Fourth song began, the singer with a much lower tone of voice than the other times. To compensate, Serena had the backing vocals, singing along with him. And it was basically a very poetic description of the sex act. Actually, I don´t think I’ve ever heard a song that the word sex appeared so often as in that one. During the second verse, while singing along with the lead singer, Serena found my eyes in the crowd. She sang the whole verse staring into my eyes, a kinky half smile on her lips. I knew what she was trying to do but I wouldn't humor her. But then the word moist came out of her mouth, getting me a little hotter than normal. Damn it. I broke the gaze, looking down briefly. For the rest of the song, I tried to focus on anything else but her. <br/>Serena took her baggy jeans off at the end of the song. The entire audience cheered on, some very explicit comments could be heard and several guys shouting her name. But she did have another pair of pants underneath that one, eliciting a frustrated sound coming from the male audience. Serena laughed on stage, shaking her head in a teasing way.<br/>“Think I´m gonna get myself some water. Do you want some?”, I questioned Gemma, feeling the hotness emanating from Serena get to me. I wouldn’t admit but I think that if anyone could make me literally blush, it would be her. She had the strangest kind of effect on me.<br/>“Yeah, but don´t take too long.”, she answered just before I started parting the crowd towards the bar. I intentionally took longer than I had to, waiting for the song to reach the end to return with two water bottles in my hands. But not long enough to miss Serena taking off her t-shirt, revealing a very sexy lacy bra under it. I could hear the shouting getting absurdly louder, even some guy asking her to marry him, which I thought was kind of funny. I looked at Gemma, who also had an amused expression on her face.<br/>Serena had a chuckle, sending the guy a kiss at the same time she strapped the bass guitar around her body for the fifth time. That´s when I really looked at her body, standing really close to the edge of the stage. And in a matter of seconds, I was aware of many things at once. The tattoos framing her left arm and the big black cat adorning her right waist side. The way the strap of her bass adjusted between her breasts, making them seem a bit bigger and dangerously about to pop out of her bra at any given second. The fact that she couldn’t care less that she was half naked in front of a bunch of guys. The other fact that I had a semi in my pants and felt the blood pool in my cheeks right after that moment of awareness.<br/>I saw her lean forward, her boobs jolting from the sudden movement, throwing her t-shirt right at my stunned face. She bit her lower lip, repressing a chuckle, after I grabbed the fabric in my hands. Taking two steps back, she pointed her index finger towards me, winking in a very flirtatious way.<br/>“Someone´s blushing.”, she said on her microphone, laughing at my expense. I covered my face with her t-shirt, shying away from her stare and the people who turned around to check who she was pointing at.<br/>It felt like forever, but soon the next song finally started playing. Gemma grabbed my left arm, laughing loudly before speaking in my left ear.<br/>“She´s just messing with you!”, she apologetically said.<br/>“Yeah... on a microphone in front of a bunch of people. Totally uncalled for.”, I replied, still halfway hiding my face in the t-shirt. It actually smelled really good and I couldn’t resist taking a whiff and some more. Is that some sort of spice? That´s oddly fitting...<br/>“She did not do it to embarrass you. She’s not that mean, Harry”, she stated, truthfully.<br/>“She doesn’t have a filter, though...”, I added, uncovering my eyes just to see what was going on. Nobody was staring at me anymore, the moment was completely forgotten. Serena was playing the song, ignoring my presence once again. I took a big whiff of the t-shirt, smelling the scent impregnated on it, before removing it from my face completely. She was not singing the song this time but mimicking the most explicit parts of it. I looked up right when the lead singer sang “she was soft and I was hard”, in which Serena gestured with the bass pointing its arm forward to mimic a hard dick. She had no shame in doing it. On the contrary, she rejoiced, making it pretty obvious she loved to play that kind of music. And soon afterwards, another song came to an end. <br/>Tugging the waistband of her pants, she pulled it like in those stripper moves where the pants just come right off. She was wearing some kind of cheeky lace boy shorts underneath it, pairing with the lacy bra and ankle combat boots. The men were like cavemen watching the scene, howling like animals. With reason, I might add. Serena was not only stripping half-naked, she had a banging body. And she knew it. Oh, she knew she was hot as fuck. Before strapping herself to the bass on more time, she turned around putting her index finger on top of her ass tattoo, which was a red lipstick kiss. She looked back with her jaw dropped, feigning innocence. She was an actress too, apparently. <br/>I stared at the ground, opening the water bottle to take the last sip of it. I was actually just stealing time because I felt my dick starting to twitch in my pants. I did not want it for Gemma to see it. Not in a million years. Of course, I also felt my cheeks burning again. Then the song finally began, making me turn my head up again. This one was about a sex addict. What else is new?, I thought while covering my semi with Serena´s t-shirt. But I could see why they’ve left this song for the finale because it was the most sexually explicit song I’ve ever heard in my life, telling various stories of copulation of said sex addict. Serena had the backing vocals for this one, echoing the last words of each sentence and the chorus. To make matters worse for me, she would sing only things like dick, warm, tight and wet, giving me a pretty apparent boner. It´s only a natural reaction. She´s basically naked and singing very visual inducing lyrics. Nothing personal. It´s not about her, is the situation itself. I thought to myself, adjusting my stiff member inside my trousers.<br/>“Is this the last song?”, I asked Gemma, stopping her mid-sentence sing along.<br/>“Yes, it is. Why?”, she questioned, still looking at the stage and rocking her body to the rhythm.<br/>“Cause I think I´m gonna head off, if you don´t mind.”, I replied, looking at the same spot my sister was looking, my eyes stopping at Serena´s black stare. She had a very intense gaze upon me and a crooked smile on her lips. Will you stop that, woman?<br/>“Already? I thought you were going to stay backstage with us afterwards?”, she questioned, turning her body towards me slightly.<br/>“I´m kind of tired, think I´m gonna pass... Will you be ok?”, I asked with a worrisome look in my face.<br/>“Sure! I´ll get an Uber to go home.”, she reassured me, kissing me goodbye. <br/>I quickly ventured outside, long strides in my walk, ignoring everything I was leaving behind. In about five minutes, I was opening the car door and sliding inside. I looked downwards, the t-shirt still firmly attached to my crotch area. I lifted it up to my face, taking a big whiff off the scented fabric and closing my eyes. My cock pulsated in my pants just with that simple act. Oh, fuck… I’m screwed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>I walked into the coffee place, waving to the lady as I passed her by. It was not Susie, because she didn’t work on Mondays. A frown appeared on my face as I eyed the empty booth that me and Gemma usually sat on. Striding towards it, I picked up my phone to check the hour. I was late, but not that much late. Where the fuck is she?, I asked myself, sitting on my usual spot. Just when I was about to call her, I looked up at the entrance, seeing her walk pass the doors. With her brother in tow.<br/>It has been two weeks since I’ve last seen him. After the show, he went MIA for a while, not even sticking around to drink a beer with us backstage. I honestly thought he was mad at me after the whole blushing thing I pulled on stage. Gemma later said that he didn’t seem angry but that was still just a supposition. <br/>They strutted to the booth looking like a couple of supermodels. Gemma had very light makeup on her angelic face, her hair pulled up in a pony tail, her work clothes still on. Harry, on the other hand, had black skinny jeans, paired with a printed button down shirt that was unbuttoned until the middle of his torso, revealing a couple of tattoos on his chest and on his arms. Wasn’t he supposed to be a lawyer or something? Why is he dressed like that, then?, I asked myself, in complete awe of his outright perfection. Before reaching the table, I could see him looking straight into my eyes, a smirk exposing that marvelous left cheek dimple. <br/>“Hey, sorry, I´m late. We were at my mom´s, she trapped us.”, Gemma said, giving me a kiss on the cheek as a greeting.<br/>“No probs, babe. Just got here myself.”, I said, watching Gemma scoot to the side to let Harry sit beside her. That being right in front of me.<br/>“Hello, Serena.”, he said in a serious tone that did not match his sparkling eyes and lopsided grin.<br/>“Hey.”, I answered, eyeing him before continuing. “Do you usually go to work dressed like that?”, I questioned, pointing my finger to the unbuttoned shirt with a curious look on my face.<br/>“What´s wrong with the way I´m dressed?”, he asked, mimicking the same curious expression I had on and pulling the sides of his shirt out for emphasis. I could swear that I saw a glimpse of his nipples during that swift movement, but that could also be wishful thinking. Would you stop, you tease!<br/>“Uhm, nothing, actually. But there might be people who think it´s a bit flashy...”, I answered, raising my eyebrow at him. He tilted his head to the side, an amused smile on his face, before answering.<br/>“You don´t strike me as a person who gets bothered by someone flashing a bit of... skin.”, he replied, letting the last word linger on his tongue for a while longer than it had to. I couldn’t decide if he was being provocative or throwing shade at me. I decided on the first one after seeing him discreetly bit his lower lip, leaning on the table and shortening the space between us. <br/>“I´m not. But your clients would be probably bothered by seeing your nipples.”, I replied, leaning on the table and mirroring his position. He let out a chuckle, distancing himself and leaning against the chair.<br/>“Yeah, probably. But I wasn’t at work, so I won´t show my nipples to any clients today.”, he stated, running his right hand through his hair. I moistened my lips watching the scene. Can you quit it? You´re making me wet, you fucker...<br/>That´s when I decided to look at Gemma. She had her arms crossed and a very deep frown, eyeing me and Harry back and forth. She constricted her lips, letting out a loud breath.<br/>“Can we order now or what?”, she asked in an angry tone of voice.<br/>“Sure.”, I said, calling out the lady with my hand up in the air. She quickly came, writing down her pad our choices of beverages. Is she like this because I wasn’t giving her attention or did she notice that banter between us?, I thought, trying to analyze Gemma’s behavior. Don´t be stupid, Serena. Of course she is just thirsty for attention because absolutely nothing else is going on, the guy can barely stand your presence...<br/>“Hey, did I tell you about Laura?”, I interjected, redirecting my imaginary spotlight straight into Gemma´s face.  <br/>“The lady I met at your happy hour the other day?”, she asked, bright wide eyes staring back at me. I nodded, sensing that her ‘angry-coz-you´re-talking-to-my-brother’ moment had vanished. Nothing like good old gossip to divert her focus. “Yeah, what about her?”<br/>“So, she had another face-lift. Poor thing, looking all reddish and shiny... it didn’t work the first time, why try it again?”, I said, shaking my head.<br/>“Oh, jeez, her face was already bad the first time around...”, she replied, mimicking my head shake.<br/>“Yeah... like, I don´t get why people have these plastic surgeries at all. It´s clear that the doctors haven´t mastered the whole thing yet, right? “, Gemma chuckled as a response while Harry had an amused expression, tilting his head slightly to the side. <br/>Our drinks came to the booth, delivered by the smiling Monday lady. We thanked her while pouring sugar on our respective cups. <br/>“Anyway... what I mean is... Why can´t she admit it´s over? Trying to look fuckable at 60´s... just call it a day, will ya?”, I said, getting another chuckle from Gemma. Harry shook his head, smirking at my comment. He sipped his tea before speaking.<br/>“Don´t be mean. Maybe she just wants to look good, what´s the problem with that? Don´t you want to look good at your sixties?”, he questioned, crossing his arms and pointing out my wickedness.<br/>“Of course I do, who doesn’t ? But I also want to look like I am actually 60 and not some 28 year old lizard, for fucks sake...”, I answered, gesturing my hands up in the air.<br/>“Oh, it´s probably not that bad, don´t exaggerate...”, Harry commented, dismissing my remark with a wave of his right hand.<br/>“Oh, fuck yeah, it is. She looks like a whole new brand of human, you can´t even tell if that on her face is skin or a new kind of plastic.”, which they both laughed, somewhat ashamed. “I mean... I can understand liposuction... if shit gets messed up you can just put a shirt on. But, the face? There´s no shirt for the face!”, I exclaimed, joining in the mutual laughter.<br/>“God, you´re going straight to hell, Ree...”, Gemma said, partially covering her face in mortification.<br/>“Thank God, heaven must be boring as fuck...”, I replied, raising my foam cup in the air in an invisible toast to the skies. We all chuckled and drank your beverages in silence for a couple of seconds afterwards.<br/>“I’ve been meaning to ask you, Ree... so, I just got an invitation for my aunt´s wedding reception. Will you be my plus one?”, Gemma inquired with puppy dog eyes. <br/>“Oh, do I have to? I really don´t like weddings...”, I said, whining a bit.<br/>“Please, please, please...”, she had her hands put together, pleading her case. “It´ll be so tedious if you don´t come...”<br/>“I´ll just pretend you didn’t imply I´m boring...”, Harry said in a low tone of voice, raising his eyebrow at Gemma.<br/>“You´re not boring but you don´t even come close to the level of entertainment that Ree provides...”, she replied, shrugging in a matter-of-fact manner.<br/>“Hff, yeah, I bet...”, he whispered, taking a sip from his tea and looking away. And there you go... I thought I wouldn't see the sneer today, buddy. Took you long enough.<br/>“When is it going to be?”, I questioned, dismissing Harry´s snide remark altogether.<br/>“Not this weekend, the next one...”, replied Gemma with expectant eyes.<br/>“Okay, I guess I can go...”, I answered, watching Gemma clap her hands in excitement. “But...”, she stopped clapping, looking at me with big eyes. “I get to choose my outfit. You don´t get a say on it.”<br/>“Oh, don´t tell me you´re wearing sweatpants and those ratty t-shirts you have to a wedding reception...”, she said, panicking.<br/>“No, I´ll wear a dress or something similar, don´t worry. But it´ll be my kind of outfit. And absolutely no heels. That´s non-negotiable.”, I stated with a stern expression.<br/>“If you don´t wear that awful pair of crocs you have, I´m down with it...”, she said, extending her hand for me to shake. I shook on it, rolling my eyes profusely.<br/>“The things I do to please you, woman...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p> </p><p>Gemma´s P.O.V.</p><p> </p><p>Me and Serena had arranged to meet at her house, so we could get an Uber to my aunt´s wedding party. We lived fairly close to one another, so it was definitely not a problem to meet at each other´s houses.  I arrived five minutes earlier than we´d agreed on, but that was me being anxious as always.<br/>I hit the buzzer, waiting a couple of minutes before hitting it again. Ree never answered her door quickly, that was a fact. After waiting outside for a few minutes, I knocked on the door, calling her name. Then I heard her shouting from the inside. I chuckled, imagining the foul words that she must had been spitting out right about that second.<br/>“Jeez, impatient much?”, she said, while unlocking the door and hurrying to her bedroom again.<br/>“Yes, forgive me for being punctual. I know you hate that.”, I responded, rolling my eyes and following her steps soon after closing the front door.<br/>That´s when I actually took a good look at her and what she was wearing for the occasion. She had a brown leather corset that made her boobs stick out in a heart-shaped cleavage, a flared midi black skirt and knee high studded buckled black leather boots. She looked gorgeous but way too hard-core punk-rock chick for a wedding party. <br/>“Hm... Ree...”, I started speaking, without really knowing how to say it.<br/>“What?”, she stopped fixing her hair, looking at me expectantly. <br/>“Oh, I just think... maybe...”, I came a little closer, running my fingertips along her cold leather bodice, examining the exotic golden clasps on it. “it´s too much... for a wedding reception... you know?”, I muttered, without being able to face her.<br/>“Hey, it probably is but I don´t really care. I´m gonna wear what I want, not what people expect me to, ok?”, she said matter-of-factually, turning her face to the mirror to finish her make-up.<br/>“Ok, then. Just know that my family leans toward the conservative side and everybody is going to stare at you like some kind of freak.”, I replied, taking a step forward to look at myself in the mirror. We seemed so different, side-by-side. I had a cream-colored vintage dress on, paired with simple medium sized heeled pumps. Pastel princess versus rock chick, an odd duet. <br/>“I´m used to people staring like I´m weird. Don´t mind anymore.”, she mumbled, concentrating on putting the mascara on her eyelashes. When she was done, she smiled at her reflection, eyeing me afterwards. “You look like a fairy princess, by the way. We should take a picture, before we get too smashed to register.”, she said, fixing my ponytail lightly before grabbing her phone from the dresser. She aimed the camera towards her mirror, capturing the smiling image of us on her device. <br/>“Awesome, I´m going to call the lift now.”, she stated, using her cell to do so.</p><p>Harry´s P.O.V</p><p>I arrived at the reception with my mother, looking for Gemma in the crowd. A lot of people were already gathered for the party, sitting at the tables talking or mingling around. <br/>“You should button-up your shirt, darling. You don´t want people to stare at you.”, my mom said, nudging my ribs lightly as we entered the room.<br/>“Nah, it´s ok.”, I said, dismissing her comment. I felt her eyes piercing my skull, but she didn’t bother saying another word on the matter. Soon enough, she found some friends to chat, leaving me standing in the middle of the packed room feeling completely out of my element. I seized the moment to look around. No Gemma, no Serena either. <br/>That´s when I realized the people around me were all looking towards the entrance and gossiping about something. I glanced at the same direction, immediately seeing Gemma and Serena stepping into the premises, their arms interlocked and a bright smile on their faces. My sister was beautiful, like a delicate doll in her beige dress. But it was Serena who was eliciting all that buzz. She was breathtaking in her steampunk attire. Her tattooed tights and studded boots clashing with the sea of chiffon dresses and stiletto pumps. Fuck, will you look at those tits..., I thought, seeing them move around in the bodice of the tight corset as she walked. She was absolutely delectable.<br/>“Oh, who´s that girl with Gemma?”, my mom whispered into my left ear.<br/>“Her friend, Serena.”, I answered in my normal tone of voice, without taking my eyes off of them. <br/>“Interesting... choice of outfit.”, she responded, in a disapproving manner. <br/>“I think she looks great.”, I replied in a clipped tone, only to make her angrier. I hated her judgmental attitude, sometimes. My mom’s used to being a very kind woman but with a extremely conservative view on personal appearance. She used to judge me and my outfit choices when I was a teen and I’ve always hated that.<br/>“Hi, mom!”, Gemma said, untangling her arms from Serena to kiss my mom´s cheek. “Hey, lil bro!”, she kissed me too, before taking a step back and motioning towards her company. “Mom, this is Serena”<br/>“Oh, so nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Styles. “, Serena said, kissing my mother´s cheek and giving her the biggest grin.<br/>“Please, just call me Anne, darling”, my mom responded, semi-reciprocating the smile.<br/>“Hey, Harry”, Serena said, directing her focus towards me for the first time. Don´t I get a kiss? Unfair.<br/>“Hello, Serena.”, I replied, trying to not stare at her heart-shaped corset cleavage. I don´t think it worked so well because I saw her tilting her head slightly and scrunching her eyes at me. Oh, well, can you blame me? It´s like they´re rubbing in my face!<br/>“We should go to our table, is getting too crowded in here.”, my mother stated, making us follow her through the room. I let the two girls step in front of me, out of curtsy. Of course, I took the opportunity to place one hand on my sister´s back, while the other on Serena´s. The contrast was appalling: a soft smooth fabric versus a cold stiff leather. It was just like their personalities, oddly enough. <br/>As my mother suddenly found our designated table, the girls in front of me slowed their step, making my body touch theirs and my hands slip along their arms. Obviously, Gemma didn’t mind, but Serena turned her head sideways to look at me for a second with her peripheral eyesight. I could’ve stepped away for a bit, but I didn’t. I actually leaned forward in her direction, closing the gap between her body and mine.  I could smell the perfume of her shampoo because her head was right under my nostrils. Just like the scent on her t-shirt..., I thought to myself, remembering that I still had the piece of clothing with me, the scent still very much present. <br/>At the round table, there were exactly four seats. I took my seat right after everyone, positioning myself between my mother and Serena, while Gemma was across from me.  My mother turned her seat towards the neighboring table, almost immediately, to talk to some distant cousin. Gemma and Serena started whispering to each other, absentmindedly.  In a movement to stand closer to Gemma, Serena turned her legs to the side to lean her left ear towards Gemma´s whispering mouth. I glanced downwards at that precise moment, watching her cross her tan legs, her skirt barely hitting the middle of her tights. In a split moment, I pictured myself lifting that skirt up to run my fingertips on the inked dragon layout of her skin. Then, maybe later, trace the fabric of her underwear with my fingertips, lightly. It was probably some racy sheer panties she was wearing. Jesus, she´s like a demon, tempting my every thought...<br/>I blinked a few times, trying to erase the very vivid image my mind was creating at that point. I took a deep breath, getting my phone out of my pocket and launching myself towards the table so her legs were out of my line of sight. Distract me Twitter, I need it. This is going to be a loooong night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>Serena’s P.O.V.</p><p> </p><p>While Gemma´s mom was around, I was at my best behavior. I was trying to make a good impression so she wouldn´t get any backlash from Anne afterwards. But now her mother decided to call it a day, taking advantage of the fact that one of her relatives was going home to get herself a ride.<br/>So now it was just the three of us, sitting at the table. The room was not so packed anymore, as the lights were now dim and the music more vibrant. It was party time, finally. Seizing the opportunity, I grabbed Gemma´s hand, walking ourselves to the dance floor. Don´t get me wrong, I don´t really know how to dance properly. But I do know how to have fun and that should be enough. So we danced in a goofy manner, laughing loudly at our own antics as we sipped our drinks on the dance floor. <br/>Nobody dared to bother us, as we were in our own little world, doing our thing. After a couple of songs, one of the guys from the dance floor decided to come closer, joining our goofy steps. He had his eyes on Gemma, I could tell. So then we became a threesome, the guy spinning us around the tip of his fingers. After one more song, I realized I could be potentially intruding something between them and decided to take a beeline, saying I needed some water.<br/>So I returned to the table, sitting beside a grouchy looking Harry, who was making that cellphone of his a life priority throughout the entire party. You know you can do that at home, right buddy?, I thought as I sat on my spot.<br/>I eyed him for a second, his finger scrolling the cellphone screen, totally unaware of his surroundings. His hair was a bit longer than the first time I saw him at the coffee shop, curling at the tips in an unruly manner. He was wearing an all black attire, his long sleeved roll up shirt with a couple of unbuttoned buttons. Sexy fucker, I could eat you for dessert right about now...<br/>“Having fun, Styles?”, I asked, raising my eyebrows and my glass of water at the same time.<br/>“Loads...”, he answered, taking a big breath and finally putting the device on the table. He leaned back on his chair, slouching and spreading his legs open. I felt his knee brush my leg for a nanosecond before he adjusted himself. His eyes focused on me, squinting a bit. I thought he was going to say something but that was a false alarm. He only stood there, looking at me. <br/>“Well, at least your sister is having fun...”, I interjected, pointing at her giggling self, dancing the night away. He glanced for a second, the tiniest grin appearing on his lips. I looked around for a minute. A lot of couples dancing, old people laughing at them. A few good looking guys that seemed to be either gay, married or boring as fuck. “ Jeez, there´s not one single interesting guy at this fucking party...”, I said under my breath, mostly to myself.<br/>“Hm, excuse me? I´m highly offended by that remark...”, he said, crossing his arms and spreading his legs once again under the table. His left knee brushed against my leg, on purpose this time. <br/>“Well, you shouldn’t. I didn’t add you up on that survey.”, I also crossed my arms, mimicking his position. He had one eyebrow raised, his lips forming a slight pout.<br/>“Wait, what do you mean by that? Am I invisible now? How come you didn’t count me in?”, he repeatedly questioned, looking completely dumbfounded. It was kind of funny to see him like that, actually. He usually had that I-don´t-give-a-shit-about-anything aura; to see him like that, totally giving a shit, was priceless.<br/>“Sisterhood rules, man. I can´t even consider you.”, I said, shrugging and pressing my lips together.<br/>“Okay, now you definitely lost me. Can you not speak so cryptically?”, he adjusted himself, leaning forward on the table, placing his right arm on top of it. His other arm was strained and his hand was resting on his left leg. Basically, I was caged between his arms, even if he kept a his distance.<br/>“Jeez, it´s not so hard to understand. You´re my best-friend´s brother, Harry. Ex-boyfriends and brothers are off-limits. Everyone knows that...”, I replied, rolling my eyes at him like I was explaining the obvious. <br/>“What? I’ve never heard of any of that. Who makes up those rules?”, I could hear a subtle raise of his tone of voice, a mix of nervousness and anxiety being perceived. Ata boy, chill out! What you´re getting worked up for?<br/>“Hm, I don´t know, really. I guess we, girls, make up our rules.”, I replied, frowning at my own answer. I never wondered who actually made those in the first place. <br/>“Well, shouldn’t the other parties have a say in it too?”, he asked with his jaw slightly clenched.<br/>“Do you want to have a say in it?”, I questioned, knowing quite well it wouldn´t make a difference if he gave his input on the matter or not. Rules are rules.<br/>His expression suddenly softened, a smirk appearing on his face, making his left dimple show in all its glory. <br/>“I would...”, his eyes roamed my body for a second, going from my perched up breasts to my half naked tights, while his sneaky tongue wetted his parted lips. “...really like...” his sight focused on my face again, from my eyes to my lips. “... to have a say in it...”, he finished his sentence in a low raspy voice, lightly pinching his lower lip between his fingers.<br/>Oh..., was my only processed thought, finally realizing where he was getting at. There was no denying, after the move he just pulled. He just came onto me in a very explicit way, practically fucking me with his eyes. In any other circumstance, I would be totally reciprocating the move. But this was a different situation and I felt paralyzed. Off limits, off limits! Back off, you devil!, my mind shouted as my body stayed still for the longest seconds of my life. <br/>“Why did you abandon me?”, said Gemma, immediately breaking the gaze between me and Harry, as she sat on the chair beside me.<br/>“Oh, I thought something was going on there so I decided to back off...”, I replied, shifting from the uncomfortable position Harry had put me in. He was so close, now that I noticed. He realized what I was doing and promptly leaned back against the back of his chair, crossing his arms.<br/>“No, nothing was going on, let´s go dance some more!”, she almost screamed in excitement, gulping down half of the water bottle that was on the table. <br/>“Sure, let´s go.”, I said, standing up from my chair and stepping aside. Harry´s leg was still between mine and his chair and instead of removing it so I could get out, he kept it there. In the meantime, Gemma had already removed herself from the table, walking towards the dance floor.<br/>“Can I?”, I asked, pointing at his spread leg in front of me. He looked at me, while moving himself out of the way and releasing one crossed arm, showing me the empty passage with his hand. As I walked by, his fingertips brushed my thigh in a delicate but purposeful way. You tease..., I thought without turning back to see his reaction. </p><p>Harry´s P.O.V.</p><p>I watched her dance for a couple of minutes, after my fingertips ran over her left thigh. Such smooth skin, making me wonder if her entire body was also just as soft. The whole sisterhood-rules, I-can´t-touch-you-coz-you´re-my-bff’s-brother thing had my thoughts going wild in my head. I´m fucking off-limits. Whoever invented this bullshit must be a fucking lunatic to think these fucking rules are going to stop me from shit. In fact, it only makes me want to do it even more now. If Serena was just a fleeting thought before, now she’s my main target.<br/>Their dancing did not last too long because, as it was almost one in the morning, people were starting to leave. Soon enough, they were coming back to the table with their arms interlocked once again.<br/>“We should call an Uber, Gem, do you have your phone there?”, asked Serena, sitting down next to me feigning exhaustion.<br/>“I can drive you guys home.”, I said, looking at Gemma while she was searching for her phone inside the pocket of her puffy dress.<br/>“Did you drink tonight?”, she questioned me, squinting her eyes.<br/>“Two glasses of champagne, nothing else. I´m fine. Come on.”, I reassured, standing up and putting my cellphone in my trousers.<br/>“Ok, come on Ree...”, she said, standing up and extending her hand so her friend would take it. I started walking towards the entrance without looking back and soon was out of the building. I stopped at my parked car, unlocking it while looking around. The girls caught up and I could hear them talking now.<br/>“You sit out front, Ree.”, Gemma stated, walking towards the car.<br/>“No, why? You should sit out front.”, she replied, stopping Gemma´s movements.<br/>“I´m getting out first, my apartment is closer than yours. Just sit there, Ree.”, Gemma said, opening the door and sitting on the back seat. Serena briefly glanced at me, before entering the car. <br/>I got in shortly after, starting the engine almost immediately. Gemma´s apartment was really close, last than a ten minute drive.<br/>“First time that we went out that you didn’t get drunk, Ree. I see some progress.”, Gemma stated from the back seat.<br/>“Your mom was there for most of the night, Gem. I wouldn´t do that to you. Plus, I do know how to have fun without getting plastered, thank you very much.”, she explained, turning her head towards Gemma.<br/>“Never said you didn’t. It´s just unprecedented.”, she replied, shrugging.<br/>“Yeah, yeah. Don´t get used to it, though.”, Serena said, snickering. With that, we arrived at Gemma´s apartment, as I pulled over.<br/>“Thanks, lil bro.”, she kissed me on the cheek, proceeding to kiss Serena´s cheek next. “See you tomorrow, Ree. Night guys!”, she said, stepping out of the car.<br/>“Kay, just five more blocks ahead for me.”, Serena said, looking forward. I followed her instructions, while we silently rode the streets. In a couple of minutes, I was parking in front of her apartment.<br/>“This is me, then. Thanks for the ride, Harry.”, she said, barely glancing at me while reaching for the door handle.<br/>“Wait. No kiss goodbye for me?”, I pleaded before she could open the door. She looked at me, startled. I could sense her hesitation, like she was looking for a way out. I licked my lips briefly, raising my eyebrows and then pointing to a place on my cheek with my index finger.<br/>She rolled her eyes for a split second before slowly inching towards me in the car. She puckered up as she got closer. I removed my finger and when we were close enough, then swiftly turned my face straight forward, making her lips land on my mouth instead. Our mouths touched for just a split second before she drew back, her eyes as big as an anime character.<br/>“Hey!”, she yelled, defensively backing out from me.<br/>“What? Oh, yeah, I moved a little, sorry. We can try again if you want...”, I cheekily said, smirking and feigning innocence.<br/>“Oh, God, you´re such a child! Stealing kisses, Harry? Really?”, she spoke loudly, scrunching her entire face out of astonishment.<br/>“Well... If I had asked you for one instead of stealing it, would you’ve let me kiss you?”, I questioned, getting serious and  lowering my tone of voice to an almost whisper. That made her face soften, her shoulders slouch down and a big breath leave her body. <br/>“No, I wouldn´t but you already knew that.”, she answered quietly, crossing her arms and sitting straight in the car seat. She looked away from me, staring at the moving cars on the road.<br/>“Okay... let me ask you something else then...”, I unbuckled my seat belt, turning sideways to face her. She still wasn’t facing me, her body in defense mode. “If it weren’t for the whole I-am-the-brother-of-your-best-friend thing... would you’ve kissed me then?”, I asked, while my index finger tentatively traced the lines of her exposed thigh dragon tattoo. It was just a small, almost feathery touch, that I did practically without thinking beforehand. She watched my movements without flinching or backing away.<br/>“Yeah... I would... definitely...”, she muttered, staring at my finger as it went up her leg, hiking an inch of her skirt to reveal more of the inked skin. She was not opposing to any of it, letting my fingertip travel its way up with parted lips. If anything, I could sense her breathing getting shallow, mimicking my own. Fuck, she wants this... just as I do...<br/>Then I went for it. My lips crashed hers in a desperate movement. And she responded to it, almost with the same urgency. Both my hands shot up, grabbing her face to hold her closer. I felt her hands reach for my shirt, compressing the fabric inside her palms and pulling me against her body. All that while feeling her tongue clash with mine, the most luscious taste in my mouth as she did so. Despite our frantic actions, we fitted so well together, so in sync with each other and it was the weirdest thing. I couldn’t get enough of her pouty lips, pulling the hair at the nape of her neck to bring her closer to me. <br/> That´s when I felt her hands let go of my shirt, running down my chest to my navel.  One of my hands traveled down her neck to palm her throat and slid through her cleavage in response. She tucked my bottom lip between her teeth, sucking it afterwards, eliciting a hiss from me. Fuck, she´s really into it, isn’t she? Bet she’s wet already..., I thought, feeling my cock jolt inside my pants from that simple, yet genuinely tempting, action. <br/>It was like she read my mind because next thing I felt was her hand on the bulge of my pants, wrapping the fabric of my trousers around it with one gentle move of her fingers. I literally moaned into her lips from the sudden act. I couldn’t take it anymore. In a swift movement, I grabbed her by the hips, putting her on top of me. It was her time to whimper, as she instantly ground against my cock. She was burning up, repeating the action shortly after. Both my hands went up her thighs, full on squeezing her soft round ass cheeks under her skirt.<br/>“Oh shit...”, she whispered when our lips finally parted. Our eyes met, in a blurry stare. Then Serena´s dark ones widened, her whole body freezing on top of me. “Oh god... no. No, no, no, no.”, She pushed her hands against my chest, distancing herself. Before I could even protest, she removed herself from me, sitting on the passenger seat again. I felt a rush of coldness hit me all around.<br/>“What? What´s wrong?”, I questioned, turning around to face her, my hands immediately caging her in. The left one went to her thigh while the other was placed on her neck. She shook her body, taking my hands off of her.<br/>“What´s wrong? We can´t do this, I told you! We just can´t!”, she exclaimed, hiding her face behind her hands in exasperation.<br/>“That´s a load of bullshit! Fuck... I want this, I know you want this, too! Everything was fucking perfect until ten seconds ago, why ruin it?”, I replied, putting my hands on her body once again. I inched closer, kissing her shoulder while gently squeezing her meaty thigh.<br/>“Because, Harry...”, she started, shoving her hand against my chest to stop me from kissing her next. “Gemma would actually murder me if she found out we ever hooked up. Murder me. With her bare hands!”<br/>“Don´t be dramatic, Serena. She would get upset, yes, but then she would forget about it, trust me. Besides, we don´t even need to tell her anything.”, I said, grabbing her hand from my chest and holding it still to feel her touch me.<br/>“I can´t lie to her! Do you know how hard it is to keep things from your sister? She´s like an FBI agent or something. No, this is out of question, not happening. You´re off limits, Harry.”, she finished her sentence looking sternly at me.<br/>“You´re not off limits to me, Serena. Not after tonight. Not after the way you just kissed me.”, I said, lowering my voice and hovering towards her. Her hand was still holding me in place, but getting weaker by the second.<br/>“It doesn’t matter. It´s still not happening.”, she retorted, but I could sense the hesitance because she also lowered her voice, her eyes looking at my parted lips close to hers.<br/>“Are you sure?”, I whispered, closing the gap between us and kissing her softly. She responded instantly, just like the first time. But this one was different, less hectic, more gentle. I lazily ran my tongue against hers, feeling goosebumps all over my body. I don´t remember ever reacting this strongly to anyone else before, that almost unbearable sense of needing to feel someone´s touch was a first for me. I smoothly bit her lower lip, peeking through my eyelashes to see her blissful expression. God, she´s so fucking beautiful like that... imagine making her cum..., I thought, immediately being bombarded by a million of racy visuals of her in my mind. That was promptly interrupted by Serena pushing me away once again.<br/>“You´re the devil, Harry Styles. For fuck´s sake!”, she muttered under her breath, fixing her skirt and then reaching for the door handle. “I seriously need to go or I´m going to lose it.”, she said, stepping out the car and turning to face me one more time.<br/>“I´ll see you later, Serena.” I stated, in my most seductive tone of voice to provoke her, biting the corner of my lower lip to hide my smile. She squinted her eyes, scrunching her lips.<br/>“Stay away from me, Styles.”, she responded, closing the car door right afterwards. I saw her walk to her apartment with a smirk, thinking it was kind of funny that she felt the need to tell me to stay away. Yeah, because you have no power to do it yourself, Serena. And I´m not going to make it any easier...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>I´m not going to say that what happened in Harry´s car that night didn’t haunt me later. It did. The first couple of days the remembrance would come accompanied with guilt and every time I looked at Gemma I felt like she could see right through me, that I was hiding something. But if she sensed anything, she never said a word.<br/>After those initial days, the guilt faded and the memories of his heart-shaped lips would emerge with only yearn and lust as its company. I craved him like I’ve never did anyone else. At the same time that I tried to forget what occurred, I loved to remember and memorize every single feature of his face, the way he desperately kissed me and ran his hands all over me. It was addictive and torturous, all at once.<br/>It was Thursday and I’ve just left Juggie´s house. He was letting me and the rest of the band rehearse for our next gig at his basement. So, yes, I was pretty high before going to meet Gemma at the coffee house. And yes, I was preparing to hear from her about it.<br/>I entered the premises walking lazily, going straight to our booth. She was already there, waiting patiently for me.<br/>“Hey, Gem.”, I said, sitting across from her and slouching down the stuffed chair.<br/>“Oh, jeez, Ree. Second time this week. Do you really need to be stoned half of the time?”, she replied, not even greeting me properly. She kind of looked funny to me. Her colors were weird somehow. She seemed mad, her head was red and all.<br/>“Hm. I don´t, but I can. If I couldn’t, I wouldn´t. Then again, I shouldn’t but... wait, what am I talking about?”, I laughed, seeing Gemma get even redder by the second.<br/>“God, can you act normal for a second, at least?”, she huffed, crossing her arms. I adjusted myself on the chair, leaning my arms on the top of the table.<br/>“Yes, sorry. I´ll try.”, I replied, giving her my best serious face. She rolled her eyes, mimicking my position and looking away. In the meantime, Susie came to our booth to take our requests. We ordered quickly, staying quiet afterwards. A couple next to us was arguing, distracting us for a second. They seemed oblivious to everyone else in the coffee shop. The guy was gesturing a lot, but we couldn’t really hear what they were saying. That´s when my translation expertise got into action. I poked Gemma´s foot under the table to grab her attention. “Karen, I have a twenty inch dick, I don´t know why you act like a bitch all the time.”, I said in a lower tone to mimic the guy´s voice. Gemma´s expression softened and the smallest smile appeared on her lips.<br/>“No, Bob, that´s the size of Rick´s dick, yours is this size.”, Gemma made a annoying female voice for the girl, seizing the opportunity when she made a pinching fingers gesture. I laughed loudly at the perfect translation Gemma was doing. That caught the couple´s attention and I stopped laughing, covering my face quickly. Gemma did the same, looking at me and smirking. She´s back to normal, thank goodness!<br/>“Hey, I got the address for the gig on Saturday. It´s kind of far... Think you can make it?”, I asked, while showing the location on my phone.<br/>“It´s not a pub. What is it?” she questioned, looking at the map and zooming in the spot.<br/>“Oh, yeah, it´s a house party. But it´s like, a big house party... Jace went there to talk to the guy and said the place is like a mansion, super huge.”, I replied, putting my phone on the table after her inspection.<br/>“I think I´m going to invite Harry, then. He can drive me, so I won´t have to give my month´s earnings to a cab driver.”, she said, shrugging and taking a sip of her coffee. I suddenly tensed, hearing her brother´s name.  No, don´t invite the devil! I can´t see him yet! I´m not strong enough!, I thought, full on panicking.<br/>“Harry? Why is it always Harry? Can´t you find someone else to invite?”, I blurted out, without thinking first. Her eyes shot daggers at me and her position stiffened.<br/>“What´s wrong with inviting my brother? He´s a little uptight but he´s a nice person, Serena!”, she was now on brother defense mode, seething. And she called me by my full name, which was never a good thing.<br/>“I know he is! It´s not that... he´s just... I mean... there´s nothing wrong with him...”, I was stalling the answer to think of a reasonable one. “ He just... doesn’t seem to like our band that much. Or me, for that matter… he left early last time.”, I let out a big sigh, thanking myself for my fast reasoning. Gemma´s eyes went normal again as she cocked her head to the side.<br/>“You got it all wrong, Ree. I think he was just taken aback with the whole thing last time. You know it can be a little overwhelming, with the lyrics and you stripping. But he liked, thrust me. I saw him rocking to the music and everything! He never does that, so I know he liked it.”, she replied in a matter-of-fact way. I couldn’t help but open a big tight lipped smile at the thought of him dancing to our songs, the cute little bastard.<br/>“Okay, then. Invite him along and make him stay for the whole thing this time. Including the after party because it´s going to be a massive one.”, I responded, feeling the excitement boiling up inside of me. <br/>“Great! Will do!”, she answered with a big smile. But in the corner of my mind, I sensed Gemma was a bit unnatural that afternoon. Her smile wasn’t one hundred per cent genuine. There was something bothering her, I could tell. After I gulped the rest of my coffee, I tackled the subject.<br/>“What´s wrong? There´s something in your mind. Spill.”, I stated, crossing my arms and focusing on her diverting eyes. She puffed out a big breath, running her hands through her straight hair.<br/>“Nicolas.”, was her only word. She closed her eyes briefly and then opening them up once again to reveal a moist stare. “I am avoiding him... I blocked his number... but it´s so hard, Ree! He came to my place last night and I almost... but I didn’t! I swear I didn’t!”, she said, wiping a single tear that ran her face. I extended my arms, reaching for her hands. She looked so sad and torn; it made my insides twist and my eyes a bit wet. <br/>“You´re doing the right thing, Gem. You know you are. He made you miserable, he doesn’t deserve a person like you, that cheating asshole. I know it hurts... but you´re strong, you can do it.”, I felt like a complete hypocrite after those last words left my mouth. I was asking her to stick to her guns and I couldn’t do the same with Harry. I took a long breath, trying to focus on her crying figure again. “And, hey, the party will be the best thing for you to forget about him. You know what they say: best way to forget a dick is getting another dick!”<br/>“I´m pretty sure that´s not what people say, Ree! Close enough, though.”, she replied, chuckling softly.<br/>“Oh, same thing! Anyway, you just need to forget about him! Go ready to hook up with the first pair of kissable lips that you can find. No thinking, just doing it, deal?”, I widened my eyes, expecting her answer. She closed her fingers tighter around my hand, giving me a lopsided smile.<br/>“Deal.”</p><p>Harry´s P.O.V </p><p>I was jittery all day long, waiting for the time to go to the house party. I was going to see Serena again, watch her strip on stage again. So I took precautions. I had jerked off twice to prevent a boner, using solely the images of her in my mind. Her thigh dragon tattoo was inked in my brain, I didn’t have to force myself to get hard to that memory.<br/>Now, I was driving to the house where she was playing, Gemma quietly sitting at the passenger seat.<br/>“You seem nervous.”, she said, looking at my drumming fingers on the wheel.<br/>“Just work stuff.”, I lied, taking a big breath to calm my nerves. Chill out, you wanker. You look like a virgin teenager!, I scolded myself.<br/>“Okay... just remember what you promised me. You´re going to relax, have fun and stick til the end. Got it?”, she reprimanded me with a stern stare.<br/>“Yeah, got it. Don´t worry about me.”, I answered, running my left hand through my hair. Little did she know that she didn’t have to ask me all that, because I intended to make that night a good one. I was totally going after Serena at the first chance I got.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p><p>Harry´s P.O.V </p><p>We arrived at ten, the party was on full swing. The house was huge, a two story mansion with a backyard that could fit a whole village. Or just a stage, which was the case. Me and Gemma went straight to the patio, and there was so many people that it was difficult to walk. Serena´s band was already playing but she was still very much dressed. If I could remember correctly, they were playing the first song of the setlist, if it was still the same.<br/>After a lot of struggle, we got closer to the stage, Gemma´s hand flying up to the air to wave at Serena. She gave her the brightest smile and I couldn’t contain mine as well. God, how can someone look so hot wearing so many clothes?, I thought. That´s when her eyes focused on me for a second, that beautiful set of dark eyes, so dark it was daunting.  And then they were gone as she returned her attention to the cords she was playing.<br/>As the songs went on, the articles of clothing were discarded, just like the first show I attended. And now it was time for the shirt to come off. I bit my upper lip, preparing for the view. As it came off, it revealed a black leather crop top with a buttoned up clasp that barely covered her tits. Holy fuck, I was not expecting this..., I thought, watching the audience cheer at the sight. They were really loud, screaming things that I could not understand but would certainly agree with. I palmed my face, trying to soothe my nerves, then running my hand through my hair in exasperation. <br/>A couple more songs later and she was ready to discard the last piece of clothing. I looked at Gemma, who was cheering her on and totally oblivious to my complete fidgety state. I focused on the stage again, seeing Serena hook her fingers on the belt loops and pull the pants off quickly. Leather fucking panties? Seriously, Serena?, I thought, rolling my lips inside my mouth. I felt my cock twitch inside my pants, obviously. She turned around to pick up the bass, showing the damn kiss tattoo on her ass. The vocalist saw her bending and gave her a light slap on the bum, making everyone shout and clap loudly. Serena didn’t even flinch. But she did give him a punch in the arm as a warning, whilst strapping her instrument tightly.<br/>She was so fucking naked on that stage I couldn’t even concentrate on the song properly. And she was ignoring me completely, which was aggravating. Moreover, I was getting pretty pissed off with the whole situation. The people ogling her, her bouncing of her tits while playing, my dick getting harder by the second. Everything was making me pissed off. I didn’t want to see the end of it.<br/>“I need a drink. Too fucking hot in here!”, I told Gemma, trying to manage my angry tone of voice. She nodded with a frown on her face. “I´m not gonna leave. Just wait for me here, I´ll find you.”<br/>I strode past the sea of dancing people until I reached the inside of the house. There were not many people there, since the show was still going. I went to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water from the tap. I gulped it down, watching the rest of the show from the window. I kept looking outside until it ended, everyone clapping and cheering loudly. I waited a couple of minutes, drinking another glass of water lazily. When I saw people slowly entering the premises, I decided to grab two red plastic cups and fill it with the tap beer. Just then, I went outside to look for Gemma. <br/>She was standing at the same spot, waiting for me. Only difference was that she was talking to a guy. I watched the interaction, sipping my beer. Wondered if I was interrupting for a brief moment before stepping closer.<br/>“Hey...”, I said, handing her a cup. She looked startled, relaxing a few seconds later.<br/>“Oh, you´re back. Harry, this is Mitch. Mitch, this is my brother Harry.”<br/>“Hey man, what´s up?”, the guy extended his hand for me to shake. I complied, nodding my head and raising my cup as an answer. I saw Gemma give me a slight sign with her eyebrow going up for a nanosecond and I realized I was intruding. <br/>“I´m... going to say hi to Serena, then. Be right back.”, I stated, turning on my heels quickly. What a welcome interference, Mitch. Perfect timing, I thought while walking towards the side of the stage. <br/>They were all packing their stuff and putting it on the van that was parked right beside the improvised stage. When I came closer, I caught Serena putting on a flouncy black skirt on top of her leather underpants. <br/>“You should put on a shirt while you´re at it...”, I said as I stood in front of her.<br/>“Oh, hi to you too, Harry. Did you enjoy the show?”, she responded, giving me an angered smirk before picking up the rest of her clothing from the floor.<br/>“Yeah. Me and the rest of the male audience, for sure.”, I said, not being able to contain my sneer.<br/>“Hopefully!”, she said, brushing pass me in an aggressive manner. She dropped the clothes in the van, closing it and locking the door afterwards. The other guys from the band told her something, walking away shortly after.<br/>“Where´s Gemma?”, she asked, coming my way in heavy steps.<br/>“Talking to some guy.”, I answered, half crossing my arms as I took a sip of the beer. She nodded, going the other way to find her. “Don´t. Give her a minute, will ya? Come here for a second.”, I grabbed her hand, pulling her towards a darkened area behind the van. <br/>“What?”, she stopped and took a step back to distance herself. I put my cup on the hood, immediately staring at her. She was mad, her arms crossed forcefully, her lips pursed and her eyes harsh. She looks cute when she´s all angry. Like a Chihuahua, I thought, laughing out loud at my own thoughts.<br/>She instantly frowned, crooking her head to the side. I shook my head, letting the laughter die and be replaced by a smile. I shortened the distance, taking a step forward. She didn’t move. My hands reached for her cheeks and I leaned in for a kiss. She still didn’t move. Our lips touched and I felt like I could finally relax for the first time. It was just as I remembered, those sweet pouty lips, that took a second too long to respond to my touch. But it did and soon it was all tongues clashing and sucking each others. I could feel the goosebumps on her arms as my fingers ran along her body, uncrossing her arms and palming her flat stomach and hip bones.<br/>I felt her reach for my neck, tugging at the hair on the nape for a second. Then, after a couple of minutes of intense kissing, I felt her freeze. Not a second after, she was pulling me away.<br/>“Fuck, no... Jesus, Harry, Gemma is a few feet away!”, she raised her voice a little, stepping away for the second time. <br/>“Wait... I know... but just for a second...”, I pleaded, pushing her closer by the waist. She softened again hearing my words. “I missed your lips... “, I whispered, fanning my breath against her mouth. “One more... just one more...”, I closed the gap, not waiting for the answer.<br/>I started with slow feathery pecks, then slightly sucking her bottom lip. That undid her entire demeanor because the next move was hers. Her hands grasped my shirt, pulling me closer very forcefully. Then her tongue assaulted my mouth, lapping aggressively against mine. She was taking my breath away and I have no shame in admitting that I whimpered a little against her lips. That only made her kiss me harder, running her hands lower down my body to squeeze my ass and press my hard on against her stomach. I was feeling assaulted but in the most amazing way. She could throw me on the ground and ride me that I would definitely not complain. She squeezed my ass again, sucking on my lower lip and ending the kiss in one swift motion.<br/>“There. Happy? Now stay away you evil creature.”, she said before walking away.<br/>“Yeah, hm... I need a minute...”, I muttered, feeling a slight dizziness in my head. God, what was that? Feel like I was run over by a train... and I´m the evil creature?</p><p>Serena´s P.O.V.</p><p> There was fancy beer and a semi private space that the owner of the house saved for us, the angel. So, it almost seemed that it was our party, of sorts. In a big L shaped couch, sat Jace, me, Gemma, Mitch, Juggie, Harry and Chad. Jace was the guitarist, while Chad was our drummer. As for Tony, the vocalist, he was MIA for quite a while after a blondie came to congratulate him on the performance. Typical, he always disappeared at some point. <br/>Harry kept stealing glances, with his devilish green eyes and lopsided grin. And I kept pretending I wasn’t affected the least by it, even though all I could think was the way we´d kissed a few minutes ago. <br/>Harry was getting along with Chad and Juggie, apparently, in a heated discussion about whatever. I was being distracted by Jace and his weird conversation topics, as Gemma couldn’t stop talking to the new guy. Good for her, she needs to get laid tonight. <br/> “I was thinking aliens... and sex... with very low voices whispering some weird shit...” Jace told me about this idea for a song.<br/>“I´m not going to write about aliens, Jace. Alien sex? Really? Is that some fucked up kink you have?”, I questioned, thinking I was not drunk enough to hear that sort of bullshit.<br/>“Yeah, fuck it is! Imagine fucking an alien... all green and shit... those big eyes...”, he said, naturally tripping on the subject. I rolled my eyes, palming my face while pretending I was not listening.<br/>“I need to get high to talk to you about this, Jace. Do you have some?”<br/>“Of course. Rolled up and ready to go. Though, we should go outside, right?”, he asked, showing me the joint. I nodded, turning to Gemma and tapping her shoulder.<br/>“We´re going to go outside for a second. You should stay here with Mitch, yeah?”, I nudged her waist and winked.<br/>“Yeah, go get stoned...”, she said, rolling her eyes, pretending to be offended. She was not, for sure. Gemma never got mad at me for going a little crazy at parties. And her blushed cheeks and Mitch´s hand around her was another story.<br/>I stood up, walking towards the end of the couch, Jace following me close behind. I tapped Chad´s shoulder, motioning him to follow us. When I looked over my shoulder, they were all behind me, except Gemma and the new guy. Soon enough, we were all on the backyard, sitting on the grass in a circle.<br/>Harry chose his spot, sitting right beside me, the evil thing. The guys were all commenting about how big that house was, and how they would party everyday if they owned it but I wasn’t really joining the conversation. I took a drag of the joint, before passing it to Harry. He got it from my hand and passed it to Juggie without smoking it.<br/>“Why didn’t you take a hit? It´s not going to kill you, you know?”, I whispered in his ear, not wanting to share the exchange of words.<br/>“It might. I have asthma.”, he answered, also whispering close to me. His perfume hit my nostrils, making me shut my eyes for a second.<br/>“Why did you come along, then?”, I asked in a hushed tone, not daring to get near him one more time.<br/>“For the company...”, he smirked, lowering his eyes to my half exposed breasts for a second too long. I glared at him, while he stared with his unashamed eyes and parted wet lips.<br/>The joint came my way once again, and I asked if I could finish it, as it was just a tiny bit left of it. Everyone agreed as I took in two small puffs, seeing the boys all stand up at once.<br/>“Where´re you going?”, I asked, before they could move further away.<br/>“Explore the mansion. Come on.”, said Chad, motioning for me to get up. I shook my head no, dismissing the invitation. I looked at Harry, watching him mimic my gesture. <br/>And that´s how now there was only the two of us, sitting on the grass, alone. Fuck, I should have gone with them. Very lame decision, Serena.<br/>“Finally...”, Harry said, standing up and extending his right hand towards me. “Come.”<br/>I could have brushed him off or simply ignored his request. But my body was tingling by just being near him. I gave him my hand, kicking myself mentally for my own stupidity. He guided me through the house, stopping at the first closed door he found on the way. He opened it, revealing a pantry. We got inside, whilst Harry quickly locked the door behind him.<br/>He wasted no time, launching himself over me, his hungry lips devouring mine. His hands went straight to the base of my neck, tugging my hair as he pushed me to the opposite wall. I could feel his entire body against mine, as I ran my hands along his back. It wasn’t enough, I wanted to feel his skin on my fingers. I lifted his t-shirt, letting my hands roam his taut back all the way up. That gesture made him grind his cock against my stomach, eliciting a moan from both of us. <br/>I felt his hands untangle from my hair, sliding down my body to the back of my thighs. He lifted me up without breaking the kiss to place me on top of an empty shelf on the right corner of the pantry. Now we were at the same level and I immediately felt his groin pressing against my leather panties. <br/>Just as I was losing all my breath, Harry pulled away from my lips, going for my neck as his hands ran over my legs under my skirt. His fingertips sank the flesh of my ass, pushing me against him. The sucking motion on my neck, combined with the friction of our bodies and the weed was making me dizzy. I couldn’t even form a coherent thought in my mind. I couldn’t even tell if he was sucking my neck too hard or where exactly was I or even how much time it had passed since we got to that place. It could be minutes, it could be hours, I wouldn’t know.<br/>Just as my hands ran down his back to grope his ass, his hand went up to palm my breasts. In a swift movement, Harry unbuttoned all the three buttons of my top at once, making my tits spring free. He took a small step back to stare at my now exposed body for a couple of seconds.<br/>“You´re so...” he kissed my mouth, clasping my tits in his hands. “fucking perfect...” he kissed me again before leaning my body on the wall so he could have better access to my chest area. His lips attacked my left breast first, sucking on my nipple ring vigorously. I moaned loudly, squirming a little under him. To keep me in place, I felt him tighten his grasp around my waist. <br/>Seizing the slight gap between our bodies, I crammed my hand in the middle to hold his throbbing dick in my hand. I felt his body jolt forward and his teeth graze my skin as he whimpered against me. He was so big and thick it was hard to move it inside his pants. So I glided my hand up and down his shaft, shutting my eyes at the thought of it inside of me, inside my mouth or basically anywhere near my body. Harry slid his hands down again, as his mouth went for my right nipple this time. After hiking up my skirt, I felt his fingers tug on my underwear band, trying to pull it down. <br/>“How does this come off?”, he muttered, untangling himself from my body as he couldn’t pull the leather thing down. It was like that sentence made me wake up from a trance and I instantly froze on the spot. Fuck, what am I doing?<br/>“It doesn’t.”, I said, pushing him away from me and immediately clasping the buttons of my top closed.<br/>“Fuck, no, not again... please don´t do this to me, Serena.”, he pleaded, hooking himself around me and kissing my neck. <br/>“Don´t, Harry. You knew we couldn’t do this from the start. Don´t come whining now.”, I sternly stated, shoving my hand against his chest to keep his distance. He stared at me with his darkened green eyes and swollen lips. He wasn’t touching me anymore but locking me between his arms that were sustaining his body weight propped on the shelf. He took a big breath of air, looking down.<br/>“I don´t get it. I seriously don´t. I know you want this. I more than want this. I can´t...”, he trailed off, closing his eyes and exhaling loudly. He shook his head, looking up at me. “I can´t stop thinking about you...  your lips, your body... everything about you...”, he murmured, inching closer, his lips hovering over mine. My heart skipped a beat hearing his words, feeling the intensity of his stare. <br/>“And I...”, I started speaking without even knowing what to say. He was too close, clouding my thoughts. I closed my eyes, turning my head to the right. “I can´t jeopardize my friendship with Gemma. I´m sorry. I... I have to go.”, I jumped off the shelf, brushing pass him without glancing his way. <br/>I unlocked the door after making sure my tits were safely tucked inside my top and adjusting my skirt properly. I strode pass the people gathering around a beer keg to look at myself on the mirror at one of the corridor walls. I was shocked to discover that two big love bites now embellishing my neck and collarbone, making it impossible not to notice what I had been doing a few minutes before. At the corner of my eye, I saw the pantry door opening as I returned walking to the area where Gemma was staying. <br/>As I approached the room, I spotted her talking to the new guy while the rest of the guys weren’t there yet. I panicked, realizing that it would be obvious if I sat beside her sporting two massive hickeys while Harry looked like he had just done a lip injection or kissed the hell out of someone. Shit, she´s gonna notice it! She´s totally going to connect the dots! Fuck, what do I do?<br/>So, I did the first thing that came to my mind. I turned to my right side, grabbing the first guy that passed me by and kissed him. Right there. For everyone to see.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p><p> </p><p>The end of the party was chaotic. Gemma hooked up with Mitch, the guys ended up inside the swimming pool naked and I got completely plastered after making out with random dude to cover up for me and Harry own making out session. A fucking mess, really. <br/>I didn’t even see Harry leaving that night, which was probably after he saw me all over random dude. And I felt terrible about it. Honestly, I wish I hadn’t done it, but it looked like the perfect solution at the moment. Still, the entire thing was making me feel nauseous just by thinking about it.<br/>My Sunday was spent in bed, mourning my actions and enduring a colossal hangover. I was feeling like a human being again on Monday, and a shitty one at that. Now I was sitting on my couch pretending to grade some papers when in fact I was only battling with my own thoughts about the mayhem that my life has become.<br/>Then I heard the bell ring. I wasn’t expecting anyone and Gemma never stopped by at that time during the night. I got up, putting my glasses and pen on the coffee table, among the scattered papers. I didn’t look at the peep hole because it was too high for me to actually see something, even if I stood on my tiptoes. Short people problems. So I just opened the door. Harry was at the other side with a blank look on his face. <br/>“What... are you doing here?”, I asked, frowning profusely. He didn’t answer, keeping his stare on me. A few seconds went by and his face remained the same. Impassive, motionless, harsh. Then he brushed pass me, coming inside and walking into my living room. I closed and locked the front door before following his footsteps. He sat on the couch, covering his face with a fabric he was holding in his hands. My t-shirt from the first show, I noticed. Then, he lowered his hands, looking up at me standing in front of him.<br/>“Why?”, was the only thing he said, his eyes piercing mine.<br/>“Why what?”, I retorted, trying to delay my answer for a little while longer.<br/>“Don´t play dumb, Serena. It doesn’t suit you.”, he stated in a low tone of voice, leaning back and crossing his arms. He still had my t-shirt wrapped around his right hand, firmly. I rolled my eyes, pursing my lips. I sat at the coffee table to look at him at eye level.<br/>“I freaked out, ok? I thought Gemma was going to see right through me and I had, still have actually, two huge hickeys...”, I put my hair to the side to show him the love bites that were now a shade of purple and very much visible. “that you had the courtesy of giving me. I had to, I don´t know, do something. Divert her attention or else she was going to do the math. Not my best decision but it worked...”.<br/>He closed his eyes, pinching his nose with his left hand and then rubbing it over his eyes. He went 180 from showing no emotions to basically displaying all of them at once. He seemed angry, sad, frustrated, confused. It was painful to see. <br/>“I didn’t like it.”, he leaned forward, shortening the distance between us. “I really didn’t like it.”, he repeated in a hushed tone. <br/>“Okay...”, I replied quietly. He widened his eyes, rolling his lips inside his mouth.<br/>“Okay?”, he questioned, like he couldn’t believe my words.<br/>“Yeah, okay. It´s not like I can go back and undo what I did! It´s done. Deal with it.”, I said, throwing my hands up in exasperation. He huffed loudly, flaring his nostrils and biting his lower lip. He shook his head, looking away. <br/>“Deal with it...”, he echoed my sentence under his breath. “This is so... I can´t even...”, he trailed off, raising his tone of voice in frustration. He leaned his back on the couch, inclining his head back and looking up at the ceiling. Then he closed his eyes and I could hear his breathing even from the distance. He seemed so tortured, struggling with his own thoughts. My heart was twisting inside my chest and I was starting to feel nauseous. Against my better judgment, I stood up and straddled his lap, reaching for his face with both hands.<br/>His eyes shot open, surprised by my sudden action. For the first time, I noticed the stubble on his chin, running my fingers over it. The caress made his shoulders slouch down and his hands hold my naked thighs.<br/>“It was so infuriating... seeing you kiss someone else, after kissing me...”, he muttered, putting his hand on my cheek then running the pad of his thumb over my lower lip. <br/>“For what is worth... yours was better...”, I said, licking his thumb playfully. A smirk appeared on his face, gently curling up the left side of his mouth as the dimple showed itself timidly.<br/>“Better? Just better?”, he questioned, pouting. <br/>“Astronomically better! Remarkably, strikingly, exponentially better! Satisfied?”, I replied, crushing his cheeks together. He chuckled while his fingers went up and down my legs as if he was finally relaxing his tense nerves.<br/>“Yeah...”, he said, lowering his gaze, bashfully. “I mean, no...”, he raised his eyebrows, pulling my body closer by gripping my ass and sliding me down his legs until I was sitting on top of his groin. “I´m not satisfied yet.”, he spoke real slowly, sinking his fingers on the flesh of my butt forcefully.<br/>His mouth touched mine in a drowsy kiss, tasting my lips quietly like they were his favorite thing to savor. It was maddening slow, making me woozy and tingling all over. I deepened the kiss, opening my mouth and tracing his lips with my tongue, urging him to let me in. He complied, giving me access and groaning at the first contact of our tongues. I tugged at his hair, lazily grinding myself against the growing bulge inside his pants. He pushed himself against my burning core as his tongue moved along mine more enthusiastically. His hands squeezed my ass one more time before sneaking up my body under my loose t-shirt. When his hands palmed my bra-less breasts, he moaned and pulled away from me. <br/>Without asking for permission, he simply removed the fabric off my torso, leaving me with only cotton shorts to cover the rest of my body. His eyes were half shut and dark green when he spent a moment to take in the view. I felt myself dripping wet as he ran his fingertips lightly over my taut nipples and along my stomach, stopping at the waistband of my shorts. Then he went up again, grasping my breasts and sucking on my neck hungrily. I pushed myself against his shaft one more time, trying to get some pleasure out of the friction movement. I whimpered when I felt it hit just the right spot. He pinched my nipples hard in response, moaning against my skin.<br/>I’ve been wanting to do something since I touched him at the party so I decided to take action. I removed his hands from my tits gently as I lifted myself from his lap and stood in front of him.<br/>“No, no, not again...”, he whined, standing up and grabbing me by the waist. He had a hurt expression on his face. He thought I was going to stop. Yeah, I should, but I won´t. Not this time...<br/>“Shut up and sit down.”, I said sternly. Before I change my mind. He obeyed with a frown. After he was sat, I kneeled between his legs. He immediately crooked his head to the side with a curious look on his face. Then I glided my hands up his tights, staring into his eyes with a single eyebrow raised. Yes, this is happening, buddy. The left corner of his mouth went up as he watched me reach for his belt buckle.<br/>“Really?”, he asked in an amused raspy voice. He looked like a child receiving an early Christmas gift. I moistened my lips, cocking my eyebrows and nodding. He gave me a lustful smirk, closing his eyes for a second. I continued unclasping his belt, undoing the button and the zipper. Harry lifted his hips up for me to slide his jeans to his knees. He didn’t fit inside his boxers, the tip peeking out the elastic band. I tugged down the underwear until it joined his pants at his knees. Then I looked at his cock that almost hit his bellybutton. Well, hello there, beautiful thing..., I thought, already salivating. One thing about me is certain: I love sucking dick. A thick, big, groomed, clean dick. Harry fit the bill perfectly. <br/>I glanced at his face for a minute. He had his lips parted and hooded eyes, waiting for me to move. I leaned forward, running my hands along his legs until they landed on his pelvic bones. Without taking my eyes off of his, I licked my way up his shaft, from the balls to the moist tip. He closed his eyes, throwing his head back and a ‘fuck’ escaping from his mouth. Then I grabbed his cock by the base with my right hand, positioning the tip between my lips. I licked around it, hearing a hiss and a moan come out of him. Covering my teeth with my lips, I slipped my mouth down his cock until it reached my throat. <br/>“Oh, shit...”, he sighed, opening his eyes to watch me work up and down his shaft. “... so fucking good...”, he muttered, tangling his fingers in my hair so it would stay out of the way. I was moving at a slow pace, enjoying the sight of him completely wild and unbridled under me. But after a few minutes, I wanted to see him cry out in pleasure. I began sucking him hard and moving faster, while my tongue massaged his cock and my hand caressed his balls.<br/>He squirmed, swearing a bunch of obscene words. “Oh, God, I´m... I´m gonna cum, Serena...”, he whispered a warning, trying to tug my head back by my hair. Yeah, I don´t spit, baby. He got my hint when I thrust my head down instead of pulling away. It was a matter of seconds until his cum hit the back of my throat and he was panting and moaning profusely.<br/>I removed my mouth from his still throbbing cock to watch him ride out of his climax. It was one of the most absurdly beautiful and hot things I´d ever seen in my life. His hair was completely messy and curly, his eyes shut, his lips parted and his face glistening with sweat. He´s fucking perfect, there´s no other word to describe him. He should come with a warning for the weak of heart…, I thought while cleaning him up and tucking him inside his boxers.<br/> I climbed his body, combing my hands through his hair and peppering kisses along his jawline. He let out a last sigh, planting his hands around my bare back and holding me lazily.<br/>“I was not prepared for that. Came super fast, couldn’t even try to make it last longer.”, he said, leaning his head back to give me more room to explore his skin. I snickered as a response, trailing light kisses down his neck. “Not complaining, though.”, he muttered, grabbing the back of my head to make me look into his eyes. He had a shy smile on his lips, his eyelashes almost fluttering close from haziness.<br/>“You better.”, I stated with a mocking stern face, getting a chuckle out of him. Then he leaned forward to kiss my mouth, forgetting that he had literally just cum inside of it. I turned my head to the side to prevent it from happening. “Wait on.”, I said, untangling myself from his grasp.<br/>I walked towards the bathroom, immediately looking for the mouthwash to rinse the jizz taste away. After doing so, I glanced at myself in the mirror, taming my hair with my hands. That´s when I saw a small brand new hickey to go along the previous two. “Fucking hell, Harry!”, I shouted for him to hear.<br/>“What?”, he screamed back from the living room. I walked back to see him at the same position, only now fully clothed again and a curious look in his eyes. I stood in front of him with my tits still hanging out, crossing my arms in a defiant position.<br/>“You gave me another one!”, I said, turning my head to the side to show him the damage done.<br/>“Okay...”, he said, frowning and trying to hide a smile by tucking his lips inside his mouth. “What´s wrong with that?”, he shrugged, sitting up straight.<br/>“What´s wrong? First, I feel like a fucking pole with you peeing all over me like a dog claiming territory. Second, what the fuck am I gonna tell Gemma this time?”, I questioned, pissed off. Harry cocked his eyebrows, smirking. He pulled me to his lap by the waist, licking his lips while analyzing the marks on my neck and running his fingertips over them.<br/>“Okay, first... the dog comparison was way too harsh... but this is my territory and I am claiming it.”, he said in the lowest tone of voice, making my stomach twist and turn. “You’re all mine now... to kiss, suck, lick, do whatever...”, he completed, running his hands all over my body to illustrate. If anyone else said that to me I´d be absolutely livid by the level of possessiveness. But the way he was saying it and the fact that it was him saying it made my insides prickle all over. The thought of him owning every bit of me, ravaging my body the way he pleased, was captivating. Moreover, I could not let him know he had that effect over me. Never. <br/>“Ha! You wish...”, was my response, as I uncrossed my arms to take his hands away from me with a shove. He pursed his lips, putting his hands on the couch but leaning his face closer to mine. He stared at me for a second, before speaking again.<br/>“Didn’t expect you to agree. But it´s the truth, get used to it. Also, you get really cute when you´re angry, by the way.”, he murmured the last sentence against my mouth, giving me one of those dimple-showing smiles of his. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head lightly. Then I felt his lips hover mine and I immediately closed my eyes, longing for a kiss. It came soon afterwards, soft and slow. His hands were on my back almost instantly, roaming up and down and pushing me against him. Before I could lose myself in his heart-shaped lips, I pulled away.<br/>“Jeez, what kind of sorcery is this?”, I asked, removing myself from his grasp and standing up. I looked for my t-shirt, which was on the floor. I picked it up, putting it on in haste. “I can´t even get mad at you properly! I can´t stay away from you or your touch cause you´re so fucking addictive! Like my personal brand of crack or something...” I rambled, not even looking at him and just pacing back and forth in my living room. <br/>“Hey, don´t freak out...”, he said carefully, standing in my way and grabbing me by my forearms.<br/>“How can I not, Harry? No, really, tell me how can I not?”, I released myself from his grasp, going back to pacing and rambling. “I´m a fucking walking contradiction! I tell you to stay away but then I suck your dick! Genius move, that was. Very consistent of me, in fact. And now, I´m gonna have to lie to Gemma cause I have a fucking hickey and she most definitely is going to ask me about it. And I hate lying cause I don´t know how to. Fuck, this is such a mess!”, I sat on the couch, covering my face with my hands. I felt Harry´s fingers run up my arms in a soothing way.<br/>“Serena, calm down, don´t beat yourself over this... “, he whispered as I uncovered my face to look at him. He was squatted in front of me with a big frown on his forehead. “Blame me for this mess. I´m the one going after you at every chance I get.”, he muttered earnestly, once again trailing the pad of his thumb over my lips.<br/>“Yeah, but I´m the one responding to your every move... cause I can´t stay away from you. I really can´t… wish I could, but it’s stronger than me...”, I said, closing my eyes at the feeling of his fingers grazing my face. He placed his hand on the crook of my neck, bringing me closer to him so our lips could touch again. We both sighed, softening into each other’s mouths. The kiss was gentle like a caress, those pillowy lips making me forget about everything else for just a second. I felt my stomach flutter and my heart beat a little faster. It kind of felt like falling into a bottomless pit, the adrenaline rushing through my veins. It was an unfamiliar, strange sensation. But a good one, one that I craved feeling every time we were together.<br/>“You should go now.”, I muttered between soft pecks on his lips, keeping my eyes shut. “Please.”, I whined, not being able to stop kissing him just yet. Apparently the feeling was mutual because he deepened the kiss, sucking my lower lip into his mouth for a second and sighing loudly. “I need... to grade some papers... for tomorrow... seriously... please.”, I begged in between kisses. He gave me one last long peck on the lips before sitting down on the floor. He groaned, running his hands through his curls. I rubbed my fingers over my face, sighing and picking up my glasses from the coffee table to put it on. <br/>The papers were all over the place so I started organizing them as a way to maintain my gaze somewhere else. I could feel his eyes piercing me in silence.”Stop it. Go home.”, I said, without looking at him. Still no words or movements from his part. “What?”, I finally asked, glancing at him. He was staring at me with the cutest smirk, his left dimple on full display.<br/>“Nice glasses. You´re a teacher, then?”, he questioned , crooking his head to the side. <br/>“Yes. Elementary school. Now go, Harry.”, I demanded, cocking my eyebrows.<br/>“Okay, okay.”, he raised his hands in surrender. “Just... one more thing.”, he crawled towards the couch, picking the t-shirt he brought with him and sitting down again cross-legged. “I was going to give this back to you. But I´m not anymore. It´s mine now.”, he said, folding the fabric methodically. <br/>“What? Why? I like that shirt!”, I exclaimed with a dumbfounded look on my face. With a cheeky smile, he put the fabric against his nose, taking a whiff and shutting his eyes for a brief moment.<br/>“Cause it still has your scent. I want it.”, he replied, standing on his knees to kiss my lips. Then he got up, walking to the door. “Bye, Serena. I´ll see you soon.”, he said from the door, before closing it on his way out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9</p><p>Next day, I walked past the doors of the coffee house with a jittery heart. I still didn’t know what I was going to tell Gemma when she saw the new bruise on my neck. Of course I tried to cover it with makeup but it was still perceptible. <br/>“Hey, Gem.”, I said, while sitting down across from her. <br/>“Hey, Ree. I have so much to tell you!”, she replied, looking excited. I widened my eyes, motioning her to continue. “So... I´m going to see Mitch again tonight. He asked me out. And I didn’t think about Nicolas the entire day! Your plan definitely worked out.”, she said, clapping her hands once with the brightest smile plastered on her face.<br/>“I told you it would, Gem. God, you should listen to me more often cause I am the voice of wisdom.”, I replied with a cocky tone of voice.<br/>“Oh, yeah, Ree. Whatever you say...”, she responded, rolling her eyes dramatically. <br/>“So, tell me more about this Mitch guy. I haven´t really got the chance to chat with the dude.”<br/>That ignited a whole monologue about all the wonderfulness that he was and I could tell she was in fact smitten by him. In the meantime, I was breathing normally again, as she seemed to not notice anything worth mentioning about me. That´s when our beverages arrived at the table, making Gemma stop talking for a few seconds. Then she crooked her head to the side, frowning. Oh, fuck, it´s coming...<br/>“What´s this?”, she questioned, reaching her hand to my neck for further inspection. “That´s a new one! Spill.”, she demanded, sipping her coffee and getting comfortable on the stuffed chair.<br/>“What´s to spill?”, I stalled, brushing off the topic. Her mouth scrunched to the side and she re-positioned on the table, her elbows supporting her chin as her one raised eyebrow indicated that she was not kidding around. “It´s just a hickey, not much to talk about.”, I said, shrugging.<br/>“Oh, come on, Ree. I always tell you everything! Is it from the guy you were making out at the party?”, she asked, crossing her arms. Well, technically...<br/>“Yes.”, I confirmed, nodding very emphatically. <br/>“Oh, what´s his name?”, was her next question. Fuck, fuck, fuck...<br/>“A very, very boring name...”, I said slowly, reminding myself that I did not know the name of random dude. Then I recalled a book I was reading for the kids in class and the name of the main character popped into my mind. “Edward. Really unfortunate name.”, I said, looking away so I wouldn´t be caught in the lie.<br/>“Yeah, boring. Do you call him Eddie?”, she chuckled.<br/>“No, just Ed.”, I answered, wallowing further in own mud puddle of lies.<br/>“And what does he look like? I was kind of busy, so I don´t really remember him at all.”, she kept her cross-examination, getting more and more into it with each question. Goddamnit, it´s like she knows I´m lying with a billion questions coming my way! Oh, wait... maybe I don´t have to lie... <br/> “Well... he has brown hair, that´s kind of curly... green eyes... he´s tall, broad shoulders but not excessively muscular... a few tattoos... oh, and a big, thick, delicious cock.”, I completed, without even thinking beforehand that I was describing her brother´s shaft to her. Jesus, that´s fucked up.<br/>“Oh, God, Serena, TMI. But then you had sex already? When was it? At the party?”, she asked with a curious face. Oh, fuck, don´t make me tell you more about it, please...<br/>“No, we didn’t have sex yet. But we did some stuff.”, I replied, looking away and squirming in my seat. Please, stop asking, Gemma.<br/>“Oh, I know! We could go on a double date some time!”, she interjected, excitedly.<br/>“No, no, no. Never. Not going to happen.”, I responded, seriously freaking out by the idea.<br/>“Why not?”, she questioned with a hurt expression.<br/>“Ed is not... I mean, we´re not going to date. That´s not an option.”, I answered, kicking myself for not thinking fast enough of a good answer.<br/>“Why not? Does he have a girlfriend?”, she asked, throughout intrigued now.<br/>“No! God, no, it´s not that. It´s just complicated. He´s very... He doesn’t really… I don´t think we could ever date. It´s just a fling. Yes. It´s a casual thing, no dating.”, I rambled until I settled for a reasonable explanation.<br/>“Okay. Then don´t get too attached...”, she commented, sipping her coffee.<br/>“Oh, yeah, sure. I won´t...”, I replied, pensive. Maybe it´s a little too late for that...</p><p>One day later...</p><p>I opened the double doors of the coffee shop, immediately seeing Susie with her tray and her big motherly smile. I greeted her, mirroring her beaming attitude and going towards mine and Gemma´s usual booth. I stopped on my tracks when I saw a second head peeking from it. It´s Harry. Fuck, act normal, Serena. Don´t say anything stupid. I started walking again while trying to steady my now fast beating heart.<br/>“Hey, Gem. Harry.”, I said in the most normal sounding voice I could muster. He was sitting on the corner of the booth, while Gemma was right in front of me. <br/>“Hey, Ree. Oh, I love your hair like this.”, she said, reaching for my dutch braids with a smile.<br/>“Hello, Serena.”, Harry said, before I could reply to Gemma´s compliment. I looked his way with a tight smile, feeling my heart skip a beat when my eyes hit his green ones. He had on a gray suit paired with a dress black shirt with a couple of buttons undone and a cute dimple showing smile. Sexy fucker, why do you have to be so cute all the time?<br/>“Hello, Harry.”, I replied, already glancing towards Gemma to avoid getting distracted by his ever perfect looks . “Thanks, Gem. Riley did it this morning, I don´t know how it still looks good.”<br/>“Who´s Riley?”, she asked, sipping her coffee.<br/>“Math teacher. Anyway, how was last night?”, I questioned, curious. She quickly glanced Harry´s way as to warn me that it was her brother standing there and the topic was delicate to bring in his presence. Friendship is a weird thing where you can get a ton of information by just one meaningful stare.<br/>“Good. He took me to a nice sushi restaurant, it was lovely.”, she answered timidly.<br/>“Who took you where?”, questioned Harry, suddenly joining the conversation. She narrowed her eyes at me, rolling her lips inside her mouth. Shit, sorry Gem.<br/>“Mitch, the guy from the party. You met him, remember?”, she asked, as Susie came to take my order. I asked for the usual, seeing her stride away shortly after.<br/>“Yeah, I remember. So you guys went on a date?”, questioned Harry, drinking his tea.<br/>“Last night, yeah. So, any news, Ree?”, Gemma asked, changing the subject purposefully. I knew she was fishing for information about my love life, but I wasn’t going to give her any.<br/>“Nothing much. My 4th graders were apparently on a farting contest this morning and I was the last one to know. Swear my class smelled like a morgue afterwards, those kids are fucking rotten inside.”, I said, picking up my coffee and sipping it right after Susie placed it on the table. “Oh, and Jace almost burned down Juggie´s basement this afternoon. He had the brilliant idea of setting a ping pong on fire. Did you know those are extremely flammable?”, I questioned, seeing her shake her head in amusement. “Yeah, they are. It drew a hole on the rug and now we´ll have to replace it. Thank God it was only the rug...”, I rambled, filling the time with incessant blabber so she wouldn´t ask questions. But it was a slow news day and I had run out of things to say already.<br/>“What about Ed? Have you seen him?”, she asked, not wasting much time tiptoeing around the subject. On the corner of my eye, I saw Harry stare at me but I did not look his way.<br/>“No. Haven´t seen him.”, I answered, looking out the window and gulping down the coffee.<br/>“But you’ve been talking to him, still?”, she pressed me as I squirmed on my seat.<br/>“Yeah... I mean, not really. It´s not like that. I told you it´s just a fling.”, I trailed off, still staring out the big glass windows at my right.<br/>“Yeah, but you´re being so secretive about this guy it´s only making me more curious.”, she commented, in a lower tone of voice.<br/>“I´m not being secretive, there´s just not much to talk about.”, I said, shrugging. That´s when Harry suddenly got up from his seat, startling both of us. He had his cellphone in his left hand and a grouchy looking face as he glanced at its screen.<br/>“I have to go. Something came up.”, he mumbled as Gemma stood up to let him walk through. He kissed her cheek in haste, as she observed his actions with a frown. “See you, sis.”, he said, storming off. He didn’t even say goodbye to me and that stung a little.<br/>“Jeez, what´s gotten into him?”, I asked, with a confused expression.<br/>“I don´t know. He´s been acting weird for a while now...”, she replied, staring at her mug with a bigger frown and scrunched up lips.<br/>“What do you mean?”, I questioned, intrigued.<br/>“He seems anxious all the time. He says it´s work, that he´s dealing with a lot of difficult cases at the law firm... but I think it´s something else.”<br/>“What do you think it is?”, I asked, feeling my heart beat increase its pace. <br/>“I think there´s a girl messing with his head. I asked him if he was seeing someone and he changed the subject, the other day. Harry tends to be very private about his life but he always introduces me to his girlfriends or, at least, lets me know if he´s hanging out with someone. Not this time. I think she´s trouble.”, she stated, matter-of-factually. My stomach dropped, hearing her talk about what I was causing to her brother´s life. Yeah, you got that right, Gemma. I´m nothing but trouble.<br/>We spent a few more minutes in the coffee shop, where she told me more about her date with Mitch. And, yeah, she confessed there were some feelings blossoming, which I thought was cute because she deserved someone to treat her well.<br/>It was almost six thirty when we said goodbye and went our separate ways. As I walked down the street, I wondered what could have happened that Harry left in such a tormented state. I wanted to say it didn’t bother me much but that would be a lie. I did care for him and his anguish afflicted me too. I just hope he´s fine...<br/> And just as that thought crossed my mind, I turned around the corner on my street. My steps immediately came to a halt when I saw Harry in front of my building, leaning against his car. His eyes were piercing holes in my skull, his jawline clenched and his arms crossed. He seemed completely pissed off, even from afar. Jeez, what the fuck is going on?, I thought while pondering turning around and running as fast as I could. Not that he scared me in any way, I just fucking hate drama. Don´t be ridiculous, you´re not a kid, Serena. So I walked very slowly towards where he was standing completely still.<br/>“Hm... Hi?”, I greeted him, crossing my arms as well. He did not move an inch. He did not say a word. He did not do anything at all. I raised my eyebrows, looking at my surroundings, not knowing what to do. “Okaaaay.”, I muttered, turning around and going to my doorstep. When I put the key into the keyhole, I sensed something behind me. On the corner of my eye, I saw him standing there, waiting for me to unlock the door. I let him come inside, closing the door after he walked through the front door.<br/>I went to my room to put my backpack on my bedroom chair. When I turned around, Harry was standing in the doorway, observing me. “Are you going to say something or just follow me around like a creep, Styles?”, I questioned, getting angry at the whole situation.<br/>“Who the fuck is Ed, Serena?”, he finally spoke, his nostrils flaring slightly as he closed the gap between us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10</p><p>Harry´s P.O.V.</p><p>I was trying to control myself the best I could but I was livid, completely enraged. So it´s safe to say that, after asking who the guy they were talking about at the cafe was, Serena palming her face and holding a chuckle was not making the situation any better.<br/>“Shit... is that why you´re pissed off?”, she asked, unabashedly smirking at me. That made my blood boil and I turned around so I wouldn´t face her mocking the situation right at my face. I ran my fingers through my hair, feeling tears of anger and frustration prickle my eyes. <br/>“So, this is funny...”, I groaned, not believing she literally laughed while I was struggling to keep sane. I knew I had absolutely no right to be mad at this but sharing was definitely not something I liked doing, to say the least.<br/>“Actually, yes.”, she said, grabbing me by the shoulders to turn me around once again. I looked up to stop shedding the tears that were about to fall. Control yourself, man, I thought, taking a big breath. Then I felt Serena´s hand graze my cheeks in a soothing way. I rubbed my eyes quickly, pinching my nose afterwards before looking at her. “Because you are Ed.”, she simply said, chuckling right after those words left her mouth.<br/>“Wait, what?”, I asked, confused. She laughed harder, taking a step back to sit on the edge of her bed and taking off her ankle boots.<br/>“I had to explain the hickey to Gemma, so I made up a name for you, you moron! You´re Edward now, just so you know.”, with an amused face, she told me. I closed my eyes, feeling really stupid at that moment. I was jealous of myself, that was a first. I dropped myself at her bed, face down.<br/>“You could’ve warned me... I went crazy for a while here.”, I mumbled against her comforter, feeling my body relax instantly. Every muscle of my body was sore from tension but what was hurting the most was my dignity.<br/>“If I had seen you before this afternoon, yes, I could’ve warned you. But I didn’t and I don’t have your number, so...”, she trailed off, lying by my side. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke again, running her fingers over my back in a feathery touch. “I was worried about you after you left the coffee shop... you stormed off, I thought something bad had happened...”<br/>I finally gathered some courage to face her, slightly turning my body in her direction and resting my head on my right arm. “Something bad did happen. My ego was being severely bruised by you talking about someone else. I had to leave so I wouldn´t say something stupid.”<br/>“You have to chill out, Edward...”, she said, nudging me playfully. That´s when I realized something that my dumb jealous brain hadn’t registered until that very moment. I chuckled, covering my eyes as I turned to lie down on my back. “What´s funny?”, I heard her asking.<br/>“Why did you give me that name?”, I questioned, before revealing the reason of my laughter.<br/>“Hm, I remembered the name of a character from a children´s book... it’s called Edward and the pirates… it just popped into my head...”<br/>“So... you had no idea that my middle name is, in fact, Edward?”, I questioned, flipping to my side again to watch her reaction with a smile on my lips.<br/>“Fuck off!”, she shoved my chest, widening her eyes in surprise. “Really? That´s so fucked up!”, she exclaimed, sitting down quickly. I laughed at her childish reaction, it was endearing to watch.<br/>“It is. Of all the names you could’ve picked...”, I trailed off, extending my right hand to caress her thigh over her black skinny jeans. While I traced patterns on the fabric, I stared into her dark eyes. She was pensive, an indescribable expression on her face. Maybe a minute or two passed before she spoke again.<br/>“What are we doing, Harry?”, she whispered, brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes. Goosebumps emerged through my entire body from that gentle touch. I did not know how she did that to me, making all these sensations flare up so quickly. I sighed, closing my eyes for a second. Then I reached for her arms, drawing her closer to me so I was lying on my back and she was hovering above me.<br/>“Can we not overthink this so much and just live a little?”, I said softly, eyeing her pouty lips over mine. It´d been way too long since I last tasted them, I was already craving it.<br/>“Overthink? We´re not even under thinking it, Harry.”, she said mimicking my tone of voice, frowning. I chuckled at her response, tugging her braids lightly. She kept the same forlorn expression, not finding anything slightly amusing. I took a deep breath, wetting my lips.<br/>“Okay, let´s do this then, think this through.”, I said, sitting up and bringing her along with me. “I’m going to tell you what I think.”, I stated, not really knowing where to start. Truth was, whenever I thought of her my head became a jumbled up mix of emotions that I could not decipher. It was hard to put into words. “I know you feel conflicted because you think this shouldn’t be happening, that we’re being deceptive, that what we´re doing is wrong... I don´t. I´m a firm believer that, sometimes, is okay to do the wrong thing... because it just feels right. You feel right to me, Serena. So damn right.” <br/>I felt her cheek with the side of my left hand, caressing it. She looked down, still sporting that preoccupied face. She kept quiet, absorbing what I´d just told her. I could see her tormenting herself over whatever she was thinking. I leaned over, kissing the corner of her mouth, assessing if it was okay for me to do it. She closed her eyes, muttering over her breath something I didn’t understand. Then I moved my lips to touch hers, feeling a rush of adrenaline run through my veins. Every damn time...<br/>That kick-started a sloppy, rushed kiss as our hands grasped each other’s faces. There was always a hint of desperation whenever our lips touched, like we couldn’t get enough of one another. I gripped the back of her head, pushing her harder against me. She responded instantly by doing the same. The kiss was bruising, breathtaking and it made my insides burn with so much lust that it was borderline unbearable. I wanted her so bad it hurt. I inclined on the bed, halfway lying on top of her. My right hand went down her body, sliding between her breasts to the hem of her t-shirt.<br/>I felt her hand move faster than mine down my chest to my shoulder blades, trying to remove my suit jacket. I complied, breaking the kiss to take off the clothing item. Serena didn’t even wait for me to finish, unbuttoning my shirt in a hasty way. My heart was thundering inside my chest with anticipation. I took off my shirt, stealing small pecks from her lips while she tried to help me undress by tugging it off my arms. I felt that adrenaline rush through my body again when her hands finally touched my skin, running down my back to settle on the edge of my trousers. God, this is insane...the way I react to her touch is fucking insane...<br/>I kissed her lips one more time, lapping my tongue against hers, breathing loudly. My dick was throbbing inside my pants and I instinctively ground against her thigh, hearing her moan in return.  As much as I needed some sort of relief, I wanted to touch her more than anything. I reached for the hem of her t-shirt at the same time that I bit her lower lip, feeling her squirm underneath me. My lips trailed kisses over her chin, going down her neck afterward. <br/>“Don´t.”, she muttered, startling me. I glanced up, seeing her with parted lips and eyes still closed.<br/>“Don´t what?”, I questioned, my voice raspy and lower than usual. I was going to lift her t-shirt up before she spoke that word, so now I was completely still, waiting for her to formulate.<br/>“Don´t give me anymore hickeys...”, she whispered, in a pleading way, staring into my eyes. I let out the breath that I didn’t notice I was holding until that moment, smirking before planting a chaste kiss on her parted lips.<br/>“Don´t worry. Where I plan to suck won´t leave any marks...”, I muttered in the most kinky way, raising one eyebrow and licking my lips. She bit her lower lip containing a smirk, closing her eyes forcefully. That mix of shyness and naughtiness on her smile made my eyes blurry with dizziness and I pressed my shaft against her almost as a reflex. She looked at me, gasping and clutching her hand over my ass. I licked her parted lips lazily as her shirt was lifted up her body. Our bodies separated for a second so I could take the clothing off of her. Soon enough, the front clasp of her bra was undone, revealing her perfect breasts. <br/>That left nipple ring was still fascinating to me as I’ve never had any girl that had one before. In fact, I think Serena´s entire figure was intriguing to me because she was completely different from any other girl I’ve been with. The tattoos, the colored hair, her petite but voluptuous body were all new to me. And the piercing was the icing on the cake, sparkling like a shiny toy that I couldn’t help but want to play with. My mouth went straight for it, engulfing the metal pierced nipple and rounding my tongue around it. Her body jolted forward and a loud moan escaped from her.<br/>I pressed my right hand above the smooth skin of her stomach, holding her still. She caught me off guard, putting her hand above mine and guiding it to her other breast. It was my turn to moan against her skin, losing control for a second and clamping her other nipple a bit too hard. She arched her back, howling in pleasure. Hm, she likes a bit of pain...<br/>I couldn’t wait much longer, eager to unwrap the rest of her before my eyes. I unlatched myself from her perky breast, trailing open-mouthed kisses along her skin until I reached her belly-button. That´s when I got off the bed, positioning myself between her legs, kneeling on the floor. I quickly undid the button and fly of her pants, gliding her jeans off her legs until they were on the floor next to me. Her black panties came off right afterwards. <br/>“Fuck... dripping wet...”, I muttered, voicing my thoughts unconsciously as I saw her pussy glistening. She was completely waxed, not a sign of hair anywhere. My mouth watered seeing her tiny clit peeking from her folds. I held her legs apart, kissing my way up her center slowly. She squirmed and moaned, urging my movements. I licked her inner thigh, stopping just an inch from her wetness.<br/>“Harry...”, she whined, lifting her upper body and supporting her weight on her forearms. She was panting already, looking at me with hooded eyes, her lips parted. I flattened my tongue, sliding it up  between her folds until I reached her small bundle of nerves. She swore, closing her eyes and dropping her head back. I tasted her sweet cunt again, licking all her moisture hungrily and feeling her legs start to tremble under my grasp. Then I focused on her clit, sucking it lightly and making small circles around it. Tastes so good, feels so smooth..., I thought while my whole face was buried between her legs. One of my fingers searched for her entrance, slipping inside it very slowly. She dropped her weight to the bed, fidgeting and moaning loudly. So fucking tight... God, she´s gonna make me go crazy...<br/> I inserted another finger, a little more purposefully this time. A roar came out of her mouth, incredibly loud. She was very noisy when she was in pleasure and I never thought I would want to make someone scream so bad. My dick was pulsing inside my pants just by hearing her blissful sounds. At the same time that my fingers moved in and out of her, I unbuttoned my trousers, hastily freeing my cock from its painful confines. It was a good thing that I could multitask, jerking myself off in the same rhythm that I finger-fucked her. When I felt her walls tightening around me, I curved my fingers up, making her body jolt forward when I found her most pleasurable spot. She arched her back, moaning and murmuring incoherent words as her body started to tremble beneath me.<br/>I detached my lips from her clit, fingering her faster and watching her orgasm built up. My other hand gave my dick flimsy strokes, as I was concentrating on getting her off. I heard her scream in pleasure first, then I felt her walls squeezing my fingers next as I saw her thrashing and shaking in the hottest climax I’ve ever witnessed up close. While she was still coming down from her high, I took my fingers off of her, opening up her folders with my sticky fingertips and watching her glistening flesh spasm delightfully. I stroked myself faster, getting on the edge of coming in seconds. I was so worked up that when my jizz spurted all over her right leg she was still dazed from her own high, not even registering what had happened. <br/>“I made a bit of a mess here... don´t move...”, I told her panting, after a few seconds of recovery. I picked up her t-shirt from the floor, cleaning up my body fluids from her skin. When I finished, I found her peeking at me with a puzzled look.<br/>“When did that happen?”, she asked, her voice raspy and utterly sexy. I smirked, shrugging lightly. Then I climbed up her body, cuddling her steamy naked figure into my arms. Our hearts were still beating faster than usual from all our sexual endeavors. But they synced after a while, sounding like music as we stood there intertwined, fulfilled and exhausted in each other´s embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What´s this?”, I asked, feeling something weird under the pad of my index finger. I’ve been running my hands over Harry´s chest for the past couple of minutes, absentmindedly tracing patterns and getting acquainted with every taut muscle of his body. Now, after memorizing every shade of his butterfly tattoo, I came across a strange protuberance a few inches under it. Harry didn’t even look at where I was pointing to answer my question.</p><p>“A nipple. I have extras. It´s called supernumerary nipples.”, he muttered, playing with the end of one of my braids while his other hand stroked my naked back. I stared at the mole-like thing on his stomach with a puzzled look.</p><p>“Extras? How many more do you have?”, I questioned, noticing my tone of voice raising slightly out of surprise. He pointed the end of my braid to a patch of skin closer to the butterfly´s left wing. That´s when I saw another one of the saliences right under my nose. “Fuck, that´s so bizarre.”, I muttered, flicking the tiny little nipple to see if it got erect. “You´re like Chandler 2.0 or something...”, I whispered, too entranced by the two oddly placed extra nipples to notice I was speaking out loud. I heard him chuckling, making my focus turn from his chest to his sparkling green eyes.</p><p>“Chandler 2.0? Can you be any more of a Friends geek?”, he asked, drawing out a loud chuckle from me. I pointed my index finger at him, mimicking the sound of Joey imitating Chandler in a goofy manner.</p><p>We both laughed at the silliness of the situation. When the moment passed, I rested my chin on his chest, staring at those bright green eyes of his. It dawned on me that there was very little that I actually knew about that gorgeous half-naked man under me, other than he understood my Friends references.</p><p>“What?”, he questioned quietly, sensing my piercing gaze upon him.</p><p>“I am... butt naked...”, I started slowly, raising my eyebrows.</p><p>“I noticed that...”, he interrupted with a raspy voice, running his hand over the skin of my waist.</p><p>“Your fingers...”, I grabbed his right hand, caressing his palm and intertwining your fingers gently. “were inside me...”, I muttered, biting my lower lip at the thought of it.</p><p>“Yeah... I remember that...”, he pointed out with a low thundering voice, his eyes dropping a bit and the faintest smile on his lips.</p><p>“But... still... I know next to nothing about you, other than what Gemma has told me...”, I whispered, letting go of his hand and rolling on my back. I stared at the ceiling with a frown on my face. I felt him moving beside me, closing the gap between us once again, his arm draping around me.</p><p>“Well, that´s easy to solve. What do you want to know?”, he asked, supporting his head on his folded arm and looking down at me.</p><p>“I don´t know... hm... tell me something about yourself. Tell me what you like to do, I don’t know...”, I asked, turning around and mimicking his position so we could stare into each other’s eyes.</p><p>“I like… I don’t know… ugh, I watch a lot of series and movies in my spare time, I guess”, he scrunched his mouth, like it was something lame to say. I didn’t think it was because that was also one of my favorite pastimes.</p><p>“Yeah? What are you watching right now?”, I bit my lip, my eyes widening in curiosity.</p><p>“Oh, a lot, actually. I’ve been binge watching Breaking Bad lately, I’m almost finishing it but the episodes are long as fuck.”, he quietly said, flipping on his back and crossing his arms under his head.</p><p>“You’re <em>just now </em>watching Breaking Bad? It’s one of my favorites but it ended, like, ages ago!”, my voice went up in surprise as I hooked myself around his body, watching him with my face perched on his chest.</p><p>“I know, I know. It’s just that I hate watching anything while it’s still streaming… once I started watching a show and it was so fucking good… it was some weird shit, like... there was an accident and the wife and son died but every time this guy woke up he was in an alternate reality… his son was alive one day, the next day his wife was alive… I can’t really explain but it was good... it got canceled after the first season and I got so fucking mad that I promised myself I would never watch anything before it ended first…”, he said, glancing at me while he spoke. One of his hands came down to my arm, tracing patterns on my skin.</p><p>“Yeah, I hate when that happens, too.”, I replied and he hummed, seemingly lost in his thoughts. “What else do you do on your spare time?”</p><p>“Um… I run, box, play videogames with Lou sometimes…”, he absentmindedly spoke, still looking up and softly running his fingertips over my arm and shoulder. “You?”</p><p>“My spare time revolves around the band, actually. Playing, writing lyrics, rehearsing… I don’t really have much more time but, when I do, I go to the cafe with Gems, watch something, read something… I don’t really do sports though, to be honest…”</p><p>“Really?”, he gazed at me, a surprised expression on his face. I nodded while he frowned a bit. “You’re very fit for someone who doesn’t do sports…”, his touch became more firm, clutching the curve of my waist to illustrate his point.</p><p>“Genetics, I guess.”, I replied, shrugging. That simple touch seemed to make him more aware of his surroundings, his attention now completely focused on me as his hand slid down my hips and back to my waist again. “Okay, now... uh, tell me something you´re afraid of.”, I requested, snuggling closer to his body and running my fingers over his jawline.</p><p>“Hm... spiders... and fireworks.”, he confessed the last bit in an almost whisper.</p><p>“Fireworks? You’re afraid of fireworks?”, I frowned, seeing him nod quietly.</p><p>“Too loud, don´t like it. Now you... what are you afraid of?”, he asked, his fingers tracing feather like patterns over my forearms again.</p><p>“Snakes... and speed. You know when you’re in a car and the person driving starts speeding up? I hate that, I literally panic, thinking I’m going to die or something...”, he nodded, raising his eyebrows. “Guilty pleasure?”, I questioned, seeing him ponder for a few seconds.</p><p>“Britney Spears.”, he said quietly, tucking his lips into his mouth. A smirk appeared on my lips at that response.</p><p>“There´s nothing wrong with liking cheesy pop music.”, I said, patting his chest gently.</p><p>“Well, let´s say I like her videos more than I like her songs...”, he confessed, squinting his eyes a bit. I suddenly realized what he was implying. I raised my head to look at his slightly blushed cheeks with my widened eyes.</p><p>“Oh... so, how many times did you jerk off to Baby One More Time?”, I asked, wiggling my eyebrows in a silly manner. He chuckled, looking away and shaking his head.</p><p>“Not gonna answer that. No, nah-ha.”, he stated, running his hands over his tousled hair nervously. “Buuut, I can tell you that my favorite one is Toxic.”, he settled the matter, turning on his side so we could face each other. “Yours, now.”</p><p>“My guilty pleasure… I guess reading erotica. I tell myself I’m just in it for the literacy but it’s really just a way to get myself off.”, I answered, realizing that I’ve never told that to anyone before. Somehow, he made me feel comfortable sharing. I was momentarily distracted before feeling the pad of his thumb rounding the flesh of my left breast. I instantly looked at his face, his eyes fixated on my naked body, his lips slightly parted.</p><p>“Interesting...”, he muttered, feathering his finger over my nipple and pulling at the piercing afterwards. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and feeling myself get flustered once again. “Why just one of them?”, he mumbled, implying the single pierced breast.</p><p>“Didn’t know if I was going to lose sensibility by putting it... decided to do one at a time...”, I whispered, drifting my hand over his swallows tattoo to stop my fingers on top of his own nipple to clamp it lightly. He responded by briefly closing his eyes and flaring his nostrils out of pleasure.</p><p>“Did you? Lose sensibility?”, he asked purring, full-on twisting the metal ring in a not so delicate manner. I moaned, shutting my eyelids at the painful yet exhilarating sensation.</p><p>“No. On the contrary...”, I was about to elaborate but Harry latched his mouth upon my perky nipple, sucking it ferociously for a second. I writhed, crying out loudly whilst running my nails over his pecs. He let go of the now rosy nip with a pop of his mouth. “Fuck, you´re rough...”, I said in a raspy voice and uneven breathing.</p><p>“You seem to like that, though...”, he mused with a salacious smirk on his lips. I bit my lower lip as an answer. My hand slid south over his rigid stomach muscles, stopping at the elastic band of his boxers in a teasing way. “And I bet you won´t mind the speed when I fuck your brains out...” he licked his lips, mirroring my descending hand and drifting his toward my aching core. “My guess is that you love some spanking too...”, he hummed, inching closer both his face to mine and his fingers to my pussy. He caressed my flesh provokingly as his tongue darted out to lick my lips.</p><p><em>God, this is better than foreplay. Keep guessing you sexy creature...</em>, I thought, feeling my mind fog with pure lust, picturing him doing all those things to me. I slid my fingers inside his underwear, instantly grazing the moist tip of his cock. I felt it throb under my touch.</p><p>“Yeah? What else?”, I inquired, not wanting to rush any of this ongoing tease. He smirked again, showing that pant-dropping dimpled smile while inserting his middle finger between my legs to wander into my wet folds. I hissed quietly as the pad of my index finger caressed the slit of his pre-cum coated cock. He whimpered a little, the sensation wiping the smile off his face for a second.</p><p>“Maybe some hair pulling? Some filthy language while my cock is throbbing inside your cunt?”, he questioned with his voice thundering low as he rippled the pad of his finger over my wet clit. My lips parted as I closed my eyes, a sound of appreciation leaving my mouth.</p><p>“Wouldn´t you love to know the answer to all these questions?”, I stirred him up, once again staring into those hooded green eyes.</p><p>“Actually...”, he started, rolling my body on my back and positioning himself on top of me. “You don´t have to answer anything...”, he continued, standing on his knees between my legs to lower his trousers along with his boxers. I felt myself dripping when he finished stripping, standing completely naked in front of me. A condom wrapper was quickly discarded, out of nowhere, as he slid the rubber down his shaft skillfully. “I’d like to find that out on my own...”</p><p>My hands instinctively reached for his body, planting them over the inked ferns that adorned his hip bones and running them towards his pulsing cock that pointed in my direction as if it was waiting for my touch. His whole body reacted to it, arching itself against my groping hands. It only lasted a second because Harry grabbed my wrists firmly, yanking me from the mattress to kneel in front of him. The harsh movement made my insides twist and the bass sound of my heart echo in my ears. He placed my hands on his hips, attaching his over my neck to bring me towards his hungry lips.</p><p>He pressed his thumb lightly over my windpipe, making me squirm and moan inside his mouth. The kiss was bruising, his tongue lapping against mine in a forceful manner and I was already having a hard time breathing.</p><p>Very quickly, he untangled himself from my mouth, rubbing his cock over my stomach before spinning my body around. I was now leaning my back against his body, my head dizzy from all the fast paced movements. I could hear his ragged breathing on my neck as he palmed his hands against my core while his other hand squeezed one of my breasts.</p><p>“Fuck, it´s so hard to control myself around you... you´re so fucking hot...”, he said in a strangled voice, biting my shoulder as his finger worked to get inside of me. I moaned as my hands reached for his ass, drawing his body impossibly closer to mine.</p><p>“Control? What´s that?”, I questioned, barely being able to maintain a coherent thought in my head. That elicited a brief chuckle from him, immediately being replaced by a whimpering sound as I squeezed his butt when his finger entered me swiftly.</p><p>There wasn’t even time for me to enjoy the feeling as he, once again, grabbed my wrists to place me on my hands and knees on the bed. I arched my back, hiking up my ass and silently begging for him to take me. I felt his hard-on press against my cunt, making us both pant at the physical contact. He smoothed his palms over my shoulder blades, running it along my spine and coming to a halt when they hit my butt, pinching it vigorously.</p><p>“Ah, the damn kiss tattoo...” he said, caressing the inked flesh with his thumb. I felt him distance himself to plant a kiss on it, then lick it, then bite it. As a reflex, my body jolted forward and away from his mouth, as a loud whimper came out of my mouth with a curse word. I quickly bounced back, my ass spreading further this time. “Such a tease...”, he muttered, slapping my right bum, right where my ink was.</p><p>“Fucking hell...”, I mumbled, squirming in pleasure while he soothed the prickling flesh. Then he gripped his cock, running his tip along my folds, soaking himself.</p><p>“So fucking wet for me...”, he whispered, repeating his movements and stopping to round his tip over my entrance. I was going mad at the roughness versus extended taunting, choosing to push myself against him when his cock was positioned at just the right spot. I could feel him tipping his way inside of me before his right hand halted my thrusting. “Not yet.”, he said sternly.</p><p>“Oh god, just fuck me already.”, I pleaded impatiently. The tip of his cock was in my entrance again, inching forward and pulling back to give me a taste of it.</p><p>“Soon...”, he muttered, making me huff loudly. But before I could complain, he sank his entire shaft in me with one thrust. A shriek of surprise and pleasure erupted from my mouth as I felt him fill me completely. So fucking big it felt like it would poke my stomach from within, the burn from him stretching my walls being a welcome ache. He groaned, gripping my waist and holding me still for a second. My whole body was a boiling pit, my mind a hazed blur of nothingness. I could only feel Harry inside of me, everything else just vanished from the world. I purposely squeezed my walls to make him move, hearing a groan come out of his mouth. <em>Fucking hell, I´m going mad... he´s such a t</em><em>easing</em><em> bastard...</em></p><p>He finally moved, a slow paced rhythm to start. I crammed the fabric of the white sheets in my hands for stability, as he began to increase the pace. I was aware of my loud noises when a roaring moan left my mouth, making me cover my mouth by leaning my head on the mattress to muffle the sound. Harry quickly pulled me up again, grabbing the ends of my braids until my head was perched back once again. A strangled moan left my throat and a new wave of pleasure ran over my body.</p><p>“You like that, huh? Don’t cover your mouth, babe, I wanna hear you.”, he slurred his words, tugging my braids harder and making me clench around him. My mind fogged at the prickling feeling at my scalp. He let go of my hair, squeezing my ass and slapping my left bum hard. “Tell me if you like it or I´ll stop”, he said while soothing the aching flesh with his palm, as I moaned loud and circled my hips around his shaft. I opened my mouth to answer but the sound hitched on my throat when another slap was placed on my right ass cheek, making my eyes roll back and a strange strangled sound resonate.</p><p>“Yes... I like it... you´re fucking me so good... don´t stop...”, I answered as I heard him groaning at the movements of my hips.</p><p>He moved faster when my walls started hugging him with my impending orgasm. It was coming fast, just like the way he was fucking me. “Oh fuck, shit, I´m”, I blabbed incoherently as I felt my insides tightening from him hitting just the right spot inside of me. I heard him panting louder as he suddenly removed his cock from me.</p><p>I gasped, feeling the cold air hit my soaking wet pussy. Clenching around nothing, I cried out in frustration, looking back at him to beg for him to continue. His hair was all over the place, his skin glistening with a thick layer of sweat as he stared at me with parted lips. He watched me squirm as he slid his middle finger over my dripping clit, circling my entrance only briefly. Then he licked his finger, closing his eyes and savoring it. To see that perfect specimen of a man do that for you to see can be described as pure hell on earth. A tormenting, disturbing and utterly orgasm-inducing imagery. And I couldn’t take it anymore, I was going literally crazy over that man.</p><p>I turned around quickly, kneeling in front of him and gripping a fistful of his hair. He cried out, shutting his eyes as I pulled his hair back, exposing his neck and biting the flesh. “You´re evil... pure evil... you´re gonna pay for this...”, I said in a raspy voice, sucking in a fresh love bite on his sweaty throat. I saw a smirk forming on his lips as his hands crushed my ass under his palms, sinking his fingers vigorously on the flesh.</p><p>“Yes, please.”, he moaned as I tugged on his hair harder. It was my turn to throw him around aimlessly with a vicious determination. I positioned him on his back, crawling over his body until our centers were aligned. As I straddled him with my wet core encasing his throbbing cock, I ran my hands over his body, pinching both of his nipples. His hips jolted forward and his hands traveled up my legs, aiming for my ass next. I gripped his wrists, planting his hands on the mattress hastily.</p><p>“No touching.”, I said, watching him squirm under me.</p><p>“Ride me, then. Please. Fuck me.”, He pleaded, gripping the sheets harder and grinding against me. I leaned over, kissing him roughly and pulling his lower lip between my teeth. I sucked it for a second, letting it go sharply.</p><p>“Soon.”, I muttered, grinding my wetness over his cock and seeing him hiss and part his lips. I wish I could prolong the teasing, watching him beg and moan, his eyes shut and nose flaring with his loud breathing. But I wanted him inside me too much, the dizziness of lust was taking over my senses one more time.</p><p>“Serena, please...”, he whispered, staring into my eyes in the most intense way anyone has ever looked at me before. It was too much. I leaned forward, kissing his awaiting lips as I placed his cock inside me again. We both let out a relieved pant into each other´s mouth as Harry slowly and completely filled me.</p><p>I detached from his mouth, sinking his cock further inside. I rotated my hips, loving the feeling of him around me and groaning loudly. Harry turned his head to the side, raising his arms to grip on his hair as a loud pant left his mouth. I supported my weight on his chest, riding him in a slow but determined pace.</p><p>I saw him clench his jaw as I picked up the speed, making a tiny friction movement when my clit hit the trimmed hair above his shaft. He was letting out the smallest grunts while I was loudly voicing my pleasure. I started squirming, my legs beginning to shake as my walls were clenching with each thrust. Harry gripped on the headboard watching me come undone bit by bit upon him.</p><p>“Let me touch you.”, he whined, stretching his hands in my direction without actually grazing my skin. I placed his hands on my tits, arching my back and supporting my weight on his legs to give him more room to explore. He groped me all over, relinquishing his newfound freedom. “Fucking perfect. You feel so good, babe...” he whimpered, tapping his thumb over my clit and getting a wild moan in response. “Come for me, babe. I wanna hear you scream again, come on...”. It only took a couple of strokes until I was screaming, hugging and releasing his cock in my quivering orgasm.</p><p>“Oh my god, fuck!”, I half yelled, half moaned feeling the waves subside gradually as Harry kept thrusting and pursuing his own release. It came quickly afterwards, as I watched him stop moving and groan a curse under his breath. My shaking legs caged his body while I fell on top of him, whining. His hands roamed my sweaty back as I felt his heart thumping underneath me.</p><p>“You´re so loud...”, he chuckled, pinching my ass in a cheeky manner. “I loved it... I´m fucking addicted to it... Wanna see you come every fucking minute of the day...”, he said and I was sure he had a smirk on his mouth even without looking at his face.</p><p>“I´m dead, shut up...”, I mumbled in the crook of his neck. He chuckled again, lifting my numb head to press a kiss on my lips. I peeked from one eye, glancing at his amused expression before closing my eyes again. “Killed by violent orgasm, now that´s an interesting headline...”, I said under my breath, dropping my head to its initial place of rest.</p><p>“So dramatic... I think you´re exaggerating and could probably go another round...”, he said, thrusting his still somewhat hard dick further inside of me. I whimpered, feeling sensitive all over. He did it again, making me clutch my walls in pleasure. “In a couple of minutes, maybe?”, he murmured raising one of his eyebrows, changing the pressure of his hands and making it more fierce.</p><p>“Jesus, tone down the kinky, Styles. I need to be able to walk tomorrow...”, I said, lifting myself lazily and removing his hands from my ass. That made his cock twitch and I couldn’t bring myself to disentangle from it just yet.</p><p>“Tone it down? Sorry, not gonna happen... I´m hooked now...” he said it the sexiest voice, jerking his hips up and pressing my body down to increase the friction. I bit my lip to suppress a new wave of soundly pleasure, but it was useless. Just like trying to pretend I didn’t want to ride his cock again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wanted to post a GIF on this chapter but I have no idea how to do that, :(<br/>Anyone willing to teach me? pretty please?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I was on my lunch break when I received a text. I had given Harry my phone number the night before just in case we needed to communicate while we were apart. And, yes, because I wanted to be able to booty call him if I felt the need. He was the first to make contact, surprisingly. I opened the text, sitting among my peers at work in the cafeteria.</p><p><em>Watched this video and thought of you. </em><em>xx </em><em>– H</em>, said the message, the mentioned video coming right after. I muted the media as I pressed play. Two little girls were playing in a garden and nothing else happened for at least 10 seconds. I frowned, not getting what exactly I was supposed to be seeing there. Then a fucking snake appeared, fangs and all, as if it would bite the camera. I jumped in my seat, dropping the phone in my lap. <em>Fucking shit!</em> I looked around and everybody was staring at me like I was some sort of lunatic. I rolled my eyes, shrugging as if it was nothing worth mentioning. I picked up my phone, typing furiously.</p><p><em>Thanks, asshole! Just made a complete fool of myself. Payback´s due, though. – S. </em>It took him a couple of minutes to answer me. I was picking up my things when I heard the beeping sound from my cell.</p><p><em>Like the way you made me pay last night? Can´t wait. </em><em>xx </em><em>– H.</em> His answer made me angry and hot all over at the same time.</p><p><em>Oh, stop it you perv. Go arrest someone. </em><em>x</em><em> – S.</em> I sent the text with a smile on my face. I couldn’t even get mad at the bastard.</p><p>
  <em>Hm... I´m a lawyer, not law enforcement. But if you want, I can shackle you, ;) – H.</em>
</p><p>This banter continued for the rest of the day, with him saying salacious things and me pretending he was a total nuisance. In fact, I was loving every second of it and my heart skipped a beat at the sound of any incoming messages.</p><p>After work, I went straight to the coffee shop to see Gemma. When I saw her sitting at the booth it hit me that she´d been quiet all day. We would normally exchange a few messages during the day, but on that particular day she had been radio silent. And I had been distracted throughout the day, making me realize it just that instant.</p><p>“Hey, Gem.”, I greeted her, analyzing her expression while sitting across from her. She looked up, a bright smile and twinkling eyes saying hello.</p><p>“Hi, Ree! Got so many things to tell you!”, she said, all jittery and cute. I smiled at her, widening my eyes at her excitement.</p><p>“Okay, spill then.”, I crossed my arms, waiting for her to start.</p><p>“Soooo, I got the promotion! The chief editor got relocated today and they asked me to step up to his position! I can´t believe it, Ree! I´m finally getting my dream job!”, she exclaimed, on the verge of tears. She had been waiting for that job since forever and it was happening. I got up, enveloping her in my arms to hold her tight. She hugged me back, giggling nervously.</p><p>“Gem, you so deserve this! I´m incredibly happy for you!”, I said in her ear as we held each other for the longest time. When we separated, I crushed her hands as I saw a tear rolling from her left eye. A happy tear. I smiled even more, feeling my own eyes water. “We have to celebrate. Let’s go out tonight, get smashed!”, I suggested, finally dropping her hands to brush my fingers over my eyes to prevent a double crying incident.</p><p>“Oh, I can´t tonight, Ree. I have to organize some stuff so I´ll be ready for tomorrow. But we´ll celebrate this Friday. I told my mum and she is already preparing a gathering at her house.”</p><p>“Oh, okay. Not exactly what I had in mind but sure.”, I said shrugging profusely and pursing my lips.</p><p>“Ah, come on, Ree. I´ll be fun. We can still get smashed...”, she pleaded, holding my hands again.</p><p>“House party with a bunch of family members? Hardly fun but we´ll make the most of it, don´t worry.”, I said, patting her hands reassuringly.</p><p>“There won´t be so many family members, mostly family friends and such. Oh, and one other thing... I invited Mitch. But as a friend, so don´t open your big mouth to my mother, she doesn’t know we’re going out yet. I don’t want to make him uncomfortable...”, she stated, her voice a lot lower this time.</p><p>“Jeez, like I´m going to shout to everyone about you two... “, I answered, rolling my eyes.</p><p>“Well, you don´t really have a filter, Serena. When Harry was around, you went on about Nicolas and Mitch. On two separate occasions.”, she accused, crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes again, waving the air to dismiss the subject.</p><p>“Whatever... how are things with Mitch anyway?”, I questioned, changing topics.</p><p>“Oh, good. I think he’s gonna ask me on another date soon. We’ve been talking a lot. It´s maybe getting… not so casual, I don´t know.”, she mumbled, her cheeks blushing and her eyes fixated on the table.</p><p>“Cute.”, I said, watching her become even redder as Susie came to take our orders.</p><p>We talked some more about Gemma´s new acquired position until my phone beeped once. I didn’t check, continuing to chat until it happened again.</p><p>“Who are you texting with? Ed, perhaps?”, asked Gemma, picking up my phone curiously. I quickly snatched it away from her hands before she could see anything. She froze, a slightly hurt look on her face.</p><p>“Sorry, Gem. Yes, it´s Ed... very racy stuff, you don´t want to see it.”, I choked out, putting the device further away without checking the messages. Gemma instantly relaxed, dropping the hand she was holding up.</p><p>“Oh... okay...”, she shrugged, uncomfortably looking away. “So... you guys are... what?”, she asked, leaning on the table and whispering, like the matter was a secret.</p><p>“What what?”, I retorted, not following her train of thought at all.</p><p>“What are you guys? Fuck buddies?”, she wiggled her eyebrows, tucking in her lips.</p><p>“We are nothing, Gem. Why put a label on it? We´re having fun...”, I said, staring at my empty cup of coffee. I kind of bothered me to say it out loud. I was never one to have a meaningless, no strings attached, type of relationship. I´m an all-or-nothing kind of person, either having serious relationships or one night stands. And that thing with Harry was neither. And it was all we could ever be: a casual sex filled liaison with an unknown expiration date attached to it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>One day later...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Me and Gemma were in Mitch´s car and he was driving to the house party. I was on the back seat while Gemma was sitting on the passenger seat. They were talking all flirty and I couldn’t help feeling a bit left out. My phone beeped one time, making me grateful for the distraction.</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Can´t wait to see you tonight, hot stuff. </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>xxx </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>– H. </em>
  </span>
  <span>I bit my lower lip to suppress the smile that was about to take over. Harry´s been texting me non-stop since the day before. The messages at the coffee shop were from him, asking to stop by my house that night. I refused, saying I had lots of things to do. Still, he kept asking until I </span>
  <span>threatened to give him Breaking Bad spoilers. That made him quiet.</span>
</p><p><em>Behave, you beast. </em><em>x </em><em>- S.</em> I sent the response just as we were entering Anne´s driveway. When we hopped off the car, Gemma´s mother was already outside to greet us. I saw the lovebirds distance themselves as the action happened, making it interesting to watch.</p><p>Soon enough, we were mingling inside, Gemma being pampered and congratulated by everyone who passed her by. I just beamed, seeing how happy she was. We went to the garden, where the food and drinks were, as well as most of the people.</p><p>“Hey, sis! Congratulations!”, I heard Harry exclaiming before actually seeing him. I turned to my side, watching them hug each other. While she thanked him entangled in his arms, I saw them spin on their heels so Harry´s face was in my line of sight. He winked at me, giving me the brightest grin. I felt my heart thumping inside my chest and I diverted my gaze and covered my mouth with my hand so I could conceal the smile on it. <em>Fucking gorgeous devil, he should be banned from smiling like that...</em></p><p>Harry then shook Mitch´s hand very briefly, walking towards me right after. “Serena...”, he said with a cheeky tone of voice and a smirk on his lips. Before I could even process what was happening, he leaned forward, planting a moist kiss on my cheek and very quickly squeezing my waist during his approach. I immediately felt the breeze hitting upon the wet spot he left on my face, eliciting goosebumps all over my body.</p><p>“Hey, Harry.”, I answered, my voice cracking when his name was pronounced. I cleared my throat, feeling the sweat forming on the course of my spine. <em>Damn Serena, way to make it obvious, hm? </em>“I´m gonna get something to drink. Do you guys want something?”, I questioned, clearing my throat again to make it seem like it was really dry. Mitch raised his hand, shaking his head no.</p><p>“Oh, don´t bother, I´m gonna say hi to people first.”, Gemma said, motioning some people on the right corner waving at her. “Show her around, Harry, will ya?”, she nudged his ribs before walking away with her puppy in tow.</p><p>“My pleasure...”, he muttered, giving me another pant-dropping smile and offering me his right arm. I rolled my eyes, turning away and walking towards the beverages . “Hey, I´m supposed to show you around, don´t dismiss my chivalry.”, he grabbed my forearm, stopping me on my tracks. He hooked my arm in his, cocking one of his eyebrows with a tight smile on his pouty lips.</p><p>“Don´t, Harry.”, I mumbled, staring at him sternly.</p><p>“Don´t what? I´m not doing anything. The beast it´s on its best behavior...”, he earnestly stated, leaning his mouth towards my left ear as we walked ahead.</p><p>“Just keep it that way, then...”, I said, bracing his bicep tighter before letting it go completely when we arrived at the drink´s table. I grabbed a beer from the cooler, watching him do the same thing. We mirrored movements by opening the bottle cap and taking a swig at the exact same time.</p><p>“Come, let´s take a tour.”, he offered his arm again, feigning an innocent expression. I scrunched my eyes, interlocking my arm with his one more time.</p><p>“No detour.”, I warned, raising an eyebrow and pressing my lips together.</p><p>“Sure!”, he exclaimed with a frown, like what I was saying was an absurd. We walked towards the house slowly, both of us secretly enjoying being able to stroll with arms interlocked in front of everyone. I rejoiced feeling his tall figure so close to me I could smell his perfume. “You look beautiful, by the way. As always...”, he muttered, as soon as we stepped inside.</p><p>I locked my lips in my mouth to cage a furtive smile threatening to escape. <em>Charming bastard...</em>, I thought before responding. “Yeah, you don´t look so bad yourself.”, I said while discreetly checking him out with the corner of my eyes. Instead of his suit pants, skinny jeans covered his lower half. His torso was in a colorful shirt, only buttoned half-way up. “If you lose another button, you´ll be flashing people all your four nipples, though...”, I added in a mocking tone.</p><p>Harry just gave me a light chuckle, proceeding his tour of the house. He escorted me around, showing me the rooms and stopping briefly to greet a couple of people passing us by. Then we went to the second floor, unhooking our arms so we could freely go up the stairs. We stopped at the first closed door along the corridor.</p><p>“Gemma´s childhood bedroom.”, announced Harry, opening the door for me to look inside. I strode past it, glancing at the posters plastered on the walls.</p><p>“N´Sync AND Backstreet Boys? That´s outrageous...”, I commented, eyeing the choice of rival boybands as wall decorations.</p><p>“Right? Such a rebel...”, he said, as I scanned the room some more. Other than the posters, nothing else stood out. It was a pretty standard teenage girl room, with lots of white, pink and stuffed animals. So like Gemma. I stepped out of the room shortly after, followed by Harry, who closed the door. He walked ahead towards the next door, quickly cracking it open.</p><p>“My old room...”, he said, gesturing me to come inside. I did and was soon taken aback by my surroundings. The walls were all black, adorned by a multitude of posters of several bands. Heavy and thrash metal bands, mostly. So not what I was expecting. Lots of books on a big shelf and a double bed with black bedding completed the setting. <em>Harry was a headbanger teenager? Totally unforeseen. Call me intrigued and completely turned on... </em></p><p>“You like Pantera...”, I said out loud, voicing my thoughts unintentionally.</p><p>“Yeah, why?”, he asked, closing the door behind him.</p><p>“One of my favorite bands... never pictured you liking these-“, I stopped talking as soon as I heard him locking the door. I turned around to face him. He blinked rapidly, batting his eyelashes exceedingly like a good little boy. “Harry...”, I crossed my arms, turning around and taking a step back, subsequently hitting my calves on the foot of the bed.</p><p>“What?”, he raised his hands and eyebrows, feigning innocence. “I´m not doing anything...”, he licked his lips, taking a step forward and another, staring at me like I was his prey. “Yet...”, he mumbled as his body came to a halt right in front of mine.</p><p>“No.”, was my only word, unsure and faltering, as I pressed my index finger on his chest to keep him still.</p><p>“Just one kiss? No marks, I swear...”, he whispered close to my mouth, wetting his lips again. My breath got caught in my throat as I looked him in the eye, those almost black spheres burning into mine. We weren’t touching but I could feel his entire presence enveloping me with heat, while my heart was pounding through my ribcage. Unconsciously, I palmed my hand over his chest, feeling his own thunderous heartbeat under my fingers. That´s what it took for me to change my mind.</p><p>I closed the gap between our bodies, placing my mouth against his like a caress. He immediately responded to it, capturing my lips in the middle of his with a humming sound of appreciation and relief. His hands reached for my head, grabbing my hair by fistfuls as his whole body glued to mine. My tongue darted against his lips, not even wasting a second to get in as his mouth was already welcoming my entrance. I tasted him, all sweet and sour, running my hands up his back over the thin layer of clothing. In his haste, Harry leaned forward to intensify our kiss, making me lose my balance and fall backwards on the bed. As I was clutching his body, he fell on top of me and crushed my tits in the process.</p><p>“Fuck!”, I whined, gasping in pain and shutting my eyes strenuously. My hands jolted to his chest, pushing him off of me to lift his weight off my breasts.</p><p>“Oh shit, sorry.”, he apologized, turning his body to the side and supporting his torso on his perched forearm on top of the bed sheets. His other hand reached for my left boob, softly rubbing the flesh over the t-shirt. “Didn’t mean to hurt you.”, he whispered, thoughtfully. His hand drifted to the other unattended breast, repeating the soothing motion. Of course, after that, both my nipples perked up, to my frustration. “Can I kiss them? To make them feel better? Those poor titties...”, he asked in a cheeky tone, clipping the pierced bulb very lightly over the cotton fabric. Even with my eyes closed, I knew he had that deviant lopsided grin on his face. I slowly opened my eyes to face his sultry expression, eyebrow raised and all.</p><p>“Thanks, I think it´s all better now, don´t bother.”, I said, scrunching my face in admonishment. I patted his hand away, covering my traitorous nipples with my right arm.</p><p>“You look ten times foxier when you´re all angry, you know?”, he whispered close to my ear, my insides twisting at his low tone of voice. He peppered kisses along my jawline to land the last one on the corner of my mouth. I felt his fingertips graze my bare legs, very slowly sliding up and underneath my pleated skirt. “Makes me want to tear off your clothes and fuck you... hard...”, he added, his lips hovering above mine as the pads of his index and middle fingers pressed against the wet spot of my underwear. I shut my eyes, groaning at the powerful yet unsatisfying touch.</p><p>“Please, don´t start what you won´t finish...”, I mumbled a plead, wetting my lips as he firmly palmed my entire pussy, faintly squeezing it and straining all the right places. I squirmed a little, feeling the lower part of my belly tighten up.</p><p>“Who says I won´t finish it?”, his rhetorical question ended on my mouth, Harry gently tugging my bottom lip inside of his in a provocative manner. The hand that was initially covering my breasts sneaked to his partially bare torso, running to the back of his neck to pull him closer. Instead of closing the space between our lips, he maintained his distance, fighting against it. He released my lip, smirking and caressing my core at the same time. “Do you want me to? All you have to do is ask...”, he said, cocking his eyebrow and sliding his hand up and down my throbbing pussy.</p><p>“Don´t tease me, you devil...”, I said in a frustrated groan, raising my head to crush my hungry lips against his. He hummed in appreciation, knowing he achieved exactly what he was aiming for. For me to succumb to desire, to give into his teasing, to beg for it, to show that I wanted it just as much as he did.</p><p>He ravaged my mouth with his tongue at the same pace that his fingers pulled the fabric of my panties aside to penetrate my core. I moaned loudly, the sound being muffled by his lips as his thumb pressed against my clit and his finger curved inside me. He stilled his movements for a second, sliding them slowly off my entrance to return in a stalled motion.</p><p>“I think I need to cover your mouth for this, baby. I love when you scream in pleasure... fuck, I live for it... but I think people will hear you downstairs...”, he said, chuckling slightly as his fingers moved inside me very lazily.</p><p>“Okay, yes, you´re right.”, I responded while squirming under his touch. He kissed me one more time, his tongue dancing around mine sensually for a few seconds. Then he broke the kiss, sitting quickly on the bed beside me to lift my skirt up to reveal my soaked underwear. He smirked as he got an eye full of the piece of fabric. It was a simple undergarment, white with very little strawberries dancing around.</p><p>“Strawberries?”, he asked as he removed promptly the item from my body. “Sorry, this is mine now, babe...”, he said, shoving the panties on his back pocket as I looked at the stealing act with wide eyes and mouth ajar.</p><p>“What? Why?”, I questioned dumbfounded.</p><p>“Cause it´s fucking cute and terribly sexy at the same time. Now shush and let me work ya.”, he said, giving me a peck on the lips just to cover my mouth with his long fingered hand afterwards. His other hand cupped my sex, stroking my folders open and coating my flesh with my own excitement. “Always so fucking wet...”, he purred as I closed my eyes and moaned against his palm. He resumed his earlier position, inserting two fingers as his thumb pressed on my clit. The pads of his fingers immediately curved upwards, making my body jolt in pleasure. He definitely knew how to work me well because I was already ready to come with a couple of precise strokes. I just knew I was going to orgasm fast and fiercely just by the way my body was responding to every single thrust. “Shit, so fucking beautiful... I can feel you clenching me already... so tight...”, he growled between sloppy open-mouthed kisses down my throat and collarbone.</p><p>I felt my body getting hotter and my insides twisting in preparation for a very powerful climax. His horny tone of voice whispering close to my ear along with the fact that I was being basically gagged by his hand were making me even more excited than I would normally be.</p><p>“Come baby... come for me, please...”, he muttered anxiously, grinding his hard-on against my thigh and nuzzling his lips on my perky covered nipple. His pleading words made me reach my breaking point, my back arching with the blissful explosion cursing through my body. Harry pressed his hand firmly as a loud yelp threatened to escape as I trashed around in ecstasy. My entire body trembled and I heard him groaning but couldn’t understand the words coming out of his lips as my mind completely blacked-out for a second.</p><p>“Oh fuck, Jesus Christ... oh my God...”, I panted, after Harry took his hand away from my mouth. I saw everything white at the first moment, my sight becoming blurred right afterwards.</p><p>“That was so fucking hot...”, he muttered, gradually taking his fingers off of me. He caressed my folders gently before putting his coated index finger on his mouth and sucking it. Then he repeated his action with his middle finger, humming and closing his eyes. “Hm... could eat you out for breakfast, babe...”, he said, his most devilish smirk on full display, dimples and all. It caused my stomach to quiver and my body temperature to rise once again. <em>God, it´s like my whole body is hardwired to his... how do I make it stop? </em></p><p>“Okay, I think I better go... it´s been too long...”, I said in a raspy voice, trying to get up from the bed, even though my arms and legs were still wobbly. I didn’t want to seem self-centered but the fact that every single thing Harry said or did was affecting me in great measure was messing with my mind a bit.</p><p>“Oh... so, not even a ‘that was great, you´re amazing, let´s do it again sometime’?”, he wondered, steadying a hand on my back so I could sit properly. The wounded tone of voice did not go unnoticed. I turned my head towards him, who was in the same position with a visible hard-on inside his pants. I cocked one of my eyebrows, smirking at his cheerless expression. I hated seeing him like that but it was also pretty endearing. I gathered all my strength to move, straddling his body and supporting my weight on top of him.</p><p>“<span>That was not just great, that was unbelievably </span><span>good</span><span>. You made me come so fucking hard, you have no idea. And you´re not just amazing, you´re the most perfect, sexy creature to walk on this planet. And if we had more time, I would thank you properly by sucking that big delightful cock of yours, like you´d deserve...”, I stated in all honesty, inches away from his mouth. As the words were being said, I watched a tiny smile spread on his lips while his hands caressed my legs in long delicate strokes.</span></p><p>“Fuck, you really have a way with words...”, he whispered, fanning his breath over my lips.</p><p>“Only when I mean it...”, I kissed him, a long sensual kiss, slowly slipping my tongue inside his mouth. He pressed his groin against my very sensitive core, moaning quietly. I broke the kiss after a few heavy pants from both sides. “I really should go now...”</p><p>“Yeah, you should...”, he mumbled, not making a move to set me free. He gave me one last peck on the lips, taking a deep breath. “Go, now, please.”</p><p>I chuckled, getting up and adjusting my skirt. “Sure you don´t want to give me my underwear back? Feeling quite naked down here, you know?”, I asked, suddenly sensing the air hitting my still moist skin.</p><p>“Pretty sure. I´m gonna need it now...”, he responded, walking me towards the door while untucking the fabric from his back pocket. I eyed him with a frown. He unzipped his pants, freeing his shaft quickly and wrapping my underwear around it. I widened my eyes, immediately understanding the entire thing. “Go. I need to solve this. It´s painful already.”, I could see him lightly squeezing his cock as he unlocked the door with his free hand.</p><p>“’Kay... going now...”, I cheekily ran my thumb over his glistening slit, licking the pre-cum off it right after, a wicked grin plastered on my face.</p><p>“Tease. Shoo!”, he uttered under his breath, his eyes hooded with pleasure after my lewd act.</p><p>“Think of me?”, I asked, planting a chaste kiss on his lips.</p><p>“When do I not?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Ree. Took you long enough...”, said Gemma as I stood beside her on the garden lawn.</p><p>“Just got distracted by the posters in your bedroom...”, I answered, wiggling my eyebrows playfully to disguise the fact that my insides were ringing with nervousness.</p><p>“Oh, don´t pester me about it!”, she chuckled, quickly diverting her attention to the people at the party and sipping on her drink. <em>Thank God almighty, she didn’t notice anything!</em>, I thought, knowing quite well that my cheeks were still a bit flushed and my eyes a little too glassed to be considered normal.</p><p>“I won´t... not tonight, at least... it´s your night, girlie... ”, I replied, also distracting myself with the laughing and constant blabbering around us.</p><p>A couple of beers and a few frivolous conversations later, I saw myself standing between a couple of guys to get myself something to eat. There was a table full of snacks and as I arranged myself a paper plate of various tidbits, I heard a voice whisper in my direction.</p><p>“Are you Serena?”, said the voice, as I scanned the person briefly with my peripheral vision. Pretty normal looking dude, brown hair, clear blue eyes, a little short for male regular stature. Never saw him before, though.</p><p>“Yeah... do I know you?”, I responded, still filling out my plate lazily.</p><p>“No. Just heard about you. Figured who you were by the hair.”, he said, still kind of whispering so our exchange wouldn´t be heard by others. After that cryptic sentence, I scrunched my eyes into slits, looking at him warily.</p><p>“Heard about me?”, I repeated, turning towards him with my plate full.</p><p>“Harry.”, was his only answer, muttering under his breath as his body leaned towards me very slightly. I felt a jolt of adrenaline run through my body at his name being spoken and the implications of that. <em>That motherfucker couldn’t keep his mouth shut!</em> , I thought, feeling the blood drain from my face instantly. As if sensing my change of stance, he added “I´m Louis, his best friend, by the way. Don´t worry, I won´t rat.”, he extended his hand for me to shake with a cute little innocent smile on his lips. I grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly and giving him a wry smile in return.</p><p>“Of course you won´t rat. Or else you´ll be calling yourself Harry´s eunuch friend, Louis.”, I growled through gritted teeth, while my forced smile still lingered. His own grin faltered for a second at my veiled threat, his eyes widening as the words came out of my mouth. Then I dropped his hand, seeing him part his lips, speechless. Unexpectedly, a snort came out of his mouth right afterwards.</p><p>“Shit, you´re feisty! Did not expect that...”, he said, shaking his head in amazement. “Harry normally goes for a different kind of woman.”, he said, truthfully.</p><p>“What kind of woman does he go for?”, I asked curiously, before I could stop myself.</p><p>“Ah, you know... dull, blonde and malnourished. Models, preferably.”, he said, shrugging lightly. I looked at the plate I was holding, regretting asking in the first place. <em>Of course he would’ve dated models, what did you expect, Serena?, </em>I chastised myself, biting my lips. “Tattooed, hot and fierce were not a regular description of his choices. But that´s a nice change, trust me.”, he said, as if trying to make me feel less inadequate.</p><p>“Yeah, whatever.”, I replied feigning a nonchalant attitude, taking a few steps away from the table with him by my side. I spotted Harry talking to a group of people not far from us, gesturing as he told them something with a broad smile on his face. He seemed so in his element and relaxed, a distinct shift from the other times where I saw him interacting with people. “Not like this is going to last anyway.”, I mumbled to myself, chewing a potato chip.</p><p>“Hm... why do you say that?”, he asked, his brows knitting together as he also took a bite of his own snack. I did not say that for him to hear and I did not know how to answer his question in a way it made sense for him. I placed another chip inside my mouth delaying the response for a second.</p><p>“We were not meant to happen in the first place...”, I replied, taking a deep breath. I saw Harry´s eyes fixating on me, as he spotted me from afar. I could see a slight change in his expression when he noticed Louis was talking to me. I just couldn’t pinpoint exactly what that look was because he was still chatting with the people gathering around him.</p><p>“But you did happen. Why do you say it won´t last, though? Maybe you can.”, he questioned, pressing me for a more eloquent answer.</p><p>“We are very different people, Louis. As you said yourself, I´m not the kind of girl he usually goes for. I´m sure he´ll get sick of... it... pretty quickly.”, I swallowed the lump on my throat as those bitter words came out of my mouth. I was actually voicing my thoughts out loud for once.</p><p>“Ah, I don´t think so. He seems quite smitten by you, to tell you the truth.”, he replied, making loud chewing noises. I shrugged, dismissing it as I clearly didn’t buy what he was saying. Just as I did that, I saw the girl next to Harry touch his arm in a flirting manner. He slowly turned to face her, unbothered by the sneaky contact. I felt an ache burn inside of me while he smiled at her as she spoke very calmly. “And you don´t seem that aloof, either...”, he snickered, watching my reaction to the interaction happening before us.</p><p>“Who´s the girl?”, I asked, ignoring his previous remark on purpose.</p><p>“That? Hm...”, he cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable with my question. “That´s Christie.”, he answered, shoving a handful of chips down his mouth and looking away. There was more to it, I just knew it. I glared at Louis, raising my eyebrow. He shifted a little under my gaze. “Okay, they hooked up a few times, but there´s nothing there anymore...”</p><p>“Hm...”, I hummed, caging my lips inside my mouth. The blond girl with legs for fucking days flipped her hair, still squeezing his bicep while he just continued chatting and smiling at her. My stomach did a somersault, making me want to vomit. “Okay.”, I finally said, trying to focus on something else other than the twirling blond locks of hair between her fingers. It was not okay, definitely not okay.</p><p>“Seriously, there´s nothing there anymore. He´s completely into you now, that´s just... some innocent conversation.”, he desperately tried to change my perception on the scene I was watching by reaffirming his own words. It was useless. That Christie girl was all over him, it was visible. And Harry was either pretending he didn’t notice it or encouraging her actions by letting her do it. Bile rouse to my throat as I kept observing his behavior, completely disregarding the fact that I was right there, seeing it all happen.</p><p>“Nice talking to you, Louis. Catch you later.”, I managed to say before spinning on my heels and walking away. I heard him protesting but choose to ignore it. I entered the house, placing my paper plate on the nearest table I could find. I strode towards Gemma, who was sitting on the couch between her mom and Mitch. She stopped talking as soon as she saw me approaching.</p><p>“Hey, Gem. I need to... I think I´m gonna head off... don´t feel so good...”, I mumbled, reaching for her hand. She got up quickly, walking me to the front door with a slightly concerned face.</p><p>“Ree, you look so pale, what´s wrong?”, she halted her steps, still holding my hand firmly.</p><p>“Don´t know, maybe something I ate. Don´t worry, enjoy your night, I´ll be fine.”, I said, pulling her into a hug. I wanted to be able to tell her what was bothering me, to share all my thoughts and worries, but she was the one person I couldn’t say anything to. And the one I wanted to the most.</p><p>“Wait, let me ask Harry to drive you home then. I don´t want you to go alone like this.”, she said, releasing me and gouging my reaction. At the sound of her brother´s name, I felt another pang in my chest, my stomach turning inside my body in agony.</p><p>“No, don´t even think of doing that. I´ll get an Uber and be home super quick. Don´t bother, seriously...”, I said, giving her another brisk hug and kissing her right cheek. “Talk to you tomorrow. Go party.”, I squeezed her fingers with a tight reassuring smile on my lips. She tried to reciprocate, giving me a half-assed grin while her eyebrows were still forming a wrinkle in the middle of her forehead. I clamped her fingers one last time, turning away from her and walking to the front door with tears prickling my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨</p><p>About forty minutes had passed since I left Gem´s party. I had sent her a message, letting her know I was home and well. The last part wasn’t completely true, as I had shed some angry tears to try to calm myself down a bit. I was not even that mad at what happened anymore, I was mad for caring so damn much that I had to leave. Leave my best friend´s celebration party because of a guy. <em>You´re so fucking stupid, Serena. He´s probably banging blondie right this second while you´re home mopping around. You´re so pathetic, you should be ashamed of acting like this. </em>That was my line of thinking as fat tears rolled down my cheeks. That lasted for some time, until I decided to take a deep breath and distract myself from my over-thinking and self-deprecating mind.</p><p>I plugged my bass guitar, doing scales to warm up my fingers. I started playing a Rush song that I knew by heart. I could feel my head getting clearer as the strings were strung, it always worked. Playing bass had a calming effect on me every time. It was like the low tune of the chords synced the rhythm of my heart. Other song came along right after, as did another one. In the middle of the third song, I heard a knock on my front door. I immediately stopped playing, trying to listen to the sound one more time like I had imagined the first one occurring. It happened; three light knocks and I went to answer it with a frown on my face. It’s <em>Gemma, probably... but I sent her a message, she shouldn’t be here...</em>, I thought, unlocking the door and peeking out without opening it completely.</p><p>“Hey...”, Harry said softly as our eyes met through the slightly ajar door. I felt an instant flutter inside, my heart rate increasing at the sight of his bright green eyes.</p><p>“No.”, I spoke firmly, looking away and pushing the door closed. I couldn’t finish the action because Harry quickly stuck his left foot in the gap, preventing the door from shutting.</p><p>“Come on, Serena, let me in.”, he pushed himself against the door as I kept trying to close it.</p><p>“No. Get out.”, I replied harshly, leaning against it to prevent him from coming inside. He kept pushing on the other side, opening the door halfway through as he was definitely stronger than me.</p><p>“Don´t be like this, come on.” He whined as he finally opened the door enough so he could walk through it. I huffed as he stepped inside, turning my back almost immediately so he wouldn´t see my blotched face.</p><p>“This is trespassing, Styles. I could call the police on you.”, I said, leaving him to close the door as I walked into my room with my arms crossed.</p><p>“You wouldn´t do that...”, he stated a bit unsure, following my steps inside my apartment. I sat on the bed, perching the bass on my lap with my back facing him. I didn’t answer because I was pretty confident he was right. I felt the mattress dip behind me, indicating he was sitting on the edge. I started playing again, a tune I didn’t even know what it was. “What happened? Why did you leave so early?”, he asked, only loud enough for me to hear.</p><p>Once again, I kept quiet, concentrating on the tune I was most likely making up. A couple of seconds passed until I felt him scooting closer, his warm breath hitting my quasi bare shoulder like a fan. Goosebumps rouse over my arm, just below where his exhalation left a tingling sensation. My movements came to a halt and I closed my eyes as I sensed my stomach filling with tiny butterflies while my mind shut down for a second. It felt good and bad at the same time. Good because it was new, weird and it made me feel alive somehow. Bad because I was completely certain that it was only caused by him, ever. That strange sensation of being hyper aware of his presence and being totally consumed by him was scary and disturbing. Like he had absolute control over me and didn’t even realize it.</p><p>The tip of his nose brushed against my skin in a feathery touch. I felt an adrenaline rush running through my veins. That simple, weightless physical contact made my entire body react and I immediately leaned forward to distance myself from him.</p><p>“Talk to me. What´s wrong? Why are you acting like this?”, he spoke with a thunderous tone of voice, paused and low.</p><p>“For a lawyer, you can be pretty obtuse sometimes...”, I replied, my voice cracking and uneven making it sound like a whine.</p><p>“I talked to Louis, I think I know what happened. But I won´t guess anything, you need to tell me what´s going on.”, he said in a steady voice, contrasting mine. His hand caressed my hair, as if he wanted to maintain some sort of contact between us.</p><p>“I don´t need to tell you shit, Styles.”, I stated, returning my thoughts to the bass strings as I played the same tune from the start. I heard him sigh loudly and the bed move behind me. I played faster, concentrating harder as I felt my stomach drop with the thought of him leaving. It was so infuriating, wanting him near me even when I was fucking mad at him. He paced around the room while I hit the strings as fast as I could. When I stopped, the pads of my fingers were already sore and red.</p><p>“Her name is Christie. I did go out with her a couple of times but it was nothing serious. She’s a flirt, always been. I don´t really care, it doesn’t really bother me. I´m sorry I didn’t realize it could bother you instead. I didn’t think you would react like this at all. Making you jealous was not my intention.”, he stated, his voice sounding serious and clipped from afar. I put the bass on the stand in front of me as the word ‘jealous’ echoed inside my brain.</p><p>“Jealous? I am fucking pissed and angry and frustrated, not jealous!”, I almost shouted, getting up from the bed and turning around to face him. I noticed the frown between his eyebrows and the utterly confused expression he was wearing.</p><p><em>Probably because you </em><em>sound like a lunatic</em><em>, Serena!</em>, I chastised myself for over-reacting to the use of that specific word, one that I completely despised being associated with my character. I always thought jealousy was a complete waste of energy, a useless kind of feeling. And that was because I never felt it before. Not to this extend, at least.</p><p>“I mean, that´s literally-“, he started speaking very slowly until I interrupted him.</p><p>“Isn’t Christie the exact type of woman you usually go for, Harry? What are you doing here, then, huh?”, I blurted, crossing my arms in a defying manner.</p><p>“Is that what this is about?”, he frantically questioned, throwing his arms in the air. “Fuck...”, he ran his hands over his hair in an exasperated motion. “Yeah, that may have been the type of woman I usually went after... but that was before you came into the picture...”, he took a deep breath, slouching his shoulders as he closed the space between us, standing a few inches in front of me. “I´m here because I like you, Serena. At first, it might have been just cause of the thrill of doing something I was not allowed to do. But it’s not about that anymore. I like you, Serena. Isn’t that obvious?”, he whispered the last sentence as if he second guessed voicing it out loud. His eyes were piercing mine in an intense gaze, while his hand reached for a lone strand of hair curled on top of my left arm. He slid his thumb and index finger over the lock of hair, his eyes never wavering away from mine. It made everything inside me sting from the ferocity of his stare.</p><p>“You like me.”, I repeated, looking away from his magnetic eyes that blurred my thoughts. I let a disdainful chuckle out of my mouth, shaking my head in refusal. I brushed past him, walking towards the door frame and away from him. “You like superficial parts of me, Harry. You like my body. You like touching me. You like having sex with me. That´s all you like. Don´t fool yourself cause you´re not fooling me at all.”, I could sense the scornful words leaving a bitter taste on my tongue.</p><p>“God, that´s so...”, he huffed, moving around the room. I couldn’t see it because I was purposefully looking past the door, my back facing him. “Okay, first: this is such a load of bullshit it´s hard to believe you actually think that way... Of course I love the sex, we’re so good together it´s impossible not to! But, jeez, that´s not all I like about you! You can´t possibly think that´s the only thing I like about you, Serena!”, he exclaimed, frustration lacing every single word that came from his mouth.</p><p>“I´m not blond and tall and model like, Harry! I´m not like them at all! I´m short and weird and crazy! I’m a fucking mess if you didn’t notice! I don´t know how to act all ladylike and most of the time I say things that people don’t like to hear! And you expect me to believe that´s what you´re into now?”, I spitted out, turning on my heels to face him again on the verge of tears. I am usually very unapologetic about my looks and I certainly couldn’t care less about what people think of me, but that was a completely different situation. It was like he was putting me up against people I couldn’t even begin to compete with. It was out of my league, <em>he </em><span>was out of my league. </span></p><p>I watched him rub his hands all over his face, looking up. When he uncovered it, a dimpled smirk was on his heart-shaped lips.</p><p>“Yes!”, he exclaimed loudly, taking a step towards me. “You are completely different from anyone I’ve ever been with before and that´s what´s so fascinating about you, Serena. You’re real, you’re blunt, you’re unpredictable, you’re passionate. I feel like a fucking teenager all over again cause I don´t know how to act around you...”, he took a step further, uncrossing my arms to place his hands on my hips. My heart skipped a beat, as it was becoming usual in his presence. I refused to look up, focusing my eyes on the hem of his t-shirt, my hands itching to touch it but I kept them still. I felt his head leaning towards mine, his mouth pressing against the top of my head. “Yes, you’re nothing like them... which is fucking perfect. D’you know why? Cause I was bored out of my fucking mind with every single one of them. And you couldn’t bore me even if you tried to.”, the tear that was threatening to escape from my eye was finally free after his spoken words. His hands shot up to cup my face and lift it up. I immediately closed my eyes so I wouldn´t have to look at him with my tear strained face.</p><p>The pads of his thumbs slid over the moisture on my cheeks, brushing the tear away. I could feel his stare as my breath got caught in my throat. Then he brushed his pillowy lips on top of mine, not moving an inch, just pressing against my own. It felt like an eternity, his lips on mine, a barely there touch, tortuously unsatisfying. I placed my hands on both his arms, urging him to be closer, to really be in that embrace. I was the first to move, pressing harder against his mouth. It was like he was patiently waiting for me to do it because he instantly reacted to it, parting his lips to taste me better. I caged his bottom lip inside my mouth, humming at the exhilarating taste of his mouth, sweet like cotton candy. He licked my upper lip, begging to let him in. I immediately complied, allowing him to wrap his silky tongue around mine. Soon, my hands were tugging the curls at the nape of his neck while our bodies flushed together like two pieces of the same puzzle. He deepened the kiss but not in the bruising, desperate way he usually did. Instead, his hand grabbed the back of my neck as the other circled my lower back, leaning me backwards as if he wanted me impossibly closer, his mouth encasing half of my face as he moaned quietly against my lips. I was breathless by the time he finally decided to break the kiss.</p><p>“I want to tell Gemma.”, he muttered, inches away from me as we regained our breaths.</p><p>“What? No! Why are you saying that?”, I replied, pushing him away in a panicky way.</p><p>“We can´t keep doing this, Serena… she’s gonna figure out and it’s going to be worse. We have to tell her.”, he reasoned as I walked past him to sit on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“No. We can´t tell her. That´s out of question. She can never know about it, Harry.”, I stated with a stern face. He came my way, crouching in front of me so we could be at the same eye level .</p><p>“I can´t keep hiding you from her anymore, Serena. I can´t pretend to not want to kiss you every time I see you, just because she´s standing next to you. I want her to know about us, I want to tell her I´m...”, he stopped abruptly, pinching his nose in frustration. “I want you to be my girl, not just some... casual fling where we see each other occasionally...”, he entwined his fingers with mine, scrutinizing my reaction to his discourse.</p><p>“We barely know each other, Harry, don’t be crazy.”, I spoke quietly, diverting my eyes from his. <em>He wants me to be ‘his girl’? What the fuck does that even mean?</em></p><p>“Yeah, but I want to know you, Serena. I want to know everything there is to know about you. The sex part is fucking amazing, but I want more from you. I want it all, Serena.”, he spoke lowly, looking at our interlocked hands. My head was fuzzy with the intensity of his words and the fast beating of my heart. He was being so open and I just couldn’t bear to do the same because it was terrifying. Even if I wanted the exact same thing from him, I couldn’t say it out loud.</p><p>“Don´t, Harry. Stop saying those things. You can’t have those things.”, I said, shaking my head profusely and untangling our hands. He flared his nostrils, gripping my knees while his eyes got darker and harsher. He scoffed mutely, clenching his jaw as his hands clasped around my knee caps with a bit of strength but not enough to hurt.</p><p>“Why the fuck not? Is it just because of some stupid rule? That’s fucking precious, Serena!”, he glared at me, shaking his head in disbelief.</p><p>“Stupid rule? It’s not stupid, Harry. It actually makes perfect sense, if you think about it. What happens if we tell Gemma and then you decide you don’t want to fuck me anymore, huh? Or after you get all of me and realize how fucked up I am and decide you want to go back to fucking your boring models, then? I can’t risk my friendship with Gemma for something that’ll last two fucking seconds, Harry.” I spat, getting up in haste and walking past him. I stood in the middle of the room, my arms crossed and my body nearly shaking with nervousness. I was not mentally prepared to have this conversation, that’s for sure.</p><p>I didn’t hear him say anything for the short period where I stood not facing him. I took a big calming breath, trying to rearrange my thoughts.<em> What the fuck am I doing? I don’t need this shit.</em><span> “Maybe we shouldn’t see each other anymore, Harry.”, I mumbled </span><span>in a somber tone</span><span>, still not looking </span><span>his way.</span></p><p>“<span>What?”, he almost shouted, grabbing me by the shoulders and turning me around. “No, no, no. You don’t mean that, baby!”, he said in a distressed tone of voice, his hands continuously brushing my hair and face </span><span>in desperation</span><span>. “We can… let’s just… fuck, can we, like... forget this whole fucking conversation? </span><span>Forget the Gemma thing, I won’t tell her anything, </span><span>promisse</span><span>.</span><span>” he was stuttering his words now, his large hands rubbing my arms so quickly it was starting to burn my skin. I bit my bottom lip, looking down to avoid his panicky stare. “</span><span>Forget I said anything, let’s just... keep things like they are now… </span><span>everything stays the same… </span><span>please, Serena.”, his begging made my heart clench and my resolve swiftly disintegrate. “</span><span>Just... give us a bit more time, babe. Just a bit more, please”, he whispered quietly, his forehead leaning against mine and eyes fluttering close. </span><span>He lifted my chin slowly</span><span>, </span><span>leaning in to a kiss. I immediately responded, entwining my fingers in his hair and capturing his bottom lip between mine in a searing kiss. He sighed, slumping his shoulders and visibly relaxing under my grasp. </span><span>His mouth kept capturing mine in long sensual movements, his heart-shaped lips plump and delicate. I got lost in the feeling, the entire discussion from mere seconds ago completely forgotten. After a couple of minutes of lazy kissing, I felt his tongue brushing my upper lip, asking permission to enter. I </span><span>reacted by lapping my own tongue against his, in any open-mouthed kiss. Soon enough, they were swirling against one another, humming sounds becoming louder and hands </span><span>wandering all around</span><span>.</span></p><p>
  <span>But, before everything began to escalate, he pulled away, hooded eyes gazing at my swollen lips for a second. When his darkened stare finally hit mine, he ran his fingers over my scalp, tugging my head up by the loose strands of hair. I gasped silently, blinking for a second longer. “Are we </span>
  <span>okay</span>
  <span>, then?”, he asked in a raspy voice, his eyes scrutinizing my face.</span>
</p><p>“<span>Yeah</span><span>… </span><span>we’re okay.</span><span>”, I whispered, </span><span>nodding repeatedly for emphasis. I was past thinking I had any sort of self-control around him, I was basically coming to terms that he had me wrapped around his finger and there was nothing I could do about that. </span></p><p>“Good. Cause I really think we should release some of this tension between us, now. And I know just what might help.”, he huskily stated with the filthiest smirk on his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 14</p><p> </p><p>His lips crashed mine in a furious way with all the pent up emotion inside of us. His teeth locked my bottom lip, pulling it between his until he released it with a pop. Then he grabbed my face with both hands, placing an open-mouthed kiss on my lips, his tongue forcefully entering my mouth. It was a punishing kiss but it felt like pure passion. Without much effort, he spun us around, placing my body on the bed and covering it with his own.</p><p>I moaned , entwining my legs around his hips and running my hands under his shirt to feel his back muscles. He pressed his groin against me, the harsh friction of his jeans reminding me I was still bare underneath my skirt. He broke the kiss, breathing just as loud as me and staring into my eyes. His eyes were dark and his lips parted as he ground against me in a rough motion.</p><p>“Fuck...”, I groaned, rolling my hips to sooth the aching feeling on my core. He was stiff as a bone inside his pants and I was moistening the fabric covering it, the warmth of our bodies increasing the burning sensation. He lifted his torso from the bed, our hips still adjoined, lifting my skirt to gaze at my circular pelvic movements for a few seconds. “Are you gonna stare at it all night or something?”, I asked, getting frustrated by his lack of action.</p><p>“So impatient...”, he smirked, squinting his eyes at my flustered expression. “I´m gonna take my time with you tonight, don´t even try to hurry me, baby. It´ll only take longer if you do.”, he said in a devilish tone of voice, alternating his gaze between my face and my pussy. The combination of his words, his stare and his stalled stance was making me simmer inside. I desperately wanted him to do something, anything.</p><p>“No, come on, fuck me already.”, I whined, tugging his shirt so it would tip him over me once again. He stilled my hands, biting the corner of his bottom lip to contain his smug smile. He knew I was begging for it, the bastard.</p><p>“Shh... I´m gonna take care of you, don´t worry.”, he whispered, pinning my hands against the mattress for a moment. Then his hands slid down my body until he regained his position. I closed my eyes, fighting the urge to tear down his clothes and tie him to my bedpost. I drew a big breath of air, trying to calm down my senses. I stopped mid exhalation when he completely disentangled his body from mine and stood up. My eyes quickly opened, a startled expression on my face.</p><p>“Strip for me, baby...”, he muttered, his eyelids fluttering over his greenish stare. He palmed himself over his jeans, gazing at my legs spread open before him.</p><p><em>He wants a little private show, then. Okay, game on...,</em>I thought, looking at the handsome devil standing at the foot of my bed biting his lower lip at the sight of me. I adjusted myself on the middle of the bed, kneeling in front of him whilst grabbing the hem of my tank top provocatively. I slowly lifted it to show just the underside of my breasts, immediately rolling the fabric down again. He smirked, shaking his head when I wiggled my eyebrows playfully. He shifted in his position, taking off his shoes and licking his lips. I slid down the side zipper of my skirt, letting it stay in place partially open and still not revealing anything.</p><p>He tilted his head, pursing his lips as if telling me to continue. <em>He wants to take his time with me tonight .I guess I could take my time with him, too. Make him suffer a little bit, the teasing </em><em>devil</em><em>. </em>I ran my fingertips up my legs, taking the hem of my skirt up just so he could have a peek. Then I slid my hands down again, gauging is reaction. He flared his nostrils, tucking his lips inside his mouth and clenching his jaw tight. When my hands went up my legs again, this time caressing the inside of my thighs, he flicked his thumb over the button of his jeans, unfastening it and sliding his zipper down to touch himself over his underwear. My right index finger slipped inside my wet folds and I closed my eyes at the pleasurable feeling. I kept stroking myself as reopened my eyes to watch him doing the same. It was such an erotic feeling, having this silent battle with our bodies, the urge to make things go faster but relinquishing the torture of that prolonged foreplay. I was enjoying it just as much as he was, seeing the way he anxiously waited for me to undress, his ragged breathing audible from afar, his green eyes dark with lust and attentive to my every move.</p><p>I was panting, my finger tracing circles around my clit as Harry untucked the tip of his cock from his briefs to gather the pre-cum on the palm of his hand. I wasn’t letting him see anything and he was also hiding his shaft away from my eyes. When I felt my inner muscles tightening and a moan escaping from my lips, I withdrew my hand and quickly removed my tank top, eliciting a slight gasp from Harry´s lips. I threw the clothing item on the floor, dragging my hands over my bare chest.</p><p>As I slowly pinched my nipples, I watched him lose the buttons of his shirt at the same pace. He lazily slid the shirt off his body, looking at me through his fluttering eyelashes with the most intense gaze. I licked my lips seeing his tanned chest bare for me, his butterfly tattoo a stark contrast from his taut stomach.</p><p>I turned around on the bed, my eyes still glued to his. When my hands positioned on the waistband of my skirt, I watched him do the same with his jeans. Instead of putting it down, I hooked my thumbs over the fabric and slid them through the length of it. He closed his eyes at my action, sucking his upper lip inside his mouth in frustration. <em>So much for ‘taking my time’, huh? </em>, I thought, finding it highly entertaining how our roles reversed so swiftly. But I was done teasing.</p><p>The skirt fell down my legs before his eyes were open again. I watched as he saw my bare ass for the first time that night, his mouth suddenly parted as his hands gripped the waistband of his jeans and underwear to slide them down. He undressed, throwing his clothes to his side, his eyes never leaving my body. I also threw my skirt on the floor, immediately bending down, spreading my legs open and hoisting my bum up for him.</p><p>“Fucking hell...”, he mumbled, finally breaking the silence spell. He crawled towards me, his gaze fixated on my wet core. “You´re out of this world, Serena.”, he muttered caressing my ass ever so gently. “You´re literally dripping, babe...”, he said with a hint of amusement in his voice as I noticed the almost transparent string of moisture leaking down my pussy.</p><p>“Are you gonna do something about that or do I have to do it myself?”, I provoked as I slid a finger up my slick core. He hissed, squeezing my ass and leaning his face towards my entrance. Then he grabbed my wrist to still my movements, placing my coated finger inside his mouth and sucking it forcefully. Soon after, his flattened tongue glided along my pussy, licking me from clit to butt in one swift motion. “Oh, shit.”, I groaned, jumping forward slightly with the intensity of pleasure running through my body.</p><p>“Taste so good,”, he hummed before going down on me again. He circled his tongue around my clit and I squirmed under his touch. I was so worked up that I could feel the sweat breaking from my skin as my temperature went up exponentially. He sucked my swollen bud, eliciting a loud and strangled moan from me. He replaced his tongue with his thumb as two other fingers slipped inside my entrance. I lifted my torso, standing on all fours, growling like some sort of animal when his fingers curved to find my spongy spot.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuc-“, I writhed, pushing against his hand repeatedly and practically finger-fucking myself. He suddenly retreated his hand, landing a hard slap on my right ass-cheek and pulling me by the hair until my back hit his chest.</p><p>“Calm the fuck down, baby.”, he said with a low tone of voice on the crook of my neck, kissing my shoulder afterward. One of his hands was still gripping my hair but the other one was on my left breast, clamping my nipple ring. I panted, reaching out to wrap my arms around him to press our bodies together.</p><p>“I can´t! I´m going mad here.”, I slurred my words, clasping the pads of my fingers on his lower back and the curve of his ass. I could feel his dick throbbing against me and it pained me that I couldn’t grasp it inside of me. “I want you so bad, Harry. So bad...”, I pleaded, scratching my blunt nails along his flesh.</p><p>“Me too, baby... you´re not the only one going mad here... but if we don´t control ourselves this will be over in five seconds. And I don´t want that. I want to fuck you so good tonight...”, the hand that was tugging my hair went down slowly as he spoke, making its way toward my dripping core. He palmed my entire pussy, pressing the heels of his hand over my clit. “Fuck you til you scream my name...”, his middle finger sneaked inside of me, slowly filling me up. I sucked in a breath, closing my eyes and letting my head fall backwards. “Make you come over and over again...”, while his mouth was placing wet kisses over the curve of my neck, his finger kept coming in and out of me in a steady pace. I could hear his movements with the excess of lubrication, making the whole thing even more exciting.</p><p>“Yes, please, please.”, I begged, unashamed. He inserted another finger, instantly making my walls clench around them. A grunt came out of my mouth as I felt my legs starting to shake slightly.</p><p>“Please what, baby? Say it.”, his voice was so thunderous that made my stomach flip and my heart freeze for a whole second. He shoved his fingers up to his knuckles once at the same time his other hand circled around my neck, pressing it just a tad.</p><p>“Make me come, please. Please, Harry.”, I managed to whisper in a strangled voice while his tongue traced a line up my neck, stopping to nibble on my earlobe.</p><p>“Okay, baby. I´ll make you come now.”, he muttered, curving his fingers inside me and increasing the pressure on my clit. I cursed under my breath, feeling my entire body start to tremble. I was so close already that all he had to do was maintain his pace and I was done for. I heard him hiss when my moans started getting louder and I squished his backside to glue his body to mine. “Scream for me, Serena. Come on my fingers, come on.”, he urged and that was exactly what I did as I reached my high, thrashing under his grasp frantically. “God, can´t get enough of that.” Before I could even process what was happening, he released me, bending over my squirming body to suck on my still throbbing pussy.</p><p>“Oh, shit!”, I yelped, feeling another wave of the fading orgasm wash over me. He was like an starving cat, drowning his face into my folds and sipping on my dripping fluids. For the second time, I came with a growling moan, sinking my head on the pillow and gripping the sheets beneath my fingers. I’ve had a lot of sex before that but never have I came twice in a row. I didn’t even know it was possible until that very moment. But it was like Harry knew all the right buttons to press in me, making me come at his will. When I stopped writhing from pleasure, my legs started giving in and he had to hold my hips from falling forward. “I´m- I can´t-“, I tried to form a coherent sentence but my mind was in a haze.</p><p>“Yes, you can. I´m not done with you yet, darling.”, he demanded, steadying me on all fours like a ragdoll. I managed to stand on wobbly hands and knees, panting and wasted. My whole body was prickling, my eyesight was blurred and I couldn’t think properly.</p><p>I felt his body over mine, his hands circling my waist and his lips placing feathery kisses down my spine. When he reached my lower back with his lips, his hands slid down my hips, squeezing my ass as his tongue continued his path down my pussy for just a second. “Fuck...”, he cursed but with a different tone of voice, startling my hazy thoughts.</p><p>“Hm?”, I asked, turning my face to look at him. He leaned his forehead on my right ass cheek, his hands suddenly still.</p><p>“Don´t have a condom. Do you have any?”, he gazed up, a pained look on his green spheres. Through my glazed eyes, I could see the desperation on his face, his glistening sweaty skin, his hair a complete mess. And then I made a decision that was absolutely out f character for me, if not entirely irresponsible.</p><p>“I´m on- I´m on the pill.”, I mumbled and stuttered, feeling his hands press harder on my flesh. He bit his lower lip at what I was implying.</p><p>“Raw? I’m clean but are you sure?”, he asked, palming his leaking cock and positioning it over my swollen clit. I groaned, pushing back so his shaft would slip inside me. Harry was faster though, pushing his cock down so it just made a moist trail from my clit to my lower belly. “Are you sure or not, babe? Don´t want you regretting this later.”, his tone of voice was stern as his free hand gripped the end of my hair, tugging it and making a new wave of pleasure run through my body.</p><p>“Yes! I´m sure. I’m clean, too”, I answered, moaning and moving my hips forward so his cock would press against my core again. “Wanna feel you cumming inside me, Harry.”, I whined while he tugged my hair once more, murmuring an expletive under his breath. He didn’t waste any time, sliding his cock up my folders to slowly place it on my entrance, pushing in, inch by inch. He growled loudly as my walls clenched around him. Once he was completely inside me, his hands grabbed me by the hipbones, keeping me still.</p><p>“Don´t move or I´ll come, baby.”, he muttered through gritted teeth. “You feel... insanely good. So tight, so wet… warm as fuck...”, he groaned as his cock kept throbbing and his clammy hands kept pressing us together. I looked over my shoulder, seeing his lips parted while he tried to regain his composure. I purposely squeezed my walls, watching his eyelids press shut and his jaw tighten up.</p><p>“Shit, don´t do that. S’too good.”, he whimpered, the pads of his fingers sinking further on my flesh. I released him, only to do it again right afterwards. His mouth was now ajar, eyes still shut as his head dropped back lightly. “Fuck, Serena.”, he spanked my left ass cheek, thrusting into me once, hard and deep. I moaned loudly, the tingly sensation on my ass combined with his cock pulsing and filling me up entirely sending me, again, closer to the edge.</p><p>“Oh, God! Fuck me, now. Just, please, please.”, I pleaded, trying to move my hips against his hold without success. It was like I suddenly unleashed a beast with all my shameless begging , his hands holding me even tighter so he could ram into me repeatedly, deliciously deep and solid thrusts. He was fucking me so hard that I had to hold onto the sheets tightly, the slapping sounds loud and clear, echoing the room. My screams were low-pitched as I felt I could combust from all the lust and pleasure running through my veins. Then Harry stalled his movements, panting and circling his hips to hit all my favorite spots.</p><p>“I need to see you. See your pretty face when I make you come again.”, he mumbled, unwillingly removing himself from me and turning me around on the bed. That beautiful devil was all sweaty and flushed and hungry looking, kneeling between my wide open legs. His cock was rock solid, pointing at the ceiling in all its glory, glistening and big and veiny and mouth-watering delectable. I drank him in for a second as he did the same, both terribly lost in each other’s luscious figures.</p><p>“So hot...”, I voiced, sitting up quickly so I could steal a lick of his pink tip, eliciting a hiss from his mouth when I sucked it inside my mouth.</p><p>“Babe...”, he warned, grabbing me by the head with his long fingers, gripping a fistful of hair and tugging on it so I would face him. “Be a good girl and stop trying to make me come every two seconds, hm?”, he said, raising a single eyebrow at me in the most seductive slash playful way.</p><p>“It´s hard being a good girl around you. You make my bad girl go crazy.”, I stuck my tongue out, licking a patch of his stomach as he watched me through fluttering eyes.</p><p>“Bad girl can have her way with me some other time. Now it´s my turn, yeah?”, he said, tossing me on the bed and lowering his body on top of mine. He gave me a swift and sensual kiss, parting to look at me closely as he guided himself inside my core. I gasped as he adjusted my body and pressed against that sweet spot in me. “Look at me, babe.”, he whispered as soon as my eyes closed. I immediately opened them, trying to focus on his dilated pupils as he started moving very slowly inside of me.</p><p>“So good... you feel so good...”, I whispered against his mouth, our stares fixated on one another. There was something so intimate in having sex and looking into each other´s eyes and that made me feel not only wanted and desired but cared for. “Don´t want this to end.” I said, meaning both the sex and us. I wanted to have him forever, all of him. To have his face that close to mine, his lips parted, his damp hair sticking to his forehead, his heart beating at the same rhythm, his hands framing my untamed hair and his worshiping eyes piercing mine. I wanted his heart and his mind and his body, just like that, all for me.</p><p>He didn’t answer and something about his eyes told me he understood exactly what I meant. He kissed my lips, coming in and out of me in a lazy pace. A kiss that was not bruising or desperate but sweet and full of longing. That held more meaning than any words he could have spoken.</p><p>And I suddenly realized we weren’t fucking anymore. We were drawing a picture of our feelings with our bodies. Feelings that were maybe uncertain, confusing and masked, although present.</p><p>With our lips still glued to one another, his hand on the nape of my neck, he pulled me up to straddle his lap without separating our bodies. I broke the kiss, gently circling my hips as my hands grasped his curly locks, eyes fluttering close and dark red lips.</p><p>The hyper-awareness of him was there, enveloping my senses as I felt him all over me. Muscular thighs under mine, firm chest pressed against my breasts, prickling pubic hair grazing my clit, hand gripping my neck while the other steadied my hip, curving along my ass-cheek. Every single part he was touching me felt like burning hotter than the rest and my stomach flipped around with the awareness.</p><p>He guided my hips to undulate above him, hitting my g-spot as my clit was being stimulated by the base of his shaft. I gasped at the feeling, repeating the movement to cause the same effect. I moaned, the sound echoing between his parted lips, my gaze still focused on his intense eyes. My muscles tightened inside and I felt it coming, strong and hindering as I kept a slow paced rhythm. I closed my eyes, relinquishing on the impending sensation taking over me for the third time that night.</p><p>“No. Look at me. Keep looking at me.”, he urged, his thumb pressing my throat while I got lost in the feeling. Fighting the will to let myself drift away, I stared at his eyes, my speed increasing at its own accord. “Serena.”, he whispered my name, himself struggling to still his gaze on me. I groaned, a strangled sound leaving my lips as the slow building orgasm took over my senses. He moaned loudly as I started shaking and quietly panting as his eyes consumed my almost agonizing face expression. It was not a powerful explosion like the ones before but a dragged out hyper pleasurable sensation that lasted so long that I felt I could pass out from it.</p><p>“Harry.”, I grunted while feeling it wash away, my body going limp and my eyes fluttering close. His touch became rigid, his sloppy thrusts giving away how close he was to reaching his own high. He whimpered and I watched through semi-closed eyes as he dropped his head back and stilled his movements. His eyelids were pressed shut, his mouth forming an O shape, his heart beat visible on his pumping neck veins. His cock was spurting inside of me, throbbing and pulsing and vibrating against my walls. He gripped the sides of my head, panting loudly as he planted a soft kiss on my lips then resting his forehead against mine to regain his breathing.</p><p>He kissed me again, a long soothing caress of his lips, his tongue barely grazing mine as his slightly quivering body pressed me against the sheets. Our legs entwining, his torso partially covering mine, our mouths still clinging to one another. I felt myself drifting to sleep within his embrace and hovering arms. The sweet, sugary taste of his lips were the last thing my mind registered that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Harry´s P.O.V.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I woke up with something poking my ribs. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw the right side of the bed empty. I reached for the hard thing that was under me, slightly hurting my flesh. Serena’s cellphone. I pressed the button to see a smiling picture of her and Gemma on the locked screen. It was 11:15 a.m. Dropping it to the mattress, I sat up, looking around. I could hear the shower running as I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the blurriness.</p><p>I looked at the floor, where all my clothes were scattered aimlessly. A subtle smile was on my lips as I remembered the night before. That had to be one of the most mind-blowing sex I’ve ever had in my entire life, the intensity of it still lingering in my memory. My morning wood twitched just by thinking about it. I held my hard-on over the comforter, closing my eyes and lying in bed again. Loud moans, dark eyes, parted lips, dripping down her legs, coming on my fingers, on my mouth, slap on her ass, thrust, fuck, please. <em>I don’t want this to end, she said. </em>The images were all popping into my mind as I stroked myself once, twice, three times. <em>Fucking temptress of a woman, </em>I thought as the images of her stripping and touching herself appeared in my head. Another stroke, I was hard as fuck. The door to the bathroom suddenly opened and I immediately placed my hand by my side, startled. Serena stepped into the room, followed by a massive wave of warm fog. Towel wrapped around her body, droplets down her arms.</p><p>“Hey.”, she said at the foot of the bed, alternating her eyes between my face and the tent caused by my erection. She licked her lips, caging them inside her mouth in an obvious sign of arousal. <em>God, </em><em>is it possible</em><em> that I’ve found someone as perpetually horny as me? How lucky am I? Jesus </em><em>Christ</em><em>...</em></p><p>“Hey.”, I answered, my voice coming out raspy and low, my index finger signaling her to come closer in a beckoning motion. I smirked as she crawled above me to stand inches from my mouth, her body grazing the tip of my cock along the way. “Nice towel. Can I borrow it?”, I whispered against her lips as I untied it and put it aside. Her naked body was hovering above mine now, all shiny flesh and spicy smelling, making me throb against the fabric covering me.</p><p>“Smooth.”, she said, cocking her left eyebrow and softy smiling before locking her lips with mine. My stomach did a somersault, just like every other moment she ever touched me. She tasted like toothpaste, her tongue slightly colder than mine. My hands naturally snaked around her, pushing her naked body down to press against my needy cock. She hummed inside my mouth but quickly broke the kiss. “I can’t. I’m gonna have lunch with Gemma.”, she explained while trying to loosen my arms from around her. That only made my grip tighten up. I wasn’t ready to let her go yet. Hell, I wasn’t ready to let her go, period. As in forever.</p><p>“I can be quick...”, I turned us around, placing her body under mine to trap her to the mattress. “And that doesn’t mean it won’t be worthwhile.” She rolled her eyes, shaking her head but her legs instinctively spread open to accommodate me in the middle. I licked a dribble of water that was running down her neck, subsequently sucking the flesh and making her squirm a bit.</p><p>“Fuck, why do you do that?”, she asked quietly, moving the fabric between our bodies away. I helped with the task, releasing her for a brief moment to free myself from the comforter. Then I was promptly bare, my hands on her hips and my mouth on the crook of her neck.</p><p>“Do what, baby?”, I whispered close to her ear, grinding my cock against her core.</p><p>“Make it so hard to say no...”, she mumbled, moaning and gliding her fingertips up my spine. I looked at her for a second, seeing her eyes shut, her lips partially open and a crease on her forehead as I pressed my cock against her for a second time.</p><p>“Cause I don’t want you to say no.”, I said, licking my way to her nipple ring and sucking the metal circle inside my mouth. I pulled it between my teeth, yanking gently as she arched her back and gripped my messy hair by the nape. “Please, babe… say yes, please.”, I murmured against her skin, not at all ashamed of begging. I held the nipple ring between my lips, lightly twisting it to help my case.</p><p>“Shit!”, she moaned, slightly writhing underneath me. “Okay, 10 minutes, sex beast.”, she stated with a stern face. I released the metal from my mouth, smirking devilishly.</p><p>“More than enough, hot stuff.”, I said, playfully biting the meaty flesh of her breast like a hungry dog. She rolled her eyes, giggling at my silly move. I quickly kneeled between her legs, spreading her open before my eyes. Her amused smile instantly faded as I slid my hands up and down her body, purposely avoiding her visibly moist pussy. She shut her eyes, grasping the pillow under her head with both hands and closing her legs while my fingertips grazed her inner thighs. I held her legs apart, smirking at her usual lack of patience.</p><p>“Fuck, Styles, we don’t have time for teasing.”, she scolded, perching her body up on her forearms as I kept massaging her supple flesh, inching closer to her glistening folds.</p><p>“I’m not teasing, I’m admiring the view for a second. “, I muttered, finally reaching for her labia and spreading her open even more. I could see a drip slowly slipping down her entrance and her engorged clit begging for a touch. “You have-“, my middle finger caught the lubrication drop on her entrance, “the most-“, I traced the wetness up her core, circling it around her rosy bundle of nerves, “gorgeous pussy-“, it pulsed immediately under my touch, “I’ve ever seen.” I heard her gasp while I slipped two fingers inside, hastily curving my fingertips to find her spot. My cock was dripping as I thrust my fingers into her repeatedly. I was not being gentle but I sensed Serena liked it better that way. She began squirming and constricting around my soaking digits.</p><p>“Oh, God. I´m-“, she mumbled, her legs shaking very perceptively. I knew she was quickly getting close, her tight cunt even tighter as I finger-fucked her. I hastily retracted my hand, replacing it with my cock in a skilled movement. “Oh, shit, fuck, oh-“, she grunted, arching her back at the sudden penetration, pulsing around my throbbing shaft.</p><p>“Oh, shit, so fucking good.”, I voiced my thoughts as I clenched my hands around her minuscule waist to ram into her. She instantly braced herself, gripping the sheets and preparing for my violent thrusts. I did not hold back, crashing into her as if I wanted her to take me entirely, cock, balls, body, soul, all of it. Her tits were bouncing from the fast paced movements, her sounds strangled, her wet hair sticking to her face as she kept her mouth in an O shape permanently, her beautiful features all scrunched up in pleasure. Serena had to be the most sensual person to ever walk this planet cause that sole image was enough to make me want to come on the spot. I had to restrain myself from doing it right that instant. I focused on her, slowing down just a bit to feel her around me. I circled my pelvis, earning a moaning sigh and a solid clench around my cock. She only needed a nudge to come undone. I licked the pads of my fingers, quickly pinching her clit as my speed increased once again. “Come for me, baby. Come on, I wanna feel it. Feel you coming on my cock. Your tight pussy squeezing me so good.”, I urged, earning a loud vocal response as she arched her back and started quivering under me.</p><p>“Oh, God, Harry!”, she screamed my name while coming around my fingers and my cock. That ignited my own climax and soon we were both panting and groaning and shaking into each other’s arms. I held her down, still feeling myself spurt inside her, my forehead leaned against her collarbones and lips grazing the top of her left breast.</p><p>“Fuck, hmm. So good inside you, baby.”, I muttered, not wanting to retrieve myself just yet. I heard her humming while her hands and legs curled around me, her blunt nails lightly scratching my shoulder blades and spine. That sound, her whole body clutching mine, made my stomach twist and turn on itself. She could say whatever she wanted and try to push me away but her body told me everything I needed to know. She felt the same uncontrollable need, the same consuming want that I did, even if she refused to admit it. I could feel her body buzzing with the same electricity, the same desire to cling and melt and fuse into one. I wrapped my hands tighter around her waist, placing small kisses all over her chest, jaw and neck. When I got to her mouth, she had the cutest little smile on her lips. I peppered kisses over her mouth and cheeks, my own smile spreading wider as I couldn’t make myself stop.</p><p>“Okay, kissy boy, time´s up.”, she said, her amused expression making it clear that she didn’t really want me to stop.</p><p>“Nooo.”, I whined, chuckling and tightening my hold around her. She laughed and rolled her eyes, dropping her arms and legs to the bed, her right hand reaching for the cellphone near the pillow. “Can’t you cancel and stay wrapped up around me all day?”, I mumbled, giving her neck an open-mouthed kiss, right below her jaw.</p><p>“Cancel on Gemma? I really don´t wanna die today, Harry.” She said while pushing my hands away. Unwillingly, I complied, turning around to lie on my back beside her. Serena quickly got up, picking up the towel and strutting towards the bathroom. Naked. I hastily sat on the bed to watch her clean herself with a washcloth, then brush her hair and tie it into a messy bun. Afterwards, she walked to her wardrobe, slightly bending to open a drawer. Naked. I bit my bottom lip when I noticed that one of her ass-cheeks was a little redder than the other. My still wet cock immediately twitched at the memory of slapping her ass last night. More than once.</p><p>She put on a red lacy thong, making me groan at the sight. I’ve always considered myself a sexual person but Serena made something animalistic awake inside of me. Maybe because she was always so unobjectionably sexual too. We were a perfect alliance, her kinkiness matching mine.</p><p>“What are you doing later today?”, I asked, watching her slip on a short pleated skirt.</p><p>“I have rehearsal and a gig tonight. Why?”, she rebutted, walking towards the foot of the bed with a shirt and a bra on her left hand. I quickly chased the opportunity, sitting in front of her at the edge of the bed and running my hands up the back of her legs to get a handful of her ass. My moist dick wasn’t as subtle, going half hard and twitching very visibly. What can I say? A quickie was not enough to quench my thirst for her.</p><p>“I was hoping we could spend some more time together.”, I said while dragging her body forward to kiss and lick her bare stomach.</p><p>“God, you´re insatiable...”, she chuckled, pushing my torso away but immediately gazing at my semi-hard dick. I slipped my fingers inside her underwear, sliding towards her core with a smirk on my lips. Yes, she was definitely getting wet again.</p><p>“<em>I´m </em>insatiable?”, I crooked my neck, licking my lips as her own parted when I teased her moist entrance.</p><p>“You´re evil.”, she muttered when I slid a finger inside her.</p><p>“You love it.”, I whispered, playfully biting and sucking the skin over her ribcage. She let me continue assaulting her flesh and pushing my finger inside her for just a few seconds. Then she pushed me by the shoulders, disentangling my hands from her.</p><p>“Okay, I really need to go, Harry.”, she huffed, taking a step back to gather her clothing that she momentarily let fall to the ground. “Your sister is going to murder me if I´m too late.”, she continued as she hooked the bra around her chest.</p><p>I couldn’t resist slipping the wet finger inside my mouth when she wasn’t looking. She caught my furtive action nonetheless, as soon as a throaty noise slipped from me. She snickered, rolling her eyes when I quickly pursed my lips and widened my eyes, hastily placing my hand on the bed. I was never one to blush at my libidinous acts but, then again, I always had a lot more control over my sexual urges than this.</p><p>“So... where is this gig you have tonight?”, I asked after a moment, taking a big breath of air and picking up my underwear and pants from the floor.</p><p>“In a pub near the Hollywood sign.”, she nonchalantly answered while putting her shirt on and then walking to the bathroom again. I expected her to keep talking, maybe even invite me to come along, but she simply dropped the subject.</p><p>“Hm... do you think I could go... see you play tonight?”, I asked, after a few seconds of silence.</p><p>“Do you want to go?”, she had a surprised expression, her dark eyes wide and her arms crossed in a defensive pose.</p><p>“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I?”, I frowned, standing in front of her, now partially dressed, mimicking her pose. She shrugged, looking down before answering my question.</p><p>“You never really watch the whole thing, you always leave towards the end. I thought you didn’t like it that much.”, she looked sort of bummed saying that out loud and it made me uncross my arms instantly. I held her face between my hands, smiling at her long face.</p><p>“I do like to go to your shows, Serena. You´re very much talented, actually. The fact that I don´t stick til the end doesn’t have anything to do with the music, though.”, I stated, earning a big frown from her.</p><p>“Hm, not sure I follow...”, she mumbled, her lips in a subtle pout.</p><p>“You´re basically half naked towards the end, babe.”, I widened my eyes, like what I was saying should be pretty easy to understand.</p><p>“I thought you, of all people, liked to see me half naked.”, she squinted her eyes, containing her smile.</p><p>“Oh, yes, I do. I definitely do.”, I chuckled, placing a firm and quick kiss on her lips. “But the fact that I’m not the only one that’s seeing you half naked bothers me a little, you know?”, I winced, like it was painful even to talk about it. Because it surely was. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head lightly. Then she took a step closer to me, standing on her tiptoes and supporting her weight on my shoulders to kiss my lips chastely.</p><p>“You do realize-“ she kissed me again, a moist, sensual one. “that you’re the only one over there-“, another kiss, ending with a bite and tug of my bottom lip. “that gets to fuck me, right?”, she crooked her eyebrow, a smirk on her lips before she dove in again. What she said went straight to my dick, a fresh wave of blood cursing through my veins and a new stomach twist. I responded the kiss with a hunger that seemed to be permanently present when she was around. Our tongues aligned and tangled together as my hands slid down her body to cup her ass cheeks vigorously. I broke the kiss when she moaned into my mouth, tugging my hair lightly.</p><p>“You’re never leaving this place if you keep on taunting me like this, Serena.”, I stepped back with my eyes still closed, running my hands through my hair in exasperation. I heard her chuckling and felt her quickly squeezing my semi hard-on over my pants. I jumped back, widening my eyes and gasping at her move.</p><p>“You’re too easy to taunt, Styles.”, she laughed at my baffled reaction, turning around to pick up her boots from her closet. “Anyway, you can come to the show tonight, if you want to. Gemma won’t be there, she’s with Mitch tonight. I’ll text you the address later.”, she continued, unfazed by my still aroused state. I took a deep breath, trying to regain self-control while my cock was full-on beast mode again. That was not even normal, to be so turned on all the fucking time, but she somehow managed to do that to me. I picked up my shirt from the floor, putting it on before mumbling an okay under my breath.</p><p>We were soon at her doorstep, as she kept hurrying me and looking at the time frantically. I bit my lower lip as she was hastily locking the door. I couldn’t hold it anymore. I turned her around, pinning her to the door and kissing her fiercely. I wished we had more time, it was crazy how terribly desperate I was to have her. For her to be mine. All the time.</p><p>“Sorry. I know I’m holding you back. Sorry.”, I whispered against her lips, but kept kissing her. Instead of pushing me away, she let me restrain her against the door, grasping my hair and devouring my lips as I did hers. We kissed for a couple of intense minutes, panting into each other´s mouth as we parted.</p><p>“Go. Please go now.”, she pleaded and I knew that it would only take one more kiss to make her drag me inside and go at it one more time. But I didn’t want her to suffer the wrath of my sister for ditching their lunch date, so I did just as she requested. I took a step back, encasing my lips inside mouth and fixing my erect member inside my pants.</p><p>“´Kay. I’m going. Text me. I’ll see you tonight.”, I said, walking backwards until my back hit the car door. She looked so beautiful standing at the door, flushed cheeks and swollen lips, I didn’t want to stop staring at her.</p><p>“Sure. Now, go, you sexy creature.”, she said, making me smirk at her constant flow of creative pet names. I unlocked the door, stepping in without breaking our gaze. And, with a final wink, I drove off, still searching for her reflection on my rear view mirror.</p><p>__________</p><p> </p><p>I spent the entire fucking day counting the hours. I’ve gone through all my cases, reviewing things that didn’t even need to be reviewed, just so I could distract myself. Tried to watch something on the TV but I just couldn’t pay attention to anything. And now it was only six in the afternoon. She told me to be at the club at nine and I was already bored out of my mind. My doorbell rang as I was about to make my third cup of tea. I turned off the kettle to answer the door, completely puzzled as to who it might be. When I peeked through the peephole, Louis was at the other side.</p><p>“Hey, mate.”, he said, walking past me like it was nothing to come unannounced. Louis would normally appear out of thin air like that. No warnings needed. Or so he thought he didn’t need it. He brought a case of beer and settled on the couch, feet on my coffee table.</p><p>I joined him, both of us sipping the lukewarm beer and chatting about mundane topics. I was actually glad for the impromptu visit for once because he made my head focus on other things that weren’t Serena. Although, after a while, that was exactly where the conversation ended up.</p><p>“She almost broke things off with me last night…”, I told him, staring at the beer bottle in my hand as if it was the most intriguing thing on the face of the earth.</p><p>“Cause of Christie? Isn’t that a bit dramatic?”, Lou asked after a couple of silent seconds.</p><p>“Not cause of Christie… though she was jealous as fuck, even if she denied it… it was cause I said I wanted to tell Gemma about us.”, I mumbled the last part, praying he wouldn’t ask me for the reason for me to do that. I wanted to tell Gemma because I needed to make her mine. Properly mine, as in ‘my girlfriend’ mine. And I know if Louis heard that coming out of my mouth he would tell me to fuck off and get real cause I’ve known the girl for two seconds. I am definitely not ready to try to explain to him how much of a hold Serena has on me cause I don’t understand it either. The only thing I did understand was that I wanted her to myself. Period.</p><p>“Ugh, that sisterhood thing, still? That’s such a load of bullshit…”, he commented, shaking his head profusely.</p><p>“I said the same thing to her last night… and that’s what ticked her off, really… she went on about me eventually getting sick of her, saying that we wouldn’t last, etc... don´t know why she keeps saying that cause it seems, like... the more I see her the more I want to see her, ya know? Anyway... I don´t know… I think she’s a bit insecure… not so much about herself, I’ve never seen someone be so damn confident and self-assured as she is… it’s more about what I think of her, I guess… she actually said she’s fucked up, that she’s a mess or something like that...”, I told him, placing my second empty beer bottle on the coffee table.</p><p>“Why would she say that?”, he asked as I shrugged.</p><p>“I don’t know. She didn’t elaborate and I didn’t press her. And, truth be told, we always end up going at it like fucking animals every time we see each other, not having serious conversations.”, I admitted, chuckling a bit. He widened his eyes, in awe with my sudden revelation. I rarely disclosed any information regarding my sex life, mainly because most people I’d been with were so incredibly tedious to even sparkle conversation. But things with Serena have been so out of the ordinary that I felt the need of actually boasting about it.</p><p>“Oh, wow, okay. Do tell more about it, my friend. I’m all ears.”, he got another beer, making himself more comfortable on the couch and turning his body in my direction.</p><p>“Ugh, you know I’m not the kiss-and-tell kind of guy, Lou... but, man...”, I chuckled again, running my hands through my messy hair and slouching down the couch. “She is... so fucking hot. Kinda adventurous in the sack too, so that’s a plus... She´s absolutely perfect, man. “, I stated, sighing.</p><p>“You’re so fucking pussy-whipped, man! Jesus, may as well put on a leash.”, he laughed and I didn’t even reply because I knew he was spot on. If Serena wanted me to crawl at her feet, I definitely would. Trying to contain my smile, I bit my bottom lip, shaking my head and briefly shutting my eyes. “When are you seeing her again, lover boy?”</p><p>“Tonight, actually. She´s playing with her band at some bar.”, I said, inattentively fumbling with the hem of my shirt.</p><p>“Wicked, I’m coming with.”, he blurted, suddenly excited.</p><p>“What? No, man, you’re not.”, I low-key snapped, shaking my head profusely.</p><p>“Why not? I want to see her play, you said her band was good. What’s the problem?”, he asked, now annoyed. I knew Louis wouldn’t take a no for an answer and I wanted to kick myself for even mentioning the gig. I also knew that he would be seeing my girl in a very clear state of undress and obviously didn’t want him to. I took too long to come up with an excuse, so he continued. “Ah, don’t worry, I won’t cockblock you tonight. I can get a ride back, if that’s what you’re so concerned about...”, he said, patting my arm.</p><p>My jealousy was sky-rocketing because I knew that Louis would not repress any comment while seeing her performance. At the same time, I didn’t want to tell him about it beforehand because it would seem vulgar. I was well aware that Serena was putting on a show, that it fit the sexual vibe of the performance and the song lyrics, but how would I explain that to Louis without sounding like she was plainly stripping? I decided not to say anything and simply agree to his companion, enduring the consequences later.</p><p>_____________</p><p> </p><p>I’ve decided to dress down for the occasion and I confess I was feeling sort of awkward wearing such casual clothes. I am a 28 years old man looking like my teenage self back in the day. But I just wanted to blend in a bit more, maybe let loose and try to enjoy myself like I hadn’t the last two times. Louis definitely noticed the subtle change, making sure to mock me in my old Slayer t-shirt and almost intact Vans. I rolled my eyes and made a quick comment about leaving him to fend for himself in the middle of the road if he didn’t knock it off.</p><p>We arrived at the venue earlier than I expected, about twenty minutes to 9 pm. I immediately texted Serena to tell her that I was there before we entered the place. It was incredibly crowded and we moved past the bodies to get to the bar.</p><p><em>Where are you? I can’t see you anywhere...- S.</em> , was the text I received after I ordered a beer for me and Louis. I answered the text saying that I was at the bar and turned around to look for a turquoise spot in the horde of people. Soon enough, it appeared, walking towards us, her brown eyes searching for me in the distance. I quickly raised my hand, so it would be easier for her to find me. With my heart beat rapidly speeding up as she spotted me, she had a bright smile on her lips, her makeup making her gorgeous dark eyes seem even more hypnotizing.</p><p>“Hey, sexy beast!”, she greeted, instantly grabbing me by the waist and connecting our lips in a too brief kiss.</p><p>“Hi, babe. Had to bring an extra.”, I said against her lips, signaling the presence of Louis by my side. She immediately unclasped her hands from me with a surprised expression, turning to face him.</p><p>“Oh, hi, Louis!”, she hugged him for a second as he responded her greeting. “So good that you came!”</p><p>“Hey, no prob. But... if you don’t mind me asking, what’s with the bunch of clothes? Are you cold or something?”, he pointed to her layered outfit, which prompted her to look my way with an amused smile.</p><p>“Oh, no, that’s a surprise, honey.”, she said, winking and squeezing his bicep. Feeling that familiar pang of jealousy, I reached for her unoccupied hand, lacing my fingers with hers. “Now, come with me. “, she tugged my hand, pulling me through the clustered bar.</p><p>She guided us to a place near the stage, where we went through a door. Everyone from the band was crammed into the tiny room, sitting on a minuscule two seat couch. I said hello to them as Louis got the proper introduction from Serena. Our hands were still clasped together and I wondered if there was any problem with that. I guessed the band members weren’t that close friends with Gemma, so that wouldn’t be an issue. Or maybe Serena had already asked them to keep quiet about us. Either way, she made no effort to untangle our hands and I had to admit that felt pretty good. Like, we could be normal for once and just be together without any worries.</p><p>After Louis got acquainted with the guys, Serena quietly pulled me aside, walking through a door on the corner. It was a bathroom and she hastily slipped inside, dragging me along and locking the door behind us.</p><p>“Hi, baby.”, she whispered, running her hands through my hair and drawing our faces together. The kiss was slow, little smiles coming in between movements, from both of us. I slid my hands past her jackets and under her t-shirt, desperate for a touch of her skin. She was warmer than usual, probably because of the excess clothing. Pulling away slightly, she took a moment to check me out, biting her bottom lip. “You look different. Nice t-shirt. “, she muttered, tracing the printed letters on the fabric with her fingertips. “Would love to take it off of you, though.”, she licked her lips, the pads of her fingers now dangerously close to the waistband of my jeans.</p><p>“Hey, I’m not stopping ya.”, I retorted playfully, raising my hands in the air as if suggesting she went ahead and stripped me. She chuckled, grabbing my arms to bring them down.</p><p>“Don’t tempt me, you devil. I’ve only got some minutes to spare.”, she scolded, wrapping my arms around her and gently kissing my lips.</p><p>“What are you wearing tonight?”, I blurted, suddenly curious about what was under all the material she was wearing. I was fast to expose her midriff, only to be interrupted by her firm grasp on my wrists, keeping my hands motionless.</p><p>“That’ll spoil the fun, it has to be a surprise!”, she exclaimed, her eyes wide and a frisky smile on her lips. I pouted, frowning and excessively blinking in a childish manner. She rolled her eyes but the cutest grin was plastered on her face.</p><p>“Come on, just a peek. I want to be the first one to see it.”, I whined, completely conscious that I sounded like a little kid. I didn’t care.</p><p>“Fiiine”, she gave in, dropping her hands to the side and shaking her head. I instantly lifted the t-shirt to stare at the leather bikini top she was wearing, my index finger promptly grazing the cold material covering her breasts. The shiny black triangular pieces of fabric were barely covering her full mounds, the swell of her boobs entirely visible.</p><p>“Fuck.”, I whispered under my breath, my voice coming out raspy and low.</p><p>“Like it?”, she purred, taking a small step forward. I licked my lips, nodding and cupping her left boob. I quickly pushed the fabric aside to reveal my all-time favorite toy, gleaming and inviting me to play. My lips instinctively parted at the mouth-watering sight as I closed my lips around her erect nipple, closing my eyes and humming at the sensation of the cold metal around my tongue. I applied some suction, twirling the ring inside my mouth as she quietly whimpered and massaged my scalp with her fingertips. A loud bang at the door startled us both, instantly halting our movements.</p><p>“Leave the BJ for later, Blue, we go in five!”, yelled a masculine voice, sounding a lot like Jace. <em>Blue? Hm, cute.</em></p><p>“I’m coming!”, she yelled back, not noticing the double meaning of what she said right away. I started chuckling immediately, followed by her a few seconds later. It soon transformed into a fit of laughter, quieting down only a moment later. “Okay, I need to go.”, she said, fixing her top and forcefully squishing my cheeks to give me a firm peck on the lips.</p><p>“Good show, babe”, I added, unlocking the door and letting her run pass me hurriedly. Louis was waiting for me in the room, looking at me with a funny face. I brushed him off, following Serena out the door in a less hasty pace.</p><p>We got a good spot right in front of the stage, mere meters away from the band. It was only slightly elevated, compared to rest of the pub. Serena plugged her instrument and took a step forward, closer to the mic stand. I could touch her if I wanted to, that´s how close she was from me. I wondered how many times she played in places like this, so near the audience and, consequently, near the disrespectful hands of horny strangers.</p><p>The show began, with no warnings or introductions. It took me by surprise that I’ve already knew the song they were playing without much thinking. I even started singing along with the chorus and rocking to the rhythm. Serena was focused on her bass guitar but stole a glance or two in my direction, softly smirking.</p><p>“Fuck, they´re good!”, I heard Louis yelling through the music close to my ear.</p><p>“Told you!”, I said back, when the song was nearing its end. Serena started peeling off her first layer of clothing, throwing it to the side of the stage. People began cheering her on and Louis squinted his eyes, confused about the whole thing. Next song started and the lyrics were a bit racier than the one before. Louis made no comments until she dropped another jacket at the end, much like the first time.</p><p>“Is she going to take off all her clothes by the end of the show?”, he asked me, laughing. Well, if that wasn’t the question I was dreading all along. I scratched a non-existent itch on my neck, avoiding his gaze.</p><p>“It´s part of the show.”, I simply said, my eyes completely focused on Serena. It was one of the fast-paced songs and she was completely shredding that bass guitar, her fingers quickly gliding along the thick strings while the other hand executed a fast slapping motion.</p><p>“Shit, man, is she really gonna be naked by the end of the show, then?”, Louis was now wide eyed, gripping me by the shoulder and an excited smile on his lips, his eyes open wide. The fucker was excited with that prospect. With seeing my girl naked.</p><p>“Not completely naked! She’s not a stripper, Louis! It’s for the show, it’s her performance!”, I yelled, taking his hand off me in an angry manner.</p><p>“Hey, chill out, man!”, he raised his hands in a defensive pose before turning around once again to watch the show. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down. I felt that my entire body had gone stiff. I rubbed my hands over my face, pushing my hair back afterwards. Another song had finished and another layer was being peeled off. Serena looked at me, frowning at my stressed expression. I had to look down, feeling a bit ashamed for reacting so strongly over something so unimportant. Then I felt a hand on my messy hair, scratching my scalp for a second and making me quickly raise my head. She didn’t say anything, just retrieved her hand, assuming her earlier position before starting a new song. I had to smile at her action, all the tension suddenly dissipating from my body. When she diverted her gaze from her instrument for a moment, she puckered her lips, sending me a quick kiss.</p><p>“Aw, you guys are so sickening cute!”, Louis said, bumping his shoulder with mine.</p><p>“Shut up, man.”, I responded laughing and giving him another bump in return. My mood was swiftly reversed after that and I was truly enjoying myself again. The songs were great, my girl was incredible on that stage and I was having fun.</p><p>After a few tunes, the third to last song started. I knew that because Serena was now only wearing a t-shirt and pants. It was the one where she had the backing vocals, echoing the naughtiest parts of the lyrics. I could sense myself getting hot because she was singing it while looking straight into my eyes, the tease.</p><p>“Good God, man, that’s some porno shit.”, Louis said to me, shaking his head in disbelief. Yeah, I knew the feeling. That´s exactly how I felt the first time I came to their show. Definitely not PG-13.</p><p>“I know, man.”, I agreed, chuckling at his baffled expression. “The last one is even more hardcore.”, I commented but he wasn’t even listening to me anymore, completely entranced by the song. Couldn’t blame him, it was a good one and they were putting on a good show. Not long after, it came to an end, making me take a big whiff of air. Serena calmly lifted her shirt, revealing her leather top to the loudly cheering audience. Louis forcibly slapped his left hand over my chest, grabbing a fistful of my shirt at the sight.</p><p>“Holy shit!”, he shouted, his eyes glued to the scene ahead of us, his mouth ajar. I hastily held a grip on his wrist, releasing his hand with annoyance. “Sorry, man. I know that’s your girl, but, holy fuck, she’s hot!”, he said, making my blood boil in my veins. Before I could react on it, I felt something soft block my vision and then a spicy smell hit my nostrils. Her smell. I sniffed the fabric again, before unveiling my face to see her staring at me with those intense dark eyes. She was looking at me like there was no one else in the room, so fiercely that my stomach twisted and my knees slightly buckled and my heart started thumping against my ribcages. It was like my brain instantly reacted to her unwavering stare, blurring everything and everyone around me, around us.</p><p>She broke the gaze to focus on the song that she was playing but kept me trapped in that haze where there was only the two of us. Cause every time she glanced up from her bass it was me that she looked for, my eyes that caught hers. And when it was time for the finale and for her to get rid of her last clothing item, she firmly held my gaze as if assuring me that it was all for me.</p><p>So when Louis freaked out by my side again or when I heard people yelling all sorts of things, I didn’t register. She wouldn´t let me. Cause it was me she was looking at, not anyone else. She was making sure I knew that all she was exposing on that stage was mine. That she was mine. All mine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Serena´s P.O.V</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome show, guys! You were so fucking good!”, said Louis right after he entered the dressing room with Harry behind him.</p><p>“Thanks, man. Glad you enjoyed it!”, Jace said while putting the electric guitar back in its case. I focused on Harry who was quietly walking towards me, his eyes dark and his cheeks a bit flushed. It was rare for his cheeks to sport that pinkish hue, but I managed to get that reaction from him every single show. He would say the dirtiest things while we were fucking yet he blushed from seeing me strip and sing a couple of filthy words. Figures.</p><p>I saw him smirking, showing that adorable left dimple, as I zipped up my skirt. Then he leaned in, giving me a small peck on the lips and handing me the t-shirt he was holding.</p><p>“Great show, babe. Now put this on, please.”, he said the last bit against the curve of my neck, an imploring tone of voice.</p><p>“Why, I think I look good in these.”, I provoked, fixing the straps of my bikini top for him to see. His eyes immediately aimed at my breasts, unabashedly staring at them.</p><p>“You definitely look good in these, Serena, believe me. However, for my own sanity, can you put the shirt on, please?”, he muttered in that low, raspy voice that made my insides twist and turn. It was his horny voice, the one that I was getting used to hear a lot lately. Not that I was complaining, it was my favorite one to hear. I bit my bottom lip, taking the shirt from his hand and putting it on without much hassle.</p><p>“Hey, let’s get this party started, guys. We have a few drinks on the house tonight and I wanna get wasted.”, said Tony opening the door and stepping out, followed by everyone else but me and Harry.</p><p>We just stood there, watching everybody leave. Harry quickly turned around, closing the door after they left and giving me that wicked lopsided grin of his. He wasted no time, launching himself over me like I was his prey. In seconds, we were wrapped around each other, tongues intertwined, roaming hands all over. I hummed against his lips as I felt him slightly crouching down and his fingers at the back of my legs, lifting me up. Then he turned us around, sitting on the couch with me on top of him.</p><p>He drifted his hands from my legs to my ass, palming the flesh under my skirt and bringing my hips forward to rest over his hard cock. He was always so damn turned-on and that drove me insane. I was used to being the lustful one in a relationship but with Harry I was always met halfway through. We had the same insatiable sexual fire flickering inside of us, constantly ready to explode.</p><p>I broke the kiss, pushing him back to lean against the couch, licking his neck as my fingertips worked on hiking up his t-shirt. I traveled my way down his body, placing open mouthed kisses over his inked chest and sucking on his right nipple. He gasped at the feeling, a soft moan coming out of his mouth when I repeated the action on his other nipple. I went further down, biting and licking and sucking on his flesh while I kneeled between his legs.</p><p>“I guess it’s time for that BJ, right?”, I huskily asked, unfastening the button of his pants and pulling the zipper down. He looked at me, his eyes into slits, his mouth slightly parted. He didn’t answer, only observing me as I released him from the confines of his boxers. He sprung out, solid and veiny. My mouth immediately watered at the sight. I licked a fat stripe up his shaft, purposely stopping before reaching the tip. “Do you want me to?”, I asked, dying to hear his raspy voice again.</p><p>“Yes, please. Wanna feel your mouth around me, babe.”, his thunderous voice echoed inside my body, instantly soaking my underwear. His arms stretched to grab my hair, removing it from my face as he arranged it into a ponytail, his fingers holding it together. I held his dick with my right hand, gliding his wet tip around my lips like a big lipstick. Then I flicked my tongue to steal a taste, his hips instinctively bucking up at the sensation. I seized the opportunity to slide him into my mouth, as far as I could. As it hit the back of my throat, I heard him moaning loudly, his hand gripping my hair tighter. I bobbed my head up and down, sucking his length and twirling my tongue around his tip. “Oh, God... you look so good sucking me off, Serena.”, he groaned, rolling his eyes in pleasure. I increased the speed, taking him a bit further every time and hollowing my cheeks. I could sense him restraining his hips from moving towards my mouth as he approached his orgasm. But I could also feel his control dissipating, little by little, the deepest I took him inside. “Baby, I´m-“, he managed to say before he pushed me away slightly by tugging my hair only to begin thrusting himself faster into my mouth. I let him take over, standing still while he fucked my mouth into his climax. He pushed his cock down my throat as it spurted and throbbed and if I was inexperienced I would probably be coughing and choking on his cum. He voiced one last grunt before he released me, his arms falling limp beside him. I licked him clean, placing his cock inside his underwear and climbing on top of him once again.</p><p>“Shit, sorry. I lost control for a bit. Was I too rough?”, he looked concerned, still panting and lightly quivering underneath me. I could feel a slight soreness down my throat from where his cock was striking last but that was nothing major. To be truthful, any kind of pain coming from sex was acceptable for me. Even kind of hot, actually.</p><p>“You know I like it rough...”, I stated, wiggling my eyebrows playfully and smirking. He chuckled, grabbing my face and pulling me close.</p><p>“How did I get so lucky?”, he mumbled with that raspy voice, pulling me in for a kiss.</p><p>“You’re gonna taste yourself if you kiss me now.”, I warned, my hands against his chest to prevent him from dragging me closer. He frowned, shaking his head and scoffing.</p><p>“I don’t care about this shit, you worry too much about it.”, he closed the gap between us by grabbing my neck with his two hands and shoving his tongue inside my mouth in a hungry kiss. I moaned into his lips, now completely aware that my needy body was still tingling and itching for his touch.</p><p>“Come on, you guys! You can go at it later! You look like two horny teenagers, cut it off.”, said Jace, barging in and startling us both. I quickly hopped off Harry´s lap, fixing my skirt. Harry got up just as fast, pushing his shirt down and fastening his zipper and button discreetly.</p><p>“Oh, the envy! You’re saying that just cause you haven’t got anyone to suck your dick, Jace.”, I replied, earning a muffled snort from Harry.</p><p>“Hey, that may be true, for now. But I plan on getting my dick properly sucked til the end of the night, thanks for your concern. Now come on or we’ll drink your free share.”, he chirped, walking ahead of us.</p><p>I wrapped my right arm around Harry´s waist, silently rejoicing being able to do so. His left arm circled around my shoulders as we walked side by side towards the table the guys were at. It felt so natural, us walking together, like a real couple. I couldn’t contain the smile that sneakily appeared on my lips, the happy, genuine kind of smile. I looked up at him, the same kind of smile was on his lips. <em>Shit, get a hold of yourself, Serena, </em><span>I thought while feeling my cheeks burn and my stomach flutter with those damn butterflies.</span></p><p>When we arrived at the table, I noticed they left the couch for us to sit, while they occupied the chairs surrounding the table. We untangled our bodies so we could squeeze past them and sit closely together on the couch, completely blocked by the table in front of us and the chairs around us. It could be awfully claustrophobic if we didn’t intend to be awfully close, which was the case. We sat, side by side for a second, before Harry pulled me closer by the waist, hoisting my legs above his and then I was close to sitting on his lap.</p><p>“Blue, your contribution to the subject:”, said Chad, as soon as we were settled, “Ozzy or Dio?”, he asked, handing a drink my way, another one for Harry.</p><p>“Wait...”, I took a large sip of the drink, feeling the burning sensation of alcohol all the way down to my stomach. I winced before continuing, “As in best vocals overall or best Black Sabbath vocalist? Cause, you know, there´s a difference.”</p><p>“Oh, no, we´re ranking Black Sabbath vocalists and we got to a tie. Jace and I agree with Ozzy being the best, while Louis and Tony with Dio being the best.”, Chad explained, moving his hands around like he was drawing a map with his fingertips.</p><p>“Well, then, of course is Ozzy.”, I stated, immediately being cheered on by Chad and Jace and scolded by Louis and Tony.</p><p>“What? No! Dio all the way.”, interjected Harry with a frown on his face.</p><p>“Hell no! Ozzy is classic Sabbath!”, I exclaimed, lightly shoving his shoulder in reprimand. He widened his eyes, chuckling at my physical response.</p><p>“That´s what I said! Totally agree with that!”, said Jace, meddling into our banter.</p><p>“Have you ever heard Heaven and Hell? It´s a masterpiece! Best of Sabbath, hands down.”, offered Harry, grabbing my thigh with a firm grip. Louis voiced his agreement, siding with Harry.</p><p>“I´m not saying Dio´s body of work for Sabbath isn’t good. I fucking love Heaven and Hell. But it´s not classic Sabbath. Ozzy is classic Sabbath, period.”, I said, closing my case.</p><p>Of course that discussion didn’t end with my self-imposed point-of-view and we debated that subject to exhaustion. We all had a very similar taste in music and very contrasting opinions about it, either. After about an hour, the conversation drifted to lighter subjects as the alcohol level in our blood stream got higher. When a bottle of tequila magically appeared at our table, probably requested by someone when I wasn’t paying attention, Jace got the brilliant idea of playing never have I ever.</p><p>“No, I always lose at this game.”, I whined, tucking my head into the curve of Harry´s neck.</p><p>“No one loses at this, Blue, only gets drunker than everyone else. It’s just an excuse to do shots and talk about sex, anyway. Come on, I start:”, he poured half a shot into everyone´s glasses. “Never have I ever... hm, had sex in a public place.”, he stated, going against the game rules and instantly downing his own shot, followed by Tony and Louis. Harry quickly drank his shot, looking at me quizzically. I quirked an eyebrow, obviously drinking the content and earning a dimpled smirk from him. <em>This could actually be interesting...</em>, I thought, wondering how much kinkiness would come out of that beautiful sexy creature.</p><p>“Does bathroom stalls count?”, Chad asked, making everyone yell yes at the same time, laughing when he shrugged and drank his shot.</p><p>“Never have I ever had a threesome.”, said Louis, making everyone look at each other curiously. Chad drank first, then Tony. I looked at Harry, who tilted his head to the side, as if waiting for me to go first.</p><p>“Go on, Blue.”, urged Jace, laughing and mimicking the drinking action. They all knew too much about me, it was not even fun to play. I rolled my eyes, drinking the shot and shaking my head at him. Then I glanced at Harry, who was also downing his shot. <em>Oh my, what a bunch of depraved </em><em>horny</em><em> bastards we are!, </em>I thought while noticing everyone but Louis and Jace had their shot.</p><p>“Never have I ever... been tied up during sex.”, I said, pouring the shots as I spoke. I was the first one to drink, followed only by Tony. I gazed at Harry, who was slowly lifting his glass and drinking the liquid. <em>Oh, God, tied up Harry, now that´s a visual. </em>I squirmed a little as he licked his lips and strengthened his grip around my waist.</p><p>“Never have I ever... made a sex tape.”, asked Harry, staring straight at me. I cocked my eyebrows, waiting for him to drink. He didn’t, shaking his head. Only Jace drank.</p><p>“God, think about the hangover from all this tequila...”, I muttered, slurping my shot hastily.</p><p>“Oh, naughty! I do hope to get invited to the premiere, Serena!”, commented Louis, getting a very strong shoulder punch from Harry´s fist immediately. “Ouch, just kidding, man!”, he moved away with a grouchy face, smoothing the sore area with the palm of his hand. The other guys just watched the scene with amused faces.</p><p>“<span>Well, don´t!”, replied Harry, suddenly </span><span>drifting</span><span> my body </span><span>to the side </span><span>and placing me entirely on his lap in a protective act. I looked into his eyes, now harsh and serious, his lips forming a thin straight line. </span><span>His rapid mood swings were giving me a whiplash, they would literally come out of nowhere.</span></p><p>“Relax, babe, he was joking.”, I whispered, leaning towards his ear so no one would hear. Then I kissed his lips briefly, stroking his chest for a moment.</p><p>“Come on, guys, no rubbing your infatuation on our single and lonely faces, here.”, said Chad, pouring our next shots. I actually giggled at his remark, watching Harry slowly smile, showing both of his dimples. As fast as his harsh expression came, it went away. He was very easy to please, I noticed. His nose scrunched when he tried to conceal his smile, failing miserably when I poked my finger on his apparent left dimple. I had to divert my eyes to not latch myself onto him and his sweet little smiling face. <em>Cute little shit, I could li</em><em>ck</em><em> those fucking dimples for days...</em></p><p>“My turn. Never have I ever made out with someone of the same sex.”, announced Tony, clearly directing his gaze towards me.</p><p>“That´s not- that´s so not fair game, Tony.”, I told him, pointing my finger at his chuckling face. They all knew that I’ve been with girls before and they were out to get me completely plastered at this stupid game. I was the only one who drank, at first. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jace downing his tequila shot with a blushing face. I almost spit my drink all over the table. Okay, that information was new.</p><p>“Jace!”, I yelled, laughing along with everyone else.</p><p>“What? I was drunk and I didn’t even like it!”, he defended himself, crossing his arms. We kept laughing at his dejected demeanor as Chad poured him another shot.</p><p>“Chug it, Styles.”, Louis suddenly blurted, a smug look on his face. I instantly looked at Harry with a curious expression. He bit his bottom lip, quietly drinking his shot and looking away from everyone. My mind was quick to produce a visual of Harry’s sexy body with another faceless male sexy body, the imagery successfully making me hot and bothered. What can I say? I’m very turned on by gay sex, sue me.</p><p>“Reeeally?”, I inquired, incredibly surprised and aroused. “Were you drunk and didn’t like it too?”, I asked, poking fun at Jace, but completely focused on Harry´s response.</p><p>“No. I’m actually bisexual.”, he slurred, a shy and apologetic smile on his face. He squeezed me in his arms, shifting uncomfortably with the various sets of wide eyes staring at him. My legs involuntarily squeezed together, my hands fisting his tee shirt. The whole visual of him being with another man was suddenly way more real and a lot more R rated, my own frame appearing in the mental picture doing all sorts of naughty things.</p><p>“That´s hot.”, I said out loud, getting everyone´s attention immediately. Harry squinted his eyes, also curious.</p><p>“Why is it a guy being bisexual hot, Blue? Enlighten us, please.”, requested Chad, filling Harry´s glass. <em>Oh, innocence is a bliss.</em></p><p>“A lot more possibilities, my friend. And I’ll leave it at that.”, I said, earning a humming chorus from everyone at the table but Harry. He choose to express himself by moving his hand from my knee cap to the top of my right thigh, his thumb gently pressing in between my legs and grazing the fabric of my underwear, which was very much damp. I went stiff, restraining the sudden urge to vocalize my sudden pleasure.</p><p>“Okay, moving on. Never have I ever... performed anal sex.”, said Chad, downing his own shot. I grabbed the shot glass, automatically directing it towards my mouth before stopping.</p><p>“Wait, I can’t perform anal sex.”, I frowned, placing my hand over Harry´s to stop him from teasing me. He snorted at my reply, dropping his forehead over my shoulder for a second.</p><p>“No, genius, you don’t have a dick.”, Chad clarified, rolling his eyes dramatically. I hummed, watching everyone drink their doses but me for the first time.</p><p>“Good god, there´re no innocent fuckers on this table.”, commented Louis, making everybody laugh.</p><p>“Okay, so it´s only fair that the next question includes you, Blue. Never have I ever been the receiving end of anal sex.”, Jace said, pointing at my glass with a sharp glance my way.</p><p>“Oh, how kind of you to include me, Jace.”, I rolled my eyes, drinking the shot with annoyance. Harry´s thumb moved against my restraining hand, caressing my clit over my thong. I glared at him as he cocked his eyebrows up in a naive expression. He mouthed a ‘what?’ at the same time his finger pressed harder against my core.</p><p>“I think you are now quite aware of the fact that I can be very loud, Styles. Are you sure you want to keep on doing this here, in front of them?”, I whispered against his right ear, feeling the hand that was originally placed on my waist sneakily go under my shirt.</p><p>“Well, I guess we better go now, then.”, he suggested, also whispering in my ear with that low and raspy voice, making my stomach flutter.</p><p>“Fun times, fellas. But we´re going now.”, I announced hitting the table surface twice while Harry snickered behind me. I slid to my right to get out as a loud ‘ah’ chorus erupted from their mouths.</p><p>“So soon, Blue! Why so anxious to leave?”, asked Tony with a knowing glance my way. I stood beside the table, waiting for Harry to join me, smiling sweetly with my best fake innocent face.</p><p>“Oh, you know, just tired.”, I shrugged, trying to contain my laughter as they all shook their heads at my response. Harry glued his body to mine, clutching my hips to his and quietly hiding his smirk into my turquoise strands of hair. “See you guys Tuesday, yeah? Catch you later, Louis.”, I squeezed his shoulder, making him nod and smile at me. Harry simply shook his hand, they both calling each other expletives as they said their goodbyes.</p><p>“See ya, Harry. Remember to drink water, guys. Being dehydrated is never fun during sex.”, said Chad in a stern tone of voice, making everyone laugh at his remark. We both nodded, waving them off. When I took the first step forward, grabbing Harry´s hand in the process, was the moment I felt all the liquor inside my body. My walking faltered and I dropped his hand to hold onto him.</p><p>“You okay, babe?”, he asked with a smirk and a frown, circling his arm around me.</p><p>“Yeah, just a buzz. Uh, I need to get my bass before we leave.”, I added, walking towards the dressing room. We quickly retrieved the instrument, walking out a few minutes later. Harry looked a bit drunk himself so we opted to get a lift instead of risking him driving. When the car arrived, we hopped on and he hurriedly gave the driver an address.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is gonna be a bit of a fuckfest from this chapter on, be  prepared ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In my altered state of mind, it never occurred to me that Harry wouldn´t give the driver my address and I didn’t pay attention when he was telling him where to go. After sneaking a couple of inappropriate touches in the back seat, we arrived to the place shortly, since it was the middle of the night and the traffic was almost non-existent. I low-key stumbled out off the cab, looking up at the two-story house in the fancy neighborhood.</p><p>“Where the fuck are we?”, I questioned as soon as Harry stepped out of the car carrying my bass guitar case.</p><p>“My place. It was closer.”, he said, slurring just a bit. He interlocked our fingers, dragging me down the path towards the 8 foot entrance door. <em>Shit, he </em><em>is</em><em> loaded. Should have guessed. </em>When he opened the door, it was all white and spacious inside, making my jaw immediately hit the floor.</p><p>“<span>Fuck. Now I´m embarrassed that I’ve even let you into my </span><span>apartment</span><span>...”, I commented, dropping his hand to walk around his living room.</span></p><p>“What? Don´t be ridiculous.”, he shook his head, putting my bass case on one of the couches and walking towards me. I was sitting on the other couch, feeling the velvet-like fabric under my fingers.</p><p>“You´re like, rich. My entire apartment is the size of this living room...”, I stated, slouching down at the same time that he sat beside me.</p><p>“I’m not rich but does it really matter if I am or not?”, he questioned with a frown, wrapping his arms around my waist to pull me onto his lap.</p><p>“No.”, I snorted while getting my boots off my feet and adjusting myself closer to him. “I was just saying...”, I trailed off, placing my hands around his neck, our faces inches apart. His eyes were suddenly dark as he slid my hips to the top of his crotch. He had a slight bulge there that he was sporting since the car ride.</p><p>“Boring subject. Do you know what I want to talk about?”, he asked, his tone of voice lowering a few octaves. I bit my bottom lip, inching closer to his mouth but never touching it. I ran my hands through his messy hair, tugging his head back a little. On the other hand, he concentrated his efforts on lifting my skirt a bit so he could feel my ass with his fingertips.</p><p>“What do you want to talk about?”, I huskily said, brushing our mouths together, his warm breath coming out of his mouth like a sigh. I pressed my pussy against his cock, feeling it twitch underneath me, growing stiffer.</p><p>“About how naughty you really are... lots of interesting facts I found out ‘bout you tonight, babe...”, he rasped, bunching my skirt up to my waist so he could fondle my ass cheeks and circle my hips over him. I briefly closed my eyes, my drenched underwear making a mess over his pants.</p><p>“<span>Yeah? What </span><span>did you find</span><span> interesting?”, I peppered kisses over his jawline as my hands slid down his chest slowly, stopping </span><span>at</span><span> his belly button. This gradual and excruciatingly slow teasing game we played was becoming our thing. We both enjoyed that stagnant </span><span>foreplay</span><span> more than we cared to admit. </span></p><p>“That you’ve done some things that I may fancy doing with you...”, he suggested, his fingertips slipping under the fabric of my panties from behind while brushing his lips along my collarbones.</p><p>“Hm... Care to elaborate?”, I whispered against his neck, the tips of my fingers tracing a path above the waistband of his jeans. He lightly chuckled, leaning against the back of the couch and quizzically glancing at me for a second. Then, his eyes dropped to my hands over his lower belly, biting his lip as if calculating his next move.</p><p>“I’ll give you a hint…”, he replied, grabbing both of my wrists and restraining them behind my back with a single gigantic hand. I huffed, losing balance and tipping forward over his chest.</p><p>“Ugh…”, I grunted, my face completely smothered by his body. <em>Hint? </em><em>M</em><em>ight as well have yelled and it wouldn’t be as clear, honey.</em> <span>I snickered at my own thoughts and his very non-subtle approach of the subject. “</span><span>Think I could probably guess what it is.”, I mumbled, wetting his t-shirt as I was talking pressed against it. </span><span>I took advantage of the position to bite down his right peck while trying to free myself from his grasp.</span></p><p>“<span>O</span><span>uch</span><span>!”, he chuckled, moving his chest to the side to escape my piercing teeth. </span><span>He released my arms, letting me readjust on his lap. “Could we? Sometime?”, he muttered, his hands brushing the hair off my face. He bit his bottom lip expectantly, waiting for my answer as I silently stared a</span><span>t</span><span> his face up close.</span></p><p>“<span><span>Sometime, yeah…”, I said licking my lips and caressing his clothed chest slowly. Then I leaned closer to whisper in his ear: “Only if you let me do the same to you, though.”, </span></span><span><span>I distanced myself to look at his expression, catching him with his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. </span></span><span><span>Kissing</span></span><span><span> the corner of his mouth, </span></span><span><span>I watched</span></span><span><span> him lazily open his eyes as his hips bucked up against me.</span></span></p><p>“<span>You can tie me up anytime you </span><span>want</span><span>, bab</span><span>y</span><span>.”, he replied with the lowest voice, smoothing his hands over my bare legs and lightly pressing me down. </span><em>He really likes this idea, the kinky fucker, </em><span>I thought while peppering kisses along his jawline.</span></p><p>“<span>Yeah?”, I </span><span>murmured</span><span>, just to see him nodding repeatedly, a devious little smi</span><span>rk</span><span> on his face. I couldn’t resist his lewd expression, crashing our mouths together and tugging on his hair with the same urgency. It was an instant combustion, our torsos, hands and faces clasp</span><span>ing</span><span> against each other’s, groaning and moaning sounds </span><span>reverberating on our lips. </span><span>The air around us </span><span>quickly </span><span>shifted and there was no stalled touches or chaste kisses anymore. Even the scent lingering was like pure </span><span>lust</span><span> while our tongues </span><span>desperately tasted as much as we could, almost like trying to swallow our essences from it. </span><span>He was the one to </span><span>tentatively</span> <span>slow us down again, undulating his groin underneath me for a second before parting his lips from mine and leaning against the back of the couch </span><span>with a bit of reluctance. </span></p><p>
  <span>His eyes were dark while he stood still for a second, watching me on top of him. He had this weird expression on his face, like his mind was a </span>
  <span>million </span>
  <span>mile</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> a minute while his stare roamed all over my body. I felt like he was undressing and fucking me with his eyes </span>
  <span>alone.</span>
</p><p>“<span><span>Th</span></span><span><span>ere’s one more thing </span></span><span><span>I would really like to try</span></span><span><span>…”, he huskily said, his voice so low and thunderous that made m</span></span><span><span>y core</span></span><span><span> clench immediately. I hummed, </span></span><span><span>timidly </span></span><span><span>grinding against his shaft as my grip on his hair turned into claws. He tightened his jaw at the feeling of my nails on his scalp, himself thrusting </span></span><span><span>not so delicately </span></span><span><span>against my core and earning a gasp from me. I could see he was holding back from ripping </span></span><span><span>the </span></span><span><span>clothes off my body and burying </span></span><span><span>himself in me to the </span></span><span><span>h</span></span><span><span>ilt just by the way his fingers sank in my skin and his nose flared up with his ragged breathing. I </span></span><span><span>w</span></span><span><span>ould say I was still controlling myself but it felt like standing on thin ice, the chances of breaking down increasing by the </span></span><span><span>millisecond.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>What’</span></span><span><span>s that</span></span><span><span>?”, I spurred him on, sensing our time </span></span><span><span>for</span></span><span><span> dirty talking was coming to an end </span></span><span><span>sooner rather than later</span></span><span><span>. He didn’t say anything but his movements were quick and forthright. </span></span><span><span>Swiftly licking his middle finger, he pushed my panties to the side with his other hand to place his moistened </span></span><span><span>digit</span></span><span><span> on my butthole. I jolted forward, not expecting such a blunt clue of his desires.</span></span></p><p>“<span>Wan</span><span>na fuck</span><span> you</span><span>r ass</span><span>…”, he hissed, rimming the tight hole gently. I let out the breath that I didn’t realize I was holding, whimpering </span><span>and shutting my eyes forcefully.</span></p><p>“<span><span>Oh</span></span><span><span>.”, I moaned, dropping my head on the crook of his neck and running my hands down his chest. I felt his fingertip push inside just a bit, his torso heaving from his unstable breathing. </span></span><span><span>I bit my lip to restrain another moan, to not give away just how much I liked him doing that. </span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>It’s embarrassing, really, how much I enjoy ass play. I know that most women don’t actually like it, just do it to please their partners. I, on the other hand, had the most pleasurable and intense orgasms with anal penetration, so I’m very much into it. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>That being said</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>, a</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>nal can be tricky </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>although</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> extremely pleasurable if the person knows what they’re doing and I had a suspicion that Harry knew exactly what he was doing in terms of sex. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span><span>Would you like that?”, </span></span><span><span>he whispered in a </span></span><span><span>strangl</span></span><span><span>ed manner, removing his fingertip softly to go back </span></span><span><span>to </span></span><span><span>circling the snug entrance. I licked my way up his neck to nibble his earlobe, my </span></span><span><span>pussy</span></span><span><span> rubbing against his throbbing cock and </span></span><span><span>fingers </span></span><span><span>crumpling his t-shirt in my hands. </span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Yes.”, I muttered, </span></span><span><span>feeling my insides liquefy at the </span></span><span><span>thought of him doing it.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Yes? </span></span><span><span>Tonight, </span></span><span><span>maybe</span></span><span><span>?”, he mumbled </span></span><span><span>anxiously</span></span><span><span>, sitting straight and retrieving his </span></span><span><span>fingers</span></span><span><span> to grab me by the hips, </span></span><span><span>consequently shifting my body backwards. I circled my hands around his neck for stability, facing him. “Please? </span></span><span><span>Want it so bad...</span></span><span><span>”, he whispered, pressing his forehead against mine </span></span><span><span>and looking at me with </span></span><span><span>imploring</span></span><span><span> eyes. He was barely controlling himself </span></span><span><span>now</span></span><span><span>, I could sense he was about to get up and carry me somewhere, his fingers sinking on my flesh and pressing me against his body.</span></span></p><p>“Can you be careful?”, I asked quietly, sort of afraid of him being too hard on me since he was way too horny to control himself. That and the fact that he was massive.</p><p>“<span><span>Yes.”, </span></span><span><span>he breathed </span></span><span><span>in relief</span></span><span><span>, biting down his lips to hold a sly smirk from spreading. “I’ll be gentle, I </span></span><span><span>promise</span></span><span><span>.”, he spoke softly, licking his lips in anticipation.</span></span></p><p>“Okay, then.”, I conceded, closing the gap between our mouths and kissing him fiercely. He responded instantly, getting up from the couch and wrapping my legs around him. He didn’t break the kiss until he bumped onto something a few steps later.</p><p>“Oh, shit!”, he blurted, his eyes big as saucers when he almost fell to the ground on top of me. We both glanced down, seeing the foot of a chair on the way.</p><p>“I can walk perfectly fine, you know?”, I added, unhooking my legs from him. That only made his grip tighter while he frowned and pursed his lips, shaking his head.</p><p>“No, I can <em>perfectly</em> carry you to my room, don’t be silly.”, he replied, attaching my limbs to his hips again and dodging the obstacle ahead of us. Peppering kisses along my jawline and neck, he started making his way up the stairs.</p><p>“<span><span>If you drop me on these stairs, I swear to God I’m canceling your backdoor </span></span><span><span>entrance</span></span><span><span> tonight, Styles!”, </span></span><span><span>I said, tightening my grip around him and almost giving him a chokehold in the process. </span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He snorted before saying anything: </span>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Great motivational speech, babe, but I’ve got this.”, he s</span>
  <span>tated</span>
  <span>, promptly reaching the top of the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For someone who drank as much as he did, he sure could act sober. A few more steps ahead, he entered a pitch dark room, slowing down considerably until he bumped into another </span>
  <span>obstacle</span>
  <span>. That’s when he decided to put me down, gently placing me on a soft </span>
  <span>surface</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>I felt the cold silky sheets under my fingertips, my bare feet on a fluffy carpet.</span>
  <span> Then I felt his presence </span>
  <span>vanish,</span>
  <span> just a fumbling sound on the background. A second later, there was a dim light illuminating the room.</span>
</p><p>His sneakers were off his feet now and he was taking off his t-shirt in haste. A fleeting thought of doing the same occurred but there was no time to act on it as he started kissing me again in a hurried manner.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Harry P.O.V.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I dropped to my knees to get at her eye level as I swirled and lapped my tongue against hers. I had to have her naked right at that second. Enough teasing, enough dirty talk. I was suddenly very aware of how turned on I really was, the prospect of fucking her everywhere I wanted to fuck enhancing the excitement a billion-fold. I peeled her shirt off her body, retracting my lips from hers for a moment. Soon as I got the job done, I went back to gluing our mouths together, her swollen lips just begging me for a bite. I nibbled on her bottom lip, my fingers struggling to unzip her skirt. I kept tugging at it and it wouldn’t budge.</p><p>“Wait.”, she mumbled against my lips, quickly standing in front of me to take off the stubborn clothing item from her body. I watched as it rolled down her legs, revealing the faux leather bikini bottom inches from my face.</p><p>“<span><span>Fucking hell…”, I groaned, holding her still in front of me, her legs slightly parted to accommodate my legs in between. I nuzzled my face on her crotch, </span></span><span><span>taking in</span></span><span><span> the faint scent of her arousal mixed with </span></span><span><span>the smell of the fabric. </span></span><span><span>A woozy </span></span><span><span>feeling </span></span><span><span>took over my senses, my dick growing impossibly hard. </span></span><span><span>She subtly quivered under my grasp, gasping and </span></span><span><span>running </span></span><span><span>her fingers </span></span><span><span>through</span></span><span><span> my messy hair. “Wanted you naked </span></span><span><span>o</span></span><span><span>n my bed </span></span><span><span>since I saw you on that fucking stage…”, I clasped my hands around the strings holding it to her body, untying both sides in one swift motion. It fell to the floor but my eyes were fixated on her smooth glistening pussy. </span></span><span><span>Pre-cum soaked my underwear, my chubby shaft throbbing inside my pants </span></span><span><span>at the sight</span></span><span><span>. </span></span><span><span>Squeezing her ass cheeks, I dove in, burying my tongue between her folds. She tugged on my hair harder, moaning as I slurped on her juicy core. “</span></span><span><span>Fuck, baby…”, I whined, placing one of her legs on my shoulder for better access. I latched my mouth over the soft part of her </span></span><span><span>inner </span></span><span><span>thigh, sucking vigorously to release some of the pent up anxiousness bottled up inside me. “</span></span><span><span>So fucking wet for me… </span></span><span><span>taste so sweet...</span></span><span><span>”, t</span></span><span><span>hen I went to her clit </span></span><span><span>again</span></span><span><span>, encasing the perky bud in my mouth and sucking on it in a much more restricted manner. </span></span></p><p><span><span>I’m one to like things a bit rough but I’m also very </span></span><span><span>careful when</span></span><span><span> applying said roughness. There’s a time and a place to go a little harder, </span></span><span><span>a little wilder, and that is </span></span><span><em><span>not </span></em></span><span><span>when sucking on a clit. That being said, I was definitely trying my best not to go overboard and hurt her in the process. Thing is, Serena had the power of </span></span><span><span>making me lose my shit so completely it was kind of scary</span></span> <span><span>and I was definitely struggling to keep sane.</span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>So, when </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>I </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>spaced out</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> for a second in that complete blissful feeling of tasting the deliciousness that was her cunt, I put a bit too much pressure and a bit too much teeth on her poor little clit. She jolted backwards, a hiss coming from her lips.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>“Ops, sorry, baby! Did I hurt you?”, I immediately stood up, checking her face for signs of distress. She was biting her lips, looking more startled than hurt.</p><p>“<span><span>No, </span></span><span><span>I’m fine</span></span><span><span>…</span></span><span><span> but you’re usually </span></span><span><span>way </span></span><span><span>better</span></span><span><span> at this…”, she quipped with a playful chuckle. I loosened up, sighing and huffing while dropping my head on the crook of her neck.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Fuck, sorry. M’a bit too excited fo’ my own good…”, I slurred </span></span><span><span>my words, not out of drunkenness but out of </span></span><span><span>complete </span></span><span><span>lust. My body’s </span></span><span><span>blood flow </span></span><span><span>was all rushing towards my dick, making it even harder to focus. </span></span><span><span>I was feeling dizzy, my heart beat was super fast, my stomach had that familiar fluttering </span></span><span><span>feeling</span></span><span><span> mixed with the amount of alcohol consumed, making me slightly nauseous. </span></span><span><span>And just as those words came out from my mouth, I felt her squeezing m</span></span><span><span>y cock</span></span><span><span>, a hurtful kinda of pleasure taking over me. </span></span><span><em><span>Shit, I’m too fucking hard, I’m not even gonna last, </span></em></span><span><span><span>I thought as a low pitched, throaty groan from me was muffled by her skin.</span></span></span></p><p>“<span><span><span>Okay, this is what’s gonna happen:”, she started speaking, taking a step back and untying the top of her bikini set and letting it drop to the ground. She stood before me, entirely naked, the greenish tips of her hair covering her nipples, not a single cell of her body self-conscious of her own physique </span></span></span><span><span><span>or trying to shield from my very hungry eyes. </span></span></span><span><span><span>“I’m going to suck your cock </span></span></span><span><span><span>now, release some of </span></span></span><span><span><span>this</span></span></span><span><span><span> tension</span></span></span><span><span><span>…”, she purred, my hands brushing her hair back while she unzipped my pants. </span></span></span><span><span><span>I rolled my eyes to the feeling of her tiny hands </span></span></span><span><span><span>graz</span></span></span><span><span><span>ing over my crotch, </span></span></span><span><span><span>that alone making my cock throb inside my pants</span></span></span><span><span><span>. “</span></span></span><span><span><span>Think </span></span></span><span><span><span>you </span></span></span><span><span><span>can</span></span></span><span><span><span> get hard again after I get you off? </span></span></span><span><span><span>To fuck me properly?</span></span></span><span><span><span>”, she kneeled </span></span></span><span><span><span>on</span></span></span><span><span><span> the ground to pull my pants </span></span></span><span><span><span>and boxers </span></span></span><span><span><span>down.</span></span></span></p><p><span><span><span>I </span></span></span><span><span><span>registered her question</span></span></span><span><span><span>s</span></span></span><span><span><span> but the answer wouldn’</span></span></span><span><span><span>t</span></span></span><span><span><span> get out when I felt her fingertips running up the back of my legs, groping my ass while her tongue made a trail up the inside </span></span></span><span><span><span>of my thigh, stopping just short of reaching my balls. I looked down, her intense dark eyes glancing up at me as her tongue moistened her lips in preparation. I don’t think I’ve ever been driven to an speechless lust induced haze before, I’m always the first one to </span></span></span><span><span><span>say</span></span></span> <span><span><span>(not so) </span></span></span><span><span><span>sweet nothings from beginning to end. So when she frowned and got up from the floor, cupping my face in her hands, I knew I was acting weird.</span></span></span></p><p>“<span><span><span>Harry? You okay? What’s wrong, </span></span></span><span><span><span>bab</span></span></span><span><span><span>y?”, she worriedly asked, bringing my face down to peck on my lips briefly. That got me out of whatever trance I had fallen into, the caring touch of her small hands grounding me.</span></span></span></p><p>“<span><span><span>Yeah, yeah. Just… ‘m too worked up, m’ dick ‘s… need ya to get m’ off… </span></span></span><span><span><span>I’ll </span></span></span><span><span><span>get it up fo’ ya, </span></span></span><span><span><span>babe, ‘m always hard fo’ ya</span></span></span><span><span><span>… </span></span></span><span><span><span>ya s’ hot...</span></span></span><span><span><span>”, I mumbled between kisses, raking my hands all over her bare body. </span></span></span><span><span><span>My cock twitched and leaked a bit with the feeling of her smooth, silky skin, her hardened nipples and dripping </span></span></span><span><span><span>sex</span></span></span><span><span><span>. </span></span></span><span><em><span>Shit</span></em></span><span><em><span>, how can someone get me to this state of arousal so fucking </span></em></span><span><em><span>fast</span></em></span><span><em><span>? To get me to this point of incoherent blabbering? I sound like a fucking baboon, it’s ridiculous...</span></em></span></p><p>“<span><span><span>Okay, honey… I’ll take care of you, then…”, she sweetly whispered, caressing my face and making the butterflies in my stomach manifest themselves. I vaguely noticed when she placed me sitting on the bed as her lips softly enveloped mine in a sensual movement. </span></span></span><span><em><span>She’s perfection, </span></em></span><span><em><span>so sweet </span></em></span><span><em><span>yet</span></em></span><span><em><span> so naughty… so fucking </span></em></span><span><em><span>gorgeous, </span></em></span><span><em><span>so fucking hot… </span></em></span><span><span><span>“Lay down for me, baby.”, she murmured, getting me out </span></span></span><span><span><span>of that weird disorientation </span></span></span><span><span><span>slash worshiping daze</span></span></span><span><span><span> I was currently i</span></span></span><span><span><span>n</span></span></span><span><span><span>. I helped her fixing me on the bed, lying right in the middle of the mattress, my head on the pillows. My hand went to my cock, trying to release some of the painful swelling but she quickly pushed it to the side. </span></span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>With barely open eyelids, I gazed at her crawling towards me, her </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>pretty</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> body taut and smooth right there for me to touch. My limbs weren’t cooperating, though, as I stood still when her pouty mouth grazed mine </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>in a soft kiss</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>. An adrenaline rush ran through </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>my veins and I thought I would faint, my body already way past going haywire. I could hear some hushed words coming from her mouth, but I couldn’t really discern what she was saying, just feel her tongue sliding down my neck, her hand tracing figures on my chest. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>I went somewhere inside my head for a second, coming back to my senses as her fingertips brushed the inside of my legs, parting them for her sit in between. Her tiny hands were slightly cold while caressing my inner thighs. That or my body was burning up. It seemed she was moving in slow-motion when she stood straight to tie her hair into a knotty bun, a single strand of hair forgotten and framing her left breast. <em>Shit, she’s so </em><em>damn</em><em> beautiful…</em>, was my constant thought as I watched her slowly move downwards, her dark stare piercing mine. Her flat tongue started licking me from my balls to my tip and that’s when I lost all grasp from reality.</p><p>I was immersed in the feeling of her tongue, her warmth enveloping me and sucking me dry. I was vaguely aware that the noises I was making were exponentially louder than normal and completely unrestrained. Her movements felt lethargic and it seemed she was getting me off for hours, painfully dragging me to the edge, bit by bit. And when I finally got to my tipping point, a tsunami of pleasure took over me for only a couple of seconds. I rode of my high tortuously slow, my entire body prickling and weak, my breathing erratic. My mind, on the other hand, was suddenly clear of that fog of idiocy.</p><p>“You’re gonna sleep on me, aren’t you?”, was the first thing I heard from her as she laid down beside me, tangling her arm around my chest. I opened my eyes lazily, seeing our naked bodies first and then turning my head to the side to watch her amused expression and moist swollen lips.</p><p>“You have so little faith in me, baby…”, I huskily replied, forcing my body to obey my commands and dragging her to lie on top of me. When her legs straddled my belly, I felt the extent of her arousal, her slick core coating my skin to the point of getting it slippery. “We’re just getting started here, don’t worry.”, I stated, cupping her face and kissing her lips.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Serena´s P.O.V.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>I could notice that his movements were still a bit sluggish </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>after coming out of his climax</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>. I’ve never had anyone get so out of it so I have to confess I was a bit wary </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>of whatever was going on </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>with him</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>. When I was sucking him off he seemed to be in some kind of </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>parallel universe</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>, his sounds were so loud, his </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>orgasm</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> was so quick to reach. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>We hadn’t had that many </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>sexual</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> interactions and I wondered if this was his normal and the other times were some sort of glitch. I hoped not. I rather have him more active than th</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>at</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>He started kissing me slowly and sensually, but I was way past going slow. My body was burning, melting, tingling already. My hips began undulating at their own will, my tongue swirling faster than his, deepening the kiss. His hands were holding me so softly it was agonizing. I was squirming on top of him and it was the first time that we seemed to be functioning in completely different frequencies.</p><p>“Touch me. I need you to touch me.”, I hurriedly murmured against his lips.</p><p>“Fuck, I’m still a bit numb, babe.”, he chuckled lightly, his arms going slack and dropping to his sides as if to illustrate his point. “But I’ll gladly have you sit on my face, what d’ya think?”, he wiggled his eyebrows, a naughty smirk on his lips.</p><p>“<span><span><span>G</span></span></span><span><span><span>reat</span></span></span><span><span><span> idea.”, I smiled back, </span></span></span><span><span><span>quickly standing straight and positioning my legs on each side of his head. </span></span></span><span><span><span>I clamped my hands around the headboard, calmly lowering my body over his awaiting mouth. He might have been feeling a bit listless everywhere else but his tongue was fully functioning, </span></span></span><span><span><span>I noticed</span></span></span><span><span><span>. </span></span></span><span><span><span>Moaning loudly</span></span></span><span><span><span>, </span></span></span><span><span><span>I leaned</span></span></span><span><span><span> my forehead against the wall as his lips encased my whole pussy, humming in pleasure while slurping </span></span></span><span><span><span>on </span></span></span><span><span><span>my fluids. </span></span></span></p><p><span><span><span>I was basically waiting for </span></span></span><span><span><span>some rel</span></span></span><span><span><span>ease</span></span></span> <span><span><span>since before the show, getting worked up gradually through</span></span></span><span><span><span>out</span></span></span><span><span><span> the night. </span></span></span><span><span><span>Stripping for him on stage, giving him a blow job, talking about sex and sneaking touches under the table, </span></span></span><span><span><span>sucking him off </span></span></span><span><span><span>again </span></span></span><span><span><span>minutes ago</span></span></span><span><span><span>. </span></span></span><span><span><span>So it was safe to say that, the moment </span></span></span><span><span><span>he suctioned my clit, </span></span></span><span><span><span>properly this time, </span></span></span><span><span><span>it was like my entire body started collapsing. “Oh my, oh shit!”, I yelped, feeling my legs tremble, my lower belly tightening, my skin prickling with heat. The reaction was so </span></span></span><span><span><span>intense</span></span></span><span><span><span> that my instinct was to hold onto the headboard and lift my body to regain some stability. </span></span></span></p><p>“<span><span><span>Hey, come back…”, I heard him groaning, his hands coming alive again and lowering my hips down. Glancing at his face between my thighs, </span></span></span><span><span><span>our eyes interlocked as </span></span></span><span><span><span>he </span></span></span><span><span><span>pushed his tongue inside my entrance, fucking me with it. </span></span></span><span><span><span>I couldn’t hold his gaze, closing my eyes and moaning when he began swirling his tongue around my clit repeatedly.</span></span></span></p><p>“<span><span><span>Fuck, I’m-”, I chocked on my words, my legs faltering as I began shaking once more. </span></span></span><span><span><span>There was this weird pressure inside </span></span></span><span><span><span>me</span></span></span><span><span><span>, </span></span></span><span><span><span>I couldn’t pinpoint what it was exactly. </span></span></span><span><span><span>It was like a </span></span></span><span><span><span>freight train coming at me, the feeling so powerful </span></span></span><span><span><span>and foreign </span></span></span><span><span><span>I couldn’t help being scared. I was afraid I would suffocate him </span></span></span><span><span><span>during the potent orgasm I was certain was coming.</span></span></span> <span><span><span>Grunting, </span></span></span><span><span><span>I pulled away again, holding my body up and trying to attain some control while my whole body seemed about to go berserk.</span></span></span></p><p>“<span><span><span>Come on, Serena…”, he whined, thinking I was doing that to tease him, </span></span></span><span><span><span>his hands pushing me down a bit more forcefully. </span></span></span><span><em><span>Oh, what a great time for your arms to start working again, </span></em></span><span><em><span>Harry</span></em></span><span><em><span>…, </span></em></span><span><span><span>I thought while fighting from his grasp.</span></span></span></p><p>“<span><span><span>No, my legs are </span></span></span><span><span><span>shaking, I’m gonna smother you…”, I quietly replied, still </span></span></span><span><span><span>managing to hold</span></span></span><span><span><span> myself up. He stopped trying to pull me down, opting for grabbing me by the waist to put me down on the bed </span></span></span><span><span><span>instead</span></span></span><span><span><span>. </span></span></span><span><span><span>It looked like those few minutes were enough to bring his limp limbs to full capacity again as he hastily positioned himself between my legs, spreading them apart and diving in once more. I writhed under him, his tongue hungrily resuming his earlier movements as his hands stretched my legs further apart. </span></span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>One very skilled press of his tongue on my clit had my back arching off the bed, a weird strangled noise coming out of my mouth. Then all those overwhelming sensations came rushing back, that </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>unfamiliar</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> pressure in my lower belly overpowering everything else.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span> Oh, shit, I think I’m gonna pee,</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> I thought, crumpling the sheets in my hands when I felt the pads of his fingers circling my entrance. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>I was about to say something when his swirling tongue became his suckling mouth, two of his fingers getting inside of me. They curled up on their way out and all the air from my lungs simply vanished when I needed it the most. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>Fuck, </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>it feels a lot like peeing, what do I do</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>?!</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>, I panicked, attempting to breathe and sit on the bed while my body was practically in flames. I buckled my hips up </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>instead</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>, trying to free myself from his mouth and fingers. It worked for mere seconds, enough to stabilize my intake of air, though. “Wait, I’m-”, was all I was able to say before one of his gigantic hands pressed m</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>e down, exactly where the odd sensation was located. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span><span><span>Let go, baby…”, he hushed me, circling his thumb over my clit while his fingers brushed my g-spot continuously, </span></span></span><span><span><span>in a beckoning</span></span></span><span><span><span> movement. That single sentence was capable of unraveling the very last bit of </span></span></span><span><span><span>restrain</span></span></span><span><span><span>t</span></span></span><span><span><span> I had over my body, feeling the wave of the orgasm start engulfing me strongly but slowly. I forced myself to look down at him, as if trying to warn him that something was going to happen, something that I wasn’t sure what it was, that I had </span></span></span><span><span><span>no control over</span></span></span><span><span><span>. His eyes were fixated on my pussy, though, transfixed by my impending climax. “Come on, baby. Come for me, I can feel it, </span></span></span><span><span><span>give it to me</span></span></span><span><span><span>…”, </span></span></span><span><span><span>he hurriedly muttered, speeding up his movements and bringing me to climax almost instantly.</span></span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>I screamed something incoherent, thrashing on the bed and feeling my body burn, melt </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>and</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> liquefy at once, the biggest sensation of relief and pleasure taking over m</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>e</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>. I also felt myself </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>spurting</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> but my mind was too consumed by satisfaction </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>that</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> it was momentarily forgotten. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span><span><span>Fuck,”, I heard him growling before opening my eyes. He was kneeling between my legs, </span></span></span><span><span><span>stroking his</span></span></span><span><span><span> semi-hard cock in his hand, </span></span></span><span><span><span>his chest glistening wet </span></span></span><span><span><span>with drops of clear dense liquid running down his flesh</span></span></span><span><span><span>. A surprised slash amused slash turned on look </span></span></span><span><span><span>was </span></span></span><span><span><span>on his face. “You squirted…”, he huskily sa</span></span></span><span><span><span>id</span></span></span><span><span><span>, </span></span></span><span><span><span>a mix of arousal and bewilderment in his voice.</span></span></span></p><p>“<span><span><span>What?”, my foggy mind was </span></span></span><span><span><span>taking extra time to register what had just happened. </span></span></span><span><em><span>Squirt? Since when do I squirt?</span></em></span></p><p>“<span><span><span>I made you squirt…”, he smugly stated, releasing his dick and crawling on top of me. He smirked, his left dimple popping on his cheek and his hooded eyes sparkling with mischief. He briefly kissed the corner of my mouth, looking at me afterwards while biting the corner of his bottom lip. “Hottest thing I’ve ever seen… instant boner.”, his boyish chuckle </span></span></span><span><span><span>along the lewd words coming from his mouth made my body heat up again. </span></span></span></p><p>“Yeah?”, I reached for his cock, checking how hard seeing me come had made him. His smirk immediately faded, his lips parting and eyes closing. “Just a bit more and you’re ready for me…”, I pumped his shaft in a gradual speed, trying to get him full mast as quick as possible. He groaned before retrieving my hand and pining me to the bed.</p><p>“Not yet, baby. I want to make come again…”, he murmured in a raspy voice, licking and nipping on my bottom lip before continuing: “Think you can squirt for me one more time?”, he asked, raising his left eyebrow and tightening his grip around my wrists almost anxiously.</p><p>“I have no idea. Never happened before, don’t know how it works.”, I shrugged, being my most sincere self.</p><p>“<span><span><span>Wait…</span></span></span><span><span><span>”, he distanced himself, his eyes widened. “I made you squirt </span></span></span><span><em><span>for the first time</span></em></span><span><span><span>? </span></span></span><span><span><span>The only person who has ever made you squirt </span></span></span><span><em><span>was me?</span></em></span><span><span><span>”, </span></span></span><span><span><span>the childlike way he was </span></span></span><span><span><span>saying that and </span></span></span><span><span><span>looking at me made me roll my eyes and chuckle, turning my head to the side to avoid his stare. </span></span></span><span><em><span>Cute little </span></em></span><span><em><span>shit</span></em></span><span><em><span>, I could just bite that dimple off his face, </span></em></span><span><span><span>I thought while biting his forearm instead. He laughed at my reaction, dropping his head on the curve of my neck and finally releasing my arms to cup the top of my head.</span></span></span></p><p>“Stop bragging, you smug bastard.”, I playfully said gritting my teeth and pinching his ribs. He yelped, jolting backwards and grabbing my wrists again.</p><p>“It’s my duty to be smug about it, Serena. I was your first at something, how could I not?”, he replied chuckling softly while holding my hands down. I had to roll my eyes again, this time out of annoyance.</p><p>“Are you seriously slut-shaming me right now?”, I soberly asked, pursing my lips.</p><p>“<span><span><span>What? </span></span></span><span><span><span>No.</span></span></span><span><span><span> Of course not!”, he was quick to add, frowning profusely and looking me straight in the eye. “Where did you get that from?”, his question felt rhetorical and I just poked my tongue inside my cheek as a response. He huffed, letting an unamused laugh past his lips and re</span></span></span><span><span><span>leasing</span></span></span><span><span><span> my arms from his grasp to lace our hands together. “All I’m saying is that we’re both </span></span></span><span><span><span>experienced</span></span></span> <span><span><span>adults here, </span></span></span><span><span><span>it’s unrealistic to expect</span></span></span><span><span><span> any firsts from you, </span></span></span><span><span><span>much</span></span></span><span><span><span> less from me,</span></span></span><span><span><span> you know? </span></span></span><span><span><span>Which was completely fine, by the way.</span></span></span><span><span><span>”</span></span></span></p><p>“Hm…”, I hummed in response, not really sure if I liked his explanation either.</p><p>“<span><span><span>But, surprisingly, I </span></span></span><span><em><span>did </span></em></span><span><span><span>g</span></span></span><span><span><span>e</span></span></span><span><span><span>t a first from you</span></span></span><span><span><span>…</span></span></span> <span><span><span>and </span></span></span><span><span><span>what a </span></span></span><span><span><span>marvelous</span></span></span><span><span><span> first that was…”, he cheekily </span></span></span><span><span><span>muttered close to my lips, the smirk making his appearance between words. </span></span></span><span><em><span>And you’re back to being </span></em></span><span><em><span>a </span></em></span><span><em><span>cute motherfucker. Can’t even get mad at you. </span></em></span><span><span><span>“Made a proper mess, cumming all over me…”, his tone of voice immediately lowered, his horny voice showing up while he brushed his lips against the skin of my jawline. “Fucking loved it…”, </span></span></span><span><span><span>he licked and sucked a spot on my neck, my body tingling again, my stomach twisting and turning. “Want more of it, seeing you gush and scream is so </span></span></span><span><span><span>fucking</span></span></span><span><span><span> addictive…”, his lips were now trailing a path down my chest. “</span></span></span><span><em><span>You’re</span></em></span><span><span><span> addictive... so </span></span></span><span><span><span>damn</span></span></span><span><span><span> hot…”, he nibbled the skin above my nipple, then giving me a kitten lick on my hardened bud. “</span></span></span><span><span><span>You drive me fucking crazy, </span></span></span><span><span><span>Serena</span></span></span><span><span><span>…” </span></span></span><span><span><span>Then he went to his obvious favorite, the pierced left one, wasting no time before sucking it into his mouth. I squeezed his hands, moaning and arching my back, my clit already throbbing again. After spending some time rounding my nipple ring with his tongue, he lazily released my hands so he could stand upright, staring at me with partially closed eyes and a twitching cock. Licking </span></span></span><span><span><span>his lips, he pushed my knees up against my torso, spreading me </span></span></span><span><span><span>further </span></span></span><span><span><span>open for him. </span></span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>I </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>held myself in that position, allowing Harry to p</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>lace</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> himself between my legs, his flat tongue wasting no time to taste me </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>again</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>. My toes curled as I sighed loudly, his mouth closing around my swollen bud and suckling on it gently. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span><span><span>Harry…</span></span></span><span><span><span>”, I all but whined, feeling my heart speed up along with the increase of my body heat. He teased a finger around my entrance, his darkened eyes watching my every reaction. Boosting his sucking motions a tad, one of his fingers finally entered me, instantly curling up to find my spot. The pressure that I felt before was there again, only now I knew exactly what it meant </span></span></span><span><span><span>and wasn’t afraid of it anymore</span></span></span><span><span><span>. Just a tiny brush there was enough to make me feel it again. I sucked some air inside my lugs, shutting my eyes and lifting my head off the mattress. Harry quickened his thrusts, adding another finger to the penetration. “Oh my God!”, I yelped, exhaling and dropping my head back.</span></span></span></p><p>“<span><span><span>Think you’re gonna squirt? Please tell me you are, baby…”, he hissed, slowing down and pressing harder on the place inside me that made me quiver in pleasure. </span></span></span></p><p>“<span><span><span>I am, I am! Don’t stop, please!”, I desperately growled, looking down and watching him resume his earlier position. His eyes were fixated on m</span></span></span><span><span><span>ine</span></span></span><span><span><span> while he anxiously worked me towards my orgasm. I kept staring at him, hardly breathing, hardly moving, sensing the moment I would tip over the edge. The pressure was becoming unbearable, my body was burning and his </span></span></span><span><span><span>fingers were relentless. “Oh, oh, oh… shit!”, I screamed, rolling my eyes and practically convulsing in pleasure. I was still climaxing when I c</span></span></span><span><span><span>aught</span></span></span><span><span><span> a glimpse of the scene before my eyes: my hips </span></span></span><span><span><span>up</span></span></span><span><span><span> in the air, a clear squirt gushing out of me, Harry’s feral expression watching me come, his eyes riveted upon my </span></span></span><span><span><span>oozing core, his skin glossy and wet. I covered my face with my hands while coming down from my high, all the imagery in front of me being too much to handle. Before I could even properly breathe again, Harry’s cock was sliding inside my incredibly wet </span></span></span><span><span><span>pussy</span></span></span><span><span><span>. “</span></span></span><span><span><span>Uh,</span></span></span><span><span><span> Harry!”, I half exclaimed, half moaned as he started pounding </span></span></span><span><span><span>into </span></span></span><span><span><span>me. He clung to m</span></span></span><span><span><span>y body</span></span></span><span><span><span>, his arms holding me incredibly tight as he grunted and groaned on the crook of my neck.</span></span></span></p><p>“<span><span><span>Oh, baby… fuck!”, his movements were short and fast, </span></span></span><span><span><span>our sound</span></span></span><span><span><span>s</span></span></span><span><span><span> mixing together, the noise echoing through the room. “</span></span></span><span><span><span>God, you’re so, </span></span></span><span><span><span>so</span></span></span> <span><span><span>wet</span></span></span><span><span><span>!”, he gritted, his teeth grazing my skin. </span></span></span><span><span><span>He was crushing me, </span></span></span><span><span><span>cramping me in his arms</span></span></span><span><span><span> but his cock stroking my g-spot was all I could feel. </span></span></span><span><span><span>I was so sensitive from the last orgasm that it was quick to reach another one.</span></span></span></p><p>“<span><span><span>I’m- </span></span></span><span><span><span>shit, </span></span></span><span><span><span>I’m coming again...”, I m</span></span></span><span><span><span>oaned</span></span></span><span><span><span> in his ear, scratching my nails down his back and clutching my legs around his hips. Loosening his grasp to perch his weight on his elbows, he looked at me as he undulated his hips while maintaining his fast paced thrusts.</span></span></span></p><p>“<span><span><span>Come on my cock, Serena… </span></span></span><span><span><span>come for me… </span></span></span><span><span><span>yes, yes, like that, baby… just like that… </span></span></span><span><span><span>oh God… </span></span></span><span><span><span>ugh…”, he fucked me through my </span></span></span><span><span><span>orgasm</span></span></span><span><span><span> with those words, his face hovering mine, our forehead</span></span></span><span><span><span>s</span></span></span> <span><span><span>stuck</span></span></span><span><span><span> together and noses poking one another. The sounds coming out of my mouth were raspy, </span></span></span><span><span><span>my </span></span></span><span><span><span>voice croaking </span></span></span><span><span><span>with the amount of squealing </span></span></span><span><span><span>during the night.</span></span></span></p><p>The thrusting motion stopped after my body started to spasm under his grip, all of my nerve endings seeming to be short-circuiting. He held me close, his cock fully hard and twitching inside my over-stimulated pussy. Kissing me lazily, his arms held me in a snug embrace. I tasted myself inside his mouth, sucking his swollen bottom lip inside my mouth.</p><p>“<span><span><span>Fuck, you’re gonna kill me tonight…”, I mumbled against his lips as I felt a single jab of his dick into me. He snorted, </span></span></span><span><span><span>giving me two solid hard thrusts before going still again. </span></span></span><span><span><span>I could see what he was doing, prolonging our night together by not letting himself come. </span></span></span></p><p>“<span><span><span>Good way to die, huh? Coming over and over again… I wouldn’t mind dying while fucking you… </span></span></span><span><span><span>so good</span></span></span><span><span><span> to be is inside you, baby…”, he whispered between kisses and smiles. It was a cute moment until he decided to ram into me repeatedly, gradually decreasing the speed to a full stop. </span></span></span><span><span><span>I was clenching around him at the end, my body building another release and knotting </span></span></span><span><span><span>my insides all over again. I couldn’t believe what was happening, never before I felt so aroused and so stimulated by someone </span></span></span><span><span><span>like I did with Harry</span></span></span><span><span><span>.</span></span></span></p><p>“<span><span><span>Jesus…”, I chuckled, hiding my face on his inked arm. I heard his amused ‘what’ before facing him again. “You can make me come so easily, it’s kinda funny…”, </span></span></span><span><span><span>I said, peppering kisses over his sticky jawline so he wouldn’t see my </span></span></span><span><span><span>slightly </span></span></span><span><span><span>embarrassed face.</span></span></span></p><p>“<span><span><span>Yeah?”, he quietly replied, starting to slowly move in and out of me again, purposely angling his hips up. My moan was muffled </span></span></span><span><span><span>b</span></span></span><span><span><span>y his skin </span></span></span><span><span><span>preceding</span></span></span><span><span><span> him distancing himself to gaze down at me. “Gonna make you come again, </span></span></span><span><span><span>baby</span></span></span><span><span><span>?”, he huskily asked, earning a </span></span></span><span><span><span>surprisingly </span></span></span><span><span><span>shy nod </span></span></span><span><span><span>from me</span></span></span><span><span><span>. </span></span></span><span><span><span>He gave me a deeper thrust, his eyes piercing mine so intensely that my b</span></span></span><span><span><span>ody</span></span></span><span><span><span> started boiling </span></span></span><span><span><span>and my stomach did a whole flip around itself</span></span></span><span><span><span>. Clenching his jaw, his stare became harsh for a second. “How many? How many </span></span></span><span><span><span>orgasms... </span></span></span><span><span><span>have you had... with other people… </span></span></span><span><span><span>in one go</span></span></span><span><span><span>?”, he said through gritted teeth, his grip turning suffocating and his thrusts becoming aggressive.</span></span></span></p><p>“<span><span><span>Three.”, I sank my nails in his back, struggling </span></span></span><span><span><span>to move from his hold at the same time </span></span></span><span><span><span>that my legs clutched to him tighter. </span></span></span></p><p>“<span><span><span>One more, then.”, sharp forceful shoves were being delivered by him now, </span></span></span><span><span><span>his anxiousness and determination palpable from his voice and actions. “Give me another one, baby, please. One more, just one more.”, he kept repeating, begging for my release and my body simply obeyed. It was borderline agonizing as it took over my senses, ending as quick as it started, a fast rush of pleasure. “Oh, yes, baby… fuck, that’s it… oh, you feel so good, clenching me so tight…”, </span></span></span><span><span><span>he rode me out of that wave, his movements coming to a halt right afterwards.</span></span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>He slowly untangled himself from me, keeping our hips adjoined but lifting his torso from me so we could both breathe for a second. Through my semi closed eyelids, I saw him staring at me, his tongue poking out of his mouth and a sly smirk wanting to </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>appear</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>He’s so fucking proud of himself, the </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>cocky</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span> bastard, </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>I thought as I palmed his entire face playfully.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span><span><span>Don’t! Don’t say anything!”, I feigned a stern tone of voice </span></span></span><span><span><span>and pointed at finger at him</span></span></span><span><span><span>, making him laugh.</span></span></span></p><p>“<span><span><span>Another first, baby! Fuck, yeah!”, </span></span></span><span><span><span>his boyish chuckle was high pitched and his eyes were almost all the way closed from how big his grin was. </span></span></span><span><em><span>Cute motherfucker, I could pinch your cheeks til they came off your face, </span></em></span><span><span><span>I thought, pinching his nipples instead. “Ouch, babe! Little less </span></span></span><span><span><span>pain </span></span></span><span><span><span>and I’m into it, ‘</span></span></span><span><span><span>kay?”</span></span></span><span><span><span>, he cheekily said, holding my hands </span></span></span><span><span><span>still </span></span></span><span><span><span>and softly grinding his cock into me. </span></span></span></p><p>“<span><span><span>Better</span></span></span><span><span><span>?”, I </span></span></span><span><span><span>purred</span></span></span><span><span><span>, rolling </span></span></span><span><span><span>the nubs between my thumbs and forefingers. He hissed, pursing his lips and scrunching his eyes for a second, biting his bottom lip the next and humming. </span></span></span><span><span><span>Muttering a ‘yeah’ under his breath, he began circling his hips while his shaft went noticeably stiffer inside me. </span></span></span><span><span><span>Holding me by the waist, he closed his eyes as he started pounding into me hard and fast. </span></span></span><span><span><span>I moaned, clenching around him purposefully, seeing his lips part in an O shape, a blissful expression plastered on his face. </span></span></span></p><p>“<span><span><span>Okay, I’m close… let’s take a break…”, he groaned, </span></span></span><span><span><span>halting his movements </span></span></span><span><span><span>and </span></span></span><span><span><span>retrieving himself from me slowly. </span></span></span></p><p>“Break? What, no, why? Come here…”, I hastily sat on the bed, snaking my arms around his torso to keep him close.</p><p>“<span><span><span>We’re</span></span></span><span><span><span> all slippery and shit, </span></span></span><span><span><span>Serena</span></span></span><span><span><span>... </span></span></span><span><span><span>need to clean up a bit to fuck you </span></span></span><span><span><span>the way I want to</span></span></span><span><span><span>. </span></span></span><span><span><span>Wanna fuck you all night long, babe. </span></span></span><span><span><span>Hang on a minute, yeah?”, </span></span></span><span><span><span>he said in a raspy voice </span></span></span><span><span><span>and kissing my lips briefly. I whined when he got up from the bed, a chuckle coming from his lips from my reaction. He mumbled something about ‘being patient’ before strutting his cute little ass to the en suite, leaving me naked and wanting on the empty bed.</span></span></span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <b>Harry’</b>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <b>s P.O.V.</b>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>After cleaning myself with a warm washcloth in the bathroom, I walked back to bed to clean Serena as well. We were all clammy and sticky, I couldn’t even hold a firm grasp around her without my hands slipping so I wanted to prevent a possible sex injury. That and to make it last longer were the reasons for me to stop in the middle of sex. The whole squirting revelation had turned my focus around a bit, making me want to get her off repeatedly just to see it happening again. I do like edge myself too, not letting myself come until the last minute and I was going to make tonight last as long as possible. Thank God I had came once already or I would never be able to get as far as I did.</p><p>After cleaning our fluid soaked bodies, I placed a towel on the small damp spot on the mattress, handing her a bottle of water from my nightstand. She raised an eyebrow, questioningly.</p><p>“What? Remember what Chad said? Drink up or you’re gonna dehydrate from all the squirting, babe.”, I cockily said, wiggling my eyebrows at her while opening my drawer. She rolled her eyes, a hint of a smile as she gulped down the water. I chuckled, discreetly looking for the lube among various sex toys and an assortment of condoms inside. I blocked her view of the contents with my body, not exactly ready for her to see the extent of my collection. <em>Maybe some other time, </em><span>I thought while glimpsing a cock ring and </span><span>a butt plug.</span></p><p>“<span>What came out of me </span><span>was probably more tequila than water, by the way…”, she </span><span>jokingly </span><span>said, getting up from the bed to place the water bottle on the nightstand and </span><span>wrapping</span><span> her arms around my chest. My entire body heated up, my stomach twisting violently and heart almost coming out of my throat. One of the reasons being her </span><span>singular presence and the unparalleled effect </span><span>that </span><span>her skin glued to mine had, the other being the exposed sex toys inside the drawer that I didn’t want her to see. Yet, at least. </span><span>I took a big leap of faith suggesting </span><span>ass</span><span> play tonight, I was</span><em> not</em><span> about to push my luck. </span><span>“What’s taking you so long?”, she purred, </span><span>trailing her hands f</span><span>ro</span><span>m my chest to my stomach and stopping at my hip bones, lightly biting a spot on my back.</span></p><p>“Jesus…”, I snorted, finally finding the lube and closing the drawer quickly. Turning around, I enveloped her small frame in my arms, my free fingers caressing the top of her ass. “At last, someone who’s hornier than me.”, I lowly said, smirking.</p><p>“<span>Says the guy with a hard-on…”, she quipped, her hands circling around my shaft. </span><span>I immediately groaned, leaning down to capture her lips. With a couple of firm strokes, my dick was fully hard again as our tongues gently massaged one another, our teeth nibbled each other’s lips and our mouths wrapped together. </span><span>She was quicker than me to act, turning me around and making me take a step back, my calfs hitting the bed. She broke the kiss, letting go of my cock and pressing her palms on my chest. That made me tip backwards, falling on the tangled sheets not so graciously. I was </span><span>i</span><span>n a diagonal position on the bed and as soon as she started crawling on top of me, I sli</span><span>d</span><span> my body upwards so I could be fully laying down. She kept crawling towards me, biting her lips, her hair </span><span>in </span><span>a knotted bun on top of her head. </span></p><p>“<span>Beautiful…</span><span>”, I voiced my thoughts, dropping the lube to the side and running my free hands all over her hovering body, one ending up between her legs and the other on her neck, softly rounding her throat. She was astoundingly wet, even after I made her come four times. I chuckled, dragging her face closer to mine by the grip on her neck. “</span><span>How can you be so wet for me, baby? Made you come so many times and you’re still </span><span>dr</span><span>enched</span><span>…”, I </span><span>curiously </span><span>asked her, our lips almost touching and our hooded eyes locked into each other’s. </span></p><p>“<span>Cause I haven’t got</span><span>ten</span> <span>enough of </span><span>your cock </span><span>yet</span><span>… want it…”, she licked my lips while I gently caressed her other lips, the ones that were </span><span>coating</span><span> my fingers. “… need it, Harry. Can you fuck me </span><span>again</span><span>, </span><span>please</span><span>?”, she quietly asked, her dark eyes </span><span>blinking lazily and her lips in a pout. I smirked at her and her innocent act when she was anything but. I positioned my cock in her entrance, slowly lifting my hips from the bed.</span></p><p>“<span>Need </span><span>this, baby?”, she tried to move to a sitting position, but I held her neck and hips still. I saw her expression change while I filled her up </span><span>gradually, her gasp to her closed eyes and parted lips to forcefully shut eyes and biting her lower lip. I repeated the stagnant movement just to watch her blissful expression again, now a grunt coming out of her mouth when I poked her stomach from </span><span>within</span><span>.</span></p><p>“<span>Faster, Harry. Fuck me faster.”, she </span><span>whined, her eyelid</span><span>s</span><span> fluttering </span><span>and mouth quivering. I tightened my grip around her windpipe just a bit, increasing my rhythm exponentially and ramming into her. My unoccupied hand found her throbbing clit, circling the swollen bud in the same speed. I was trying to focus only on her and push to the back of my mind how good her pussy felt around my cock so I wouldn’t come </span><span>inadvertently</span><span>. </span><span>I was determined to fuck her all night long and I would not come until it was completely unavoidable. </span><span>I was managing to do that </span><span>just fine</span><span>, </span><span>until one of her hands curled on top of mine placed on her neck, pressing my fingers tighter on her </span><span>throat</span><span>.</span><em> You </em><em>want</em><em> to be choked, you naughty, </em><em>naughty </em><em>woman…</em><span>, I thought while sensing my self-control slip for a bit.</span></p><p>“<span>This </span><span>hard</span><span> enough for you, baby?”, I felt her moans die on </span><span>her </span><span>throat as I continued applying some pressure to her windpipe, her strangled sounds even hotter as she kept her body still for me to fuck into her. </span><span>Her eyes were watering when she whispered a ‘yes’ and began clenching around me. She was coming and I couldn’t understand how I was making her orgasm </span><span>again so fast</span><span> but I was definitely not complaining.</span><span> “</span><span>Fuck, yeah, keep on coming, baby. </span><span>So good when you come on my cock...</span><span>”, I urged as her legs started shaking and her cunt hugged me in a snug </span><span>embrace. Her face was going red and I released my grasp to see her gasp for air while fully sitting on top of me.</span></p><p>“<span>Oh, God!”, she whimpered while coming down from her orgasm, holding me still inside her. I could feel light spasms from her cunt, a rush of pleasure running through my veins and making my balls tighten </span><span>and the edge come that much closer</span><span>. A tear rolled down her face as she panted and regained her breath, her tiny hands palming my stomach. “I can’t, fuck…”, her almost painful expression startled me, </span><span>getting me out of the haze of bliss instantly. I quickly sat on the bed, worriedly cupping her face</span> <span>in my hands.</span></p><p>“You okay? Did I hurt you? If you wanna stop, we can stop, just say the word.”, I offered, brushing the tear from her cheek with my thumb.</p><p>“<span>Don’t wanna stop...”, her face leaned forward so she could softly kiss my lips.</span></p><p>“<span>Are you sore? Does anything hurt?”, I lowly asked against her lips, scrutinizing her face for signs of distress but with her eyes closed I couldn’t make a clear distinction. “Look at me, babe.”, she promptly did. “Are you okay? Tell me what’s happening, </span><span>please.”</span></p><p>“I’m just… sensitive, Harry. And that last one, ugh, was a bit painful, to tell you the truth.”, her tired eyes were fluttering close for longer than necessary, showing just how spent she was really feeling.</p><p>“Okay, let’s stop then, sex is not supposed to hurt, baby.”, I stated, rolling us around and placing her head on the pillow. I swiftly drew back from her, my cock starting to go soft with only the thought of hurting her.</p><p>“No, baby.”, she locked her hands around my neck, keeping me close. “I don’t want us to stop, seriously. Just… let’s just not touch the clit for a while cause it’s too sensitive right now…”, her hand reached for my shaft, stroking it with rapid motions and not letting it go completely soft. I sighed, feeling the blood pooling around the area again and making me somehow stiff.</p><p>“Are you sure? We can stop, Serena, I don’t mind. Want you to feel good… we don’t have to keep going just cause I want to keep going.”, I firmly stated, halting her movements for a second. I was conflicted, not knowing what to do. On one hand, she was telling me she was too sensitive and on the other that she didn’t want to stop. It made no sense to me.</p><p>“<span>You are making me feel so good, baby. </span><span>I want you to keep fucking me… </span><span>I want you to cum inside me… </span><span>like we talked about before… in that other place...</span><span>”, she whispered that last sentence in my ear, lightly squeezing my cock and licking my earlobe. </span><span>A shiver ran down my spine and my balls instantly tightened, my dick </span><span>working on a</span><span> f</span><span>ull erect</span><span>ion</span><span> again. </span><em>Shit, you know just what to say to keep me going, you sexy </em><em>minx</em><em>…, </em><span>I thought, snaking my hands under her body to graze a single finger over her butthole.</span></p><p>“<span>Here? </span><span>Still want me to?</span><span>”, </span><span>I purred, feeling it clench under my fingertip. She hummed </span><span>and nodded </span><span>in approval while my mind went dizzy, my body heat going up immediately. I hastily untangled my arms from her, plunging my cock inside her pussy and holding her narrow waist. I began ramming into her </span><span>to get myself fully hard again</span><span>, seeing her tits bounce as she clamped her hands </span><span>around</span><span> the sheets. Her sounds were loud again, her cunt still dripping wet for me. </span><span>When I felt the familiar edge of climax coming nearer by the second, I started slowing down, panting and groaning at the sensation subsiding again. Retrieving my cock entirely from her, I kneeled in front of her spread legs, watching her whimper at the absence of my pounding member. </span></p><p>“Don’t stop, you devil…”, she whined, her eyes fluttering open as she perched her body on her elbows.</p><p>“<span>Patience, you sexy thing…”, I chuckled, reaching for the lube and showing it to her. “Need to prep you first, babe…”, I cocked my eyebrow, </span><span>my voice coming out raspy and low. She licked her lips, dropping her weight on the mattress and trying to run her fingers through her tied up hair. Placing the lube by her hip, I hovered on top of her to help her untie her messy bun with a smirk on my face. “There… love </span><span>it </span><span>when your hair is down…”, I whispered, going for a kiss while running my fingers through her scalp and pulling on the roots. She moaned inside my mouth, making me do it again a bit stronger and earning another v</span><span>oca</span><span>l response. </span></p><p>
  <span>I released her mouth with a gentle bite on her bottom lip, peppering kisses along her neck and collarbones. When I </span>
  <span>got to her right nipple, I reached for the lube and coated my middle finger with it while suckling on the perky nub. I looked up just as the finger touched her back entrance, rimming and inching in a bit. She gasped loudly, biting the corner of her lips and giving me her turned-on stare. I was getting familiar with the way she looked at me and that was </span>
  <span>certainly</span>
  <span> her aroused gaze. </span>
  <em>She </em>
  <em>really</em>
  <em> likes ass play, would you look at that </em>
  <em>sexy face</em>
  <em>…</em>
  <span>, I thought as she started squirming under me, repressing her noises by encasing her lips inside her mouth completely. </span>
  <span>She never did that in any other occasion, holding back her moans, so I could only guess she was a bit shy about liking it. The need to taunt her for it was irresistible.</span>
</p><p>“<span>You really like that, huh?”, I muttered, our eyes interlocked as I traced a moist path along her </span><span>belly </span><span>with my tongue while squirting a bit more lube on my fingertip. I lathered the entire finger with it, inserting it inch by inch into her. A croaking moan escaped her lips, her mouth in an O shape when I was into her til my knuckles. Aiming for a verbal response, I nibbled the skin around her belly button, giving her two solid thrusts and </span><span>finishing</span><span> with a wiggle </span><span>inside her.</span><span> “</span><span>Tell me how much you like it, babe…”, offering two more shallow pushes, she arched her back, moaning a dragged out noise and contracting her sphincter muscles around my finger. “</span><span>That much, huh?”, I took it all the way out, kneeling between her parted legs to put more lube on my finger. She was panting already, a very visible </span><span>tear</span><span> of lubrication </span><span>dripping</span><span> down her cunt.</span></p><p>“One more…”, she murmured, gasping for air when staring at my coated finger. My cock twitched at her request and I poured some more lube onto my index finger.</p><p>“So eager…”, I smirked, rimming her hole before calmly inserting the two fingers into her. Her hips bucked up, squeezing me impossibly tight at the intrusion, a choked up scream coming from her mouth. I lied down beside her, stilling my movements until she relaxed around me, capturing her pierced nipple in my mouth. I managed to get all the way inside, stroking her walls with my fingertips. She groaned, tightening up again. While keeping my fingers still, I sucked on her nipple ring, swirling it in my mouth.</p><p>“<span>Fuck…</span><span>”, she grunted, circling my ragging hard-on with her right hand and mildly tugging on my hair with the other. I </span><span>clipped </span><span>the </span><span>nipple </span><span>ring between my teeth, pulling on it as my fingers retracted and pushed inside of her. “Oh, shit.”, her </span><span>little </span><span>squeal</span><span>ing sound</span><span> resonated through the room, telling me I was working her just fine. She pumped my cock only once but that was enough to make me want to speed things up </span><span>a bit </span><span>and fuck her senseless. But I couldn’t. I promised </span><span>her </span><span>I would be careful </span><span>and gentle</span><span>. So I channeled the pent up anxiousness into dirty talking instead.</span></p><p>“<span>Oh, baby... you have no idea how much I want to fuck </span><span>this tight little asshole of yours</span><span> right now…”, I began slowly thrusting my fingers into her, opening her up for me. “</span><span>You’re so </span><span>snug</span><span>, it’s hard to move, Serena…</span><span> gonna milk my dick dry, baby...</span><span>”. </span><span>She was pulsating around me, her face contorted in a blissful expression and I wondered if she could come with just that form of stimulation. </span><span>She seemed to be terribly into it, dare I say </span><span>as much as</span><span> when I fingered her pussy. </span><span>She stroked me twice, long and slow as I sped up a bit, scissoring my fingers. Tugging on my hair, she yanked my </span><span>head up to kiss m</span><span>e</span> <span>frantically</span><span>.</span></p><p>“Please. I’m ready, put it in, Harry. Please.”, she mumbled against my mouth, giving me a squeeze and clamping her fingers around the tip on my cock. I whimpered, kissing her fiercely and thrusting my fingers into her repeatedly. She was still too snug for me to fuck her, I noticed.</p><p>“<span>Not yet, </span><span>a bit more.</span><span>”, I quipped, going back to swirling our tongues together and scissoring my fingers to get her to loosen up. </span><span>I inserted a third one to try and speed up the process. </span><span>She started grinding herself </span><span>on my fingers right after the addition</span><span>, fucking herself while stroking my shaft in a medium to fast pace. </span><em>Fucking desperate for my cock, gonna make me come on </em><em>her </em><em>fingers,</em><span> I thought, halting the movements altogether and flipping her on her side. </span><span>She immediately undulated and ground her ass over my crotch, compelling me to press our hips </span><span>on</span><span>to</span><span> one another to stop her tempting moves. “Fucking hell, babe, you’re gonna make me come like this. Calm down a bit.”, I sternly said, holding her hips still and biting her shoulder blades.</span></p><p>“<span>Get it in, then. </span><span>I want your cock </span><span>in my ass</span><span>, Harry.”, she snaked her </span><span>hand </span><span>between our bodies, trying to angle my shaft </span><span>in</span><span>to her </span><span>slick </span><span>hole. I quickly </span><span>slappe</span><span>d her hand, </span><span>roughly </span><span>smacking her ass </span><span>twice, </span><span>right on her kiss tattoo. She squirmed, moaning and pressing her legs together as I soothed the reddened area.</span></p><p>“<span>I said c</span><span>alm down, baby. </span><span>You’re gonna get </span><span>it </span><span>in a second</span><span>. </span><span>Calm down.”, </span><span>I huskily s</span><span>tated</span><span>, reaching for the lube while watching her grip the sheets, quivering and humming. I quickly lathered my throbbing cock, rubbing the excess over her back door entrance and </span><span>cleaning </span><span>my hand on the sheets that I would have to change anyway. I grabbed </span><span>he</span><span>r</span><span> right arm, putting her hand on </span><span>her</span><span> right </span><span>ass </span><span>cheek to spread it apart so she could help me </span><span>put it in</span><span>. Holding her bum </span><span>apart</span><span>, she stared at me angling it </span><span>in </span><span>and pushing forward. I kept my gaze on her face, watching it scrunch in pain the moment </span><span>I </span><span>made </span><span>my</span><span> way inside. </span><span>I knew </span><span>I hadn’t prepped her enough, of course she wouldn’t be comfortable. </span><span>She was clenching me so tight it was borderline painful </span><span>on my side </span><span>too</span><span>. I inched a bit forward, the entire head of my cock into her.</span></p><p>“Fuck!”, she said through gritted teeth, burying her face on the pillow and instinctively trying to get me out of her.</p><p>“<span>Relax… </span><span>breathe.</span><span>”, </span><span>I cooed, </span><span>bringing </span><span>her body close, her back against my chest while I caressed her skin from her legs to her breasts in a </span><span>soft</span><span> touch. I felt her muscle</span><span>s</span><span> instantly loosen up by a fraction, a deep exhale coming from her lips while I kept only the tip of my cock inside her, not moving at all. I snaked my left arm through the gap of her shoulder and neck, sliding it down her chest to her stomach and locking our bodies together. With my other hand I brushed the hair from her face and neck, giving her brief open-mouthed kisses along her jawline, neck and shoulders. “Gotta relax for me, angel. </span><span>Relax for me to get in…”</span><span>, </span><span>I started fondling with her piercing, lightly squeezing her boob and feeling her loosen up a bit more. Licking and sucking a spot on her neck, I trailed my hand down her cunt, carefully avoiding </span><span>the direct contact with </span><span>her clit </span><span>and</span><span> round</span><span>ing</span><span> my finger o</span><span>ver</span><span> her entrance. She moaned, opening up the rest of the way for me. “</span><span>That’s it, baby. I’m going in, keep breathing…”, I coached, watching her take a big breath. </span><span>I palmed her pussy, holding her still to inch my dick forward slowly.</span></p><p>“<span>Oh, God… you’re so </span><span>fucking </span><span>big…”, she groaned, turning her face to look at me. </span></p><p>“<span>I’m only halfway in, </span><span>honey</span><span>…”, I whispered </span><span>with a smirk on my lips </span><span>a</span><span>nd</span><span> continuously push</span><span>ing</span><span> myself in. </span></p><p>“<span>Oh, </span><span>shit</span><span>…”, she half chuckled, half moaned, gripping my hair to pull me closer. Both our lips were parted, grazing each other’s when I finally bottomed out. I leaned in, kissing her softly as my entire body begged me to move. She was so incredibly snug, her muscles tightening around the base of my cock and making me dizzy. We were in a </span><span>spooning</span><span> position, it was hard to kiss properly so our tongues were </span><span>mainly</span><span> sneaking out and lapping against each other’s for a moment. “</span><span>You can m</span><span>ove, baby.”, she purred against my lips, </span><span>running her fingernails </span><span>on</span><span> my scalp.</span></p><p>
  <span>I moved back, breaking that tongue contact to watch her reaction as </span>
  <span>I pulled back and </span>
  <span>went inside again, agonizingly slow. A pleasurable sound c</span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span>me from both of us and I repeated the action, feeling her free hand sneak between her legs where my own hand was motionless placed and </span>
  <span>pushing</span>
  <span> my finger inside her pussy. She was tighter than usual with my cock filling up her ass and I had to wait to move my dick out </span>
  <span>of her </span>
  <span>to be able to place </span>
  <span>it</span>
  <span> all the way in</span>
  <span>to her pussy</span>
  <span>. I immediately curved my finger to find her spot, feeling my cock on the other side of her walls. </span>
  <span>Fucking loved that feeling, being everywhere inside her, her asshole contracting when I brushed her most sensitive spot and pressed my palm over her clit </span>
  <span>gently</span>
  <span>. I was </span>
  <span>quietly </span>
  <span>moaning and she was practically growling in pleasure. </span>
  <em>Shit, she’s even louder when I’m fucking her in the ass, how’s that possible?</em>
  <span>, I thought while speeding up just a tiny bit and keeping a gentle caress over her g-spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing I felt when she was squirting </span>
  <span>before </span>
  <span>was that </span>
  <span>her </span>
  <span>pussy</span>
  <span> would </span>
  <span>try to </span>
  <span>push me out, almost like her body was trying to expel </span>
  <span>something </span>
  <span>and I wasn’t letting it do it. </span>
  <span>I felt t</span>
  <span>hat same pushing out motion present</span>
  <span>ing</span>
  <span> itself while I continued fingering her spot, my cock pressing </span>
  <span>from the other wall.</span>
</p><p>“You’re gonna squirt for me again, aren’t you, baby? I can feel it...”, I panted in her ear, watching her moan and roll her head back, her legs starting to quiver. I grunted when she clenched around me twice, yanking my hair in the process.</p><p>“<span>Fuck y</span><span>es, I am... </span><span>I’m gonna- ugh, </span><span>oh my God, Harry!”, </span><span>she came screaming my name and I had to hold myself still no</span><span>t</span><span> to come </span><span>right then and there</span><span> watching her squirt on my fingers, her hole pulsing around my shaft.</span></p><p>“<span>Oh, that’s it, soak me, baby… Jesus Christ, Serena… </span><span>I’m </span><span>fucking </span><span>loving this...</span><span>”, I groaned, angling my cock to what I knew was her spot and pressing </span><span>on </span><span>her lower belly. That made her orgasm last a bit longer, her body thrashing under my grasp. My dick was throbbing inside her but I wanted to fuck her </span><span>ass </span><span>longer, </span><span>so I did not dare</span><span> to move until she was coming down from her high.</span><em> Six times. She came six fucking times!,</em><span> I thought, patting myself on the back internally.</span></p><p>“<span>Fuck… </span><span>I’m almost passing out… </span><span>what are you doing to me, </span><span>Styles</span><span>?”, she groggily said, her limp arms falling listless in front of her and her face hiding on the pillow. I chuckled, brushing the hair off her face and placing kisses on the entire expanse of her neck.</span></p><p>“<span>Just fucking you </span><span>properly</span><span>, baby.”, </span><span>I slid my wet hand up her body, palming and rubbing her breast</span><span>s</span><span> while seeing the way her legs were slick wet from her own cum, </span><span>her dragon tattoo glistening</span><span>. I had to move my cock, since it was getting uncomfortably </span><span>needy of some friction, gradually coming in an</span><span>d</span><span> out of her </span><span>and circling my pelvis</span><span>. She gasped then moaned quietly, pushing herself further down my shaft.</span></p><p>“<span>So good, Harry… you’re fucking me so good…”, I was panting again, increasing the speed but not going too hard. She was gro</span><span>an</span><span>ing again and I was in awe that she just kept wanting more and more.</span><em> She’s gonna be the death of me, I swear…</em> <em>I can literally see myself dying from fucking her </em><em>to oblivion</em><em>...</em></p><p>“<span>Yeah? Do you </span><span>need</span><span> me to </span><span>finish </span><span>or can I fuck you a bit </span><span>longer</span><span>, baby?”, I lowly spoke in her ear, my fingers rolling her pierced nipple </span><span>while decreasing my speed again. I was afraid to hurt her, to be honest. I’m not the gentlest when I reach this level of arousal </span><span>and that particular hole was </span><span>way more sensitive to prolonged friction.</span></p><p>“<span>Keep fucking me. It’s not hurting </span><span>at all</span><span>, it feels </span><span>incredible</span><span>…”, she was whispering the words, her eyes closed in a blissful expression.</span></p><p>“<span>Fuck, yeah, it does. You feel so damn tight, baby...”, undulating my hips, I gave her one powerful thrust, her body jolting forward with the impact. Her reaction was to moan a little louder, no signs of distress on her face. “Can I fuck you harder?”, I dared asking, </span><span>tugging </span><span>on </span><span>her hair as if telling her to look at me. She did, her intense dark eyes instantly looking for mine </span><span>in a sultry way.</span></p><p>“<span>Yes, please.”, she muttered, her hips going backwards while I was pushing forward. I groaned, going a bit crazy for a moment with her pleading and how deep I went inside her.</span></p><p>“<span>Tell me if it starts hurting?”, I asked her and she hummed in response. It was all </span><span>the confirmation </span><span>I needed to </span><span>change positions</span><span>, untangling my arms from her to move her to her stomach, me on top of her. Then I </span><span>began</span><span> kneeling, bringing her hips up with me without unplugging myself from her. </span><span>When we were fully up on our knees, </span><span>her face on the mattress and her butt upwards in the air,</span><span> I finally got a good look of myself inside her. “Shit, look </span><span>at you...</span><span> taking me </span><span>so well </span><span>up your ass, baby…”, I murmured, trailing my fingers up and down her spine while gazing at my cock completely s</span><span>u</span><span>nk inside he</span><span>r</span><span>.</span></p><p>“<span>Stop staring and fuck me, Harry.”, she said, clenching around me on purpose. </span><span>Moaning, I grabbed </span><span>two</span><span> handful</span><span>s</span><span> of her ass cheeks, squeezing them forcefully and pushing her ass back and forth on my cock. When her head was rolling back in pleasure, her strangled noises echoing the room, I smacked her cheeks, one at a time. </span><span>Then I repeated the action, a bit harder than the first time, her ass jiggling around my cock. </span><span>I could feel the hits </span><span>from the inside </span><span>and her tightening her hole, giving me a few seconds of pure blissful pleasure. Opening my eyes after </span><span>those seconds of </span><span>zoning out</span><span>, I saw her right arm moving </span><span>underneath her </span><span>and her parted lips reverberating a moan.</span><em> Fuck, she’s touching herself, she wants to come again… </em><em>oh, for fuck’s sake, </em><em>I’m losing it</em><em>. </em><span>I completely lost control </span><span>at the sight of her</span><span>, plowing into her relentlessly, the slapping sounds of our bodies loud and clear. </span></p><p>“<span>Ugh, Serena! Fuck, </span><span>fuck, fu</span><span>… ugh… you </span><span>feel so</span><span>... oh God!”, I kept alternating my eyes from your joined bodies and her face, </span><span>trying to </span><span>hold back cause she seemed to be close again. </span></p><p>“Don’t stop, don’t stop! Please, fuck, please!”, she moaned so loud it came out croaked and raspy. I continued pounding into her, my own body telling me it couldn’t handle any more stimulation by prickling and tingling with pleasure, my heart thumping so loud it was echoing inside my eardrums.</p><p>“I’m too close… shit, ugh, oh, I’m coming!”, a bunch of expletives came out of me while I was orgasming, spurting into her repeatedly as this white wave of pleasure engulfed my whole body, burning and melting my insides with its heat. Everything just blurred in the background while my dick and her tight muscles squeezing me were all I could feel for a few seconds. Just as I was coming down from it, she started to pulse around me in another climax from her side, sending aftershock waves shooting through my body.</p><p>“Oh, fuck… yes, oh Harry!”, she screamed, her entire frame shaking and writhing, warm and wet spurts of her own cum running down my legs. I was fast enough to put my hand between her legs, catching the last gushing of her pussy, rubbing her weeping cunt til the final drop.</p><p>“Shit, yes, come all over me, baby… come on…”, I prolonged her climax by shoving myself deeper inside her and massaging her throbbing core, feeling her spasms going for ages afterwards. She kept whimpering and cursing under her breath until there was nothing left of her orgasm. I was still panting profusely when I carefully lay us down the bed, delicately getting my cock out of her and plummeting beside her.</p><p>After a few silent minutes of recovery when only our loud pants could be heard, we both turned to our sides to look at each other. She looked absolutely ruined, hair all over her face, sweaty skin, mascara smudged around her eyes, swollen red lips. Still, she was the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on. <em>Shit, I’m so fucking gone for this girl…</em></p><p>With a tight-lipped tired smile on her lips, she brushed a damp strand of my hair back, my stomach instantly reacting to her gentle touch by turning around on itself. I reciprocated the smile, also pushing her hair out of her face. I don’t know who leaned in first but soon our mouths were lazily stuck together, little brushes of tongues in between movements.</p><p>“That was intense as fuck... we’re such a mess right now. There’s cum everywhere!”, she chuckled in the middle of open-mouthed kisses.</p><p>“So worth it, though.”, I hummed, a satisfied smirk plastered on my face. I snaked my right arm around her waist, closing the gap between our wet bodies. “Seven times, baby. Made you come seven fucking times. That’s gotta be some kind of record, right?”, I cockily snickered, her hand immediately covering my face and playfully pushing me away.</p><p>“<span>Shut up!”, she </span><span>chuckled </span><span>while I tightened my grip around her </span><span>at the same time that she tried to untangle herself from m</span><span>y arms</span><span>. </span></p><p>“Oh, come on! Admit it, best sex of your life, huh?”, nuzzling my face on the crook of her neck, I couldn’t contain the laughter as she kept scoffing and fighting against my grasp.</p><p>“Never, Styles. You’re cocky enough without me saying it…”, she chuckled, changing tactics and trying to turn around and away from me. I quickly caught on her moves, pining her to the mattress with the weight of my body and keeping her glued to me.</p><p>“<span>Admit it, come on! Best fucking night ever, right? I’m the best you’ve ever had, admit it!”, we were both laughing as I tried to make her look at me, my hands cupping her jaw and she turning her face away from me. All of this while her hands continuously tugged on my hair and kept attempting to cover my </span><span>eyes from staring at her</span><span>. It was a silly moment but it felt so </span><span>damn</span><span> good, to be able to just be playful and carefree with her. </span><span>To just be m</span><span>yself</span><span>, </span><span>goofy part and all</span><span>.</span></p><p>“No, I plead the fifth! Not commenting on this, I have the right to remain silent, sir!”, she carried on with our foolish banter, putting her hands up and pretending to be in shackles. I shook my head, still laughing and finally locking eyes with her when I successfully turned her face towards mine. Her dark eyes were literally sparkling, the most beautiful, genuine smile on her lips. My heart instantly leaped inside my chest, wildly speeding to the sight before my eyes. <em>Fucking hell, I’m falling so </em><em>hard</em><em> for you, Serena, </em>I told her with my eyes as my stomach did that inevitable flip over.</p><p>“Well, it was, for me. Best night ever.”, I voiced it instead, the playfulness of the moment completely gone as I placed the softest kiss on her lips. Once again, she chose not to verbally answer but to sweetly trail her fingertips down my cheeks, her eyes tender and gentle as she leaned in to give me a taste of her lips. They were a delicate caress against mine and I prolonged the moment, cupping her face and keeping her close. We continued kissing, our mouths almost resting against one another as we gently displayed our feelings through touching and cuddling. I don’t know exactly how long it lasted but it felt like a little eternity. When we parted, I poked her button nose with mine to get her to look at me again. There was a shyness in them that made me instantly smile. She blinked, her gaze quickly diverting, probably from the intensity of the moment. She wasn’t ready to acknowledge it yet, I could tell.</p><p>“So... we should take a shower… and then burn these sheets… probably pray for forgiveness too, while we’re at it…”, she blurted, her hands pressing against my chest to create some distance.</p><p>“<span>Yeah, good idea.”, I chuckled, rolling off of her when sensing she needed some space. I hastily got up from the bed, stretching my arms up as I felt my sore muscles trying to make me slump </span><span>down</span><span>. “Gonna </span><span>get the shower started, babe.”, I said while walking towards the bathroom and glimpsing at her still body on the bed. After turning on the water and checking the temperature, I heard Serena grunting quietly. Before I could even ask, she called my name </span><span>with</span><span> a whimpering sound. I went back to the bedroom, watching her sitting on the edge of the bed with a defeated expression, earning an instant frown from me.</span></p><p>“<span>Can’t walk… </span><span>help me, </span><span>please</span><span>.</span><span>”, she </span><span>childishly </span><span>pouted, making me immediately chuckle and come </span><span>to</span><span> her aid. I gave her a hand, seeing her get up on literally shaking legs. </span></p><p>“<span>Jesus, babe. </span><span>I t</span><span>hink I’</span><span>ve</span> <span>finally </span><span>managed to </span><span>br</span><span>eak</span><span> you.</span><span>”, I laughed, holding her close </span><span>so she wouldn’t fall.</span></p><p>“<span>Har, har.”, she </span><span>playfully </span><span>replied, tiredly leaning against my chest and I could just </span><span>picture</span><span> her rolling her eyes at me. Laughing even harder, I scoped her up like a ragdoll, dragging her to the bathroom and placing her </span><span>i</span><span>n the shower. </span></p><p>
  <span>My arms and legs were aching by the time I positioned her against the tiles. </span>
  <span>I normally have a fairly good stamina but tonight had worn me out entirely or else I would be carrying her in my arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was terribly mistaken when I thought she could hold herself up by supporting her weight on the </span>
  <span>wall</span>
  <span> cause, a second later, her eyes widened as her legs gave in and she slid down the floor, </span>
  <span>knees first. The impact was not so hard because she instinctively embraced my hips, her face burying on my crotch. It could be a tragic scene if the outcome weren’t so damn funny. My chortle was loud and childlike as I kneeled in front of her, straightening her body and getting her face out of the water.</span>
</p><p>“<span>Shit! </span><span>Oh, baby, I’m </span><span>so </span><span>sorry!”, I managed to sa</span><span>y</span><span> between </span><span>cackles, </span><span>partially </span><span>blinded by the water cascading down my face while trying to brush wet strands of hair out of her eyes. After a second, I heard her own laughter and felt a strong punch on my shoulder.</span></p><p>“<span>You let me fall! </span><span>I hate you, you fucker!”, she said giggling and sitting </span><span>on the heels of her feet while I tried to bring her forward for an apologetic kiss. “No, get away from me!”</span></p><p>“<span>Sorry! Sorry, baby! </span><span>I’m so sorry.</span><span>”, I kept repeating my apology, both of us still chuckling as she slapped my hands away and pushed my puckering lips to the side. </span><span>After a few failed attempts, I finally managed to kiss her lips, little snickering sounds </span><span>in between</span><span>. “If you wanted to go down on me again, y-”</span></p><p>“<span>Fuck off!”, she interrupted me, pushing me away and we were back to laughing. Our mouths </span><span>clung together, even if we couldn’t stop giggling to actually kiss.</span></p><p>“<span>God… that just leveled the best night ever up to epic status…”, I muttered against her lips when our smiles were almost fading. </span><span>Her grin was wide again when she cupped my face in her tiny hands, whispering a ‘yeah’ before closing the gap between our lips </span><span>once more</span><span>.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Serena’s P.O.V</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I woke up with a sharp headache and my first thought before opening my eyes was <em>damn tequila</em>. I always had the worst hangover when I poured that demonic beverage down my throat. I squinted my eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of my surroundings. Harry was not there, the empty left side of the bed cold under my touch. I sat up, the duvet bunching around my waist and exposing my naked chest.</p><p>On the nightstand, two pills were sitting beside the water bottle and I quickly ingested them with a gulp of water. <em>This man is a fucking </em><em>angel</em><em>, </em>I thought while instantly feeling a bit better. Call it psychological effect, if you will. I scrutinized his bedroom for the first time, the bare walls and absence of decoration making it a quick survey. There was absolutely nothing indicating that he actually lived there and I made a mental note to ask him about it later.</p><p>I got up, noticing that the piled up sheets we put aside last night were nowhere to be found. The room still smelled like sex, even with clean sheets on the mattress. My scattered clothes were also missing and I strutted to the bathroom in my birthday suit. Not that I actually minded walking around naked but where the fuck did he put my clothes?</p><p>I looked at myself on the big bathroom mirror, taking a step back instantly. <em>Fucking hell, Serena, looks like a truck ran you over… then decided to put it in reverse and </em><em>go at it </em><em>again. </em>I hastily brushed my messy hair, putting it into a bun and splashing some water on my face. I noticed the tooth brush in a sealed package sitting on the sink, once again mentally thanking Harry for his thoughtfulness while brushing my teeth. Taking one last glance at the image before me, the discreet bruises on my neck caught my attention.</p><p>“Fuck’s sake, Harry…”, I mumbled, inspecting it closer. They were actually not hickeys but faint finger imprints. “Shit…”, I couldn’t help but chuckle, the memory of his large hand closing around my throat while he fucked me making me blush and wet in a matter of seconds. That’s when I decided to further analyze the damage, the slight soreness of my nether regions coming to the forefront of my mind for a moment.</p><p>If there was a thing that I absolutely loved about a good night of sex was the soreness the following day. I know, kind of masochistic of me but it was like a physical reminder of the sexual events, walking around everywhere I went. And that made me throughout aroused, those memories floating in my mind every time I felt a light discomfort between my legs. Needless to say, it would be hard to forget last night. Besides being the hottest, most mind-blowing earth-shattering awesome sex of my life, both of my entrances were tender.</p><p>I glanced down, inspecting the rest of my body for tell-tales signs of Harry and our night together. A big purplish love bite on the inside of my thigh, very close to my core. Another small one, on the swell of my left breast. One very faint on my belly. Finger imprints on my hips, completing the battered scene before my eyes. I turned around, checking my ass cheeks on the mirror. Yeah, they were slightly red. I smiled before exiting the bathroom, along with all my bruises and reminders of Harry possessing me entirely.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>I went into his closet, observing the various suits, </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>ties</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> and colorful button-up shirts on the hangers. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>Where are his </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>normal</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span> clothes?</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>, I wondered while </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>taking a big whiff of his scent lingering in the air. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Just the smell of him was capable of igniting every cell of my body, the fluttering insides, the increasing heartbeat, the tingling on my skin, all of it. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>On the far corner, t-shirts were folded </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>into</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> a big pile. Apart from that, one clothing item was neatly folded on the bottom shelf. Singled out, as if it were special, somehow. I came closer to it, noticing it was my t-shirt from the first show he went and that, once, thought about returning it to me, changing his mind later. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>Cute little fucker, </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>I thought as a sly smirk slowly spread on my lips.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>Pondering about finally snatching it back, I decided against it, going for one of his. Picking up the first one from the top, I pursed my lips as I unfolded and checked the print on it. <em>Anthrax, sweet! He’s never gonna get it back either, the s</em><em>ly thief</em><em>!</em>, I thought as I slid the fabric down my body with a smirk on my face, his scent enveloping me. It reached mid thigh and I deemed good enough to make my way out of the bedroom.</p><p>Cautiously opening the door, I quietly walked down the corridor making my way down the stairs. It occurred to me that I didn’t exactly remembered much about his house, having no idea where I was going. To my left was the living room, to my right the dinning room. Harry was nowhere in sight and I scanned the couch briefly as my bass guitar was in the same spot as the night before. I walked towards the archway past the dining room, sniffing bacon in the air and hearing a soft sound of movement. Soon, Harry’s broad back came into view, an immediate smile plastering on my lips. Next was the fluttering stomach, fast paced heart beat and the eternal fire of hell burning inside of me (or just me getting turned-on, same thing). <em>Fuck, this is bad. I can’t even contain myself with the mere sight of him…, </em>I thought while checking him out wearing only boxers, his cute little ass just begging for a squeeze.</p><p>
  <span>Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, I </span>
  <span>silently walked</span>
  <span> to where he was standing </span>
  <span>near </span>
  <span>the stove. I couldn’t see what he was doing due to him being a giant and me being a </span>
  <span>hobbit</span>
  <span>. I gently snaked my hands around his waist, earning a jump </span>
  <span>from him.</span>
</p><p>“Fuck, almost scared me to death, Serena!”, he exclaimed, dropping his head forward and supporting his weight on his hands over the counter. I chuckled, apologizing by peppering kisses down his spine and trailing my hands up his chest.</p><p>“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you… morning, sex beast.”, I said the last part in a sultry way, going for that bum squish as he instinctively contracted his muscles. Swiftly turning around, his long fingers were quick to reciprocate the ass squeeze for a second as his sleepy smiling face looked down at me.</p><p>“<span>Morning, hot stuff.”, he went for a soft kiss, lingering his parted lips on top of mine. His breath was a mixture of toothpaste and coffee and I greedily licked his bottom lip for a taste. That’s when he decided to part, a </span><span>timid tight-lipped smile</span><span> and a blush on his cheeks. </span><em>That’s odd. Since when does he get shy on me?</em><span>, </span><span>I thought while seeing him divert his eyes and turn around again. “Made breakfast, </span><span>eggs and bacon okay?”, he mumbled, continuing whatever he was doing in front of him. I hummed a positive response, my hands going slack on his hips. “Sit. There’s coffee </span><span>for you </span><span>over there.”, he looked </span><span>past me</span><span>, pointing his stare to the </span><span>kitchen</span><span> island behind us.</span><em> Strange, it’s like he’</em><em>s brushing me off</em><span>, I thought as I rounded the island to sit on the stool on the other side where the coffee mug was placed. I took a sip of the hot liquid, noticing it had the exact amount of sugar that I liked but not giving it much thought.</span><em> Maybe he’s not </em><em>a</em><em> morning person, don’t read too much into this, Serena…</em></p><p>“What time is it?”, I wondered out loud as he turned around, putting a plate in front of me. He quickly sat across from me, a whole island of distance even if there was a vacant stool beside me.</p><p>“Almost noon.”, he replied, taking this first bite as I did the same. A second later, he froze, frowning profusely. “Why? Do you have somewhere to be?”</p><p>“Hm, not really.”, I frowned too, not knowing the reason for his question. <em>Is he bothered by my presence or something? </em><em>Should I just leave? </em><em>This is so awkward</em><em>, </em>I thought while observing his stalled reaction. It didn’t give me any indication of his intentions. “But I should probably go home…”, I threw the bait, fishing. If he wanted me to leave, that was his cue.</p><p>“<span>What? No! Why?”, he panicked for a second, clearing his throat and looking down at his food the next. “I mean… no, you should stay, </span><span>spend the day or something, I don’t know</span><span>. If you want to, I mean…”, he lowly stated, taking another bite and completely disregarding my presence, his stare fixated on everything but me. </span><em>What the fuck is going on right now? He looks so weird, so uncomfortable, like he doesn’t </em><em>really know </em><em>what</em><em> to do or what to say. </em><span>I squinted my eyes, watching him slowly munch on his eggs, feigning nonchalance. The </span><span>give away of</span><span> his </span><span>act</span><span> was his nostrils flaring a bit and the </span><span>subtle</span><span> bouncing of his body, indicating he was </span><span>bouncing</span><span> his legs anxiously.</span></p><p>“Do <em>you</em> want me to stay?”, I emphasized the word ‘you’, throwing the ball in his court and giving him another chance to tell me to fuck the hell off. He instantly looked up, wide eyed, chewing his food.</p><p>“Yeah. I mean, sure, if you want to.”, he visibly gulped, his voice cracking and his eyes alternating between the table and me. I couldn’t read his nervous stance. Was he like this cause he really wanted me to stay or cause he was trying to be polite and not ask me to leave? I blinked for a moment too long, crossing my arms. <em>Oh, fuck it,</em> <em>I’m sick of this bullshit.</em></p><p>“<span>Really, Harry?”, my lips naturally pursed as the crease between </span><span>my eyebrows increased exponentially. “Cause you don’t seem to be too comfortable with me here, </span><span>to tell you the truth</span><span>”, </span><span>I snapped.</span></p><p>“<span>What?”, his eyes grew twice its original size, dropping his fork noisily. “What are you talking about?”</span></p><p>“<span>You’re all awkward and distant, Harry, that’s what I’m talking about. Just say what the fuck you want to say to me, stop tip-toeing around the subject. I’m a big girl, I can handle </span><span>it</span><span>, okay? </span><span>Do you want me to leave? Is that why you’re acting weird? Cause I don’t mind, honestly. Tell me to leave if you want me to and I will.”, </span><span>I stated, my voice going higher and my stare harsher. He covered his face with both hands, rubbing his face repeatedly before trailing them down his scalp, yanking on the roots.</span></p><p>“<span>Jesus, no, you got it all wrong!”, he whispered-yelled, his eyes scrunched shut. Then he dropped his hands </span><span>to</span><span> the </span><span>granite surface, palms up. Taking a loud </span><span>breath</span><span>, his pleading stare fixated on me as he motioned for me to give him my hands. I did and he promptly took them to his lips, placing </span><span>a </span><span>soft kiss on my </span><span>knuckles</span><span>. “I want you to stay, Serena. Like… I really, really, really want you to stay, ok? </span><span>Spend the day with me… we can chill out, watch a movie or something. </span><span>Whatever you want to do... just stay with me </span><span>today</span><span>. </span><span>Please?”, now he was being his usual self, his sweet eyes honest and sincere. The corner of my lips went up just a tad and I immediately relaxed.</span></p><p>“Okay, then I’ll stay.”, I quietly replied as he placed my palms on his cheeks.</p><p>“<span>Yeah?”, he asked for confirmation as I nodded. I felt the dimples under my hands as his grin grew big. “</span><span>Sorry, babe… </span><span>I was </span><span>just </span><span>nervous... cause I thought you would freak out if I asked </span><span>you </span><span>to spend the day with me, that’s all.”, he explained, his smile going shy again. </span><em>Cute motherfucker</em><span>, I thought as I chuckled and shook my head.</span></p><p>“Who’s overthinking it now, Styles?”, I asked, slowly retrieving my hands from his face.</p><p>“<span>Oh, eat your damn food, Serena.”, he rolled his eyes, making me snort. </span><span>We mutely ate, sly glances at each other back and forth. When he finished, a slight chuckle came out of his mouth as he placed his fork down and held his mug up. I looked up, silently asking him ‘what’ with a confused face. “You would make a great lawyer, you know? You have a natural talent for extracting the truth out of people…”</span></p><p>“<span>Ugh, I would never be a lawyer…”, I made a disgruntled face, like the idea was appalling.</span></p><p>“<span>Heeey, what’s with the face?”, he crossed his arms in mock offense, squinting his eyes. I snickered, taking a sip of coffee and putting my empty plate to the side. “Nothing wrong with being one, </span><span>you know</span><span>…”, he offered with a challenging </span><span>look, </span><span>picking up our plates and putting in the sink.</span></p><p>“Yeah, it’s just a boring ass job, nothing wrong with that.”, I reciprocated the taunting look.</p><p>“<span>Oh, like being a teacher is the most fun job ever…”, he scoffed </span><span>jokingly, </span><span>sitting back down.</span></p><p>“Teaching nine and ten year olds? Never a dull day, honey.”, I tsked and he chuckled. After a couple of silent seconds, he perched his elbow on the table, his chin on his hand.</p><p>“Do you honestly like it? Being a teacher, I mean.”, he seriously questioned with a curious look. I didn’t hesitate to answer.</p><p>“<span>Yeah, I really do. I think that’s what I was born to do, </span><span>actually</span><span>. To teach. To know that I’m responsible for someone’s intellectual growth </span><span>is priceless. Very fulfilling, in fact.”, I said matter-of-factually, getting a bit shy myself. He gave me a satisfied smi</span><span>le</span><span>, nodding.</span></p><p>“Was it always kids? Never teenagers?”, he kept his interrogation, seeming throughout interested by crossing his arms on the granite and leaning forward.</p><p>“<span>I taught high-school</span><span>ers</span><span> in the beginning but it’s not my thing. I rather deal with kids, they are more </span><span>honest, </span><span>there’s no bullshiting them </span><span>… I like that…”, now I was the one looking down, tracing invisible patterns on the table to avoid his stare. We were quiet for a moment until he released a small chuckle, making me glance up.</span></p><p>“Can’t believe you’re a teacher, sometimes… no offense but you don’t look like one…”, he pointed at my general direction, indicating my appearance. I scoffed, annoyed.</p><p>“My looks do not determine my ability to teach, Harry.”, I stated firmly.</p><p>“<span>I know that, Serena. It’s not what I meant. I’m just saying I can’t picture you doing it, not that you’re not capable of doing it. I’m sure you’re a great teacher, </span><span>Serena</span><span>.”, </span><span>he gave me a reassuring smile, my defense mode vanishing completely. </span></p><p>“<span>I’m a fucking </span><span>awesome </span><span>teacher, you got that right.”, I smugly offered, shrugging. He bit his lip, lightly chuckling.</span></p><p>“<span>Of course </span><span>you are, you’re great at everything you do, bab</span><span>y</span><span>.”, he lowly said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. He laughed at my reaction, going quiet after a second. “What about the band? Do you think about doing it, you know, for a living or something?”, he got serious again, shooting me another curious look.</span></p><p>“<span>Nah. The band is just for fun. I l</span><span>ove</span><span> to play, </span><span>the gigs are g</span><span>reat</span><span> but I wouldn’t do it professionally.”, </span><span>he nodded again but before he could continue asking me things, I turned the focus towards him. “What about you? Did you always want to be a boring ass lawyer?”, he snorted at my question before pursing his lips in wonder.</span></p><p>“<span>Hm… I don’t know when, exactly, I decided to become a lawyer, </span><span>and I don’t think anyone ever dreams of becoming one, </span><span>to tell you the truth</span><span>. I’ve wanted to be a lot of things </span><span>growing up</span><span>, actually. </span><span>My</span><span> focus was always helping people, </span><span>though</span><span>. I thought about going to med school </span><span>at some point </span><span>but cutting </span><span>up</span><span> people freaked me out, so… I eventually changed to law school. </span><span>It was a good choice, I’m good at what I do.</span><span>”, </span><span>he told me, pinching his bottom lip with the fingertip</span><span>s</span><span> of his index and thumb, his eyes a bit vacant and immersed within themselves. </span></p><p>“<span>But d</span><span>o you think you achieved your goal? To help people, I mean.”, I probed further, getting a frowning reaction from him instantly.</span></p><p>“<span>Hm… </span><span>yeah, </span><span>I guess. I mean, there’s a lot of bureaucratic work and, yes, it can be a pretty boring job sometimes, but I manage to fit a couple of </span><span>pro-bono cases</span> <span>here and there, you know?”, he shrugged, crossing his arms and looking away. I hummed a response and just as I was about to ask another question, a cellphone started ringing in the distance. It was not my ringtone so I just watched as Harry stood up, going to the living room with large steps.</span></p><p>I could faintly hear him saying hello as I continued sipping my lukewarm coffee. Then he lazily walked towards the kitchen island with the device on his ear.</p><p>“<span>Oh, hey Gem…”, my ears immediately perked up at the mention of his sister. I turned around as he stood in front of me. “Hm… I’m actually with someone right now…”, </span><span>he smirked, taking a step towards me as I made room for him between my legs. “Yes, it’s a girl, Gem… her name?”, his eyes went big and we both panicked. “Hm… Blue.”, he finally replied, eyeing my knotted bun. I palmed my face, shaking my head at his awful choice of alias. </span><span>My band mates usually called me that </span><span>and even though Gemma had close to no relation</span><span>ship with them, I was still wary of her making the connection. </span><span>“No, Gem, she’s not a stripper.”, he chuckled and I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn’t be heard laughing too. “Just an unusual name... </span><span>her parents are probably hippies or </span><span>actors...</span> <span>or </span><span>something like that</span><span>…”, that made me snort and he had to glance </span><span>away so he wouldn’t burst on laughing. “Yeah, we’re… I don’t know what we are, actually… </span><span>still a question mark...</span><span>”, he came closer as his tone of voice dropped a few octaves in seriousness. It was my turn to look away but I clasped my hands around his hipbones to clutch his body to mine. “Yeah, not yet… too soon, Gems… don’t worry, you will… ‘kay, talk to you later… bye.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Hanging up, he placed the phone on the island, his hands </span>
  <span>cupping my neck from both sides. We shared a meaningful look about what had just happened and </span>
  <span>knew </span>
  <span>we were not </span>
  <span>going to </span>
  <span>discuss </span>
  <span>any </span>
  <span>further. </span>
  <span>He gently untied my hair, smoothing the strands down with his long fingers. </span>
  <span>His lips encased mine in a delicate kiss in the exact same moment that my (his) shirt untucked from the middle of my legs, making the contact of his boxers straight to my bare pussy. I promptly reacted, </span>
  <span>my fingers turning into claws, </span>
  <span>a subtle groan coming from my parted lips. I leaned forward to deepen the kiss, my tongue sneaking out of my mouth to meet his. The oddest thing occurred </span>
  <span>then </span>
  <span>because he froze on the spot, taking a step back. Before I could even say anything, he looked down at our once joined bodies, seeing the fabric bunched up around my hips, revealing my unclothed core. Biting his lips inside his mouth, he looked away, glancing at the floor. </span>
  <span>The whole scene lasted only a fleeting second, but it felt like an eternity. </span>
  <em>What the </em>
  <em>actual </em>
  <em>FUCK?</em>
</p><p>“<span>What the </span><span>hell</span><span> was that?”, I snapped, my eyes blazing fire and instantly catching his attention. H</span><span>is mouth went slack</span><span>, a deer in headlights look on his face. “Are you, like, suddenly disgusted by me or something? </span><span>Got so much </span><span>pussy </span><span>last night that you’re sick of </span><span>it</span><span> now?</span><span>”, I sp</span><span>at</span><span>, my blood boiling in fury. He frowned with a dumbfounded expression and a loud huff.</span></p><p>“What? Of course not!”, he almost shouted as I crossed my arms and my legs in a defensive pose, feeling my cheeks burn hot.</p><p>“<span>You just looked away when you saw m</span><span>y pussy</span><span>, Harry! I mean, what-”, before I could finish </span><span>my rant</span><span>, he interrupted, waving his hands in the air and closing his eyes.</span></p><p>“<span>No, no, no! That’s not- That’s not what this is, Serena!”, he all but stuttered, </span><span>desperately trying to reach for my face as I scoffed and pushed his hands away. I hastily got up to leave, which he quickly retaliated by blocking my path. </span></p><p>“Know what? I don’t even want to know, Harry! That was-”, he interrupted me again, grabbing me by the shoulders and making me sit down again.</p><p>I crossed my arms, tongue in cheek as he positioned his body between my legs once more, his arms gripping the granite behind me to lock me in place. “Fuck’s sake, Serena! Would you let me explain? Jesus, woman!”,</p><p>“<span>Don’t you fucking ‘woman’ me, Harry, I swear to God-”, </span><span>this time his mouth silenced me in a violent kiss, his whole body pining me </span><span>down </span><span>as his gigantic hands held my head in place. He was all but swallowing my lips, our teeth clashing and his tongue aggressively penetrating my mouth. I had to grasp onto him, my nails giving his back the same brutal treatment as a traitorous moan reverberated </span><span>down</span><span> my throat. With a final bite of my bottom lip and a fierce grind of his </span><span>semi </span><span>hard</span><span> cock against </span><span>my </span><span>core</span><span>, he broke the kiss.</span></p><p>“<span>Does this look like disgust to you? </span><span>Like I’m sick of </span><span>it</span><span>?</span><span>”, he said through gritted teeth, almost growling with how raspy and low his voice sounded. I was still so fucking mad that I responded with </span><span>scratching my </span><span>blunt </span><span>nails down his back</span> <span>and a sharp bite on his chest. He hissed, yanking my head back with a forceful tug on my hair.</span></p><p>“<span>Why </span><span>did you do that</span><span>, then?”, </span><span>I clenched my jaw as his lips hovered mine, the same angry energy emanating from both of us, our ragged breaths loud and clear. </span><span>He didn’t answer, opting for clashing our mouths together again in the same maddening way, </span><span>one of his hands still fisting my hair while the other chose to close around my left ass cheek to pull me closer. It was his time to groan inside my mouth as his rock-like cock pressed against my sensitive </span><span>yet</span><span> dripping wet cunt, grinding and rotating </span><span>his hips </span><span>in a fast paced movement. </span></p><p><span>My back was painfully pushing against the hard granite surface but all I could feel was how demanding and possessive his lips were on mine, sucking and licking and biting with vicious intent. I was feeling so dizzy with the attack of his mouth and the aching though pleasurable thrust of his </span><span>hips</span><span> that I barely noticed </span><span>him lifting me up from my sitting position until I had to fasten my </span><span>legs </span><span>around his hips so they wouldn’t hang suspended. </span><span>Placing me on top of the kitchen island, I instantly sensed the height difference, having to lean down </span><span>a bit </span><span>to continue our kissing. Another noticeable thing was that my center was now in direct </span><span>contact with the trail of sparse hairs </span><span>of his</span> <span>stomach</span><span>, not his </span><span>shaft</span><span>. The anger hollering in our guts was slowly dissipating, leaving just lust and </span><span>unbridled desire</span><span>. I was breathless, fighting for just a little bit of air when I pulled away panting. He was also heaving when our eyes locked, dark and blurred, mouth</span><span>s</span><span> parted and </span><span>lips </span><span>swollen.</span></p><p>“<span>I d</span><span>on’t want to hurt you, baby…”, he quietly </span><span>murmured</span><span> between gasps, his forehead touching mine as his hands cupped my face. It took me a couple of seconds to realize that he was finally answering </span><span>my question </span><span>but it still didn’t make much sense to me.</span><span> After noticing my confused expression, he decided to continue: “</span><span>Figured</span><span> you would be too sore from last night.”, </span><span>he said against my lips, not letting me answer and kissing me as soon as the words slipped out of his mouth. While he licked my lips sensuously and tasted my tongue, the wheels were spinning inside my head. </span><span>Yes, he was basically right about me being sore but that didn’t mean that I was not planning o</span><span>n</span><span> fucking hi</span><span>m senseless.</span><span> To hell with being sore, I was not about to spend the day with him in pretend celibacy. But what angered me the most was the fact that he made up a whole scenario inside his mind without asking me anything about it. I finally pushed him off, breaking the kiss.</span></p><p>“<span>Don’t assume things, Harry. If you want to know something, ask me, don’t hang around me being all cryptic, I hate having to guess why people are </span><span>acting </span><span>weird</span><span>.</span><span>”, </span><span>I told him, a little bit of annoyance still sipping out of me. He kept his eyes closed as I was talking, nodding and biting his lips. When I was done speaking, he slowly opened his eyes, leaning his forehead against mine </span><span>again.</span></p><p>“Yeah, you’re right, sorry ‘bout that, won’t happen again.”, he swiftly said, the words coming out unusually fast for such a slow-talker.</p><p>“<span>And don’t you ever, and I mean ever, look away again. I was highly offended by that, by the way…”, I sternly warned, watching him hold a chuckle by biting his lips into his mouth. I pinched his inked bicep, telling him that it was no joke. He snickered, </span><span>brushing</span><span> my pursed lips with a smile plastered on his.</span></p><p>“<span>The one time I try to be respectful…”, </span><span>he quipped, </span><span>mildly </span><span>rolling his eyes.</span></p><p>“You fucked every single hole in my body last night, Harry, what are you on about being respectful?”, I frowned, watching his smile go from amused to smug, his hands tightening around my waist.</p><p>“<span>Fair</span><span>.”, he slowly offered after a couple of silent seconds, nodding in slow motion as if he was considering something. Or remembering </span><span>something</span><span>, maybe. Standing still, he lazily licked his lips, his face inching closer to mine while his eyes quietly </span><span>scrutinized my features. “Fuck being respectful, then?”, he finally asked, his tone of voice low and husky. </span><em>The horny voice, oh how I missed it…,</em><span> I thought as I wetted my own lips, mutely agreeing.</span></p><p>
  <span>He was quick to untangle my legs from his waist, folding </span>
  <span>them</span>
  <span> and planting my feet on the granite surface, spreading me open before him. A naughty smile splayed on my mouth as I saw the position I was now in, </span>
  <span>my pussy completely bare and exposed </span>
  <span>for</span>
  <span> him </span>
  <span>to see</span>
  <span>. I leaned back</span>
  <span>wards</span>
  <span>, perching on my forearms as he took a step back, eyes black and most certainly not looking away from my glistening folds. He sat on the stool, placing himself between my parted legs as if he was getting ready for his next meal. </span>
  <span>Trailing his hands from my ankles to my inner thighs, he managed to spread my legs further apart, his thumbs opening my folds before his eyes. My breathing was rapidly quickening while my whole body prickled with heat. </span>
  <span>I was holding back a moan just by watching him devour me with his stare alone. </span>
  <span>And just as I felt his warm breath fan on my glistening core, I watched his eye</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> subtly squint and his head jolt back a fraction.</span>
</p><p>“<span>You’re a bit swollen, babe…”, his gaze was now focused on my face, eyes suddenly </span><span>very open, a serious </span><span>and </span><span>worried reaction to the sight of my slightly </span><span>puffy</span><span> c</span><span>ore</span><span>. </span><span>I knew I was swollen, I often got after rough sex or several rounds of fucking and last night I had both. </span><span>Seeing my blank expression to his comment, his eyes went back to the place they were before as his index finger gently grazed around the </span><span>reddened </span><span>area surrounding my entrance. My eyes shut instantly when a wave of pleasure and pain </span><span>rattled </span><span>i</span><span>n my insides, my lips parting with a big shaky whoosh of air. “How sore are you?”, I heard him muttering at the same time I felt the contact of his lone finger completely vanish.</span></p><p>“<span>Not enough for you to stop.”, I </span><span>smoothly </span><span>answered, cocking my eyebrow in veiled defiance. </span><span>He scrunched his eyes closed, clamping his hands around my </span><span>legs</span><span> and leaning his head on the purplish hickey on my </span><span>left thigh. He was clearly battling against doing what was </span><span>he thought was </span><span>best and doing what we both wanted him to do. To help him making a decision, I slid my hand down my slick core, gathering the wetness drenching my skin. He gazed </span><span>at </span><span>my lewd movements silently but I could see the lust filled expression making a swift return </span><span>to</span><span> his face. Placing my coated finger over his lips, they hastily parted to taste </span><span>my slickness, sucking it inside his hungry mouth with a muffled groan. “I know you want more…”, </span><span>my voice was laced with honey and fire as I teased him </span><span>and retracted my finger from his mouth. His nostril</span><span>s</span><span> flared as he watched that wicked little finger trace the dripping folds again. Instead of placing it back inside his parted lips, I slid the moist tip up my body, lifting the fabric covering it with the rest of my fingers. His eyes continued to follow my every move as I </span><span>revealed the whole expanse of my stomach, leaving the tee shirt bunched around my breasts, the coated finger still going upwards until reaching my awaiting lips. I made a show of sucking on it, hollowing my cheeks to egg him on a bit more. And that, apparently, sealed the deal. </span><span>He launched himself over me, grabbing the back of my neck to bring my face towards his. The kiss was furious and bruising, </span><span>our groaning and moaning dying on our tongues. There was that familiar desperation I was growing so fond of, along with the adrenaline rushing through my veins. My stomach did that strange flipping </span><span>thing</span><span> just when he sucked on my bottom lip forcefully. Panting, he licked down my throat, placing a bite on the junction of my neck and shoulder, making me hiss.</span></p><p>“<span>You are one dirty little thing, aren’t you?”, he lowly said, placing me down again and quickly uncovering my breasts. “</span><span>Making me lose my fucking mind, you dangerous woman...”, he had this animalistic stare as he pushed me further down, making me lie on the cold surface. Both his hands closed around my breasts, squeezing and pinching the hard nubs </span><span>none too gently</span><span>. My back automatically arched, pushing against his touch as I let out </span><span>my</span><span> first loud moan. </span><span>He seized the change of position to close his mouth around my pierced nipple, wasting no time to suck then nibble on it. Another moan echoed while my fingers tugged on his hair, keeping him in place. It didn’t work cause he was soon moving down my stomach, his lips eager to trace the moist trail back to its beginning. His hands continued fondling my boobs as </span><span>his mouth made its way down, sucking and biting and licking the skin with a humming sound. </span></p><p>
  <span>Stopping at the very edge of my crotch, he released my breasts with a final squeeze and tug on the nipples, running his hands down my body. “</span>
  <span>Should tease you a bit more for </span>
  <span>being such a bad girl...</span>
  <span>”, </span>
  <span>h</span>
  <span>e darkly suggested, kneading the flesh of my hips and legs with a strong grip.</span>
</p><p>“<span>No </span><span>more </span><span>teasing, come on…”, I urged, </span><span>mewling</span><span> and wrapping my legs around his </span><span>waist</span><span> to pull him closer. He smirked that </span><span>sinful kind of smile where he warned me of the salacious things he was silently planning on doing to me but pushed back against my grip, purposely depriving me of some much needed friction. “Harry…”, I full on whined, grabbing his hands and trying to move them to where I needed </span><span>them </span><span>most. He practically glued his fingertips to my hips, not obeying my unspoken guidance even after I began squirming with anxiousness. I huffed, taking matters into my own hands and touching myself </span><span>desperately. A noisy groan came out of my mouth as I </span><span>rubbed</span><span> my clit in a fast paced movement, tauntingly glimpsing </span><span>at </span><span>his stunned expression. “You can watch, then.”, </span><span>I tried to say that in the most provoking way but it turned out like a gasping w</span><span>ail</span><span>. He bit the corner of his lower lip, brazenly </span><span>observing my movements for a moment. Then he grabbed my hips, bringing them forward a bit, my ass halfway sliding out of the counter though still not touching his skin. </span><em>Fucking tease!</em><span>, I thought as I sped up the pace of my fingers, feeling my insides knot and build up my climax.</span></p><p>“You really are gonna get yourself off, right in front of me, aren’t you?”, he indignantly scoffed, shaking his head.</p><p>“I am, ugh… if you don’t, oh… do anything about it…”, I mumbled between moans, my eyes closing at their own volition. And just as I was about to reach the tipping point, he yanked my hand away, earning a frustrated sigh from me. I re-opened my eyes in time to see him sucking my fingers clean in one swift motion.</p><p>“You’re gonna come on my tongue.”, he sternly stated, pushing my bent knees up against my chest and clamping my fingers around my thighs to keep me in position. I noticed how often he put me in that same stance, making me completely exposed and open for him. I didn’t mind one bit, to be honest.</p><p>He sat on the stool again, his face inches from my dripping cunt, not wasting time and spreading my folds even more with the tip of his fingers. Then I felt a flat tongue lick, slow and diligent, from my butt-crack to my clit.</p><p>“Oh, fuck…”, I grunted, heaving and curling my toes. He repeated the action at the same stalled pace as if savoring me like a big ice-cream cone. It was maddening slow and terribly erotic. I looked down just as he reached my clit, drawing his tongue back to taste me inside his mouth. His eyes shot open, piercing mine with the most blackish stare I’ve seen in him so far. Unlike other times, he keep eerily quiet, watching my reaction to his every move. Soon his gaze disappeared from view when his tongue came into action again. He kitten-licked my butthole, making me sigh and clench around his tongue. He did it one more time, his pointed tongue rimming the puckered hole smoothly. Sweat broke from my skin, my temperature going higher along with the beat of my heart. I was well aware that he was still pretty much teasing me, edging me, but hell if I was not loving every second of it. The invisible knot in my lower belly was getting tighter by the second and he was basically just gently circling my asshole, no fingers in motion. I was already panting when he moved up, continuing the circular motion over my entrance. He was still being awfully gentle and slow, his tongue moving in a torturous pace. “Come on, Styles, give me something here…”, I feigned annoyance only to get a reaction from him, which I did almost immediately. I heard a light chuckle and saw his face peeking from between my legs, an eyebrow arched up.</p><p>“Tell me what you what you want, then.”, he simply put it, but the raspiness of his voice made every single cell of my body tremble and my entrance flutter. He did not miss my bodily reaction, his eyes taking a swift glance at my quivering core.</p><p>“Want your fingers inside me, your mouth on my clit.”, I moaned, squirming under his touch.</p><p>“Ask nicely, Serena.”, his voice was firm and demanding, earning another very clear bodily reaction and a desperate groan.</p><p>“Please, baby. I need your fingers, I need your mouth, please, please…”, my begging was unashamed and his response was quick. His index finger carefully penetrated me as his mouth closed around my clit in a subtle sucking motion. A long, dragged out throaty moan left my lips. Harry was being smooth, his digit softly caressing my inner walls in a beckoning movement, his tongue lightly pressing my tightened bundle of nerves. I needed more. I let out a frustrated groan, pushing myself against him. Quick enough, he pinched my ass with his unoccupied hand, silently admonishing me for the move. I squirmed and whimpered, pushing myself against his face. “More, Harry. Please.”, I whined, completely disregarding any dignity I had left.</p><p>“<span>Shh, not yet, baby.”, his husky voice sounded like an order, even with the pet name. I hummed, swallowing my complaints and taking a big shaky breath of air. I tried to calm down, focusing on his actions and how good he was making me feel. My heart was thumping loud in my ears, little pin-pricks on my skin </span><span>due to sweat, my stomach a bottomless pit of anxiousness. The pad of his finger inside me felt like he was gently trying to extract my orgasm while his suckling motion piled up </span><span>the pleasuring sensation </span><span>more and more. It was a never-ending cycle, so good yet awfully unsatisfying. After </span><span>a couple of minutes</span><span> or so, his finger retracted, going in again with his middle one, in the same slow back-and-forth beckoning motion.</span></p><p>“Harry… please, please…”, I began chanting quietly, on the verge of tears. Instead of abiding to my unabashed begging, his fingers went to a full stop as his teeth grazed my enlarged clit, sending a wave of pure pleasure through my body. “Oh fuck!”, I yelped, arching my back and sinking my nails on my own flesh.</p><p>“You’re gonna come when I let you come.”, that was what he said before returning to his torturous ministrations. He was going full dom on me and I fucking loved it. His tone of voice was now absolutely different from his usual silly and charming self, sounding domineering and bold. That commanding voice was sufficient to increase my arousal level ten fold in a matter of seconds. I curled my toes, squirming and grunting from that alone.</p><p>In an expert move, he sped his trusting by a fraction, the tip of his fingers pressing harder over my g-spot. <em>Oh my God, is there an on/off switch that only he knows about?, </em>I asked myself as soon as I felt that strange pressure building up. I’ve never squirted before and now it seems it’s becoming a normal occurrence when I’m with him.</p><p>My eyes rolled back as he inserted another finger, my legs starting to shake. He groaned against my clit, the vibration going straight to that building orgasm. I clenched around him, sensing I was about to come. I choked up a sound, looking down as if trying to warn him I was getting close. I watched his mouth working on me for a second, his eyes closed in a blissful expression. Then he partially opened his eyelids, his stare intense and lustful. Without me having to say anything, he detached his mouth, plunging his fingers faster and harder into me.</p><p>“Come now.”, he demanded, pressing his other hand over my lower belly as his thumb kept stimulating my clit. His thrusting fingers were so fast now that I began slightly moving back-and-forth on the counter. As incoherent blabber came out of my mouth along with moans and groans, I braced myself by splaying my hands on the granite, my legs now moving freely with the rhythmic thrusting. “That’s it. Come all over me, baby. Come on.”, he finally let his own anxiousness show seconds before my climax took over me. I literally screamed, my body lifting from the island a few inches as I felt an immense wave of pleasure engulfing me, burning and melting me whole. I wasn’t even coming down yet when he pined me to the counter, his fingers relentlessly fucking me through it. I vaguely registered him mumbling something and the loud squelching sounds from his movements. I was actively shaking all over when he took his fingers out of me, replacing them with his mouth and sending aftershock waves through my overexcited nerve-endings.</p><p>“<span>Ugh!”, I </span><span>cried out</span><span>, instinctively trying to close my legs and lie in fetal position. He held me still, lapping his tongue over my drenching core and cleaning me up. I finally managed to open my eyes, looking down lazily and seeing the absolute mess I had just made. </span><span>My </span><span>inner </span><span>thighs were glistening wet and there was a clear </span><span>moist trail of hair in his head. While I was still attempting to regain some resemblance of control over my trembling body, I watched him lick me clea</span><span>n</span><span> in an obvious euphoric way, humming and groaning quietly. </span><span>With a dreamy face plastered on, he perched his chin on my lower belly, his large hands caressing my thighs, hips and stomach languidly. Our eyes locked in a silent conversation, the intensity of the moment leaving no space for actual words. I traced my fingers over a dripping cum drop on his forehead, smearing it on his cheek. He looked completely fucked and I was the one </span><span>who had a convulsing orgasm on his kitchen table. That trail of thinking led me to wonder about his own excitement, a probable ragging boner tucked inside his boxers. I attempted </span><span>to</span><span> hast</span><span>il</span><span>y get up, failing and collapsing on the cold surface with a soft thud and a ‘hmpf’.</span></p><p>“<span>Here, babe.”, he snickered, wrapping his hands around my waist and placing me sitting on his lap, </span><span>straddling his hips. The bulge that I was expecting to find in his underwear was totally absent, his cock soft under m</span><span>e</span><span>. I instantly frowned, glancing down to find the waistband of his boxers damp and a bit of cum on his happy trail.</span></p><p>“<span>Did you come too?”, I dumbly asked as I pulled his underwear down to check. </span><span>His limp dick was wet and swimming in a pool of cum.</span></p><p>“<span>Yeah. Had to </span><span>touch</span><span> myself</span><span> after </span><span>watching</span><span> you squirt all over my face.”, </span><span>he </span><span>timidly whispered in my ear, his hands adjusting the tee shirt down my chest. “Such a hot visual. Definitely spank bank material.”, he snorted, nuzzling his face on the crook of my neck. I hummed a response, still dazed from the mind-blowing orgasm. I mimicked his actions, nestling my face in his sticky chest, not resisting the curious pull of tasting his </span><span>moist </span><span>skin. I licked a </span><span>patch of his flesh, tasting myself along with the salt of his s</span><span>kin</span><span>. Soon enough I was lapping all the way to his collarbones and throat </span><span>like a hungry kitten</span><span>. He was placing small kisses on my neck, making goosebumps appear </span><span>and my body to buzz with excitment</span><span>. I trailed my hands over his chest and stomach, his muscles quivering under my touch. </span><span>The hands that were loosely holding my waist became firm grasps when I started sucking a spot under his left ear. </span></p><p>I could feel myself getting hot all over again. Everything was so carnal, so instinctual with us, it was like we couldn’t help the way our skins prickled and burned with the slightest contact. It was our own inferno, a big hot lava ball enveloping us, making us want more and more and more. It was consuming, passionate, violent, fierce and uncontrollable.</p><p>“<span>I’m willing to give a lot more content </span><span>for</span><span> your spank bank</span> <span>today, baby.”, I sultrily said, nibbling on his earlobe. I ground my hips upon his, undulating in a provocative way. He g</span><span>runted</span><span> against my neck, holding my hips still.</span></p><p>“Serena.”, I noticed his serious tone before he distanced himself and gave me a clear view of his stern expression. “I know I said fuck being respectful before but… this is as far as I’m gonna go, okay? We’re not having sex today, I don’t want to hurt you any further.”, he quietly stated, caressing my cheeks for good measure.</p><p>I frowned, trying to fully grasp the meaning behind his words. I do not know how to deal with rejection and, despite him laying out his reasons, if pretty much felt like it. And that stung like a motherfucker.</p><p>“You mean… you don’t want me...”, I squinted my eyes, moving away from his touch instinctively.</p><p>“That’s not what I said…”, he started speaking but I was already planting my feet on the floor to get up and away from him. One of his arms circled my waist while his other hand clasped around the hair on the base of my neck, preventing my move. “Babe, come on, that’s not what I said.”, he murmured in a pleading tone, his eyes worried and scrutinizing. I bit my lip and looked away, my heart sinking on my chest. “You know I want you all the time, baby, that’s pretty fucking obvious by now... but your body is not a machine. We’ve got to give it some time to recover, okay? I also think we’re perfectly capable of spending some time together and not having sex, we just haven’t tried it before. But we can do it and it’s gonna be perfectly fine, Serena.”, he sugarcoated his words, his voice patronizing and his kisses along my collarbone, innocent.</p><p>I remained quiet, absorbing all he was saying in silence. A few things were bothering me in his speech: the fact that he thought he would hurt me terribly, as if I were some porcelain doll that couldn’t be played with; the fact that he still didn’t grasp the fact that I got off on pain, even after spanking and choking and railing me to death; and lastly, the fact that he made a decision concerning us both without asking me about it first, for the second time that day. He clearly had not learned anything at all from the cues that I’ve been giving him along the way.</p><p>
  <span>There were so many things I could said in that moment, so many replies that </span>
  <span>c</span>
  <span>ould go from pleading to enraged, but I decided to keep silent. A very wicked plan was forming inside my mind, one that would </span>
  <span>be both fun and enlightening</span>
  <span>. I </span>
  <span>was going to give him a throughout lesson on Serena Balzach. If he couldn’t get the hints, there was no way he wouldn’t grasp the sense of me after the lecture I was about to teach.</span>
</p><p>While the wheels were turning inside my head, I managed to relax, circling my arms around his body and mumbling a simple ‘okay’ under my breath to appease his mind. And now, all I had to do was put my plan into action without him noticing what I was plotting against his decision.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <b>Harry</b>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <b>’s P.O.V</b>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To say I was shocked that Serena had accepted we weren’t having sex that day was an understatement. I expected her putting up a fight or something, seeing how bad she handled rejection but I was glad when she acquiesced.</p><p>During the rest of the morning, we had showered and cleaned up the mess we made in the kitchen. She declined when I offered one of my boxer briefs to wear so it was not an easy task to see her crouching down in just a tee shirt to help me clean but I managed with a half hard dick and a lot of focus.</p><p>I decided to cook us something to eat and, since I almost never eat at home and even less frequently stock food, there was not much I could make. Chipotle chicken fajitas it was, then. Serena kept observing me while I moved around the kitchen, since I declined her help. I do not like to cook with anyone else, whoever it is, is annoying as fuck.</p><p>
  <span>We started talking as I prepared our lunch and I realized how little I actually knew about her. Basic facts, really. She knew a lot about me, through Gemma and her big mouth, but I knew </span>
  <span>essentially</span>
  <span> nothing about her. So I began a bit of an inquire and discovered she was a year </span>
  <span>older</span>
  <span> than me, her birthday was </span>
  <span>on</span>
  <span> December the 16</span>
  <sup>
    <span>th</span>
  </sup>
  <span>, her last name was a </span>
  <span>bit unusual</span>
  <span>, she was from Tennessee originally, having come to LA for college and </span>
  <span>deciding to stay </span>
  <span>afterwards, and her close family consisted only of her father. I sensed family was a sensitive subject cause she quickly turned the conversation </span>
  <span>focus </span>
  <span>to me, asking </span>
  <span>me where I went to college. </span>
  <span>UCLA, same as hers </span>
  <span>and basically at the same period of time</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Yet, w</span>
  <span>e’</span>
  <span>d</span>
  <span> never crossed paths and the reason for that was quite clear. We were in </span>
  <span>completely </span>
  <span>different crowds, she hung out with the art people and I was </span>
  <span>in a fraternity.</span>
</p><p>“How did you go from headbanger to frat boy? It seems like you had split personalities growing up.”, she had asked me while we were eating.</p><p>“<span>Hm…</span><span>”, I took my time answering, having another bite to delay the response. “Well… college was a period of self-assessment of sorts, you know?”, I cryptically said, checking her reaction. She frowned while chewing her food, as if telling me to elaborate. “Uh… </span><span>of the sexual kind</span><span>…”, I shrugged, looking away in embarrassment.</span></p><p>“Oh…”, she snorted, shaking her head. “So you figured that the whole thrash metal image would do you no good if you wanted to score some and decided joining a frat?”, she cocked an eyebrow, a smirk on her face.</p><p>“You make it sound so lame…”, I rolled my eyes, ducking my head.</p><p>“Well…”, she snickered, but didn’t comment further.</p><p>That did ignite an entire new branch of topics, though. Relationships. I’ve learned she had three boyfriends: one through high school that lasted fairly long, another one in college that lasted a couple of months and the other not so long ago, having lasted a year. No girlfriends, though she admitted having seeing some along the years. My numbers were way higher on that front: four girlfriends and two boyfriends, the longer one lasting less than a year.</p><p>“Well, aren’t you a prolific boyfriend? How come you had only short lived relationships, Styles?”, she crossed her arms on the table, after pushing her empty plate to the side.</p><p>“Hm, I don’t know, really. I think I get bored too easily…”, I replied in all honesty. Not a good tactic while talking to a potential girlfriend but I didn’t feel the need to lie to her.</p><p>“Good call not telling Gemma about us, then.”, she tilted her head to the side, a smug but sour smile on her lips. I couldn’t help the scoff, or my eyes rolling back in annoyance.</p><p>“I’ve already told you I don’t think that’s gonna happen, Serena. You’re the furthest from boring there could be, babe.”, I said while gathering the dishes and placing them on the sink.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s wait and see ‘bout that.”, I heard her saying and that was the last of it.</p><p>------------</p><p> </p><p>She was sarcastic and crude when joking around, but my silly sense of humor made her laugh every single time. She didn’t like being antagonized but could be sensible if your tried to reason with her. She was comfortable around me and her feet were always cold. She liked to be touched all the time, to cuddle, to stay close. She had a peculiar taste in movie genres but was open-minded and curious about everything, except western and horror. Those, she didn’t even want to hear about. She sighed when bored and braided her hair when annoyed.</p><p>Those were the things I noticed about her during the afternoon, where we spent curled up on the couch watching Netflix. It was good, she was easy-going and laid-back, so it was not difficult to have a good time with her. I was even more fascinated with her every passing second of the day, if that was even possible.</p><p>I could not deny that I was missing her lips, though. We had kissed several times during the day, yet they were always chaste and brief and contempt. I missed her tongue inside my mouth and the taste of her lips. Both lips.<em> Fuck, no, I can’t go there.</em></p><p>I was being able to control myself fairly well, despite a lingering half-hard cock throughout the day. I couldn’t help it, she kept touching me, running her fingers down my chest<em>,</em> tangling her bare legs around mine, flashing me bare ass cheeks every now and then. And she wasn’t wearing any underwear. That simple acknowledgment was enough to get my mind going at all times. It was surprising I could keep it only half mast so far.</p><p>“Gonna get some water, do you want some?”, she suddenly asked, getting up from her spot on top of me, leaving my skin cold and tingling. I was barely awake, the movie playing in the background wasn’t even making sense anymore.</p><p>“No, I’m good, babe.”, I mumbled, my eyes fluttering close. I heard her steps and the cupboard opening in the kitchen, then my eyes closed at their own will, I didn’t register how long I was out but her body straddling mine was what woke me up. I vaguely noticed her lifting my left arm above my head while she peppered kisses on my cheek and mouth. I hummed, closing my eyes and enjoying the attention for a second. I was still half-asleep until the feeling of something wrapping around my wrist startled me. Before I could fully grasp what was going on, my other arm was being lifted up and equally bounded. She was tying me up.</p><p>“Serena?”, I called, her lips still placing tiny kisses along my jaw as her hands swiftly constricted mine. <em>Such a sly, dangerous woman. I didn’t even see it coming. </em>I tried to push my hands down, making her devote her attention to her task entirely to prevent me from unlatching completely. “Serena.”, my tone was much more demanding and when I tried to free myself once again. My wrists got strangled and a sharp burning pain made me hiss. She loosened the grasp around them by a fraction, kissing my cheek again and straightening her body on top of me. <em>Shit, I’m fucked. She knows what she’s doing, there’s no way I can get out of this </em><em>bounds</em> <em>without hurting my</em><em>self</em><em>.</em></p><p>“You said I could tie you up anytime I wanted to, so…”, she purred, the smirk on her lips menacing, her eyes dark and cloudy. My traitorous cock immediately fattened up, reacting to her lewd tone of voice.</p><p>“<span>Yeah, but not today!”, I was </span><span>slightly panicking</span><span> and the pull on the restraints was automatic. I winced, the strong hold not letting me move and tightening around the skin like a vice.</span></p><p>“Don’t pull, you’re gonna hurt yourself. <em>And </em>ruin my bass cord.”, she sternly stated, fixing the rope-like material around my wrists so it wouldn’t bite the skin. “Why not today, Harry?”, she questioned, straightening her posture and looking down at me.</p><p>“You know why, Serena. We’re not having sex today.”, I scoffed, fighting the urge to pull my hands. I watched her tilt her head to the side slowly, her lips in a straight line, eyes hard and piercing. She was so serious for a second that it instantly sent shivers down my spine.</p><p>“Says who? You?”, her voice was strong and sharp, a bit of anger lacing her words, her harsh stare unwavering.</p><p>“Well, we’ve talked ab-”</p><p>“Did we, though? I don’t remember you asking me anything about it, Harry.”, she pursed her lips, lightly raising one of her eyebrows. Her tone of voice was a tad condescending and very heated. Then I realized my mistake. And she was rubbing it all over my face. I was rendered speechless, parting my lips, only to close them right afterwards. <em>Fuck. She’s right. </em>I instinctively gulped, encasing my lips inside my mouth. “Maybe we should have this conversation again, Harry, what do you think?”, she leaned forward, both her arms perched on my sides, her face inches from mine. “Tell me again: why do you think we shouldn’t fuck today, Harry?”, her tone was not so angry as it was firm, but it still managed to make my skin prickle and my blood poll on my cheeks. Serena was the only woman who could make me blush this easily, that’s a fact.</p><p>“I-I don’t want to hurt you.”, I stuttered, closing my eyes to avoid looking into her dark inquiring ones. I was feeling like a little boy being reprimanded.</p><p>“<span>Oh, yes... </span><span>cause if </span><span>we fuck </span><span>right </span><span>now, it’s going to hurt. Not a lot, but a </span><span>little </span><span>bit, yes.”, she affirmed, planting a kiss on my burning cheek. “Just like it does when you spank me… and pull my hair… and choke me… and fuck my mouth… </span><span>and fuck m</span><span>y</span><span> ass...</span><span>”, each pause in her speech was made with a chaste kiss on my skin. I opened my eyes, finally understanding where she was getting at. I couldn’t feel more stupid if I tried to.</span><em> She likes it, you moron, how could you not see that? </em><span>, I thought, shaking my head while admonishing myself internally.</span> <span>“Now…</span><span> I’ll give you a </span><span>proper </span><span>kiss if you g</span><span>e</span><span>t this answer right: what do all those things have in common, Harry?”</span></p><p>“<span>Pain. </span><span>You like </span><span>when it hurts</span><span>.</span><span>”, I quickly replied, her lips immediately touching mine. I sighed, relief washing over me when I felt her tongue brushing mine. It was like my body </span><span>w</span><span>as expecting that kiss f</span><span>or</span><span> way longer than a few hours. But it was only a fleeting moment, Serena breaking the kiss as fast as it started. My whole system had been ignited, though, the craving for her stronger than ever. </span><span>My cock was already throbbing inside my pants.</span></p><p>“<span>Good boy.”, she murmured, a small smile on her lips. I blushed even harder with the praise, not failing to notice she was effectively playing the dominant role in this exchange. I couldn't lie and say I didn’t like </span><span>i</span><span>t, </span><span>even though I preferred the other way around</span><span>. “Now… let’s go back to the initial question, see if you can work a better answer this time… why do you think we shouldn’t fuck today, Harry?”, </span></p><p>“I changed my mind. I think we <em>should </em>fuck. Now, preferably.”, I said through gritted teeth, planting my feet on the couch and jerking my hips up, consequently making her tilt forward. Our lips crashed together and I took advantage of her willingness to keep kissing me and not draw back, slipping my tongue inside her mouth. It also only lasted a handful of seconds as she released my mouth, planting one of her hands on my chest to keep me down. Almost like sensing my next move, she then pressed the other hand on my hip, sinking her blunt nails on my flesh as if telling me not to move.</p><p>“Tempting offer, babe. But we’re not gonna fuck now.”, she straightened her torso again, looking down at me.</p><p>“We’re not?”, I blurted, dumbfounded. I couldn't understand her. Wasn’t this all just to show me I was being stupid and dense and moronic so we could finally have sex? What was she planning with all of this if not fucking my brains out?</p><p>“<span>No. I want to play with you for a bit, </span><span>first.</span><span>”, her fingertips were </span><span>now </span><span>tracing lines on my chest and she was watching her hands and licking her lips in anticipation. </span><span>Her eyes held a bit of mischief that got me curious instantly. </span><span>“</span><span>Got you where I wanted</span><span>… </span><span>can do whatever I want with you, now...</span><span>”, she wiggled her eyebrows, biting her bottom lip as her fingers rounded the pert skin of my nipples. </span><span>I could feel the wetness of her core making a delicious mess on my stomach, my mouth going dry with </span><span>the thought of having </span><span>a taste of her</span><span>.</span></p><p>“<span>And what do you want to do with me?</span><span>”, I </span><span>c</span><span>uriously asked</span><span>, </span><span>my breath hitching</span> <span>as she lightly grazed the pert buds on my chest. My mind was getting dizzier by the second, even if she was only teasing my skin. </span><span>The air around us was suddenly so sexually charged I could feel the heaviness pressing on my bones.</span></p><p>“<span>Now where’s the fun in telling you?</span><span>”, she </span><span>said in an amused tone of voice, pinching my nipples lightly. I groaned, closing my eyes and thrusting my hips in the air, seeking delusive friction. </span><span>I was so hard it was not even funny. </span><span>“</span><span>I’m not gonna do anything you don’t want me to, though. Don’t worry.</span><span>”, </span><span>she quietly said and, next thing I know, her lips are touching mine. I leaned forward, my tongue already darting out to lick her lips. I moaned inside her mouth, the feel of her tongue and taste of her driving me momentarily insane. </span><em>I’m so far gone, the moment she touches me I’m gonna bust a nut, </em><span>I thought, squirming under her as she sucked on my bottom lip. We kept kissing for </span><span>a </span><span>while, our tongues desperate and our teeth biting </span><span>and her hands completely still. I was going mad with her lack of touching and the feel of her hot dripping pussy on my stomach. I was the first to pull away, panting.</span></p><p>“<span>Touch me, baby, please. Need to feel you.”, I whispered against her lips, </span><span>purposefully flexing my abs to attempt some form of stimuli on her. That got her moving, a timid grinding motion of her hips, smearing her wetness over my skin. I grunted, throwing my head back and arching against her core. “Let me taste you, then. Anything, please.”, I leaned forward once more, trying to capture her mouth, only to have her turning </span><span>her face the other </span><span>way. The whine that came out of me could be potentially embarrassing if I wasn’t so out of my mind already.</span></p><p>“<span>For someone who </span><span>didn’t want to</span><span> fuck me, you started begging pretty </span><span>damn </span><span>fast, Styles.”, her clenching jaw line, </span><span>pursed lips</span><span> and clawing nails on my chest made me sober up instantly. </span><em>She’s </em><em>still </em><em>mad at me. </em><em>Why is that so fucking hot?</em> <span>“You can beg all you want, </span><span>bab</span><span>y</span><span>. I’m calling the shots now and you’re only getting what I’m willing to give you.”, </span><span>she hastily got up, standing in front of the couch to strip the tee shirt </span><span>off</span><span> her body. My cock twitched, painfully hard at the sight of her naked body. I couldn’t get tired of seeing her bare, she was so </span><span>damn</span><span> hot she could make a dead man come</span><span>.</span></p><p>“<span>Oh, </span><span>God</span><span>”, I murmured, drinking her in. She didn’t stand for long, soon placing herself between my parted legs to take my shorts and underwear off. My cock quickly tapped my stomach, the leaking tip smearing pre-cum on my skin. I groaned </span><span>at</span><span> the newfound freedom and her piercing stare over my naked form. She stood up after stripping me, not taking long to assume a new position on top of me. </span><span>Now she was on all fours, her glistening pussy inches away from my face, her hot breath hitting my tightening balls. “Fuck, Serena, you’re trying to kill me…”, I whined, leaning my face forward and attempting to reach her. She was so close, but so far still. I could smell her, feel her heat but not touch her, it was pure torture. My body reacted immediately: watering mouth, prickling skin, thundering heart, fluttering stomach, sweaty palms, twitching cock, all the jazz. </span></p><p>“<span>Enjoying the</span><span> view?”, I heard her asking before one of her hands slipped between her folds, spreading her lips apart for my viewing pleasure. </span><span>She was just a tad swollen </span><span>and a bit pinkier than normal, yet it was still a mouth-watering sight.</span></p><p>“<span>Fuck, yeah. You have such a pretty pussy, baby. Lean </span><span>in </span><span>a bit so I can taste you. </span><span>Sit on my face.</span><span>”, I saw her fingers disappear and a sharp pinch on </span><span>my</span><span> ribs. “Oh!”</span></p><p>“Don’t tell me what to do.”, she firmly stated, her voice harsh and demanding.</p><p>“<span>Shit, sorry.”, I gulped, realizing she was getting fully into character. An entirely different wave of excitement took over me as I sank into my own submissive role. She was going to over-power me for once and I couldn’t help wondering how far she would take it.</span></p><p>“I’m gonna get myself off now. And you’re gonna watch.”, I couldn’t see her face but her voice was strained as she began to touch herself, her middle finger circling her wet entrance.</p><p>“Yes, please.”, my voice sounded small and subdued as I saw her fingers circle her clit in a lazy pace. I was pulsing with want but kept myself still to watch her torturous show.</p><p>“Good boy.”, she purred right before leaning her forehead beside my aching cock. It took everything out of me not to move and try to brush my shaft against her face but I stood still. Her breath fanned over my skin and I had to close my eyes for a second and regain my bearings. “Such a pretty cock… you want my mouth around it, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, I do. So much, baby. Please.”, I managed a strangled mumble, suddenly entranced by a drop of lubrication running down her entrance. Her fingers were no longer stalled but in a rhythmic medium pace of stimulation now. I wanted to shove my tongue inside her cunt and drink her up so bad it was making my head spin. “Please, baby…”, I whined, not even sure what I was begging for anymore. She licked a patch of my skin beside my hipbone, nibbling the flesh afterwards.</p><p>“Please what? What do you want, Harry?”, she said those words so close to my cock that I felt it moist from her breath.</p><p>“Anything you want to give me… please.”, I groaned, clenching my hands when my balls tightened at the mere proximity of her mouth and the sight of her fluttering entrance right before my eyes. It was too much and nearly not enough.</p><p>“Hm, now we’re talking…”, she cooed, placing a chaste kiss on the base of my cock.</p><p>“<span>Oh, Jesus…”, I curled my toes and sank my hips </span><span>i</span><span>n</span><span>to</span><span> the couch to avoid </span><span>grinding</span><span> against her </span><span>mouth</span><span>. Then I felt another kiss, also quick and gentle, up my shaft. My eyes rolled back when I felt I could blow my load </span><span>at any moment and come essentially untouched. I forced myself to look when I sensed her fingers increasing speed, the smallest quiver from her legs making it clear she was getting close. Another kiss, almost at the tip of my cock, this time her mouth kept hovering close while a moan escaped from her lips. Some pre-cum leaked as I twitched, tapping her face inadvertently. “Fuck’s sake, baby, please, please…”, I kept chanting, leaning my head forward </span><span>and hoping she would miraculously come closer so I could slurp on that demonic drop that continued to entice me and drive me further towards complete madness. </span></p><p>Like she could hear my most obscene thoughts, I saw her approaching my parted lips, all rosy and dripping and fluttering. Her fingers stopped moving, spreading her lips apart, her clit swollen and throbbing. It was within reach but I couldn’t simply close the gap and latch my tongue over her. I needed her permission first.</p><p>Before I could ask, her voice sounded the command: “Lick my cunt. Make me come.”. I didn’t even wait for her to finish her sentence, catching that drop of lubrication with the tip of my tongue first and sinking my tongue into her entrance. She was snug, more than usual, and hot and pulsing around me. A delirious moan died inside her folds as I heard her chocked yelp, her whole body shaking from the penetration. I drew back, going for a flat lick from her clit to her entrance, her slickness smearing on my cheeks as we both voiced our pleasure. Then I focused on that little bundle of nerves, sucking it inside my mouth and making her writhe and shout while I groaned at the most exquisite feeling of finally being able to pleasure her. “Yes! Fuck, Harry… I’m coming, oh God, I’m-”, I watched her clenching as her clit pulsed inside my mouth, a loud high-pitched scream coming from her mouth when she arched her back and shook around me. I kept milking her orgasm, humming and flicking her clit as I spurted more pre-cum from my painfully hard cock. I was still attached to her pussy when I felt her hand circle around my shaft and her mouth close around my leaking head.</p><p>“Oh, fuuuuck!”, I all but shouted, dropping my head back and planting my feet on the couch. I don’t know how I got the self-control to stop mid grind, but somehow my hips froze in place before I could thrust myself into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip just once and that was my undoing. I wasn’t even capable of giving her a heads up before filling her mouth with my load in the quickest, most intense orgasm ever. It was so strong that little white dots appeared behind my eyelids, my body breaking an instant sweat, my heart thumping so fiercely that it was borderline scary. My voice, on the other hand, was absolutely absent, a silent gasp clogging my throat. When I could finally find my voice again, a weak whimper was all I could manage.</p><p>“There was hardly any job in this blow job.”, she snickered, now facing me, her body resting on my still heaving torso. A light chuckle and a semi smirk was my response as I was still trying to come down. “Tired already? I hardly even started playing with you.”</p><p>“Hm…”, I closed my eyes, shaking my head. I was tired but hell if I was going to admit defeat. I wanted to see what else she got up her sleeves. “Just need a minute.”</p><p>“<span>Okay. Rest for a </span><span>bit</span><span>. I’m not done with you yet.”, she kissed the corner of my mouth, getting up from me and standing up. I didn’t have any strength to look in her direction or even reply to her statement so I just kept my eyes closed, stabilizing my breathing and body temperature slowly.</span></p><p>
  <span>I think I actually napped for a few minutes cause when I opened my eyes, </span>
  <span>Serena was on top of me kissing my chest and saying: “Wake up, sleepy head.”. I hummed, stretching my arms up and remembering my restraints instantly, the chafing from the rope worrying my skin. I spread my legs apart, adjusting her own in between as she continued placing open-mouthed kisses on my torso.</span>
</p><p>“Was I out for long?”, I asked, feeling a shiver as she kitten licked my left nipple.</p><p>“<span>Just a few minutes.”, </span><span>she murmured, closing her lips around the pert nub and gently sucking. I closed my eyes, biting my bottom lip and breathing in. “So…”, she began, </span><span>catching </span><span>my attention. “I went upstairs to get this…”, she reached something from the floor, showing me the bottle of lube. </span><em>Oh, shit. </em><span>“...from your drawer. Very interesting </span><span>assortment of toys</span><span> you got there, babe.”, her tone was amused and the smile on her lips, suggesting. I felt my cheeks burn immediately.</span></p><p>“<span>Shit.”, I mouthed, looking away from her piercing stare. But then she laughed, sliding her body upwards to kiss my flushed cheeks, my body relaxing to the sound of her amusement. Maybe it wasn’t so bad her finding my toys. She was pretty open-minded, sexually speaking </span><span>and otherwise</span><span>, maybe that could be an interesting development.</span></p><p>“<span>You are a naughty, naughty boy, Harry Edward Styles.”, she enunciated every single word with the dirtiest intonation, a whisper in my ear, biting my earlobe afterwards. </span><span>“</span><span>We’re gonna have so much fun, </span><span>honey</span><span>, you have no idea.”, she chuckled </span><span>darkly</span><span>, repositioning and straightening her back to look at me from afar. She was biting her lips and staring at my body like a big succulent piece of meat she couldn’t wait to sink her teeth into, a pretty shiny </span><span>plaything </span><span>she was dying to put her hands on. That look alone was enough to get me going once more, </span><span>my breathing picking up speed while my body started heating up. My cock, always the indiscreet bastard, began stiffening under her stare.</span></p><p>“<span>Show me </span><span>some fun</span><span>, then, </span><span>babe</span><span>. Let’s see what you’ve got.”, I gave her my lowest tone of voice, trying to entice her to do something </span><span>other than just ogling me.</span></p><p>“<span>I will, calm down, </span><span>boy</span><span>.”, she says it with the most devilish smirk on her lips, as if saying that revenge was being served. </span><em>Oh, she is just loving this role reversal, isn’t she?, </em><span>I thought while feeling my dick hardening with the sound of her voice alone. She wasn’t touching me anywhere and, still, my arousal </span><span>state </span><span>was clear as day. </span><span>I absentmindedly tugged on my restraints, the natural will to touch her making me do it. I winced, automatically. “You’re </span><span>seriously</span><span> gonna hurt yourself, </span><span>Harry,</span><span> stop doing that.”, her tone was suddenly s</span><span>olemn</span><span> as she jolted forward to ease the rope around my wrists a bit.</span></p><p>“Sorry.”, I apologized even if the one I was hurting was myself and not her and that was the proof that my mind was completely into submissive mode. “Just wanted to touch you.”, I quietly muttered while her face was still close. That got me a sweet kiss on the lips, her hands cupping my face.</p><p>“<span>Yeah, </span><span>but </span><span>now is only me who gets to touch, baby.”, she cooed, her voice syrupy as she kissed </span><span>and caressed her way down my chest. Her touch was light, almost ticklish, while her lips were soft and smooth, a fluttering feeling on my skin. </span><em><span>This is torture. She’s actually torturing me</span></em><span><span>, I thought as a borderline agonizing sound slip</span></span><span><span>ped </span></span><span><span>through my lips and I clenched my hands into closed fists.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Serena.”, I groaned her name in a pleading way, practically begging and she completely ignored me, sitting straight once again, her fingers running down my thighs. My now fully hard cock was entirely dismissed by her wandering fingers, </span></span><span><span>her hands going south and circling around my ankles. In an absolutely unpredictable move, she lifted my left leg, perching it on her shoulder. </span></span><em><span>What is she doing?</span></em><span><span>, I asked myself, frowning and biting my lower lip. Turning her head to the side, a chaste kiss was placed on the curve of my feet. I had to close my eyes and smile at that, cause she could be so fucking sweet sometimes and it got my stomach turning and my blood pumping hotter inside my veins. I felt her tiny little kisses going up </span></span><span><span>until she reached the inner part of my knee.</span></span></p><p>“Tell me something, Harry…”, she started speaking, my eyes zeroing on her face immediately. She licked her lips before continuing, that action telling me she was up to no good. “When you’re with boys… are you a top or a bottom?”, she purred, her fingers kneading the back of my left thigh very gently. My mind completely blanked out, that line of questioning so totally not what I was expecting.</p><p>“<span><span>H</span></span><span><span>m.”, I mumbled, all the air from my lungs clogging my throat. I </span></span><span><span>blinked, my mouth agape. She ran her hand to the curve of my ass, pinching it lightly. I bucked my hips in surprise, my eyebrows shooting up and a loud gasp leaving my mouth.</span></span></p><p>“Answer me.”, she firmly stated, her dark eyes piercing mine.</p><p>“<span><span>I’m… I’m a top. B</span></span><span><span>b</span></span><span><span>-</span></span><span><span>b</span></span><span><span>ottom on occasion.”, my eyes were still wide, my heart thumping loudly inside my chest. </span></span><em><span>Why is she asking me this? No woman has ever asked me this before. Not during sex, at least.</span></em></p><p>“<span>You </span><span>do </span><span>look like a top…”, she was actually smirking while bending my leg forward until my knee </span><span>almost </span><span>touched my chest. </span><em><span>Oh, fuck. Is this… going were I think is going?, </span></em><span>I thought while watching her lift my other leg and place it on her shoulder, repeating her former movements </span><span>silently</span><span>. My cock, that had softened just a </span><span>bit</span> <span>with those few seconds of panicking</span><span>, was beginning to harden up again in anticipation. After placing one last kiss on my knee, she bent the other leg and I was officially </span><span>folded and </span><span>spread open before her. </span><em><span>Fuck, this is definitely going where I think is going,</span></em><span> I thought as I closed my eyes and took a big breath, willing my heart beat to slow down a </span><span>little</span> <span>as I felt my whole body catching on fire</span><span>. “</span><span>See, I have this kink… I w</span><span>ould </span><span>just </span><span>love to </span><span>watch</span><span> you fucking a guy, </span><span>you know</span><span>…”, her voice was almost a moan, making me open my eyes instantly. Her nipples were hard as she looked down at my exposed body, </span><span>her tongue tracing</span><span> her lips </span><span>deliberately.</span><span> She was turned on, I knew that look. </span><span>By my </span><span>submissive position</span><span>, by imagining me fucking a guy, I wouldn’t know which or if both, but she definitely was. </span></p><p>“<span><span>You would</span></span><span><span>?”, I groaned, closing my eyes again to avoid looking at her after I felt her hands moving down to cup my ass cheeks. </span></span><span><span>I</span></span><span><span>t was so immensely hot that I couldn’t bear to watch. Serena was capable of driving me absolutely insane by just letting me do whatever I wanted with her, </span></span><span><span>touching her whatever way I wanted to</span></span><span><span>. But this? Her </span></span><span><span>feeling </span></span><span><span>me </span></span><span><span>up</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>staring at me like she wanted to </span></span><span><span>pleasure and </span></span><span><span>worship every inch of my skin</span></span><span><span>? </span></span><span><span>I wasn’t sure if I could handle </span></span><span><span>i</span></span><span><span>t, it was too much. </span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Yeah…”, </span></span><span><span>she finally </span></span><span><span>responded</span></span><span><span> and I couldn't resist peeking when I sensed her moving. Caught just the moment she leaned down to briefly lick my balls while squeezing my ass, one of her fingers just grazing my butthole. </span></span><span><span>I moaned, squeezing my eyes shut, some pre-cum smearing on my flesh. “Or you being fucked while fucking me…”, she whispered against the base of my cock and the </span></span><span><span>picture of me </span></span><span><span>thrusting into</span></span><span><span> her while being stuffed full of cock was instantly on my mind. </span></span><span><span>My </span></span><span><span>dick</span></span><span><span> immediately twitched and another harrowing noise came from my mouth.</span></span><span><span>“That’d be hot.”, her finger not only grazed my entrance this time but throughout touched it for a couple of seconds. </span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Fuck, yeah. It would.”, I panted, </span></span><span><span>clenching my puckering hole under her digit as if telling her she could </span></span><span><span>keep </span></span><span><span>do</span></span><span><span>ing</span></span> <span><span>that</span></span><span><span>. I could see now that the whole conversation was her probing the ass play subject and her getting the lube upstairs only proved my conclusion </span></span><span><span>right</span></span><span><span>. </span></span><span><span>And it only helped demonstrate that, even having me tied up, she wouldn’t do anything she thought I wasn’t comfortable with. So I needed to show her I was okay with it. More than okay, in fact. I’ve never had a girl doing it so it was incredibly exciting. And </span></span><span><span>somewhat </span></span><span><span>nerve-wrecking. </span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Someday, perhaps… </span></span><span><span>I’m definitely not ready to share you yet.</span></span><span><span>”, she said before adjusting on the couch, laying on her stomach. I could only see the top of her turquoise hair as she splayed her hands on the back of my thighs, pressing my legs even more against my chest and opening me up further. </span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Oh, God…”, I groaned as I felt </span></span><span><span>her lips right under my balls, licking </span></span><span><span>her way up. She retreated for a second and when I felt her tongue next it was rimming my butthole. “</span></span><span><span>Ah</span></span><span><span>h!”, I </span></span><span><span>yelped</span></span><span><span>, freezing at the sensation of her pointed tongue. </span></span><em><span>She’s eating me out? Fuck, she’s eating me out.</span></em> <span><span>I involuntarily clenched when she redrew and returned right afterwards, her tongue flat in a long and moist lick. </span></span><em><span>Fuck, fuck, fuck. </span></em><span><span>My body was still completely frozen, the shock of her actions making me panic. Not even that many guys had eaten me out before. One thing is fingering, that’s common, but tonguing is not something everyone likes doing. So, I couldn’t help thinking she wasn’t really </span></span><span><span>into</span></span> <span><span>doing </span></span><span><span>that</span></span><span><span>. “Babe.”, I called, my voice coming out way more frantic than I expected. </span></span><span><span>She hummed in response, closing her lips around the muscle and sucking on it. “Oh, fuck.”, I lost train of thought for a second, her mouth driving me completely insane for a moment. When she went back to just circling her tongue around it was when my mind began working again. “You don’t… you don’t need... to do this”, I managed to </span></span><span><span>choke the words out</span></span><span><span>, despite my toes curling and the painful hardness of my cock.</span></span></p><p>“You don’t like it?”, she immediately stopped, raising her head to look at me.</p><p>“<span><span>I do, that’s not it. Don’t want you doing it just to please me.”, </span></span><span><span>instead of sounding firm and final </span></span><span><span>as I intended</span></span><span><span>, it came out like a whine, almost like I was begging her to continue. </span></span><em><span>Damn traitorous voice. </span></em></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She was nibbling the soft part of my right thigh as I was talking. Then she looked straight into my eyes, squinting hers, a small smirk on her lips. “</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>I’</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>ll</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> never, and I mean </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>gonna </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>do anything </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> to please you, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Harry</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. Remember this: if I’m doing it, it’s because I wanna do it, okay? So, just relax and enjoy it.”, then her mouth went straight back to where it was before. Her words had the power of not only easing my mind but making me go completely pliant </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>under</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> her ministrations. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>I groaned loudly as she probed me open, lapping and licking the muscles skillfully.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>“Fuck, you’re good at this…”, I moaned as her teeth gently grazed it.</p><p>“<span><span>I’m good at everything I do. Your words.”, she snickered, peeking from between my legs. </span></span><span><span>I couldn’t help but snort at her wiggling eyebrows. </span></span><span><span>The </span></span><span><span>amusement </span></span><span><span>died instantly after she skimmed one of her fingers around </span></span><span><span>my</span></span><span><span> hole, just teasing </span></span><span><span>me, while her tongue pressed </span></span><span><span>on </span></span><span><span>my perineum. I clenched tightly, a relatively loud groan leaving my mouth. Instead of urging her on, my actions made her completely stop, leaving me writhing in frustration.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Babe, come on.”, I whimpered, my cock twitching and leaking between my folded thighs. She straightened her posture, kneeling again as her face got increasingly mischievous. Choosing not to answer my plea, she reached something from the floor, putting it on the couch and out of my sight. She smirked before picking another thing and then something </span></span><span><span>else</span></span><span><span>.</span></span><em><span> How many toys did she get from my drawer?</span></em><span><span>, </span></span><span><span>I wondered as </span></span><span><span>my mind kept processing her movements </span></span><span><span>but not getting any clues.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Don’t move your legs. Don’t talk unless I ask you to. You’re only going to come when I </span></span><span><span>say</span></span><span><span> you </span></span><span><span>can</span></span><span><span>. Understand?”, she commanded, her voice only a whisper but firm as steel.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Y-yes.”, I stuttered, caught of guard with her swift change of </span></span><span><span>demeanor</span></span><span><span>. She was </span></span><em><span>just </span></em><span><span>being silly </span></span><span><span>and now she was full on dominatrix mode</span></span><span><span>. </span></span><span><span>My heart started beating faster than ever, my breathing coming out in loud gasps.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>You’re being such a good boy, babe</span></span><span><span>. Don’t worry, you’re gonna like this.”, she reassured </span></span><span><span>me </span></span><span><span>with a sweet, </span></span><span><span>syrupy voice</span></span><span><span>. I didn’t know if I </span></span><span><span>was allowed to</span></span><span><span> answer to that so I kept quiet. </span></span><span><span>I knew I had nothing to worry with her, instinctively, but she must had interpreted the rigidness of my muscles as mistrust. I tried to relax for her benefit, taking a big breath of air. </span></span><span><span>Her hands rested on top of my swallows tattoo, gently sliding down to my stomach, skipping my throbbing cock and going straight for my inner thighs then ass cheeks. My eyes were glued to her face, the way she kept licking and biting her lips, her gaze focused on my exposed body. I felt vulnerable and sexy and </span></span><span><span>utterly docile under touch. </span></span></p><p>“<span><span>You look so fucking hot like this… </span></span><span><span>and </span></span><span><span>you’re mine to touch… all mine.</span></span><span><span>”, she muttered with the tiniest smirk on her lips, her eyes fixated on my sex as her hands stopped caressing me a</span></span><span><span>nd</span></span><span><span> started to fumble with something I couldn't see. Her words, filled with desire and reverence, made a surge of sensations travel </span></span><span><span>and down my body. Heat, goosebumps and butterflies fluttering their wings inside my stomach.</span></span> <em><span>You have all of me, Serena, and you have no idea…,</span></em> <span><span>I shut my eyes forcefully, encasing my lips inside my mouth. I wanted to speak and beg and tell her naughty things but I couldn't. </span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Then a cold, slick finger started rimming my butthole, making me jolt in surprise, even if I had been expecting it to happen. My legs moved a bit but I was quick to resume my position, curling my toes as soon as her digit breached me. I looked down </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>at her </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>as my mouth went slack in a silent gasp. I naturally clenched with the intrusion and her finger didn’t force it</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>s</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> way through.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span><span>Relax, honey. </span></span><span><span>Don’t wanna hurt you.</span></span><span><span>”, </span></span><span><span>she quietly said, looking straight into my hooded eyes and making me blush like a schoolboy. She was fingering me and I was tied up, everything about it was </span></span><span><span>sexy, </span></span><span><span>intense</span></span> <span><span>and slightly </span></span><span><span>overwhelming</span></span><span><span>.</span></span> <span><span>Th</span></span><span><span>e finger vanished for a second, going back slicker than before. It went inside in the same careful way as I willed my muscles not to contract. “That’s it. Good boy.”, </span></span><span><span>she whispered against my cheek after leaning forward. It was all the way into me now and I couldn't help the loud moan that slipped from my lips as she </span></span><span><span>wiggled</span></span><span><span> her finger inside me. Her lips were close to mine and I wanted a kiss but couldn't do anything about it. Very slowly, she </span></span><span><span>pushed back and forth</span></span><span><span>, her stare dark and lustful as she observed my face expressions up close. </span></span><span><span>Her skin wasn’t touching mine anywhere else and I wanted to feel her body against mine, her tits pressing against me, her soft lips </span></span><span><span>kissing me</span></span><span><span>. But all I got was her lone finger going in and out of me, slow and cautious. I had to admit it was enough to make my whole body tingle and prickle, my cock leaking and twitching with arousal. </span></span><span><span>But I also had to admit </span></span><span><span>that I wanted more than that</span></span><span><span>.</span></span><span><span> I was already panting when the pad of her finger touched my prostate, curving inside me.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Oh, fuck.”, I mouthed, not letting the sound </span></span><span><span>of my words </span></span><span><span>come out </span></span><span><span>as I arched my </span></span><span><span>spine</span></span><span><span>, craning my head back in pleasure.</span></span></p><p>“Here?”, she asked, stilling her thrusting movements and brushing the spot over and over again.</p><p>“Yes!”, I groaned loudly, instinctively pulling against the restraints as I quivered with a powerful wave of pleasure cursing through me. The pain from the rope biting my skin sobered me up, making that overpowering sensation of pleasure subside. I instantly learned that that simple action could help me control my bodily reactions if I wanted to. I was too turned on and I knew for a fact that I could come untouched if she kept doing that for a little while longer. I needed that little bit of control.</p><p>Serena increased the speed, licking and sucking the taunt skin of my throat and I moved my wrists a bit to chafe it. It was like a tug war, pure pleasure and pain battling for control over my senses. She continued fucking me with her finger, a fast and precise back and forth movement, hitting that maddening spot repeatedly while trailing her tongue down my skin. I didn’t want to think about how she knew exactly what she was doing. Her teeth closed around my right nipple, nibbling and licking it. I moaned loudly, the amount of pain not enough to make pleasure subside. <em>Fucking hell, she’s a menace, I’m </em><em>gonna come so fucking fast if she doesn’t stop </em><em>now</em><em>, </em>I thought, my eyes rolling back like I was being possessed.</p><p>“Fuck…”, she kneeled once more, quickly retrieving her finger and dragging a quiet exasperated whine from me. I heard the squelch of the lube and then felt two of her fingers rimming my butthole. “The noises you’re making are getting me so wet, Harry…”, she groaned, inserting her fingers smoothly and touching herself at the same time. With parted lips, I watched her finger me and herself in the same pace, an agonizing throaty moan slipping from my mouth. It was too much, not even the burning ache of my wrists was making the pleasure diminish and I could feel the blood pulsing in my cock. I stuck my tongue out in a bold but silent plead to let me taste her. She was quick to comply, her index and middle finger entering my mouth and coating my tongue with her sweet juices. Shutting my eyes, I sucked on them hungrily as she continued a fast paced thrusting motion inside me. I couldn't help biting and locking her knuckles inside my mouth as my mind started getting dizzy with the edge of climax approaching me quickly. She must have felt my muscles clenching around her cause next thing I knew she was stopping. “Are you close?”, she purred, her fingers delicately scissoring me open, bending her torso to place a lingering kiss where a bit of smeared cum was spilled and consequently grazing her chin over the almost purplish tip of my cock. My eyes rolled back again, her apparently unintentional touch making me break a sweat and reach closer to the edge. Taking advantage of my now parted lips, she redrew her dripping fingers from my mouth while biting the skin beside my belly button none too gently.</p><p>“Ah, fuck!”, I said through gritted teeth, my legs momentarily jolting forward and breaking position. The tipping point of orgasm was suddenly not so dangerously close anymore.</p><p>“Words. I asked you a question.”, she poked that sweet spot inside me only briefly, her tone of voice demanding and brash. Like pressing a magic button, I was on edge again.</p><p>“Sorry. Yes, yes, I’m close. So close, baby, please…”, the last sentence sounded so desperate and needy that her head tilted to the side subtly, her dark stare blinking sweetly at me.</p><p>“Please what, honey? What do you want?”, her voice was now candy cotton soft, her saliva coated digits tracing my jaw line in a loving caress. It highly contrasted with the way she lewdly kept loosening my hole open, the irony of her actions mimicking her own nuances of personality did not go unnoticed.</p><p>“You.”, I answered with a gasping noise, blurting the first thought that crossed my mind. “I want you... in any way you allow me to have.”, the fact that what I replied held much more meaning than for that particular situation also did not go unnoticed. That heartfelt confession didn’t seem to have the desired effect I expected, though, as she completely disentangled from me, unplugging her fingers from my gaping hole. A pained groan came from my lips as I fought the urge to rip those restraints with my bare hands. She was there, naked and beautiful in front of me while I couldn't even have her. My impending high subsided with the absence of her touch. Frustration was sipping through my pores as I quietly watched her work on something that I couldn't see from my position.</p><p>“You have a lot of fun toys to play with, Harry.”, she added, her face showing a sassy smirk as I heard the squelching sound once again. “It was hard to choose which one to use…”, she continued, her gaze going focused as a hard and smooth object started probing me further open.</p><p>“<span><span>Oh!”, I </span></span><span><span>panted, immediately recognizing the toy as its dick shaped format adjusted perfectly against my prostate when it bottomed out, </span></span><span><span>the outside part pressing on my perineum</span></span><span><span>. </span></span><em><span>Oh, shit, this is one of the good ones. </span></em><span><span>So very slowly, she </span></span><span><span>put my legs down</span></span><span><span>, the pressure inside increasing ten-fold and making me tremble.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>How does it feel?”, she asked, standing up </span></span><span><span>beside the couch </span></span><span><span>and leaving my overexcited body alone </span></span><span><span>and exposed</span></span><span><span>. She was holding something in both of her hands while attentively watching me </span></span><span><span>squirm</span></span><span><span>.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>So fucking good.”, I moaned, undulating my hips to increase the </span></span><span><span>strain inside me. Then it started vibrating in a very low frequency, making me tighten my jaw and still my movements as I reached closer one more time. I gulped, pulling on my restraints and trying to diffuse attention from the constant stimulation driving me deep down into a pure blissful feeling.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Better?”, I heard her asking and I could swear I also heard the smug smirk on her lips from that simple word. </span></span><em><span>Dangerous minx, she knows exactly what she’s doing to me.</span></em></p><p>“<span>You know it is.”, I managed to say between ragged breaths, flexing my stomach muscles as if attempting to hold the knotting and twisting inside it. </span><span>My balls tightened and I knew I was touch away from coming.</span></p><p>“<span>Now, don’t be cheeky. You get to play with me a little too…”, she cooed, placing a tiny object into my palm before turning around and bending a bit to show me the base of the blue butt plug peeking from between her ass cheeks. </span><span>The amount of lubrication smeared over her inner thighs also caught my eye. </span><span>That welcome distraction made me dull my own pleasure and </span><span>take a step back from orgasming. </span></p><p>“<span>Damn.”, I whispered low enough for her not to hear as I thumbed the remote control to find the right button. Luckily, </span><span>the embossed plus sign was easily </span><span>distinguishable</span><span>. I pressed the button three consecutive times, knowing that one had a powerful vibration. </span><span>She instantly straightened her back, moaning and pressing on the butt plug </span><span>with her right hand</span><span>. </span></p><p>“Shit, that feels good…”, she purred, turning around on shaking legs. She looked so beautiful and hot at the same time, her colorful hair messy and wild, her petite frame quivering from the sensations, her face flushed and pouty lips wet. She was stunning and I wanted her so bad it hurt.</p><p>“<span>Fuck me, baby, please.”, I begged, not caring if </span><span>I was breaking one of her rules </span><span>by speaking</span><span>. I needed to say it, needed to feel her around my cock, needed her bouncing on top of me, seeing her eyes go wide </span><span>when I first enter her,</span><span> lips part</span><span>ing</span><span> as she </span><span>rode</span><span> m</span><span>e</span><span>.</span></p><p>“<span>You’re not supposed to talk, </span><span>Harry</span><span>.”, she groaned, straddling my hips anyway, </span><span>her very wet core positioning on top of my </span><span>pulsating</span><span> cock.</span></p><p>“<span>I know, </span><span>sorry but</span><span>… I’m loosing it…”, I moaned loudly as she gripped the base of my </span><span>member</span><span>, angling it up. I was too close, the subtle vibration and fullness of the toy inside me making me dizzy and hot </span><span>and sensitive</span><span>. I was going to come the instant I got into her. “Wait, no.”, I grunted as I felt the tip brushing her dripping folds. She frowned, stopping </span><span>on her tracks </span><span>immediately. “I’m too close, I’m gonna come. </span><span>Squeeze the tip for me, please.”, I managed to coherently instruct, manically moving my wrists for the rope to burn the skin and bring me down a notch. She wordlessly followed my command, </span><span>sitting on my thighs and </span><span>closing the tip of her fingers around the leaking head. The pleasure began subsiding </span><span>gradually</span><span> as I took big calming breaths. “Just a bit longer, please.”, I murmured, </span><span>finally regaining some resemblance of control over my </span><span>over </span><span>excited body.</span></p><p>“<span>Good?”, she asked reluctantly, watching my cock shrink back to </span><span>a semi-hardened state under her ministrations.</span></p><p>“<span>Yeah, </span><span>sorry</span><span>. Go on, </span><span>please</span><span>.”, I nodded, feeling in complete reign of my own excitement for once. </span><span>She pumped me before aligning herself again, the tip swiftly entering her </span><span>due to her incredibly </span><span>soaked</span><span> core. </span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Heaven, I was in heaven. I </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>curled my toes</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>, eyes rolling to the back of my skull, mouth in a wide O shape form as she began descending slowly. Wet, hot and super, super tight. So much it was hard to bottom out, the butt plug </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>nearly </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>pressing her walls shut. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>The vibration from her toy combined with mine was divine. I could feel every cell of m</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>e</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> pulsating and reverberating in the same frequency. It was an other-worldly sensation.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span>Oh. My. God.”, I heard her </span><span>say</span><span>ing</span><span> through gritted teeth. She didn’t move for long seconds, adjusting to all those </span><span>vibes and feelings. I silently thanked her for doing so cause I was basically having an outer body experience with just having her around me. Leaning forward, she finally pressed her body over mine. “Fuck, </span><span>Harry</span><span>…”, she moaned, softly grinding and making me groan very, very loud. “</span><span>It</span><span> feels… insane…</span><span>I’m so full...</span><span>”, she tugged on my hair, pushing our mouths together for a brief second. We couldn't even kiss properly, our sounds urging to leave our bodies and be heard.</span></p><p>“<span>Oh, </span><span>shit</span><span>… yes… fuck, yes…”, my foggy brain was not even working anymore, just registering the multitude of sensations I was having at once. Incredible heat, </span><span>insurmountable </span><span>pleasure, burning ache, odd levity, astonishing tremor, all together. Her grinding motion turned into </span><span>lazy</span><span> thrusting and I could faintly feel the fluttering of her walls. She was already </span><span>close to climaxing</span><span>. Pressing the button twice under my thumb, she immediately </span><span>arched</span><span> her back, howling and throwing her head back. I could feel the intensity of the vibrations around my cock, making me react just as </span><span>loud</span><span>.</span></p><p>“<span>Oh, God, fuck, fuck! I’m gonna-”, with only half a mind I could </span><span>understand</span><span> what her broken sentence </span><span>was saying</span><span>, her pussy forcing me out as </span><span>she was riding me fast </span><span>and sloppily</span><span>. </span></p><p>“<span>Yeah, </span><span>come</span><span>, baby…”, I hissed, just as she pulled out, scratching her b</span><span>l</span><span>unt nails over my chest as she screamed her release. </span><span>Her gushing cunt was gaping and pulsating as she stood partly still on wobbling </span><span>bent </span><span>legs, her chest heaving and her grunting sounds croaked. In that moment, I wanted to </span><span>be </span><span>inside her more than I wanted to keep breathing and I instinctively pulled on my restrains so hard that I felt the skin breaking under the rope. My pained grunt was </span><span>boisterous</span><span> enough to </span><span>startle her from stupor. </span><span>On purpose or not, she pressed the button on the remote control she was holding, increasing the vibration inside me and sending me a contrasting wave of pleasure. I gr</span><span>oaned</span><span> for another reason entirely now.</span></p><p>“<span>Oh, shit.”, she mumbled in distress, dropping her body on top of me and the </span><span>remote</span><span> on my chest, hastily untying my wrists. “Sorry, baby... fuck… you’re </span><span>hurt, </span><span>why didn’t you say anything?</span><span>”, </span><span>her voice was cracking with desperation as she </span><span>worked on</span><span> set</span><span>ting</span><span> me free. </span><span>I wasn’t registering the throbbing pain on my right wrist properly, the prospect of finally being unrestrained making my blood boil in anticipation. </span><span>I did not waste a second to wrap my hands around her tiny waist and take control of the situation </span><span>when my hands were unbounded at last.</span></p><p>“<span>Don’t care. I’m gonna fucking wreck you now, </span><span>baby</span><span>.”, I growled lowly, </span><span>a surge of adrenaline taking over my body and making me act fast, turning her around on the couch. Head pressed against the cushions, ass up in the air </span><span>as</span> <span>s</span><span>he squealed in surprise. I hastily kneeled behind her, the vibrator inside my ass moving and almost making me come on the spot. I had to stop to regain my bearings for a second, clenching my jaw and muttering an expletive under my breath. When my mind cleared, at last, I took action. Several actions, actually. I slapped her ass, hard, the other hand pushing the base of </span><span>her</span><span> butt plug further inside. She jolted forward, screaming and squirming but I reacted quickly, harshly resuming her position and giving her a fast </span><span>succession</span><span> of slaps before shoving my dick inside her just as strongly.</span></p><p>“H-harry!”, she brokenly yelped as I rammed into her as hard as I could, my orgasm just around the corner.</p><p>“<span>This what you wanted, baby? </span><span>Huh?</span><span> For me to completely ruin you?”, </span><span>I huskily said through gritted teeth, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling at the roots, pining her against the cushions. Her eyes were rolling back in pleasure while she kept blabbering incoherent things </span><span>and shaking under me</span><span>. “Gonna fuck your raw, baby.”, I hissed, feeling the first wave of heat take over while she clenched </span><span>tight</span><span>. </span><span>I continued fucking her at such a high speed that my legs started shaking with exhaustion but I kept pushing through. It was not so much aggressive as it was desperate, both our noises close to pained screams of pleasure, our bodies trembling and urging that completion. </span></p><p>
  <span>It came over me so forcefully that I growled like some kind of wounded animal, a </span>
  <span>roaring</span>
  <span> and long sound leaving my throat burning as I experienced the most earth-shattering, numbing, blissful sensation. I continued fucking her fast and she was also coming around me and I was pulsing and trembling all over. As it kept going down in slow waves, I lowered my face to bite her right shoulder blade and pinch her pierced nipple, </span>
  <span>aftershocks running through my body as the toy inside me continued </span>
  <span>milking my climax </span>
  <span>dry</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whimpered, chanting my name quietly while tears dripped down her eyes. I was still breathing hard as I stood straight, seeing the big bite mark I had left imprinted on her skin. And then I noticed I was still ragging hard. I could certainly go </span>
  <span>for another round</span>
  <span>, the continuous brushing against my prostate not letting me go soft. </span>
  <span>I unplugged my dick from her, turning her around like a ragdoll. She looked absolutely fucked out, her glistening quivering body limp as I hovered above her. </span>
</p><p>“<span>Are you good, baby?”, I mumbled in a rasp, brushing the messy strands of hair away from her </span><span>teary</span><span> face.</span></p><p>“Hm.”, she hummed, nodding and reaching for my face with shaking hands. I closed the gap between our mouths, placing a searing kiss on her lips. My wet cock twitched as our tongues mingled sensuously and her small hands ran down my chest languidly. I cut the kiss short, sucking on her bottom lip before breaking apart.</p><p>“<span>I’m still hard, can I go again </span><span>or </span><span>will it </span><span>hurt too much</span><span>?”, I murmured against her lips, catching one of her wondering hands to guide it towards my cock. </span><span>Her thin fingers wrapped around it, a gasp leaving her parted lips.</span></p><p>“<span>Oh, Jesus… </span><span>no, not too much… please </span><span>keep fucking me, Harry</span><span>…”, she groaned, spreading her legs wider and tugging my cock towards her entrance. </span><em><span>Always the eager little thing…</span></em><span>, I though</span><span>t</span><span> while snickering lightly.</span></p><p>“<span>Not yet, </span><span>Serena</span><span>.”, I simply stated, grasping and locking her wrists together above her head with one of my hands </span><span>as to show I was </span><span>now </span><span>in c</span><span>ommand</span><span>. “Keep them there.”, I lowly </span><span>ordered</span><span>, cupping her face and lightly biting her bottom lip, releasing it with a pop. Then I descended, squeezing her tits and sucking on her hard nipples for a second. After nibbling, licking and sucking on the heated skin of her stomach, I reached her cum coated cunt, placing a flat tongued lick over the entire expanse of her. I tasted myself and her, </span><span>lapping on the wetness with an appreciative sound. I focused on her swollen clit while twisting the butt plug inside her </span><span>gently</span><span>.</span></p><p>“Ugh, Harry…”, she moaned loudly, her face a mix of pleasure and discomfort.</p><p>“<span>Shhh.”, I shushed her, inserting two fingers inside her pussy and easily finding her spot. Jolting at the contact, her tiny frame </span><span>immediately started convulsing in the quickest orgasm I’ve ever given her </span><span>so far</span><span>. “</span><span>Oh, fuck</span><span>.”, distancing </span><span>myself </span><span>to watch it happen, I finger-fucked her at a high speed, her spurting cum wetting the cushions, my arm and neck.</span></p><p>“<span>Ah</span><span>, good God!”, she grunted, </span><span>squirming and </span><span>instinctively </span><span>trying to close her legs. My elbows held her thighs apart as I kept rubbing her weeping core. I started licking her clean in a delirious rush, feeling my cock start to throb and leak again. I wanted to fuck her fast and hard but she was </span><span>too slippery now. In haste, I sat on my heels to look for something to dry her up with, completely losing sight of the toy inside me. It went so deep with the movement that I had to close my eyes and hold her legs for support for long blissful second</span><span>s</span><span>.</span></p><p>“<span>Fucking hell…”, I gasped when I could finally get my shit together and continue my search for something to </span><span>dry her with. Glancing behind me, I spotted a towel under the lube, quickly snatching it and </span><span>wiping her legs and my hands. “</span><span>Up.”, I ordered, pinching her ass to make her raise her hips and putting the towel underneath her.</span></p><p><span><span>Then it was all fast movements as I pushed myself in, grabbed her hips tightly and devoured her lips in one go. Frantic, uncoordinated thrusts to start as I struggled to not go absolutely crazy with all the </span></span><span><span>vibrating, tightening and contracting sensations inside her.</span></span> <span><span>I clang </span></span><span><span>o</span></span><span><span>nto her, one arm snaking around her waist, another holding the back of her head as </span></span><span><span>we panted into each other’s mouths. </span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The intensity of the moment only increased when we broke that attempt of a kiss, locking eyes as our bodies crashed against one another </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>over and over again. There was only our sounds, blissful feelings and hooded eyes staring into one another. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>It was different than the time before, not so urgent and a lot more intimate. Hell, it was so intimate that it felt like we were melting into one, our heavy breathing mingling together, our eyes and our souls </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>sealed</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>tangled, captive of one another.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Her hands went to the back of my neck, holding me close and I didn’t mind her small transgression. I needed that, her finger</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>s</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> tugging on my hair and keeping me </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>near</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> to share that deep connection. Then her feet tangled around me, her heels pressing on my ass and my eyes rolled back in pure, unadulterated pleasure. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span><span>Fuck.”, I hissed, going even faster than before. I was close again. So close. “Come. Come for me, baby. I need you to come now.”, I urged desperately, leaning my forehead against hers.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>I’m…”, she </span></span><span><span>shook her head</span></span><span><span> and I instantly knew she was saying she wasn’t there yet. Before she could elaborate, I snaked my arm from her waist to her butt, quickly finding the base of the plug. With some effort, I managed to move the toy without slowing the pace </span></span><span><span>too much </span></span><span><span>and she instantly started shaking. “Oh, yes! </span></span><span><span>Like that</span></span><span><span>! </span></span><span><span>Fuck!”, she </span></span><span><span>moaned</span></span><span><span>, scrunching her eyes shut and arching her back.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Look at me. Wanna see you come.”, I </span></span><span><span>managed to mumble</span></span><span><span>, hanging by a thread as she continued pressing on my ass cheeks and pushing my own toy deeper inside with every movement of my hips. Her eyes shot open, her mouth wide open in a silent scream while I twisted the plug inside her. It took only a second for her pussy to clench me tightly, the warm squirt soaking our joint bodies, </span></span><span><span>her breath hitching and hands yanking my hair. It took only another second for me to react, a strangled moan leaving my lips as I throbbed and shot my load deeply into her. I rode us out of that wave in a decaying pace, our limbs shaking and our pants loud. </span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Jesus…</span></span><span><span>”, I groaned, not being able to hold myself on my shaking arms and lying fully on top of her. Nuzzling her neck, I tried to stabilize my pounding heart with no success.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>You’re… crushing me.”, her strained voice made me </span></span><span><span>push against the couch, sitting on my heels and wincing at the pressure inside my body. Too much, I had to take it off. She seemed to feel the same, her hand snaking between her parted legs to take the toy out of her. Despite my shaking hands, I made quick work of putting the discarted toys on the towel, finding the remotes to kill the vibrations off. I removed the balled out fabric from the couch, along the rest of the used things. Then I plummeted </span></span><span><span>beside her</span></span><span><span>, turning her to the side so we could fit properly </span></span><span><span>on the couch</span></span><span><span>.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Hm…”, I hummed appreciatively while tangling our tired limbs together, her naked body always feeling so soft against mine. “</span></span><span><span>It keeps getting better every time. </span></span><span><span>That was incredible, </span></span><span><span>babe</span></span><span><span>.”, I mumbled quietly against her lip</span></span><span><span>s, a lazy smile on mine.</span></span></p><p>“Knew you would like that, you kinky bastard.”, she chuckled, her tiny nose scrunching a bit like it always did when she laughed. That, combined with the fluttering eyelids and the blush on her cheeks was Serena at her finest. She looked so pretty is was heart-wrenching.</p><p>“<span><span>Says the kinkiest woman I’ve ever met…”, I scoffed, laughing when she faintly gasped in fake horror. Then her eyes rolled back, </span></span><span><span>tongue in cheek.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Don’t even try to pretend, Styles, you’</span></span><span><span>re</span></span><span><span> loving every second of </span></span><span><span>my kinkiness.</span></span><span><span>”, she smugly stated, wiggling her eyebrows playfully. I smirked at first but soon my face got serious. </span></span><em><span>I think I’m loving </span></em><em><span>all of you, to be honest</span></em><em><span>…</span></em><span><span>, was the thought that sobered me up, </span></span><span><span>my heart beat going faster and my stomach filling with that familiar fluttering sensation</span></span><span><span>. I bit my bottom lip, holding it in.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>I am.”, I simply replied, watching her face up close. The long lashes and full eyebrows framing her dark eyes, the freckles on her perfect little nose, those sculpted pouty lips turned up in a smile. Her features were delicate and soft, a contrast with her strong and explosive personality. </span></span><span><span>God, </span></span><span><span>I wanted her. I wanted her to be mine, to figure out all her secrets, to know every </span></span><span><span>little thing</span></span><span><span> about her, </span></span><span><span>to memorize all the facets that made her so fascinating to me. </span></span></p><p>I gulped, the lump in my throat uncomfortable. The desire to just speak my mind was overwhelming. I knew I couldn't. I was too soon to be feeling this way, I was going to scare her away. Again.</p><p><span><span>I decided to just kiss her with every </span></span><span><span>last piece</span></span><span><span> of me, </span></span><span><span>pouring every single emotion I was feeling into her mouth, wrapping it up around her tongue, letting it drip down her throat</span></span><span><span>. I could swear I felt the same coming from her, </span></span><span><span>the same scorching sensation I was feeling inside, the same </span></span><span><span>agony, craving, fondness, madness, devotion and every other feeling I couldn’t even name right.</span></span> <span><span>I was </span></span><span><span>hoping and </span></span><span><span>praying </span></span><span><span>for </span></span><span><span>it to be true and not just wishful thinking.</span></span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>